redescubriendo el pasado
by zhatura
Summary: una persona del pasado regresa para formar parte de la nueva vida del faraon, aunque ni siquiera ella misma conoce la importancia que tenia para el, ahora la tobillera del milenio sera su guia para recordar una parte del pasado que quedo en el olvido.AxOC
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

La mañana transcurría muy rápidamente para los alumnos de la preparatoria de domino…

Entonces me acompañaran….-dijo tea

Claro que si….-dijo yugi sonriendo

No debes preocuparte por eso….llegaremos a tiempo-dijo yami junto a ellos, había pasado bastante tiempo desde ese duelo en el que se le fue concedido un cuerpo propio para vivir allí con sus amigos, de esa forma el tiene una vida normal ahora…

Hay gracias amigos…-dijo tea abrazando a los dos chicos que eran muy parecidos, todos los creían hermanos….

Si…si….-dijeron ambos con la sensación de ser horcados por sus brazos….

Ya déjalos tea….que no podrán respirar…-dijo joey acercándose a ellos

Es cierto…casi están morados….-dijo Tristán junto a joey

Joey…Tristán….-exclamo la castaña en un grito agudo mientras volteaba a sus dos amigos, mientras yugi y yami recuperaban la respiración…

Ya, ya….solo fue una broma…-dijo Tristán

Pero dinos tea de que hablaban….-dijo bakura acercándose también

Lo que pasa es que mi prima, que vive en Alemania, vendrá de vacaciones aquí y prometí a mis padres ir a buscarla al aeropuerto pero como no tengo en que ir, se lo pedí a yugi y yami…-dijo tea

Tu prima….-dijo joey

Si…se llama kaia…-dijo tea

Kaia….pero ese nombre no es alemán…-dijo yami parpadeando

Ella nació aquí pero unos años después mis tíos se mudaron por cuestiones de trabajo...-dijo tea

Entiendo…iremos-dijo yugi

Enserio….gracias-dijo tea sonriendo

Podemos ir tamben-dijo joey

Claro, no veo por que no-dijo yami

Fantástico-dijo Tristán

En ese caso iremos después de clases…-dijo yugi

Claro-dijo tea muy contenta….

* * *

El avión aun viajaba por los aires directo al aeropuerto de la ciudad de dominio…

Señorita desea algo antes de aterrizar…-dijo la aeromoza

No, muchas gracias de todas maneras…-dijo la joven sonriéndole a la mujer para después mirar a su costado, allí, sobre el asiento había una bolsa de mano, y arriba de esta había un cofre de oro, lleno de jeroglíficos de diversos tamaños y grosores, aunque en su tapa se podía apreciar el ojo de Horus y la marca de Ra perfectamente….

Me pregunto como estarán las cosas aquí….lo ultimo que eh sabido de mi prima es que hizo muchos nuevos amigos en los torneos de duelos anteriores….-dijo la joven mientras tomaba la caja de oro con delicadeza y sonría gentilmente mientras sus dedos acariciaban la caja….

* * *

Por fin llegamos….creí que no lo llegaríamos a tiempo-dijo yugi

Lo que pasa es que me entretuve demasiado…-dijo joey con una mueca…

Esta bien…lo único que espero es que kaia no se haya bajado ya del avión-dijo tea preocupada

Y como es ella…-dijo yami

Bueno….es un poco mas baja que yo….de cabello blanco, tez clara y ojos celestes…-dijo tea

Ah bueno…entonces debe ser toda una belleza-dijo joey

Tu no deberías decir eso…si may te escucha….-dijo yugi

Tienes razón…es un milagro que no este acá…-dijo joey con una mueca de terror

Hay, tú te pasas….ni que fuera un ogro la chica…-dijo Tristán

Tu por que no la conoces-dijo joey

Bueno…pero les recuerdo que venimos a buscar a alguien a quien no hemos visto nunca a excepción de tea….y además estamos perdiendo el tiempo-dijo yami

Tienes razón…dejemos de pelear y estemos atentos a los anuncios…-dijo yugi

Atención pasajeros….el vuelo 567 directo de Alemania arribara en 5 minutos por la puerta B-dijo la vos de una mujer…

Ese es su vuelo…-dijo tea, caminando hacia dicha puerta

Vamos…-dijo yugi, mientras todos los demás la seguían…

* * *

Al llegar a la entrada pudo ver como una joven de largo cabello blanco, con un flequillo desmechado que cubría su frente, una bincha ajustaba sus cabellos, dejando un par de mechones sueltos a los costados de su cara, vestía una camisa blanca, un chaleco celeste y una falda azul, a tablas haciendo juego con sus sandalias blancas.

Es ella…-dijo tea sonriendo, la joven camino hacia su prima, sosteniendo su maleta por la manija, su bolsa colgaba de su hombro, mientras en su mano llevaba la caja de oro…

No puede ser….eso es….-dijo yami ensanchando sus ojos…

No es posible-dijo yugi al verla

Kaia….-dijo tea para después correr hacia su prima y darle un fuerte abrazo…

Jjaja…a mi también me alegra verte tea…pero deberías dejarme respirar…-dijo la chica recién llegada…

Todos sonrieron a pesar de que podían ver claramente la caja de oro en sus manos…

Ven…te presentare a mis amigos….-dijo tea mientras tomaba su maleta en un mano y con la otra arrastraba a la chica por el brazo…

Tranquilízate que acabo de llegar, no es como si me fuera a ir ya-dijo kaia quien sonría brillantemente…

Si…lo siento pero es que hace como 6 o 7 años que no nos vemos…y estoy emocionada…-dijo tea

Lo se…pero tranquilízate…-dijo kaia cuando habían llegado junto a ellos…

Es cierto…ellos tres son mis amigos, bakura, Tristán y joey…-dijo tea presentándolos

Es un gusto conocerte…-dijo bakura

OH…el gusto es mío…-dijo kaia sonriendo

Para ser prima de tea eres muy bonita-dijo joey enseguida, causando la ira de tea

Que quisiste decir con eso…-dijo tea, sin darle tiempo a contestar a su prima para salir corriendo a joey….

Jajaja….se nota que se llevan bien….-dijo kaia

Por cierto es un gusto conocerte kaia…-dijo Tristán

Claro…igualmente…mi abuelo me había comentado que tea tiene muy buenos amigos…estoy feliz por ella…-dijo kaia

Eso es muy gentil de tu parte…espero que te sientas a gusto aquí…-dijo yugi

Tu también eres amigo de tea cierto…-dijo kaia mirando a yugi

Si…así es…-dijo yugi

Es un gusto conocerte-dijo kaia

El gusto es mío….-dijo yugi…todos miraban sonrientes a la chica, aunque nadie noto la mirada seria de yami que se poso sobre la chica….

Mmm…-dijo yami llevándose la mano a la boca, entonces tanto yugi como kaia lo miraron…

OH…es cierto…el es yami….un amigo nuestro también….-dijo yugi

Vaya…pero si son muy parecidos-dijo kaia parpadeando

Si lo que pasa es que somos hermanos….-dijo yugi sonriendo nervioso

Enserio…mas bien yo diría que son la misma persona….-dijo kaia con porte pensante, ante esto tanto yami como yugi se tensaron…

OH…kaia…ya conoces a los hermanos moto…-dijo tea que llegaba después de perseguir a joey

Si…es lo que me decían…y olviden lo que dije…seguramente estoy desvariando…un gusto conocerte yami…-dijo kaia

No te molestas si te hago una pregunta….kaia…-dijo yami mientras la miraba fijamente…

Claro que no…-dijo kaia, mientras los demás miraban situados alrededor de ellos, mientras estos estaban uno frente al otro

Esa caja que tienes en la mano…es procedente de Egipto no-dijo yami, kaia parpadeo para después mirar la caja

Si…aquí adentro esta…mi más preciada cosa…es lo que se conoce como un artículo del milenio…-dijo kaia

Pero yo creí que los teníamos todos-dijo yugi

Te refieres a los artículos que iban en la estatua cierto-dijo kaia

Si…pero como sabes de eso…-dijo yami

Eso es por que mi abuelo es arqueólogo…o acaso tea no se los ah dicho-dijo kaia para después mirar a su prima

Este bueno…pues se me olvido…es decir no creí que tuviera que ver con todo lo que nos ha pasado-dijo tea

Eso quiere decir que también estas al tanto de todo lo que hemos pasado cierto-dijo bakura

Algo así…eh podido ver algunas cosas a trabes de mi tobillera del milenio…-dijo kaia

Eso quiere decir que te lo has puesto-dijo yami

No…nunca la he usado….solo la eh tenido en mis manos, pero cada vez que la saco de la caja, la tobillera brilla y trata de escapar de mis manos…como si quisiera reunirse con los demás…por eso la he mantenido aquí…-dijo kaia

Reunirse…pero si el único que aun esta en este tiempo además de la tobillera del milenio es el rompecabezas y ese lo tenemos nosotros…-dijo yami

Ya veo…en ese caso, podría abrir la caja, pero no aquí…hay mucha gente-dijo kaia

Tienes razón…podría ser peligroso….-dijo yugi

Vamos a otro lugar…donde podríamos hablar mejor…-dijo yami

Por cierto…ustedes deben conocerlo…-dijo kaia

A quien prima…-dijo tea

A Salomón moto-dijo kaia

Si…es nuestro abuelo-dijo yugi

Ya veo-dijo kaia

Pero por que preguntas-dijo joey

Mi abuelo me dijo que viera a esa persona…ya que el fue el que encontró la tobillera del milenio y se lo regalo a el…-dijo kaia

OH…pero yo no sabia eso…-dijo tea

El abuelo me lo dijo…cuando me regalo la tobillera…-dijo kaia

En ese caso vamos a casa-dijo yami

Si vamos-dijo yugi

Estas de acuerdo-dijo tea a kaia

Claro que si…también quiero saber que encierra mi tobillera-dijo kaia

Entonces vamos por un remis-dijo joey

Vamos-dijeron los demás

* * *

Abuelito….-entro yugi en la tienda

Mmm….mis nietos….yugi…yami….-dijo Salomón moto, recibiéndolos dentro de la tienda…

Hola…-dijo yami, mientras entraban y pasaban a la casa, donde dejaron sus cosas de la escuela…

Hola abuelo-dijo joey entrando aun con la mochila al hombro

Hola muchacho…hoy llegaron mas tarde-dijo Salomón

Lo que ocurre papa…es que hoy llegaba kaia…te acuerdas…-dijo una mujer de apariencia joven y actitud optimista

Tienes razón Sara…la nieta de itan volvía hoy pero no sabia que eso tenia que ver con que ellos volvieran mas tarde hoy-dijo Salomón

Lo que pasa es que tea y kaia son primas…-dijo Sara cuando y estaba sirviendo el te en la sala siguiente a la cocina

Primas-dijo Salomón extrañado

Así es señor moto….-escucharon la vos de tea que entraba junto a kaia a la cocina, guiadas por yugi, ya todos los demás estaban allí…

Tea…y….no puedo creerlo…-dijo Salomón parándose del sillón, kaia camino frente a el

Buenas tarde Salomón…hace mucho que no te veía….-dijo kaia

Claro desde hace 3 años en mi ultimo viaje a Egipto-dijo Salomón

Como!-dijeron todos

En mi ultimo viaje, kaia, y su abuelo, itan granher….estaban en la ciudad y nos encontramos en la exhibición egipcia donde estaba la placa de piedra del antiguo faraón-dijo Salomón

Así es…allí pude ver algunas cosas através del obsequio que me mando con mi abuelo-dijo kaia

De verdad….sabia que si tenias la tobillera estaría en buenas manos…dado que tu sabes tanto leer como escribir egipcio antiguo y supongo que tus estudios ya son avanzados sobre lo que la tobillera hace cierto kaia-dijo Salomón

Más o menos…en parte fue por eso que vine…-dijo kaia mientras estaban todos sentados

Que quieres decir…-dijo yugi

La eh llevado a mi lugar de trabajo, la universidad de Cambridge –dijo kaia

Como….-dijo Sara

A través de las investigaciones que eh hecho…he logrado saber que este articulo del mileno es muy anterior al resto de los artículos…lo que quiero decir que cuando los 7 artículos del milenio que todos ustedes conocen se crearon la tobillera ya existía y había elegido a su portador…-dijo kaia

Pero como lo sabes…-dijo yami

Salomón…tú deberías poder leerlo en los jeroglíficos de la tapa…-dijo kaia mientras le pasaba el cofre al hombre mayor que estaba sentado a su lado, el lo tomo en su manos y miro la tapa…

Lo había olvidado…este cofre es diferente al que contenía el rompecabezas…ya que no solo tiene el ojo de horus sino que también el símbolo característico de ra, el sol naciente…-dijo Salomón

Y eso que quiere decir…-dijo joey

Que no se trataba de una persona común y corriente…quizás era la hija del faraón o incluso la esposa…-dijo Salomón, quien miro disimuladamente a yami, este al oírlo se sonrojo levemente, al instante….

Eh….no lo se….-dijo yami con nerviosismo, mientras sus amigos sonreían, Salomón estaba muy divertido por verlo así, mientras kaia no entendía nada…

Creo que acá hay gato encerrando…-pensó kaia achicando los ojos…

Pero que mas descubriste kaia…-dijo tea

Ustedes saben algo….de….-dijo kaia para después mirar a yami fijamente

De quien….-dijo yugi

De…hathor….-dijo kaia, ante la mención de este nombre, el cobre empezó a brillar, al igual que el rompecabezas del milenio que sujetaba yugi…

Están brillando-dijo Tristán

A eso me refería…-dijo kaia mirando el brillo

Ya veo…-dijo yami

El resplandor seso al poco tiempo

Por que brillaron tanto tiempo….-dijo tea

Es por que están juntos-dijo Salomón

De que hablas abuelo-dijo joey

Verán…cuando encontramos los cofres y tratamos de separarlos….estos volvieron a brillar para después volver a su sitios sobre las piedras, uno al lado del otro…era…como….-dijo Salomón

Si al hacer eso…estuvieras separando al faraón de alguien mas-dijo yami achicando los ojos, por alguna razón sentía curiosidad…además….los ojos de esa chica….los había visto antes…

Yo tengo que ver con esa persona no es así Salomón….-dijo kaia, mirando al hombre anciano

Pues la verdad….-dijo Salomón mirando a la chica

La verdad….-dijo tea con temor

La verdad es que no sabemos quien eres en realidad kaia….-dijo Salomón

Como…-dijo kaia

Cuando separamos por completo los cofres, una nueva puerta secreta se abrió, nosotros seguimos hasta el final del corredor…allí encontramos otra cámara…allí descansaba una joven….estábamos seguros que nadie había llegado hasta allí nunca…por que los cofres nunca habían sido tomados por nadie, por lo que deducimos que debía tratarse de un cuerpo de alguien del antiguo Egipto que había mantenido su cuerpo allí…pero imagina las sorpresa que nos llevamos al notar que respirabas….kaia….-dijo Salomón, kaia lo miro….

Yami estaba sorprendido….el había dicho que esa chica estaba en su tumba dormida y viva…

Así que era yo quien estaba en ese lugar….bueno…eso explica por que todo lo que me habían contado…no podía recordarlo…así como no recuerdo nada de mi pasado…ni quien soy…ni de donde vengo….entonces…-dijo kaia para después mirar a tea, quien tenia lagrimas acumuladas…

No somos primas realmente….-dijo tea

No…itan y yo decidimos que tanto el cuerpo de esa muchacha y la tobillera del milenio estarían a salvo en Alemania…sobretodo por las cosas que habíamos descubierto de la antigüedad egipcia….imagínense como se pondrían los científicos si supieran que kaia es alguien que vivió desde hace mas de 5000 años sin morir….seguramente terminaría siendo una rata de laboratorio, por eso itan la llevo con el y su hijo la adopto….de esa forma todos creyeron siempre que ella era su verdadera hija, incluso tu kaia…-dijo Salomón

Entiendo….eso es todo lo que quería saber….-dijo kaia

Pero tranquila….eso no cambia nada….eres miembro de nuestra familia…-dijo tea sonriéndole

Gracias…esto es algo extraño….realmente nunca imagine esto…-dijo kaia, yami la miro por primera vez como si viera a alguien cercano, alguien que compartió su pasado, brindándole apoyo…

Yo se que es difícil….me paso algo parecido…pero logre tener una vida normal…estoy seguro que tu también lo lograras….después de todo no se puede vivir al pasado…-dijo yami

Entonces eres el faraón….-dijo kaia mirándolo, yami sonrío, esa chica no era tonta….

Como….-dijo yugi

He visto algunas cosas a través de a tobillera….y además lo sospechaba por el parecido entre ustedes…-dijo kaia…

Eres muy inteligente y observadora kaia….-dijo sara

Gracias….-dijo kaia

Pero bueno…prima no debes sentirte triste….sabes que siempre estaremos contigo…-dijo tea

Lo se….realmente no es eso…yo quiero saber sobre mi….-dijo kaia parándose de su siento y caminando a la salida…

Espera….-dijo yami parándose de su asiento, ella se paro en el marco de la puerta…-la tobillera del milenio es tuya….llévatela…quizás te muestre algunas cosas y comprendas mas….-dijo yami, kaia regreso sus pasos, y tomo el cofre entre sus manos…

Realmente lo siento…pero necesito estar sola…-dijo kaia antes de salir de allí, todos estaban realmente preocupados, pero yami miraba la puerta por la que ella salio…

Creo que necesitara tiempo para asimilarlo…-dijo Salomón

Pero por que no se lo dijeron a nadie-dijo bakura

Su reacción era lo que mas nos preocupaba…-dijo Salomón

Abuelo….recodando lo que ella dijo….quien es hathor…-dijo yugi

Hay muy poco escrito de ella….pero se dice que era una diosa egipcia que vivió entre ellos muchos años…-dijo Salomón

Y que tipo de relación tenia conmigo-dijo yami viéndolo fijamente

Como….no recuerdas a tu tesoro más importante….-dijo Salomón

Tesoro…-dijo yami parpadeando

Eso es lo que decía la inscripción de la cámara…."yace aquí el máximo tesoro del faraón"…allí estaba kaia…-dijo Salomón

Esto es raro….de verdad están seguros de todo esto….-dijo Tristán

Que quieres decir-dijo tea

Es simple si ella formaba parte de su pasado….por que no la recordó…ni siquiera sabíamos que existía la tobillera del milenio….-dijo Tristán

Es cierto…ese artículo….no estaba en la estatua….-dijo joey

Eso es por que seguramente…no tenia nada que ver con el sello de zork…-dijo yami

El cofre tiene el símbolo de ra, eso quiere decir que fue hecho por el, muy probablemente para hathor…lo que quiere decir que no es un instrumento como los demás artículos sino un regalo de su parte para ella…-dijo Salomón

Eso explicaría solo la existencia de la tobillera…pero por que el no la recuerda…-dijo Tristán

Bueno…eso no lo sabemos…pero piénsenlo un segundo, acaso cuando estuviste en tus memorias recordaste algo que tenga que ver con tu vida amorosa, a lo me refiero es si viste a tu esposa o incluso a tus hijos…-dijo Salomón

Bueno…pues no….no recordé nada de eso….estaba tan asustado y preocupado por zork que no me fije en eso-dijo yami con pesadumbre

Bueno…yami….no debes preocuparte por eso…-dijo sara

Yo creo que si debo preocuparme sara…si estaba en la cámara funeraria de un rey eso quiere decir que es una persona muy importante para mi…es frustrante que no pueda recordarla….así por lo menos podría ayudarla un poco…-dijo yami

No debes preocuparte….solo debemos esperar el resultado de la asimilación que ella pueda tener y espera a que tome una decisión….-dijo Salomón

Pero conociéndola….no se quedara de brazos cruzados…-dijo tea

Ese es el problema….realmente no la conocemos….ya que ni ella sabe realmente como es-dijo bakura…

Te equivocas…aunque tenga mas de 5000 años….y provenga del Egipto antiguo sigue siendo mi prima-dijo tea

Es cierto….no debes alterarte tea-dijo yugi

Tienes razón…-dijo tea

Lo siento….era solo una observación-dijo bakura

No….fue mi culpa….lamento gritarte-dijo tea

Bueno…creo que debemos irnos para descansar, a casi oscurece y mañana tienes clases asíque a descansar hacer sus tareas muchachos-dijo sara

Es cierto-dijo joey parándose

Bueno…entonces veremos como va la situación-dijo Tristán

Si…veré como esta kaia….y les aviso si pasa algo relevante-dijo tea

Muchas gracias tea-dijo Salomón

Por ahora esto es lo único que podemos hacer-dijo yugi

Si….adiós…-dijo yami para después subí a la segunda planta donde le habían acondicionado un cuarto, para después cerrar la puerta de un golpe….

Parece que no le ha caído nada bien todo esto-dijo sara riendo nerviosamente

No es para menos…el creía que su relación con el pasado había terminado cuando tuvieron ese duelo…-dijo Salomón

Pobre…-dijo tea

Bueno…vámonos….-dijo Tristán

Claro adiós-dijo yugi

continuara....


	2. Chapter 2

aclaraciones:

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj- narracion del presente

_hhhhhhhhhhhh-narracion del pasado_

capitulo 2

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente….

Que quieres yugi….-dijo yami, que estaba acostado en una cama, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza…

De verdad estas bien…-dijo yugi

Yo creí que ya nada había por resolver…pero ahora…-dijo yami

Tienes miedo de lo que resulte ella para ti-dijo yugi

No…podré afrontar cualquier cosa…lo que me preocupa es como lo tome ella…no creo que sea fácil para nadie-dijo yami

Tienes razón…sin duda será difícil pero creo que podemos ayudarla…-dijo yugi

Eso espero…es como dijo Salomón…solo podemos esperar por el momento…-dijo yami

Creo que tienes razón…aunque es frustrante-dijo yugi

Eso es cierto-dijo yami frunciendo el cejo

* * *

Tea llego a su casa unos minutos después…siendo recibida por sus padres….

Tea hija…dinos que paso….-dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones

Pues creo que solo es cansancio…kaia…-dijo tea con nerviosismo, realmente no sabia que decirle a sus padres…

Puede ser…ella llego alegando estar cansada subió a la recamara que le asignamos…pero lucia algo…-dijo el hombre en frente de ella

Como lucia papa…-dijo tea mirando las escaleras del vestíbulo

Turbada…preocupada…y triste…-dijo la mujer frente a ella, para después ver como tea salía escaleras arriba a ver a su prima…

Ambos adultos sonrieron mientras se miraban….

Tú crees que haya sido lo correcto…-dijo la mujer

Claro cielo….después de todo…ella lo iba a saber algún día….-dijo el hombre

Pero encontrarse con el de esa forma….ni si quiera se recuerdan-dijo la mujer preocupada

Bueno….creo que entre todos podemos darles una ayudita….-dijo el hombre sonriendo con picardía…

Oh…no….no podemos meternos en sus vidas….-dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño

Oh si….será solo un pequeño empujón-dijo el hombre mirando significativamente a su esposa….

Ah…no….conmigo no cuentes no me prestare para ese juego…no hare sufrir a la que creo mi sobrina desde hace 3 años…-dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza

Es algo que debemos hacer mi amor…para que ellos puedan ser felices…-dijo el hombre

Pero…-dijo la mujer casi cediendo ante las palabras de su marido

Sabes que si no lo ayudamos ellos nunca recordaran cuan importantes son para el otro…-dijo el hombre

Oh…este bien…pero no me hago responsable de cómo resulte todo eso-dijo la mujer cruzando se brazos y entrando a la cocina para preparar la cena, el hombre solo sonrío sabiendo que su mujer haría lo posible por que esas dos personas del pasado puedan reconstruir sus vidas y ser felices…

* * *

Kaia….estas ahí….-dijo tea golpeando la puerta

Si….pasa…-dijo una vos suave desde el interior, tea abrió la puerta y la vio sentada cerca de la ventana con el cofre del artículo del milenio en sus manos…

Te sientes bien…-dijo tea

Si…solo pensaba….sabes…creo que estoy exagerando….aunque yo vengo de no se cuantos años en el pasado, tengo una vida que seguir…debo preocuparme por mi y mi futuro…creo que podré seguir adelante mientras recuerdo quien soy gracias a mi tobillera….-dijo kaia sonriendo, tea sonrío, esa persona que estaba frente a ella…era muy sabia

Esta bien…has lo que quieras hacer….siempre contaras con nosotros…después de todo no importa si estabas dentro de la tumba del faraón…formas parte de nuestra familia…y somos primas….-dijo tea sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, kaia miro la expresión de la chica en frente…

Gracias….pero no necesitas llorar…-dijo kaia sonriendo

Si…-dijo tea sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas…

Bueno….tus padres deben estar muy preocupados…así que bajemos a verlos…-dijo kaia sonriendo con renovada alegría….

Si vamos…-dijo tea con gran desconcierto…

Ambas chicas bajaron a la cocina….

Al llegar a la cocina, ambas personas mayores miraron sonrientes y algo sorprendidos la desenvoltura de esa chica que recién llegaba de Alemania, donde la habían mantenido viviendo alejada del resto de los artículos del milenio….

Y nunca has jugado un duelo de monstruo….-dijo tea, cuando ya estaban las dos acostadas en sus camas…

Bueno….itan me enseño todo acerca de duelo de monstruo y he visto todos los torneos por televisión…incluso una ves aparecieron encapuchados cuando salía de la universidad…esa fue la única vez que tuve un duelo…pero el no pudo derrotarme…así que gane y después no volvi a tener un duelo…-dijo kaia

Enserio…encapuchados….seguramente eran los cazadores raros de marik-dijo tea

Tienes razón….mi tobillera me mosto algo de esos tipos…pero sinceramente no le lleve la corriente-dijo kaia mirando el cofre arriba de la mesa en frente de ella

Y por que no la usas kaia….después de todo ahora es tuya….-dijo tea

Bueno…creo que no abra tantos problemas ahora que estoy aquí…-dijo kaia

veras que no….no te preocupes-dijo tea

Tienes razón pero no crees que deberías dormir, mañana tienes colegio….-dijo kaia sonriendo aunque era notable su preocupación

Tienes…razón…y es muy tarde….vamos a dormir…-dijo tea algo sorprendida y apurada por descansar para estar renovada….

Claro…descansa-dijo kaia para después cerrar sus ojos….

* * *

Oh no….-escucho un grito en la habitación, logrando despertarla de su sueño tan placentero…

Ummm.....….que pasa…-dijo kaia levantándose en la cama mientras se sobaba los ojos

Voy…a llegar tarde….voy a llegar tarde….-decía tea dando vueltas por la habitación…

Ya contrólate….-dijo kaia lanzándole un almohadón, el cual se estampo en su cara, logrando que tea la mirara con frustración…-mientras sigas perdiendo el tiempo….nunca llegaras a la hora que corresponde…asíque ve a bañarte…-dijo kaia, tea parpadeo un poco para después salir corriendo al baño, kaia sonrío contenta de ayudarla para después volver a recostarse en el colchón en que dormía, cerro sus ojos tratando de volver a dormirse….

* * *

_Hathor…..hathor….estas aquí…..-escucho una vos que la llamaba…._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para después ver a la figura de la madre de tea junto a su cama….

Sucede algo tía…-dijo kaia

Si querida…no quería despertarte pero tengo que encargarte algo….-dijo la mujer mientras corría las cortinas y ella se enderezaba de nuevo en la cama…

Encargarme algo…-dijo kaia mirando el sol que se colaba por la ventana…

Así es en el apuro tea olvido su almuerzo y quería saber si podrías ir a la escuela a llevárselo….-dijo la mujer

Oh…claro….mientras me den la dirección yo lo llevo-dijo kaia ya poniéndose de pie y perdiéndose en el pasillo…

Esta chica es increíble….me sorprende el grado de madurez que tiene…-dijo la mujer mientras sonreía…

Ya estoy tía…dime a donde voy….-dijo kaia al rato cuando estaba bajo ya cambiada y lista para salir….

Muy bien….aquí esta la dirección y el almuerzo de tea….-dijo la mujer entregándoselo a ella una caja de almuerzo y un papel con una dirección…

Bueno en ese caso me voy tía….nos vemos…-dijo kaia mientras salía por la puerta de la calle….

Claro cuídate…-dijo la mujer mientras la veía marchar…

* * *

Oh….es por aquí…si….esa es….llegue….-dijo kaia al estar frente a las rejas de la escuela….

Oye tu….-dijo alguien a su lado, de lejos…ella lo miro se trataba de un chico alto…

Que quiere-dijo kaia mirándole

No eres de por aquí cierto…muñeca….-dijo pasándole un brazo por sus hombros, ella hábilmente se lo saco de encima y entro a la escuela sin darle importancia….

No me molestes no vine aquí para que se me peguen como moscas….-dijo kaia mientras entraba rápidamente, pero sabia que el chico venia detrás de ella…

Si que eres picante…pero….no podrás….-dijo el chico tomándola del brazo para darla vuelta….

* * *

Si entendí….-dijo yami mientras salía al pasillo en una hora libre…

Déjame…que no lo entiendes….-escucho una vos conocida en el patio, guiado por la curiosidad mira en esa dirección para luego ver a kaia forcejeando con unos de los buscapleitos de la secundaria…

Ya vasta…deja de resistirte muñeca….vendrás conmigo….-dijo el chico, ante esto yami achico los ojos con enfado…quien demonios se creía este para tratarla así….

Esto es el colmo….-susurro yami por lo bajo para después acercarse a ellos…

Vamos…-dijo el chico tratando de arrastrarla…

No…déjame….no…-dijo ella resistiendo todo lo que podía…

Ya déjala….-escucharon ambos la vos de alguien que tomaba del brazo al chico…

Tu…-dijo el chico mirándolo como si viera a alguien superior

Ya quieres dejarla….-dijo yami

Yami…-dijo kaia sorprendida, que hacia el faraón, ayudándola….

Yami….no la dejare…la vi primero….-dijo el chico rehusándose a soltarla mientras trataba de zarandearla…

Auch…me haces daño bobo….-dijo kaia resistiéndose lo mas que podía…

Ya basta! Déjala!...-exclamo ya totalmente encolerizado mientras separaba a kaia de el, de un golpe certero….

El chico cayó al suelo de golpe, sovandose la quijada….para después levantarse e irse corriendo…

Oh….que valiente…-dijo kaia mientras se frotaba el brazo para aliviar su dolor…

Kaia…estas bien….-dijo yami volteándose

Si…solo me duele un poco, ese desalmado me apretó muy fuerte el brazo…-dijo kaia con una mueca de desagrado….

A ver….-dijo yami extendiéndole su mano

Que…-dijo kaia sorprendida…

Déjame ver tu brazo kaia….-dijo yami, ella lo miro sorprendida para después dejar que el tomara su brazo y pudiera revisarlo…

Gracias….por salvarme-dijo kaia

No te preocupes….vamos, seguramente viniste a algo importe cierto-dijo yami

Si…vine a ver a tea…-dijo kaia sonriendo

Claro….te guío….ven conmigo….-dijo yami, ella sonrío para después asentir y seguirlo por las instalaciones….

Bueno parece que eres toda una sensación aquí yami-dijo kaia cuando caminaban por los pasillos y casi todas las alumnas se veían deslumbradas por el….

Ajajajaja….tu lo crees…-dijo yami, riendo de muy buen humor

Claro que si….-dijo kaia sonriendo mientras caminaban juntos, uno al lado del otro…

Pues yo diría que tu también los traes bastante embobados…-dijo yami, con las manos en los bolsillos…

Yo….-dijo kaia…

Claro…eres muy bonita-dijo yami sonriendo

Bueno…si tú lo dices yami-dijo kaia

Claro…pero mira…aquí es…-dijo yami abriendo una puerta a medias…

Yami…-dijo yugi sorprendido de verlo ahí

Si…soy yo-dijo yami en la puerta

Pero no ibas a tomar una siesta-dijo tea

Si…es cierto pero me entretuve….-dijo yami

Enserio….con que…-dijo joey extrañado, entonces yami se hizo a un lado y todos se sorprendieron de lo que vieron

Conmigo…-dijo kaia sonriendo mientras ambos entraban….

Kaia….-dijo tea, kaia camino hacia ellos…

Hola chicos….creo que no me esperaban por aquí…-dijo kaia frente a ellos

Honestamente….pensamos que aun estarías perturbada por lo que acabas de enterarte-dijo Tristán, kaia parpadeo sorprendida ante esto…mientras yami apartaba la vista preocupado…

Estaban preocupados por como tomara todo eso verdad…-dijo kaia

Pues la verdad si….enterarse algo como eso no es nada fácil….-dijo yugi, kaia mira la ventana, quedando de perfil…

Nunca he dicho que sea fácil enterarse de algo así…pero creo que la vida no termina ahí….siempre abra mas problemas por enfrentar, por eso creo que nunca hay que bajar los brazos por mas difícil que todo parezca, créanme que saber que me encontraron en el interior de una recamara funeraria de un faraón…-dijo kaia para después mirar a yami- ciertamente me causa curiosidad…pero itan, es decir nuestro abuelo, tea…me enseño todo lo que se…no solo sobre el duelo de monstruos sino también en la vida…por eso a pesar de todo lo que he pasado en este tiempo que he estado en Alemania…estoy feliz de poder estar en este tiempo…y como tu dijiste tea…realmente tu sangre y la mía no son ni remotamente parecidas, vengo de otro tiempo, de otra región….pero aun así…somos primas…pero ante todo somos amigas…-dijo kaia, tea sonrío y ambas chicas estrecharon manos…

Así se habla-dijo yami sonriendo

Bueno…entonces te damos la bienvenida al grupo….-dijo yugi

Es cierto…una amiga de tea también es nuestra amiga-dijo Tristán

Ajajá….gracias….-dijo kaia

Pero por cierto…por que viniste-dijo tea

Eso me recuerda…despistada prima…saliste corriendo de la casa sin tu almuerzo…-dijo kaia poniendo la caja del almuerzo sobre la mesa…

Oops….me olvide…-dijo tea con nerviosismo

Ya lo note-dijo kaia con sarcasmo

Por cierto….-dijo yugi mirando bien a kaia

Que pasa yugi-dijo tea

Tienes la tobillera puesta kaia-dijo yugi

Si…decidí seguir el consejo de tea…por eso me la puse….-dijo kaia

Esta bien…después de todo es tuya…-dijo yami a su lado, todos estaban extrañados, el nunca dejaba de lado su siesta…

Bueno…entonces creo que ya me voy…-dijo kaia

Espera….kaia-dijo yugi

Eh que pasa…-dijo ella volteándose cerca de la puerta

Tu brazo….esta colorado acaso te paso algo-dijo tea con preocupación

Oh…esto, pues lo que paso….-dijo kaia cerrando los ojos con coraje mientras apretaba el marco de la puerta…-cuando llegue aquí se me pego un gorila de alto sopor, trate de sacármelo de encima por mi propia cuenta…pero fue en verdad pesado, me tomo muy fuerte del brazo, pretendiendo obligarme a ir con el…pero entonces…-dijo kaia

Ah…que paso…-dijo tea

Entonces me interpuse y lo deje en el suelo-dijo yami cerrando los ojos

Que…pero si tu nunca recurres a los golpes yami-dijo yugi

Digamos que no me gustan los de su clase-dijo yami

Pero no se preocupen esta bien…después de todo gracias a el pude encontrarlos…pero ya debo irme…-dijo kaia

Estas segura que estarás bien…-dijo tea

Claro, no te preocupes…nos veremos después…-dijo kaia

Creo que alguien debería acompañarte…-dijo joey

Es cierto el podría volver-dijo tea…

Bueno…yami tiene hora libre….-dijo Tristán

Es cierto por que no vas…-dijo bakura

Yami parpadeo un momento para después ver a kaia que miraba su reacción…

Esta bien…yo voy…-dijo yami rodando los ojos para después salir del salón, todos sonrieron mientras kaia los saludo con un gesto divertido….

continuara....


	3. Chapter 3

aclaraciones:

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj- narracion del presente

_hhhhhhhhhhhh-narracion del pasado_

capitulo 3

Perdona por quitarte tiempo yami….-dijo kaia mientras caminaban de regreso a casa de tea

No te preocupes…esta bien…-dijo yami

Por cierto, hace mucho que estas aquí…-dijo kaia

Pues unos 3 años, al principio fue difícil y costoso…pero con la ayuda de todos encontramos la solución y recibí una segunda oportunidad-dijo yami

Ya veo…me alegro por ti-dijo kaia

Y tú que piensas hacer-dijo yami mientras la miraba…

Pues estoy consiente del hecho de tener un pasado que no puedo recordar…pero ahora vivo aquí…creo que debo seguir con mi vida….pero quisiera recuperar mis recuerdos…saber quien soy en realidad….-dijo kaia mirándolo también

Creo que tienes razón…quizás haya una forma de averiguar quien eres-dio yami

Así…tú sabes como hacerlo…-dijo kaia

Creo que el rompecabezas y la tobillera podrían ser un puente para encontrar tus memorias tal y como lo hice yo…-dijo yami

Quizás funcione…-dijo kaia bajando la mirada

No te preocupes…contaras con nosotros….te ayudaremos…-dijo yami

Gracias…eso significa mucho para mí…-dijo kaia

No te preocupes…-dijo yami, mientras se paraban frente a la casa de las primas y se miraban….

Bueno…no te quitare mas…tiempo yami…-dijo kaia

No te preocupes por eso…-dijo yami

Esta bien…entonces nos veremos después…-dijo kaia

Si…por cierto…no lo había notado…pero la tobillera parece brillar mas cuando la llevas puesta-dijo yami cuando ya se iba…

Que…-dijo kaia mirando como el se marchaba….

* * *

Mama…papa…ya llegue….-dijo tea entrando en su casa, seguida de todos sus amigos…

Que bueno que llegas…-dijo su madre desde la cocina

Vienes con tus amigos…vengan a la cocina…-dijo el padre, todos extrañados entraron para ver kaia y a Salomón tener un duelo de monstruos…

Abuelo…-dijo yugi al verlo

Hola muchachos…no imaginaba que ya era hora de su llegada-dijo Salomón

Salomón…es tu turno….-dijo kaia, después de convocar un nuevo monstruo al tablero de juego, que estaba en la mesa…

Es cierto…vaya que eres muy buena en esto…me has ganado 6 veces seguidas…-dijo Salomón

6 veces seguidas…-dijeron todos al unísono

Oh si…lo que pasa es nos aburríamos mucho así que le propuse jugar pero resulto ser muy buena en esto…-dijo Salomón

Wow eso es increíble…-dijeron a caro joey, yami y yugi

Gracias chicos…-dijo kaia sonriendo

Bueno es tu turno…-dijo Salomón

Oh…Salomón ese monstruo es muy fuerte como esperas que lo supere….-dijo kaia viendo al mago oscuro en el tablero contrario….

Vamos tu puedes kaia…-dijo tea alentándola mientras todos se reunían alrededor de la mesa…

Ummm veremos que puedo hacer….ah ya se….creo que jugare con esta carta de magia, regeky….esta carta destruirá todos los monstruos de tu tablero y los enviara directo al cementerio Salomón….luego invocare esto…-dijo kaia sacrificando dos de sus monstruo para después convocar a un ojos azules al campo, todos se sorprendieron al ver la carta del dragón blanco de ojos azules…

Pero como es que tienes uno-dijo yami parpadeando sorprendido

La ultima ves que estuve en Alemania, lleve la carta de ojos azules, allí itan nos revelo que pegasus en realidad hizo 5 cartas del dragón blanco de ojos azules y el le dio una a kaia…cuando ella aprendió a jugar duelo de monstruos-dijo Salomón

Asi es chicos…esta carta y mi dragon de nueve cabezas representan mucho para mí por que simbolizan el comienzo de una nueva vida para mi…-dijo kaia

Tienes un dragon de nueve cabezas…-dijo Tristán sorprendido

Eso es increíble-dijo yugi impresionado, kaia solo sonrío…

Bueno…creo que lo único que resta en este duelo es atacar tus puntos de vida…como apenas tienes 2000 puntos de vida….tu pierdes….yo gano…de nuevo…-dijo kaia sonriendo

Es cierto…eres increíble además te vez muy feliz kaia…-dijo Salomón

Si…usted también estaba preocupado por como tomaría lo que me dijeron ayer no-dijo kaia

Claro…pero eres una chica muy inteligente y sabia que lo que decidieras seria siempre lo mejor…-dijo Salomón

Bueno no se diga mas….ahora que estoy aquí…de vacaciones….voy a divertirme con mis nuevos amigos…por que para eso vine…-dijo kaia hablando con una seguridad despampanante….

Asi se habla prima….-dijo tea sonriendo

Entonces a donde quieres ir…-dijo joey

No se…ustedes díganme…son los que viven aquí…-dijo kaia mirándolos

Entonces por que no vamos al centro comercial….serenity llegara en unos cuantos días…estoy segura que le gustara ir con nosotras-dijo tea

Serenity….quien es serenity…-dijo kaia parpadeando

Es mi hermana, como vive con mi mama, viene de ves en cuando…-dijo joey

Ah ya veo…-dijo kaia

Entonces que dices…además creo que podríamos ver un duelo de verdad…me refiero a uno virtual…-dijo tea

Esa es una gran idea tea…-dijo yugi

Si además hay muchos lugares de video juegos donde podemos divertirnos…-dijo tea

Esta bien….vamos en cuanto llegue serenity….de todas maneras encontraremos la forma de ir aunque engan escuela….-dijo kaia sonriendo

Si…entonces en cuanto llegue serenity, iremos…además ustedes también pueden venir chicos…será muy divertido…-dijo tea mirando a yugi, Tristán, joey y a yami

Bueno….-dijo yugi con nerviosismo, a ellos no les gustaban mucho los centros comerciales….

Bueno…si no quieren ir no vengan chicos…seguramente encontraremos a alguien que quiera venir con nosotros en el centro comercial…-dijo kaia, ante esto los chicos abrieron los ojos muy grande, para después ver como cada uno, muy a su manera tenían diferente reacciones….

Pues yo creo que si puedo ir….no tengo nada que hacer…-dijo joey con aparente tranquilidad

Que bien…-dijo tea

En se caso yo también voy-dijo yugi

Y yo…no me hará daño…-dijo Tristán

Si no queda otra-dijo yami con pesadez aparente, kaia lo miro para después sonreír

En ese caso vienen todos…-dijo kaia

Asi es, debo decir prima que tienes un gran poder de persuasión…-dijo tea muy contenta, mientras los tres mayores sonreían ante la ocurrencia…

* * *

_Hathor….hathor….-escucho el llamado desesperado por parte de un niño que pronto estaba con ella…_

_Que pasa príncipe atem…-dijo ella, sorprendiéndose por la familiaridad con que trataba al pequeño niño que estaba en la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba descansando…._

_Otra vez tuve ese sueño….no quiero dormir….-dijo el niño secándose las pequeñas lagrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos de color violeta oscuro…._

_Ella se enderezo en la cama, hasta poder sentarse en un borde e indicarle que se acercara a ella, el niño se acerco y se sentó junto a ella…_

_Sabes que debes dormir, tendrás lecciones desde altas horas de la mañana y no puedes dormirte mientras estudias atem…-dijo ella con un tono de vos muy dulce…_

_Pero hathor…yo no quiero ser faraón…-dijo el niño mientras sostenía las ropas finas que ella usaba…_

_Atem…-dijo ella muy comprensivamente mientras lo abrazaba y le brindaba confort...-decir que no quieres ser faraón es lo mismo que decir que no quieres ser hombre…esta en tus venas…y forma parte de ti…no puedes simplemente decir que no quieres hacerlo…por que además de todo lo que acabo de decirte….tu destino es ser faraón…-dijo ella mientras le secaba las lagrimas…_

_Pero si ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí como podré cuidar a todos…-dijo el pequeño niño de cabello tricolor…._

_Aun eres muy pequeño…pero puedo asegurarte que podrás hacerlo….cuando seas mas grande y te conviertas en faraón lo comprenderás a la perfección…-dijo ella sonriéndole mientras el la miraba…_

_Tu te quedaras aquí por siempre….-dijo el niño bajando la mirada, ella sabia que el lo decía en otro sentido pero por ahora no debía pensar en eso…ahora lo mas importante era ayudarlo para recuperarse de la fatídica muerte del antiguo faraón de Egipto…._

_Claro que si…nunca me iré…-dijo ella haciendo que el niño sonriera brillantemente…._

Kaia despertó envuelta en sudor, levantándose de golpe para después llevarse las manos a la cara…

Que….que fue eso….-dijo agitadamente mientras trataba de calmar el alocado latir de su propio corazón….

Kaia…-dijo tea medio dormida aun

Tea…-dijo kaia aun muy turbada, mientras bajaba las manos de su rostro y las ponía sobre su corazón que parecía no querer dejar de latir tan rápido…

Que pasa….por que estas despierta a estas horas…-dijo tea despertando casi por completo….

No pasa nada…solo fue un sueño….-dijo kaia, esperando que eso fuera real, aunque un presentimiento lleno de ansiedad por descifrar ese sueño….de verdad esa mujer era ella…

Esta bien…vamos a dormir….-dijo tea volviendo a cerrar sus ojos….

Eso intentare tea…tenlo por seguro….-dijo kaia volviendo a recostarse y tratar de dormir….

* * *

Tea….que te ocurre…estas pensativa…-dijo kaia entrando en la sala de estar de su casa, ambas ya estaban listas para ir a la estación de tren con sus amigos a buscar a serenity…

Bueno….estaba pensando en tu sueño de anoche….ahora que me di cuenta estaban muy agitada y casi no dormiste nada después de ese sueño…por eso me preocupa…-dijo tea mirando a kaia con real preocupación

Que es lo que te preocupa tea….-dijo kaia con semblante suave y tranquilo, aunque este no coordinaba con sus emociones internas….

Y si realmente viniste aquí por que tienes algo inconcluso….no se….como una pelea con el faraón…o…-dijo tea con tristeza

Ese es el problema…te preocupa lo que pueda pasar con el…-dijo kaia

No….bueno…si….es que no quiero que salgan heridos ninguno de los dos…-dijo tea

Dime tea….tu estas enamorada de yami….-dijo kaia entrecerrando los ojos, por alguna razón, algo en su interior se revolvía al hacer esa suposición….

Eh….no…..yo….-dijo tea con sumo nerviosismo…kaia cerro los ojos ante lo obvio…

No debes preocuparte….yo nunca heriría a alguien…sin importar quien sea….-dijo kaia para después acercarse a la ventana, y correr con sus manos la cortina, logrando que sus ojos celestes puedan apreciar el cielo azul con toda claridad….

Gracias….prima…-pensó tea con pena

Bueno….vamos tea, cambia esa cara, que ya llegaron tus amigos….-dijo kaia sonriendo

Pero que dices prima….ahora también son tus amigos….-dijo tea parándose y poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera…

Tienes razón….lo que pasa es que muy a mi pesar aun no me acostumbro….en Alemania nunca tuve amigos….-dijo kaia

Oh…ya veo…aunque no entiendo por que….tu eres una muy buena persona….además de que tienes un magnetismo especial….ya vez que ellos son tus amigos ahora….-dijo tea tratando de animarla, por alguna razón kaia parecía deprimida en ese momento…

Gracias…pero por que nos vamos….para no hacerlos esperar…-dijo kaia sonriendo…

Tienes razón….-dijo tea corriendo a la puerta…

* * *

Hola chicas….por que no nos vamos ya….-dijo joey, cuando estas saliendo de la casa…

Si ya vamos….-dijo kaia, tea cerro la puerta y ambas voltearon a verlos…

Wow…se ven fabulosas….-pensó Tristán

No puedo creer que sean amigas nuestras….-pensó joey, mas sin embargo yami y yugi solo las miraban….ellas se veían muy bien….

Tea vestía un top blanco, con una camisola muy fina de color negro, una pollera azul y zapatos con plataforma de color rojo, su cabello algo mas largo que hace tres años estaba suelto al viento….

Kaia…tenía una camisa blanca, y sobre esta un chaleco sin mangas de color beige, una pollera azul a tablas, con unas sandalias blancas y en su pie derecho lucia la tobillera del milenio con un brillo inigualable…

Que pasa por que se quedan parados….-dijo tea

Eh…no nada….nos vamos…-dijo yugi sonriendo

Claro vamos-dijo kaia

De esta forma todos se encaminaron a la estación…

Cada uno de ellos tenía con quien platicar en el trayecto, Tristán y joey conversaban acerca de la llegada de serenity con algún que otro golpe por parte de joey, ante las insinuaciones de su amigo…

Yugi y tea hablaban alegremente aunque, se podía notar como tea miraba hacia atrás de ves en cuando….

Yami y kaia iban detrás de todos ellos, mas ambos iban bastante callados, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos….

Ayer se veía mas decidida y feliz….pero ahora esta muy callada….me pregunto que paso…..-pensó yami viendo a kaia desde su posición, ni siquiera sabia como habían terminado caminando juntos de esa forma, quizás paso por naturalidad….o talvez…deseaba eso muy internamente….

Me pregunto por que es siempre tan serio…será portada la soledad que estuvo viviendo todo este tiempo hasta que se encontró con ellos…-pensó kaia, para después ver disimuladamente a su acompañante…descubriendo que el también la observaba disimuladamente…

Ocurrió algo cierto…..-dijo el de repente mientras volvía ver hacia el frente, ella parpadeo sorprendida antes de contestar

Algo….de que hablas yami-dijo kaia sorprendida

Estas muy pensativa….ocurrió algo que te preocupa verdad…-dijo yami ahora mirándola de reojo….

si...tienes razon....paso algo....-dijo kaia con extrañeza, por algun moivo sentia que la situacion podria salirse de control de un momento a otro

lo sabia....dime que paso.....quizas....-dijo yami con suriosidad y ansiedad....

bueno....bueno.....yo....tuve un sueño....-dijo kaia mirando a yami, quien parecia muy sorprendido por ese nuevo comentario por parte de la chica de cabellos blanco....

un sueño.....-susurro yami.....

continuara....


	4. Chapter 4

aclaraciones:

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj- narracion del presente

_hhhhhhhhhhhh-narracion del pasado_

capitulo 3

Si eso había dicho….había dicho que la anterior había tenido un sueño…un sueño que no entendía…que no podía entender….pero trataría y quizás…el pueda ayudarla….

Asi es….un sueño….aunque yo creo que es mas un recuerdo….-dijo kaia, todos habían detenido su paso ante lo que habían escuchado….

Un sueño kaia….-dijo yugi

Si eso dije….anoche tuve un sueño….-dijo kaia

Por el que pudiste seguir durmiendo kaia-dijo tea

Si….pero realmente no lo entiendo….-dijo kaia

Por que no lo entiendes…acaso fue algo desagradable….-dijo Tristán

No fue algo desagradable….-dijo kaia mientras volvían a caminar hacia la estación de trenes…

Entonces….-dijo joey

Cual tú nombre verdadero….-dijo kaia mirando a yami, mientras entraban en el predio de la estación…

Atem….ese es mi verdadero nombre….-dijo yami

Oh….entonces eras tu…pero aun sigo teniendo la duda de quien era ella…no puedo haber sido yo…-dijo kaia

Por que lo dices….que soñaste-dijo yugi

Bueno…estaba en una habitación antigua, por lo que recuerdo, era de un palacio….las puestas se abrieron de repente, y un niño entro llorando mientras decía el nombre de hathor….-dijo kaia

Hathor….-dijeron todos los demás mirándose unos a otros…

El niño estaba llorando….ella lo consoló y lo llamo atem…-dijo kaia mirando a yami, este ensancho los ojos sorprendido….acaso tenia que ver algo con hathor….

Pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso….es mas lo único que recuerdo es a mi padre….-dijo atem

Ya veo…entonces no puedes ayudarme….-dijo kaia

Lo siento…-dijo yami

No te preocupes….supongo que entenderé de mi pasado, cuando tenga otro sueño….-dijo kaia

Pero….-dijo yugi, pero ninguno pudo decir mas nada, dado que el ruido encendedor del tren que llegaba a la plataforma los sorprendió en medio de su platica….

Bueno…no importa….ahora vamos a divertirnos chicos….-dijo kaia cuando el tren había parado y los pasajeros descendían….

Hermano….hermano….-se escucho una vos alegre que bajaba del tren…

Es ella….es serenity…-dijo joey para después acercarse a ella, y recibirla con un gran abrazo….

No te preocupes….lo resolveremos….ya veras….-dijo yugi

Es cierto…..te ayudaremos….-dijo yami, ambos estaban a su lado, ella los miro para después sonreir….

Gracias chicos….se los agradezco-dijo kaia

Esta bien…ahora sonríe prima, seria muy malo que serenity te viera con esa mueca triste-dijo tea

Así es…además…vamos a divertirnos….-dijo yugi

Esta bien…-dijo kaia

Miren….esos dos no cambian….-dijo tea con una mueca, mientras joey golpeaba a Tristán por estar muy cerca de serenity….

Jajajaja…..que gracioso….-dijo kaia

Es cierto….Tristán aun pretende a serenity….-dijo yugi sonriendo

Es cierto….creo que no vamos a aburrirnos….-dijo yami

Me alegra-dijo kaia sonriendo

Vengan chicos….-dijo joey en la distancia…

Todos se acercaron sonrientes….

Tu debes ser kaia….mi hermano y tea me han hablado de ti…-dijo serenity cuando se vieron

Así es…me alegra conocerte….a mi también me hablaron mucho sobre ti…-dijo kaia, serenity sonrío contenta y ambas estrecharon las manos….

Bueno…ahora vamos a divertirnos-dijo tea con total alegria

esta bien...-dijo yugi

pero a donde iremos...-dijo joey

pues bayamos a donde queramos...despues de todo es para divertirnos...-dijo kaia

tienes razon...bayamos al centro y veremos de acuerdo a lo que vemos...-dijo yugi

tienes razon...es una gran idea-dijo tea

pues entonces vamos-dijo tristan

claro-dijeron todos, para despues todos salieron de la estacion...

* * *

el centro de la ciudad estaba bastante recurrido, todas las personas parecian estar buscando algo en especial que siempre queria alguien mas, por lo que se aglomeraban en las tiendas mas famosas, esperando adquirir los objetos unicos para ellos mismos, antes que el resto...

vaya...este centro comercial se parece al de berlin...-dijo kaia

ahi vives...-dijo joey

asi es...desde que el muro fue destruido se puede visitar todo el centro de la ciudad que antes estaba divido en dos...-dijo kaia

vaya...debe ser muy lindo-dijo serenity

es cierto...hay mucha diversidad de tiendas, pero lo que mas me gusta son los break dance...-dijo kaia con una sonrisa

de verdad...a mi tambien...-dijo tea muy contenta

asi es...con mis amigas siempre ibamos en los ratos libres, es muy divertido poder seguirle el ritmo...-dijo kaia

entonces hablas...de...-dijo yami para despues ver a tea

asi es...es esa maquina...-dijo tea recordando la ves que salieron juntos

ya veo...pero si te gusta tanto debes ser muy buena en eso...-dijo yami

pues mas o menos...cuando lo vi por primera vez...fue unos dias despues de ser adoptada por la familia de tea...y yo no tenia mucho conocimiento acerca de nada...asique tuvieron que explicarme muchas veces...y mi desempeño en un principio era desastroso...pero con el tiempo pude mejorar y ahora es uno de mis hobbies...-dijo kaia con una sonrisa, mientras caminaban entre las tiendas

wow...eso es increible...sin duda no debes rendirte nunca...-dijo serenity con real admiracion

en realidad no es mucho...pero me encaria bailar contigo tea...siempre que me hablabas decias que querias ser bailarina...-dijo kaia

tienes razon...lo haremos kaia...-dijo tea para despues ambas chocar manos...

ustedes si que se llevan bien...-dijo serenity

si...aunque realmente ella y yo no somos primas para mi es como si lo fuera...-dijo tea

muchas gracias...-dijo kaia

saben que chicas...me gustaria ser como ustedes...-dijo serenity

eh...por que lo dices...-dijo kaia mientras las tres iban caminando delante de todos los chicos...

ustedes son muy unidas y tambien tienen tanto animo y energia...realmente parecen parientes...-dijo serenity sonriendo

no te desanimes...ya veras como tu tambien puedes adquirir esas cualidades...-dijo kaia, serenity sonrio muy contenta al oir las palabras de la chicas de blancos cabellos...

vaya...ella parece muy buena persona...-dijo tristan

es cierto...se nota que es una persona muy sabia...y sabe como tratar a las personas...-dijo yugi

estoy seguro que sera dificil verla marchar cuando sus vacaciones terminen-dijo joey

eso es cierto...ella tiene algo que hace que se gane el cariño de las personas muy facilmente...realmente tiene un corazon muy puro...-dijo yami

sin contar con que es muy linda...-dijo tristan mientras lo codeaba unas cuantas veces

a donde quieres llegar...-dijo joey uniendosele en son de broma

no empiesen quieren...-dijo yami mirando a otro lado ofendido

si claro...como si no lo hubieras notado al pequeño detalle...-dijo tristan

de que hablas-dijo yami

es mas que claro si no por que la ayudaste ayer-dijo joey con burla

jajaja...chicos ya dejenlo...ya saben yami tiene un caracter muy bondadoso...el aria eso por cualquiera...-dijo yugi interponiendo al ver la cara de su amigo que casi rallava en la pena y un alto sonrojo adornaba su rostro aunque trataba de ocultarlo sin mucho exito...

ya dejenme en paz...-dijo yami por lo bajo mientras rechinaba los dientes...

jaajaj...que pasa chicos...por que pelean-dijo tea cuando ella volteo

no es nada-dijo tristan con nerviosismo

de verdad...podria jugar por tu exprecion y la formaen que rascas tu cabeza que eso no es verdad...-dijo kaia mientras miraba para atras, examinandolos a todos hasta que su mirada se poso en yami, este al saberse observador la miro un segundo para despues bajar la mirada, ellal parpadeo sorprendida al ver esta reaccion...

oh...eso fue raro-dijo tea extrañada mientras una sensacion de desasociego se formaba en su pecho...

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

aclaraciones:

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj- narracion del presente

_hhhhhhhhhhhh-narracion del pasado_

capitulo 5

Habían caminando un par de minutos, visto tiendas de juegos y adquiriendo varias cartas nuevas, para luego seguir caminando mientras conversaban y se reían entre todos….

Entonces dime kaia….por que decidiste pasar tus vacaciones aquí en domino-dijo serenity

Bueno…vine por dos motivos…primero quería ver a mi familia, segundo hacia mucho tiempo que no veía al abuelo de Yugi, ya que lo conozco desde hace tiempo y además me encanta esta ciudad….es todo mucho mas pacifico que en Berlín….-dijo kaia

Enserio-dijo tea

Si…así es…-dijo kaia

Pero entonces como es Berlín….-dijo serenity

Pues es muy ruidosa y siempre hay muchos turistas…es algo cansador pero tiene unos paisajes muy bellos-dijo kaia

Ya veo…seria muy bonito ir allí-dijo serenity

Claro….pueden ir cuando quieran-dijo kaia sonriendo

Que bien….entonces planearemos unas vacaciones en Alemania para el fin de curso-dijo joey con suma alegría

Si…eso seria muy bueno-dijo Tristán

Claro…estoy segura que mis padres y el abuelo estarán muy contentos de recibirlos en casa….-dijo kaia

Miren chicas…es un dance Brecker-dijo serenity

De verdad-dijo tea

Si allí esta-dijo Yugi

Ven vamos….-dijo tea tomando a kaia de la mana y saliendo rápidamente hacia el local

Ya tea….espera….un poco-dijeron los demás mientras seguían a las dos chicas

En cuanto entraron al local, vieron a una cantidad increíble de chicos bailando y divirtiéndose….

Wow….esto es fantástico chicas…gracias por invitarme-dijo serenity fascinada

No te preocupes vamos a divertirnos…-dijo tea, mientras arrastraba a kaia hacia las maquinas, todos sonrieron al ver la expresión fatigada de kaia, al ser prácticamente arrastrada por tea….

Tea…ya….esta bien….ya estamos aquí tranquilízate un poco….-dijo kaia, cuando estaba junto a las maquinas, esperando por subir….

Muy bien….ahora quien más quiere bailar….que tal ustedes chicas….-dijo el anunciador de la próxima competencia

Claro-dijeron ambas…

Muy bien…veamos quien de estas dos hermosas chicas es la mejor…-dijo el anunciador, ambos subieron a la maquina, la música comenzó y ellas pronto comenzaron a bailar….

Pronto el publico se vio divido, animando a cada una de ellas…

La chica de cabello corto se mueve muy bien…-decían algunos mientras ellas bailaban

Si…pero la de cabello blanco se mueve muy bien también….-decían otros

Es difícil decidir…-decían otros

Esto es súper divertido-dijo serenity

No quieres probar…quizás ellas quedan enseñarte…después de todo parecen manejarlo muy bien-dijo tristan

Si tienes razón….ambas bailan estupendo….-dijo serenity muy feliz

Estoy asombrado….sabia que tea era muy buena en eso…pero kaia….es sensacional….-dijo joey

Es cierto…tea es muy buena….pero los movimientos de kaia, son muy atrayentes….-dijo yugi

Ella esta bailando con movimientos algo antiguos….yo diría….como lo hacían las bailarinas egipcias…-dijo yami sonriendo mientras la miraba bailar

Como bailarina egipcia….-dijo yugi

Si….es por eso que todos están embobados con ella…o casi todos….-dijo yami mientras sonreía, ya que unos cuantos estaban embobados con tea….

Y la ganadora es la chica de los cabellos blancos….-dijo el anunciador…

Oh….-dijo tea

Si….gane…que bueno-dijo kaia sonriendo mientras procedía a bajar de la maquina, pero varios chicos se acercaron a ella…-eh pero que les pasa…parecen idiotas…-dijo kaia sin darse cuenta de que realmente lo había dicho en vos alta, yami sonrío al escucharla…

Tea bajo de la maquina con una sonrisa pero algo desanimada por perder con su prima, sobre todo cuando se le acercaron ni bien trato de bajar, un montón de personas tratando de hablar con ella….

Eso estuvo muy bien tea-dijo serenity

Tu lo crees-dijo tea animándose

Si…has mejorado mucho desde la última vez…-dijo yami animándola

Tú crees…-dijo tea muy contenta nuevamente…

Claro tea…-dijo yami sonriendo

Muchas gracias…-dijo tea de lo más feliz….

Ah….alguien ayúdeme….ya déjenme…pasar….-escucharon la vos de kaia, mientras su mano sobresalía entre las personas que querían hablar con ella y terminaban atosigándola, yami miro la mano que sobresalía….

Eh que pasa….-dijo tristan, que miraba la reacción de yami, este estaba estático mirando la mano de kaia que sobresalía por entre la multitud

Nada…-dijo yami para después acercarse hacia la multitud y tirar de la mano hacia el, tal fue la fuerza que la chica salio de entre la multitud, chocando con el y quedando muy juntos….-estas bien….-dijo yami mientras la miraba fijamente….

Si….gracias…-dijo kaia separándose de el…

No fue nada-dijo yami aun estático, ella se había separado de el y los de mas se habían acercado, todos bastante burlescos, a excepción de tea que veía con tristeza a yami, ya que podía notar como el tenia cierto afín con kaia….

No puede ser-pensó tea, ella había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, 4 largos años y el nunca la había mirado de esa forma….por que ahora mostraba una mirada tan fija y penetrante al ver a kaia….por que ahora que ella estaba allí, sonreía mas, hasta se incomodaba, e incluso lo había visto nervioso al hablar con los chicos, cuando caminaban hacia el centro, yami nunca se había mostrado de esa forma…

Tea te sientes bien….-dijo kaia acercándose a ella, sin presar atención a otra cosa que no sea su prima, que en ese momento hubiera jurado que sentía ganas de llorar….

Si estoy bien no pasa nada…solo que ya sabes…a nadie le agrada perder….-dijo tea

Sabes…no necesitas ser así conmigo….quizás no nos conozcamos mucho…pero puedo darme cuenta que su cercanía conmigo te incomoda….yo tratare de que no pase mas-dijo kaia sonriendo, tea la miro, como era posible que fuera tan predecible ante ella…

No…yo….estaré bien….enserio…es solo que aun…no….-dijo tea

Entonces yo tenía razón…estas enamorada de el cierto….-dijo kaia sorprendida, no por lo que había descubierto, sino por lo incomoda que la hacia sentir ese descubrimiento….

No….eso no es verdad….-dijo tea a medida que bajaba mas la vos….

Por que mientes…..no lo hagas mas….no es necesario….somos primas o no…ten mas confianza en mi…solo dime si pasa algo si-dijo kaia con comprension

si gracias-dijo tea

no pasa nada...-dijo kaia sonriendo...

bueno chicas nos vamos...-dijo joey acercandose a ambas...

claro joey...vamonos...seguramente...encontraremos algo mas que hacer por aqui-dijo kaia

es cierto vamos...-dijo tristan

todos salieron del local con rapidez...

oye espera...-escucharon una vos detras de ellos, todos voltearon viendo a un chico de cabellos cortos y ojso grises...

que quieres-dijo tristan

esta carta se callo, cuando ella trato de salir de la multitud...-dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a kaia...ella lo miro...-esta carta es tuya cierto-dijo el joven mientras le tendia una carta de fusion...todos se acercaron a ver la carta...

un momento...esta carta es extremadamente rara...-dijo joey tomandola de las manos del chico

si...bueno...fue una carta que me rgalo mi abuelo...-dijo kaia tomando la carta de sus manos...

tu abuelo-dijo yugi interesado

si...se trata del dragon blanco de ojos azules...de nueve cabezas...-dijo kaia

dragon blanco...-dijeron todos sorprendidos...

si...fue algo raro...-dijo kaia sonriendo mientras miraba la carta

que quieres decir-dijo yami

esta carta, junto con mi dragon blanco...-dijo kaia sacando su dragon blanco...- simboliza el dia que abri los ojos en el hospital...itan me las relago ese dia...simbolizan el comienzo de una nueva vida para mi-dijo kaia sonriendo, para despues guardarlas en su mazo...

entonces las atesoras mucho-dijo yami

asi es...-dijo kaia

que no las vea kaiba o si no se armara alto embrollo-dijo tristan

kaiba...seto kaiba...-dijo kaia extrañada

si...el mismo...conoces a ese cubo de hielo-dijo joey

claro...lo he visto varias veces en los ultimos años-dijo kaia sonriendo

por cierto señorita...pordria hacerme un favor...-dijo el joven cambiando de tema al ver que lo ignoraban

pues siempre y cuando este a mi alcanse-dijo kaia

podrias tener un duelo conmigo...si tienes tan buenas cartas...has de ser muy buena...-dijo el joven

oh...bueno...pues...-dijo kaia dudando por alguna razon...

por que no kaia...si le ganas te al abuelo de yugi 6 veces seguidas-dijo tea

bueno...lo que pasa es que...-dijo kaia

acaso temes perder con un novato-dijo tristan

no es eso...a mi no me molesta perder tristan...pero es que cada ves que tengo un duelo no termina muy bien...por el sistema de hologramas...-dijo kaia

que quieres decir...-dijo yami, kaia los miro un instante para despues cerrar sus ojos un momento y volver a ver al joven delante de el

esta bien...pero no me hago responsable...si pierdes de acuerdo...-dijo kaia sonriendo

claro...entonces vamos a kaibalandia...-dijo el joven

claro pero dime...como te llamas-dijo kaia, mientras ellos tomaban un rumbo distinto y eran seguidos por los demas...

soy joe-dijo el joven

un gusto...yo soy kaia-dijo ella sonriendo

...

bueno...ya estamos aqui...-dijo joe

asi es...aun quieres tener un duelo conmigo joe-dijo kaia, cuando estaban uno frente al otro

claro...-dijo joe

entonces barajemos...-dijo kaia, sacando una pequeña caja de cristal de su abrigo...la destapo y de el saco su mazo...

toma-dijo joe entregandole su mazo para que ella lo abarajara, mientras el chico hacia lo mismo

suerte joe-dijo kaia para despues entregarselo, asi cada uno se dirigio a los lados del campo, kaia puso su mazo en la ranura, para despues activarse el simular de duelos...

al duelo-dijeron ambos...

...

esto sera muy interesante-dijo yugi

es cierto...ella debe ser muy bueno si gano a tu abuelo 6 veces seguidad yugi-dijo joey

espero que muestre todo su potencial-dijo yami

estoy segura que no tendra problemas-dijo serenity

pobrechico-dijo tea con una sonrisa, claramente animando a kaia...

demuestra lo que sabes hacer-penso yami mirando fijamente la figura de kaia en el extremo derecho del tablero, mientras tea lo observaba atentamente...

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

aclaraciones:

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj- narracion del presente

_hhhhhhhhhhhh-narracion del pasado_

capitulo 6

entonces empecemos, que dices...-dijo kaia cuando ambos se miraban

claro...-dijo joe

bueno, entonces empieza tu...-dijo kaia sonriendo

eh...por que lo deja primero-dijo tristan

bueno...el abuelo dice que es muy fuerte no seria una sorpresa si ella gana facilmente...-dijo yugi

es cierto...el es solo un niño...no creo que represente gran problema para ella...-dijo yami

ese es monstruo debil...que planeas hacer joe...-dijo kaia al ver al primer monstruo del niño

aun no lo se-dijo el niño con aparente inocencia, kaia lo miro fijamente, algo en el habia cambiado...

no lo sabes...de verdad...-dijo kaia con una seriedad digna de rivalizar con la frialdad de seto kaiba

kaia se ve muy seria...ocurrira algo...-dijo tea

al parecer joe esta jugando...y ella lo ha notado-dijo joey

eso puede llegar a ser muy malo...-dijo yami

es cierto un duelo nunca debe ser tomado a ligera...-dijo yugi

es cierto...eso lo sabemos mejor que nadie chicos-dijo joey

es cierto-dijo tristan

bueno...en ese caso movere...-dijo kaia sacando una carta de su mazo...- muy bien ahora invoco al señor de los dragones en forma de ataque...al tener a estemonstruo en el campo, todos los dragones que llegue a utilizar no seran afectados por ningun tipo de efecto magico o de trampa...luego activare la carta magica..." la flauta que llama a los dragones"...-dijo kaia

esa estrategia...-dijo yami

ella convocara a ojos azules...-dijo yugi

creo que el duelo termino...-dijo tristan sonriendo ante lo obvio

ahora graciasal poder de esta carta...llamo al campo a mis dos dragones...el dragon coumory, con un poder de ataque de 1500 y a mi dragon blanco de ojos azules, con un poder de ataque de 3000...ahora dragon koumory...ataca su monstruo...-dijo kaia, el dragon ataco con una esfera de energia disparada de su boca, el monstruo enemigo se desintegro...-muy bien...y ahora...mi ojos azules...termina con esto...-dijo kaia, ojos azules ataco...pero no logro dejar atras a todos los puntos de vida...

el aun tiene 500 puntos de vida-dijo joey

pero eso es imposible...ojos azules debi oacabarlos...-dijo tea

usaste...una carta de magia cierto...-dij okaia

asi es...-dijo joe

ya veo...asi que utilizaste la carta "roba vida", el ataque mi mosntruo si funciono, elimino todos tus puntos pero al activar esa carta, el efecto causo que transfirieras 500 de mis puntos a los tuyos...-dijo kaia, mientras lo miraba fijamente...

ella tiene razon...esa fue unam uy buena jugada...-dijo yami

entonces no es simplemente un niño tonto...-dijo serenity

es cierto...el es muy fuerte tambien...-dijo yugi

sigamos joe...es tu turno...-dijo kaia, mientras cerraba los ojos, por algun motivo creia que en el turno del niño el lograria destruir a algunos de sus monstruos...

si...-dijo el niño sacando una carta...- ahora utilizare la carta, "reduccion de estrellas", esta carta me permite reducir por dos las estrellas del monstruo que voy a invocar, esto me permitira invoca a mi "convoca al craneo" sin hacer ningun sacrificio...-dijo el niño, al instante el monstruo de 2500 puntos de ata que aparecio en el campo...

lo sabia...-dijo kaia

kaia se ve muy seria...como si ella en realidad estuviera esperando que hiciera eso no creen...-dijo tristan

creo que ves demasiada tele...-dijo serenity sonriendo

no...ella se ve...muy seria...quizas tenga razon...-dijo yami, todos lo miraron...-solo mirenla...ademas...ella no queria tener el duelo lo recuerdan...-dijo yami frunciendo un cejo

es cierto pero...por que sera...-dijo yugi

ahhh...-escucharon el fuerte quejido que salio de kaia, cuando "convoca al craneo" ataco a su "dragon koumory"...destruyendolo...todos miraron a kaia, para verla incada sobre el tablero mientras se sostenia su brazo derecho...

kaia...-el grito de tea resono en el estadio

estas bien...-dijo yami

si...no se preocupen...es solo una herida superficial...-dijo kaia, cuando se enderezo...y todos vieron como el brazo de kaia sangraba...

imposible...en que momento se causo esa herida...-dijo joey

fue cuando la ataque...-penso joe...-entonces es cierto...si esta persona recibe daño cada vez que sus monstruos es destruido...entonces sera una victoria muy reconfortante...-penso el niño mientras sonreia

entonces joe...es todo no es asi...-dijo kaia algo agitada y aturdida por el dolor en su brazo derecho...

si...es todo...-dijo joe

muy bien...es mi turno...-dijo kaia, para despues sacar una nueva carta de su mazo, su brazo dolia...y estaba casi segura que si dejaba que un tuno mas llegara...las cosas podrian empeorar y lo que menos queria era pasar una estadia en el hospital de la ciudad...-debo terminar con este duelo ya...-dijo kaia para despues mirar la nueva carta que saco...-muy bien...primero jugare...la "holla de la codicia" la cual me permite sacar dos cartas mas...luego jugare..."multiplicacion de dragones"...esta carta me permite multiplicar un dragon del campo de juego por el nunero que yo quiera...por lo cual elijo multiplicar a mi dragon blanco 8 veces...lo cual me da un total de 9 dragones blancos en el campo...-dijo kaia

que...imposible...-dijo tristan

ella es una gran estratega...-dijo yami

sin mencionar que esa herida en su brazo debe ser muy dolorosa para ella...esta esforsandose mucho...-dijo serenity

eso es cierto...espero que esto termine pronto...ella necesita atencion...-dijo tea

veamos...-dijo yugi

como consegui 9 dragones blancos como resultado de la activacion de una carta de magia, mis dragones no estan fuera de las reglas...ademas ahora activare esto...-dijo kaia mostrando la carta polimerizacion en su mano...-esta carta fusionara amis nueve dragones...para que todos conoscan a mi mejor monstruo...-dijo kaia, mientras en el campo los 9 dragones se fusionaban...

increible...-dijo tea, el dragon se mostraba frente a ellos...

dime...-dijo kaia sonriendo...-que te parece mi dragon blanco de nueve cabezas...eh...-dijo kaia

este monstruo es de ligas mayores...es increible que puedas invocar algo asi...-dijo joe retrocediendo un paso

no estaras rindiendote ahora...-dijo kaia

no...aunque debo admitir que ese monstruo terminaria conmigo, tambien debo decir que ese monstruo no puede atacar en este turno, por que acaba de ser fusionado...-dijo joe

eso es cierto pequeño, pero por suerte existen las cartas de magia...-dijo kaia, mientras tomaba la ultima carta que jugaria...-ahora juego..."ataque instantaneo"...esta carta pertmite a mi dragon atacar al instante de ser fusionado...ahora dragon blanco de nueve cabezas...ataca y acaba con esto...-dijo kaia, con gran ezfuerzo...el dragon ataco acabando con el duelo...

los simuladores se apagaron y ambos oponentes bajaron de ellos...

fue un muy buen duelo kaia...-dijo joe mientras se acercaba a ella, ella caminaba hacia el sujetandose su brazo derecho...

tienes razon...lo hiciste bien...-dijo kaia sonriendo

kaia...-dijo tea acercandose a ella con gran rapidez...kaia los miro acercarse a ellos...

chicos...-dijo kaia al verlos acercarse a ella

como estas...-dijo tea

bien...solo duele un poco...-dijo kaia

entonces vamos al hospital...necesitas atencion medica...-dijo serenity

al hospital...pero detesto ese lugar...-dijo kaia con muecas de desagrado...

pues que le vamos a hacer...es necesario...-dijo tristan

es cierto...mientras mas rapido...lleguemos...mas rapido nos iremos...-dijo yami

oh...esta bien...-dijo kaia aceptando por fin aunque la idea no terminaba de gustarle

entonces nos veremos despues...-dijo joe

asi es...espero verte pronto...-dijo kaia

claro...-dijo joe para despues alejarse de ellos...

bueno ahora vamos...-dijo tea

esta bien...-dijo kaia de mala gana...

...

el niño caminaba por las calles bastante concentrado, hasta que su concetracion se detuvo por el sonido de un telefono, pronto atendio la llamada...

hola...-dijo el niño

entonces como salio todo...-dijo una vos desde el otro lado de la linea

exactamente como usted lo predijo...perdi...-dijo el niño con semblante muy serio...

eso era logico...despues de todo ella es muy especial...-dijo el hombre del otro lado de la linea

sinceramente aun no puedo creer que ella sea el nexo entre este mundo y el dominio de las bestias...-dijo el niño

es increble de creer pero es cierto...por el momento nos mantendremos en las sombras, como lo hemos hecho durante años, esperando su regreso...por ahora vigila sin que lo note...-dijo el hom bre para depsues colgar el telefono y dar por terminada la conversacion...

uh...bueno...que se le puede hacer...-dijo el niño para despues perderse entre las calles...

...

haber si entendi bien...estas diciendo que te heriste en un duelo de monstruos...-dijo el doctor que la atendia con una mueca burlona...

asi es doctor...y no me mire asi...no le estoy mitiendo...-dijo kaia frunciendo el cejo, el medico enfrente de ella no le creia ni una sola palabra...por eso no le gustaba ir al hospital...

pero niña escucha lo que estas diciendo eso es imposible...-dijo el doctor mientras bendaba su brazo, la herida en el era bastante prolongada, mas no profunda...

pero es la verdad...yo no tengo por que mentirle...-dijo kaia ofendiendoce ante el medico...

yo lo se...pero no se moleste tanto señorita...lo unico que digo que es dificil de creer...-dijo el medico sonriendo con nerviosismo, mientras terminaba de curarla

entiendo...en fin...ya puedo irme...-dijo kaia

claro...solo recuerda no hacer grandes esfuerzos...-dijo el medico

claro...adios doctor...-dijo kaia para depsues salir a la sala de espera donde esperaban sus amigos...

...

kaia...-dijeron levantandose de sus asientos, todos estabieron esperando

vamonos de aqui...-dijo kaia llegando hasta ellos

tu brazo esta bien...-dijo tea

si...estare mucho mejor cuando salga de aqui...-dijo kaia cruzandose brazos mientras sus cejas seguian estando bastante fruncidas

esta bien...vamonos...-dijo yugi, asi todos se encaminaron hasta la la salida del hospital, salieron por la puerta sin notar que eran observados y siguieron recorriendo las calles bastantes transitadas...

entonces que te dijo el medico...-dijo yami

que era una mentirosa...-dijo kaia con indignacion muy mal disimulada

que eras una mentirosa...-dijo serenity extrañada

asi es...cuando le dije como me lastime me dijo que eso era dificil de creer...-dijo kaia con vos enfurecida...

ya tranquilizate prima...-dijo tea

uffff...por eso odio los hospitales...-dijo kaia

espera un segundo entonces no es la primera vez que pasa cierto...-dijo joey

no...paso antes tambien...la ultima vez que tuve un duelo, fue contra un encapuchado que queria mi dragon de nueve cabezas, lo venci, pero estuve una semana en el hospital...fue un total martirio, nadie en ese hospital me creia, a raiz de eso no quise volver a tener otro duelo virtual nunca mas...-dija kaia

por eso no querias tener un duelo...-dijo yami

asi es...-dijo kaia

pero ayer dijiste que te encantaria...-dijo tea recordando el dia anterior

es cierto...me encanta el duelo de monstruos, me divierto mucho pero prefiero no hacerlo si eso conlleva arriesgar mi propio cuerpo...-dijo kaia bajando la mirada

pero debe haber otra forma...-dijo yugi

los pocos duelos que he tenido han sido iguales a este que han visto...-dijo kaia

riesgosos y cortos...-dijo serenity

pero importa...sanare pronto...por suerte mis heridas siempre sanan muy rapido...-dijo kaia con alegria

pero...-dijo tea

no se preocupen...ya paso...ahora sigamos recoriendo el centro y cambien esa expresion o se pondran viejos...-dijo kaia causando varias risotadas...

esta bien vamos...-dijo tea

si...-dijo kaia, todos siguieron cominando, mientras yami miraba la pequeña espalda, cubierta por los largos y lacios cabellos plateados que ondeaban al son de sus movimientos...

hoy a demostrado ser una persona noble y justa...preocupada por otro...esas son grandes cualidades...-penso yami mientras seguia mirandola...

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

aclaraciones:

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj- narracion del presente

_hhhhhhhhhhhh-narracion del pasado_

capitulo 7

A salida entre amigos había resultado ser una muy buena experiencia a pesar de los contratiempos...

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese dia y las cosas parecían marchar bien, mientras todos volvieron a las clases, kaia estaba con sus tíos, veía seguido al abuelo de yugi y paseaba por la ciudad en ausencia de ellos...

Ese dia había estado despierta desde muy temprano, en la cocina de la casa, con un te entre sus manos...

Kaia...-dijo la vos de su tía, que entraba en la cocina y prendía la luz

Si...soy yo...-dijo kaia

Desde cuando estas aquí...-dijo la joven mujer yendo hasta su sobrina

Desde hace más de una hora...-dijo kaia

En la oscuridad...-dijo la tía

No me molesta para nada...-dijo kaia

Esta bien pero dime que sucede, tienes unas espantosas ojeras querida-dijo la mujer preocupada

Tuve otro sueño...-dijo kaia

Otro-dijo la mujer

Si...sobre mi pasado supongo...pero después no pude dormir...así que baje para molestar a tea...-dijo kaia

Eres muy considera querida...-dijo la mujer

Lo se tía...me lo ha dicho ya...pero bueno...baje, me hice un te y me quede pensando en ese sueño...-dijo kaia

Enserio...y que soñaste...-dijo la mujer mientras procedía a hacer el desayuno para su esposo y su hija...

Pues...-dijo kaia, mientras cerraba los ojos...

-sueño-

La coronación es mañana hija...iras...-escucho la vos potente de su padre detrás de ella, quien estaba sentada en los escalones de un templo...

Si...se lo prometí cuando era pequeño...-dijo ella sin voltear a ver a su padre, no lo había hecho desde que decidió encerrarse en ese templo...

Entonces partirás hoy...-dijo el hombre

No...Iré mañana...-dijo ella

Por que...-dijo el hombre

Antes de volver aquí hice una promesa...-dijo ella

Una promesa...-dijo el hombre sentándose junto a ella, ella lo miro por primera vez...el hombre pudo ver perfectamente el color opaco de sus ojos...

Prometí que cuando volviera no me iría nunca mas...-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

Estas hablando de…-dijo el hombre tragando en seco

Vamos padre…eres Ra….recuerdas…sabes del o que te estoy hablando…-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, detestaba cuando se hacia el tonto….

Renunciaras al panteón hija….para unirte a un humano cierto…-dijo el dios del sol que estaba a su lado y sonreía entendiendo a su joven y hermosa hija…

Se que va en contra de lo que soy…se que no debí…pero recuerda que yo poseo un corazón humano, ya que este nunca murió, el logro que saliera a flote…por eso eh tomado esa decisión…renunciare a todo si es necesario…pero no puedo soportar mas esto…-dijo ella

No…no hija…no renuncies…si lo haces morirás…tu eres una diosa egipcia…eres mi hija ante todo y te adoro de verdad te deseo lo mejor si el es lo que quieres para tu futuro lo acepto….ve y permanece a su lado….después de todo lleva muchos años proponiéndote lo mismo o no…-dijo el dios con una sonrisa paternal….

Gracias padre…hoy pasare mi ultima noche en este templo y luego volveré al palacio…-dijo ella sonriendo mientras el la abrazaba paternalmente….

-fin sueño-

Oh…así que eso soñaste y ella eres tu…-dijo la mujer con una mueca…no entendía de quien estarían hablando…pero quizás…pueda averiguarlo…

Si…y me preocupa…eso quiere decir…-dijo kaia mientras se tapaba el rostro con desesperación

Que en el pasado estabas casada con algún faraón…-dijo la joven mujer como si eso fuera una gran hazaña

Eso es un problema tía….ni siquiera recuerdo que soy o que hacia en ese lugar…por que justo tenia que recordar que estaba casada…-dijo kaia con total indignación

No te agrada saber que eras querida por alguien…-dijo la mujer

Claro que si…pero….-dijo kaia bajando la mirada

Tienes alguna idea de quien sea ese faraón….-dijo la mujer mientras servia los desayunos…

Si…pero si es el…no quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurrirá…-dijo kaia mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa…

No te preocupes querida…-dijo la joven mujer acariciando sus cabellos plateados- estoy segura que las cosas se solucionaran…y no importa quien sea la persona con la que te hayas casado en ese tiempo….tu siempre serás bienvenida por todas las personas que viven en esta época…-dijo la mujer

Gracias tía…-dijo ella levantando un poco la cabeza de entre sus manos…

Kaia…-exclamo un hombre entrando en la cocina…

Tío…buenos días…-dijo kaia cuando levanto la cabeza de a mesa

Pasa algo…-dijo el hombre extrañado ella solía ser muy alegre pero ese dia en especial se veía algo distraída y pensante…

No querido….nada en especial…-dijo la mujer para después salir a llamar a tea…

De verdad kaia…-dijo el hombre cuando la mujer salio

Claro…-dijo kaia, el hombre no dijo nada más…-tío…-llamo kaia después de unos minutos…

Dime-dijo el hombre mientras tomaba el café y leía el periódico…

Ustedes lo sabían cierto….que soy adoptada y que…-dijo kaia

Si…lo sabemos todo….-dijo el hombre

Por que no me lo dijeron-dijo kaia mirándolo

Estuviste mucho tiempo en un hospital sin despertar, y cuando lo hiciste te mostraste muy feliz de tener una familia…no queríamos romperte esa ilusión-dijo el hombre, kaia lo miro agradecida...

gracias tio...-dijo ella para despues salir a la terraza de la casa...

...

tea llego a la puerta de la escuela, encontrandose con sus amigos

hola tea...-dij oyugi

hola chicos-dijo tea algo desanimada

pasa algo-dijo yami

pues cuando desperte y vaje de adesayunar, kaia estaba en la terraza, fue a verla antes de venir pero estaba muy seria y no quiso decirme nada...-dijo tea

que crees que le pase-dijo yami

no lo se...pero algo le esta pasando estoy segura-dijo tea mirando a yami, yami fruncio el cejo

por que no va a vera alguien...-dijo joey

creo que yo ire...despues de todo...tenemos varias cosas en comun-dijo yami

esta bien...ve tu...pero se suave...ella etsa pasando por un momento dificil yami...-dijo yugi

no tienes que aclararmelo yugi...se por lo que etsa pasando-dijo yami para despues irse bajo la mirada triste de tea, ella claramente es capaz de notar el interes del antiguofaraon en su prima...

de verdad lo lamento tea-dijo yugi mirandola

de que hablas-dijo tea

no te hagas la desentendida...sabemos que tu...-dijo joey

asi se dieron cuenta...-dijo tea bajando la mirada

si...por eso lo sentimos...por que tambien se nota el interes de el por kaia...-dijo tristan

lo se tambien lo he notado...-dijo tea bajando la mirada

cuenta con nosotros si quieres desahogarte...somos tus amigos...-dijo yugi tomando una de sus manos...

gracias...-dijo tea mientras lo abrazaba sorpresivamente...

...

kaia estaba en la terraza, parada sobre el borde del edificio, el viento revolvia sus cabellos y sus ojos miraban la amplia caida del borde al piso...

los pasos de alguien la alertaron...

no estaba sola...

kaia...-escucho detras de ella, ensancho los ojos...esa vos...que hacia el ahi...se suponia que debia estar en la escuela...con sus amigos...con tea...

volteo lentamente...

que haces aqui...-pregunto ella sin siquiera saludarlo, yami la miro...se notaba que no habia dormido mucho, estaba ojerosa y sus ojos brillantes estaban opacos...preocupantes...

vine a verte...tea dijo que estabas mal...-dijo yami caminando hacia ella

mal...mal no es la palabra exacta...-dijo kaia sin moverse de su lugar mientras el avansaba hacia ella, por que lo hacia...acaso no veia que lastimaba a tea al hacer eso...al venir a verla...al interesarse en su persona...

entonces...-dijo el ya frente a ella, mirandola directamente a los ojos, ella bajo la cabeza un poco para perder contacto visual con el...

tuve un sueño...-dijo ella

un sueño...-dijo el sorprendido

si...y no me gusta el rumbo que estan tomando mis visiones...-dijo kaia

no puedes hacer nada...eso ya paso...-dijo yami tratando de hacerla sentir mejor pero sus palabras no tenian precisamente ese efecto...

eso es lo peor...-dijo kaia ya derramando algunas lagrimas, yami ante esto se acerco a ella y sorprecivamente la bajo del borde, abrazandola a el...-que haces yami...-dijo kaia sorprendida por la forma en que la abrazaba, estaba suspendida en el aire, demasiado cerca de el...de pronto un sonido resalto en su interior...eso era su corazon...no podia ser...por que le pasaban estas cosas a ella...a ella que queria evitar todas esas cosas...cosas como terminar enamorada de el...

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

aclaraciones:

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj- narracion del presente

_hhhhhhhhhhhh-narracion del pasado_

capitulo 7

que haces...ya bajame yami...-dijo kaia algo incomoda, el que tenia la cabeza levantada, mirandola con una sonrisa en el rostro...como le gustaba tener las riendas de las situaciones...

no hasta que olvides todos los pensamientos que rondan tu cabeza...no debes preocuparte tanto...no hatsasaber todo...solo te bajare si prometes dejar tus preocupaciones de lado para sonreir de nuevo...-dijo yami

pero...-dijo kaia...exacto...pero tea...no podia ni queria herirla...

te seguiras resistiendo...-dijo yami sin soltarla

esta bien...tan solo bajame si...-dijo ella sonriendo por la mueca que el habia hecho, ahora notabaque el estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonar preocupado...

asi me gustas mas...-dijo el bajandola, ella se sonrojo ante sus palabras, ademas de que se separo por completo de el al tocar el suelo...en cambio el sintio frio ante su accion

yami...no me has contestado a que viniste...se supone que debes estar en clases...-dijo kaia sonriendo como le prometio, aun algo sonrojada...

bueno falte a clases para venra verte...cuando ohi que estabas mal...no pense en nada mas...-dijo yami

gracias por preocuparte por mi...pero no es necesario que dejes tus cosas...-dijo kaia, yami la miro

yo soy quien deberia decirte que no abandones tus cosas...-dijo yami

que no abandone mis cosas...-dijo kaia

asi es...todo lo que lograste conseguir desde que despertaste es muy importante tambien...no dejes que eso se pierda por un simple sueño-dijo yami sonriendole

gracias...yo necesitaba escuchar algo para reaccionar...-dijo kaia despues de unos minutos de silencio

no fue nada...entonces ya estas mejor y recuerda que apasar de todo sigues de vacaciones...disfrutalas...-dijo yami

esta bien...creo que aun no he ido al museo...-dijo kaia con pose pensativa

has recorrido muchos lugares-dijo yami

si, en estos dias casi toda la ciudad al unico lugar que no he ido ha sido al museo domino...-dijo kaia

pues ya no puedo ir a clases...pero puedo acompañarte si quieres...-dijo yami

de verdad...-dijo kaia sonriendo

claro...somos amigos o no...-dijo yami

claro que si...los amigos de tea son mis amigos tambien-dijo kaia

no hables asi...lo haces como si fueras recien llegada y ya hace mas de una semana que has estado aqui-dijo yami

lo siento...es que aun no me acostumbro, son muchos cambios...-dijo kaia con bastante nervisismo

bueno...entonces busca lo que necesites no debemos perder mas tiempo...-dijo yami sonriendole

esta bien...vamos...-dijo kaia, paa despues, en medio de un impulso tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlos dentro de la casa, donde busco su bolsa y un saco...

gracias por venir...-dijo la mujer que estaba en la cocina

no tiene que agradecer...-dijo yami

de verdad es muy gratificante para mi verla sonriendo-dijo la mujer

lo se...pensamos igual-dijo yami

ya esta podemos irnos...-dijo kaia apareciendo por la cocina

vamos entonces-dijo yami

adios tia-dijo kaia

adios-dijo la mujer que los despedia en la puerta unos minutos despues

...

caminaban por las calles de domino...

entonces en ese museo te diste cuenta de lo que en realida eres...-dijo kaia mientras se aproximaban al centro de la ciudad

asi es...aqui descubri que era un faraon-dijo yami

debio ser duro...-dijo kaia

tanto como lo es para ti lidiar con tus sueños...-dijo yami

no se si sea igual yami...pero el ultimo me dijo en verdad sorprendida...-dijo kaia

bueno pero no hablemos de eso...dime desayunaste...-dijo yami

si...a las 5 de la mañana...-dijo kaia mientras se frotaba los ojos...

no puedes estar sin comer nada desde tan temprano...entremos por una taza de cafe quieres-dijo yami

me estas invitando a desayunar...-dijo kaia entre sorprendida y extrañada...

si tu lo prefieres...-dijo yami sonriendo, ella sonrio, ante esto la tomo de la mano y la llevo rapidamente detro de una cafeteria...

...

entonces alumnos...traigan el resumen para la proxima clase-indico la profesor antes de tomar sus cosas y salir del aula de clase

hasta que se fue-dijo joey

joey...no digas esas cosas...-dijo yugi riendo resignado

yugi tienes razon...si no te pones las pilas guero...repetiras el año y si eso pasa...-dijo tristan

te quedaras sin mesada...y sin las visitas de serenity-dij otea

es cierto...no es justo...-dijo joey mientras se hundia en su pupitre

yo me pregunto...como estara...-dijo tristan cambiando de tema

te refieres a kaia...-dijo yugi

si...tea tu dijiste que cuando despertaste no estaba durmiendo a tu lado o no...-dijo tristan

asi es...segun mi madre bajo muy temprano...-dijo tea bajando la mirada

pero bueno...debemos estar mas tranquilos...despuesde todo esta con yami o no...-dijo joey, tea ensancho los ojos al oirlo, para despues darse vuelta y evitar que sus amigos vieran como trataba de no llorar cuando pensaba que el tenia cierto interes en su prima...

tea estas bien...-dijo yugi mirandola con preocuacion

si no se preocupen...-dijo tea mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones

chicos...por que no nos dejan solos un momento...-dijo yugi

claro campeon...-dijo joey levantandose, con las manos en los bolsillos y saliendo del aula

suerte...-dijo tristan

no seas bobo...-dijo yugi, para despues mirar a tea...

yugi...-dijo tea, sentandose en su pupitre con tristeza

sabes...creo que debes superarlo por ambos...por que de cierto modo no podras evitar verlos...-dijo yugi

lo se...pero es que me cuesta...hace tanto que lo conoci...yo nunca crei...-dijo tea

que vendria alguien mas, que atraeria su atencion...-dijo yugi

si...yo...-dijo tea

creo que esto esaba predestinado a pasar tea...despues de todo...el nunca mostro ese tipo de interes o si-dijo yugi

no...pero yo crei...-dijo tea

creo a veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan...-dijo yugi

por que lo dices...-dijo tea

has hablado con kaia...quizas a ella no le pase lo mismo...-dijo yugi

no lo se...no he hablado con ella, pero se que el le cae muy bien...-dijo tea

ya veo...pero no te deprimas...los vas a preocupar...-dijo yugi

lo se...pero es dificil...hago lo que puedo yugi...no me pidas mas...ahora no estoy bien...-dijo tea entrerrando su cabeza entre sus brazos...

tea...-penso yugi con pena para despues ver por la ventana...

...

entonces asi fue...-dijo kaia sonriendo mientras terminaba su cafe

si...fueron varias batallas...pero todo resulto bien gracias a la esperanza de yugi-dijo yami

y tus habilidades como duelista no crees...-dijo kaia

bueno puede ser pero dejemos de hablar de mi...ahora hablemos de ti...-dijo yami

de mi...que quieres saber de mi...-dijo kaia

hablame de tu familia...-dijo yami

claro...por que no salimos de aqui y en el camino te cuento mas sobre ellos...-dijo kaia

claro...ven conmigo...-dijo yami, para despues levantarse ambos e ir a la caja

...

entonces ahora cuentame-dijo yami

bueno mi mama se llama sara...desde que desperte ella siempre ha tratado muy bien...es muy amable conmigo y trata de consertirme en todo...-dijo kaia

vaya...eso es muy bueno kaia...-dijo yami

si...ademas mi papa es tan bien muy amable y cariñoso...pero trabaja mucho...-dijo kaia

enserio y que tipo de trabajo tiene...-dijo yami, ya dentro de poco estarian en el museo...

el mismo que m abuelo, es arqueologo...-dijo kaia

viaja mucho...-dijo yami

si...principalmente a egipto...por algun motivo el siempre trata de volver a las piramides, durante mucho tiempo no entendi por que...pero ahora que se la verdad lo comprendo bien...el siempre estuvo buscando informacion sobre mi...pero por lo que me ah comentado dice que no ha encontrado nada mas alla de la disnastia del faraon anankkanon-dijo kaia

enserio...el era mi padre...-dijo yami

de verdad...-dijo kaia extrañada

si...pero dejemos de hablar de eso...dime de tu abuelo-dijo yami sonriendo mientras cruzaban la plaza para poder entrar en el museo, habia muchas personas que parecian entrar en el museo

bueno mi abuelo es arqueologo, eso ya lo sabes...ademas el siempre me trae recuerdos de sus excavaciones...como tanto, notaras que mi mama y yo estamos la mayor parte del tiempo solas en casa...-dijo kaia

ya veo...es muy interesante kaia...pero dime en alemania estudias...que haces...el otro dia dijiste que llevaste la tobillera a la universidad de cambrige-dijo yami

si...alli trabajo y estudio...aunque no lo creas...desde que desperte, fui presentando examenes por adelantado en los diferentes años del colegio al que asistia para presencias las clases y despues dar los examenes orales...en estos 4 años hice todo el primario, secundario, y la universidad...-dijo kaia mirandolo mientras sonreia

increible...-dijo yami admirado

nada de eso...fue gracias al ezfuerzo de querer hacerlo...-dijo kaia

sin duda debes tener una fuerza de voluntad increible-dijo yami

lo crees...-dijo kaia

claro que si...en otros tiempos...seguramente fuiste reina o princesa...-dijo yami sonriendo, kaia lo miro para despues bajar la vista- que pasa...dije algo malo...-dijo yami preocupado, ella nego levemente para despues verlo...

lo que pasa es que en mi sueño...yo estaba comprometida con un rey...pero no se con quien...tambien empiezo a a creer que mis sueños no estan ordenados...-dijo kaia

te refieres a un orden cronologico-dijo yami

si...no se en que orden van y eso me preocupa un poco no se que pensar sobre esos sueños...-dijo kaia bajando la mirada

no te preocupes...-dijo yami acercandose a ella y rodeandola con sus brazos...ella no dijo nada solo dejo que el la abrazara, se sentia muy reconfortada en sus brazos...de nuevo esa calidez rodeaba su corazon...

la preocupacion que latia en su interior al verla asi pronto se convirtio en pena y en culpa, el no podia ayudarla, por que no recordaba mas alla de la derrota de zork...nada profundo...en los ultimos dias pensaba que en realidad tenia muchas cosas que recordar...pero le ponia de muy mal humor verla de esa forma, tan triste y desanimada por sus sueños...tan preocupada por su verdadero origen...en el fondo sabia que era estupido seguir negandocelo...le interesaba y mucho y no presisamente como a una amiga...pero...el sabia tambien...de tea...sabia que ella tenia un encaprichamiento con el...el lo tomaba de esa forma ya que no creia que fuera un sentimiento reciprocro...el solo podia verla como una amiga mas...quizas hasta como una hermana...

...

ishizu ishtar...salio por la puerta del museo, estaba mas que abrumada por la nueva exposicion egipcia y aun seguia preocupada por la nueva informacion que aparecia en la nueva tablilla encontrada por su familia...

esto no puede ser verdad...como es posible que hayan sepultado a una mujer viva...-dijo ishizu mientras salia por un poco de aire unos minutos...levanto la vista y vio en frente, en la plaza estaba el faraon...por que si, ese era el pero no estaba solo, estaba con una chica...de cabellos blancos...

cabellos blancos...apariencia pequeña...

"...de cabellos blancos y es esbelta figura...la mano derecha de todo faraon...la unica mujer entre todas capaz de gozar de la energia de los faraon...la siempre joven y hermosa...la que se convirtio en reina divina de egipto al casarse con el ultimo faraon del imperio medio de egipto..."

ishizu recordaba haber leido esas lineas entre los ducumentos que encontro con la lapida inscripta acerca del nacimiento de los tres monstruos mas fuertes en el duelo de monstruos...los tres dioses egipcios...

no puede ser...se le parece...pero...no es posible...-dijo ishizu con los ojos ensanchados...-ella no puede ser ...hathor...la esposa del faraon...-dijo ishizu mientras el viento volvia a hacer de las suyas...

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

aclaraciones:

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj- narracion del presente

_hhhhhhhhhhhh-narracion del pasado_

capitulo 9

ishizu estaba anonadada...no podia ser...cuantas probabilidades habia de que realmente fuera ella...

mas abrumada aun, decidio entrar al museo de nuevo...

* * *

estar entre sus bazos era una sensacion tan calida, que le costaba hacerse a la idea de que debia separse de el y de ese confort que sentia al estar cerca de el...

perodebia hacerlo...por tea...

lentamente se separo de el sonriendo, el bajo la vista ante la pronta lejania de ella

ven vamos...o no podremos entrar-dijo kaia sonriendo nuevamente

si-dijo el debilmente, se sentia extraño...cuando estaba abrazandola, se sentia completo...en casa...como si algo que perdio hace miles de años, hubiera vuelto a el...su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas, se sentia extraño como si tuviera en frente a alguien que no queria soltar jamas...

desperto de su ensoñaion cuando sintio que era arrastrado por alguien

que haces kaia-dijo yami un poco descolocado

como que...que hago...que haces tu yami...estas ido sin escucharme-dijo kaia mientras lo arrastraba

lo siento es que estaba pensado-dijo yami

y despues me dices que no olvide mis cosas-dijo kaia rodeando los ojos...ante esto yami solto una sonora carcajada...-que pasa por que te ries ahora...-dijo kaia sonriendo mientras cruzaban la calle

es que eres tan impredecible...me encanta eso-dijo yami sonriendo

gracias-dijo kaia

bueno aqui estamos kaia...-dijo yami cuando estaban frente al museo

si...espero que esto me de alguna pista y aunque no estaria mal divertinos un poco-dijo kaia

tienes razon...-dijo yami

ven vamos...entremos...-dijo kaia

vamos...-dijo yami...

ambos entraron al museo, encontrandose con un mundo de gente, que miraba las nuevas expediciones con gran curiosidad y entusiasmo...

ambos caminaban por los pasillos viendo las expediciones...

reconoces algo-dijo yami

no lo se...-dijo kaia pero de repente se paro frente a una puerta, yami volteo a verla, parada frente a una puerta, sus cabellos ondeaban, mientras un aura dorada la rodeaba y en su frente aparecia el ojo del milenio...

kaia-dijo yami acercandose

la tobillera indica por aqui...-dijo kaia sin siquiera mirar el articulo del milenio para tomar la manija de la puerta y abrirla...

pero kaia...-dijo yami para despues seguirla, ambos bajaron una especie de escaleras hasta llegar a una sala repleta de tablijas antiguas...

kaia camino hacia el centro del salon...lentamente miro cada una de las tablillas con atencion...hasta que vio una en particular, se acerco a ella...

esta tablilla...-dijo kaia tocando el cristal, yami la miraba entre fascinado y algo asuntado, su forma de caminar era pausada, dando la impresion de que flotaba en el aire, el aura ya n la rodeaba pero sus cabellos parecian tener vida propia al moverse tan graciosamente al son de sus pasos y los movimeintos de su cuerpo eran delicados y minuciosos, su rostro apacible, de pronto se veia mas llamativa a sus ojos, parecia una...

parece una diosa egipcia...no faraon...-escucharon la vos de alguien llegar por la misma entrada que ella

yami miro a la persona que habia interrumpido sus pensamentos, mientras kaia desperto de su ensoñacion viendo la tabliya frente a ella...

ishizu...-dijo yami

mi faraon...-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, entonces kaia volteo al oir como yami reconocio a esa mujer...

ishizu sonrio a yami para despues mirar a la chica detras de el, abrio los ojos sorprendida...camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella...

increible...no puedo creerlo...-dijo ishizu totalmente admirada al ver a kaia

de que habla...quien es usted-dijo kaia

debe ser muy dificil para ti...dado que no recuerdas nada...no es asi...hathor...-dijo ishizu

como la llamaste...-dijo yami sorprendido

hathor...mi faraon...por que se le conocia con ese nombre en egipto...aunque ella no es egipcia...-dijo ishizu

que-dijeron ambos

bueno...eso es algo complicado...muy dificil de explicar...y muy largo tambien-dijo ishizu mientras sonreia con pena

de que hablas ishizu...-dijo yami

como es posible que mi nombre sea hathor si no soy egipcia-dijo kaia

tu origen se remonta a mucho antes de los imperios egipcios-dijo ishizu

que-dijo kaia

si...en estas tabliyas hay informacion recien encontrada sobre hathor...el maximo tesoro del faraon...atem...-dijo ishizu

informacion...estas diciendo que puede desubrir quien es ella en realidad-dijo yami

no del todo mi faraon...lamentablemente la informacion no esta ordenada...y ademas hay siertos manuscriptos y parte de las tabliyas que estan escritas con otras escrituras muy dificiles de traducir para nosotros ya que no son egipcias...-dijo ishizu

eso quiere decir-dijo kaia

que tu protegiste la informacion haciendola indesifrable...seguramente debe ser informacion muy importante...para ti-dijo ishizu

como estas tan segura de que soy yo-dijo kaia levantando una ceja

jajaaj...me recuerdas a alguien...-dijo ishizu sonriendo

si...se a quien...pero sigamos...-dijo kaia, ishizu la miro intrigada...

esta tablija, relata la ceremonia de coronacon del faraon...la batalla con bakura y...el retorno de hathor al palacio-dijo ishizu

pero como...-dijo yami

esta tablija es la mas reciente...fue descubrierta hace unos dias y apenas estaba empezando a descifrarla pero a simple vista se puede ver eso...aunque cmo pueden ver...hay algunas cosas escritas en otro tipo de escritura...-dijo ishizu señalandos tales escrituras...

es cierto...eso no es egipcio...-dijo kaia

como lo sabes-dijo ishizu

eh estudiado dialectos antoguos en cambrige-dijo kaia

entonces puedes decirno que dialecto es-dijo yami

si...es de la atlantida-dijo kaia

de la atlantida-dijo yami

si...es el dialecto de la familia real-dijo kaia

pero como es que tu manejabas ese dialecto-dijo ishizu

ni idea...no recuerdo nada...sabes-dijo kaia levantando una ceja

ah...es cierto-dijo ishizu bajando la mirada

bueno...no te pongas tristes...estas tabliyas se pueden traducir ya que no parecen muy desgastadas-dijo kaia

es cierto...-dijo yami

odnde estaban ishizu-dijo kaia

en el temlo de hathor, muy bien escondidas-dijo ishizu

en el templo de hathor...pero si el templo es sol una entranda...no se puede enterrar nada alli-dijo kaia

como sabes eso-dijo ishizu

yo..no lo se...-dijo kaia tomandose la frente

bueno no importa...ahora sabemos que podremos encontrar informacion sobre tu pasado kaia...-dijo yami

es cierto...en el museo nos encargaremos de esto...aunque debo decir que es una lastima que el collar del milenio no se encuentre mas aqui...de esa forma podria averiguar mas-dijo ishizu

es cierto ishizu...pero el collar se perdio con el resto de los articulos, el unico que pude rescatar fue el rompecabezas-dijo yami

es cierto mi faraon-dijo ishizu

entonces...eso quiere decir que mis sueños van de acuerdo con las tabliyas-dijo kaia

tus sueños...tines visiones de recuerdos-dijo ishizu

si-dijo kaia

cuando empezaron-dijo ishizu

despues de...-dijo kaia para despues mirar a yami, quien asintio...

despues de conocernos en el aeropuerto y que el abuelo de yugi le dijera la verdad-dijo yami

ya veo...y eso fue hace...-dijo ishizu

pues haces unas semanas...-dijo kaia

y cuantos sueños has tenido-dijo ishizu

dos-dijo kaia exasperandose por un momento...

ya veo...entonces no recuerdas mucho...-dijo ishizu

asi es...-dijo kaia

hermana...hermana-se escucho el llamado algo desesperado de alguien que bajaba las escaleras de entrada de la sala a toda velocidad, para sorprensa de yami, se trataba de marik, quien traia varios papeles en las manos...

marik que te eh diho sobre correr en el museo-dijo ishizu frunciendo ambos cejos...

si, lo se...lo siento...pero esto es importante...nuestros traductores acaban de traducir esto...y dejame decirte que es impresionante...-dijo marik

en cerio...prestame esos papeles...-dijo ishizu, marik le tendio los papeles ante las miradas de kaia y yami

vaya marik...no esperab verte...crei que estarias con odeon recorriendo el mundo-dijo yami

es cierto...pero ambos decididmos ayudar a ishizu, faraon-dijo marik

ya veo...-dijo yami

mmmm...-tocio kaia ocn molesta al ser ignorada

oh si...dejame que te la presente...ella es...-dijo yami poniendose a su lado y provocando que marik la mire, este ensancho los ojos para despues a ishizu quien simplemente asintio al levantar la vista de los documentos un momento...

no puede ser...es ella...hermana...de veras es ella...-dijo marik

si...es ella...es hathor...-dijo ishizu

oh...tu tambien sabes de eso-dij okaia

que si se de eso...-dijo mairk

de hecho gracias a el descubrimos estas lapidas-dijo ishizu

vaya...pues gracias-dijo kaia, marik la miraba sin podercreerlo, nunca creyo que hathor seria una joven tan bonita...ademas ni apaentaba mas de 16 años...esto era raro...sin duda estaba deslumbrado...y yami parecio notarlo por que pronto cerro ambos puños hasta que se pucieron practicamente blancos...

bueno ya marik...pero dime te sorprendiste mucho al verla...-dijo yami

claro...como no iba a hacerl osi es tu...-dijo marik, pero inmediatamente, ishizu intervino y le tapo la boca...

despues lo hablamos ishizu muy vaya

mi que-dijo yami

amiga...jajajja-rio nervioso el chico moreno de cabellos rubios...

estas mintiendo-dijo kaia levantando una ceja...

no como crees-dijo marik

solo mirate...-dijo kaia cruzandose de brazos

kaia...eso no cierto el dice la verdad-dijo ishizu

esta bien dejemoslo por lapaz...ahora dinos ishizu...que dicen los papeles-dijo yami

efectivamente...como tu dijiste...es un dialecto de la atlantida...escrito por una princesa...esta verificada aqui por el tip ode escritura y el uso de las mismas...pero yo estoy segura que nadie en egipto sabe ese dialecto...la unica podria haberlo sabido es...hathor...dado que no hay una fecha aproximada en la que empieze a hablar de ella...-dijo ishizu

estas diciendome que soy una princesa atlante...y que tengo por lomenos 10 mil años-dijo kaia

algo asi...-dijo ishizu

no lo puedo creer-dijo yami

es impresionante...pero esta tallado en la lapidas...-dijo marik

lo que tu quieres decir es que si esta tallado en las lapidas y irefutable no es cierto-dijo kaia mirandolo

pues si...-dijo ishizu

pero que garantiza que yo soy hathor-dijo kaia

primero tienes eso...cosa que le pertencecia...-dijo ishizu señalando la tobillera, kaia bajo la mirada para mirar su articulo

y segundo-dijo yami

y segundo...no recuerdas nada de tu pasado...los arquelogos te encontraron en una tumba egipcia...o no...-dijo ishizu

pero tu como sabes eso...-dijo kaia

nuestra familia fueron los cuidadores de esa tumba...pero nunca supimos que habia alguien mas que el faraon enterrado...por eso nunca la inspeccionabamos...-dijo ishizu

ya veo...tu sabias ishizu...cuando nos vimos por primera ves...sabias de la existencia de kaia...aunque no la conocias con ese nombre pero sabia que estaba en alguna parte del mundo cierto...sabias que hathor ya no estaba en la tumba...-dijo yami

asi es...yo era una niña...pero pude ver junto con odeon como se llevaban el cuerpo de una chica en brazos...-dijo ishizu

es increile-dijo yami

si es increible que seas tu...jamas lo hubiera imaginado-dijo ishizu

bueno ya basta...me hacen sentir mal...-dijo kaia

lo siento-dijo ishizu

esta bien...solo me siento algo incomoda...todo esto sera un proceso muy largo y creo que nos veremos muy seguido o no...-dijo kaia sonriendo apenas

tienes razon...-dijo ishizu

te molesta si me llevo los papeles-dijo kaia

no...tenemos copias no es asi hermano-dijo ishizu levantando la vos ya que marik no dejaba de poner el ojo encima de kaia y sabia perfectamente que al faraon no le agradaba en enada esa actitud por parte de su hermano pequeño

ah...si ishizu...las tenemos-dijo marik quitando su mirada del perfil de kaia

ah bueno entoncs puedo llevarmelas-dij okaia

claro que si aqui tienes espero que lo que leas no te perturve demasiado-dijo ishizu mientras le entregaba los pepeles...

no te preocupes por eso-dijo kaia

bueno es hora de regresar kaia-dijo yami, kaia lo miro

tienes razon...vamonos...adios...-dijo kaia mientras yamia pasaba una mano por su espalda y ambos salian juntos...

no debes volver a hacer eso...para el ella vale oro...no vuelvas a mirarla asi...ella le pertenece...recuerdalo-dijo ishizu

lo se...le pertenece...por que es su esposa...-dijo marik mientras ambos miraban cuando ambos jovenes salian de alli

entonces...sigamos trabajando-dijo ishizu

leiste todo como para estar segura de darselos-dij omarik

que quieres decir...-dijo ishizu

ahi tambien se mencionaba el casamiento de ambos y su descendencia...si alguien mas lo lee...-dijo marik

oh no...tea...-dijo ishizu ensanchando los ojos para despues cerrarlos con pena...

pobre chica...espero que no se entere de la peor manera...pero las cosas son asi...-penso ishizu

* * *

vaya...eso fue muy extraño-dijo yami

ni que lo digas aunque...presiento quen o te llavas bien con marik-dijo kaia

por quel o dices...-dijo yami

si las mirada mataran el estara 50 metros bajo tierra yami...-dijo kaia, ambos ya salian del museo a unos cm de distancia

bueno...digamos no lo conosco tanto como me gustaria-dijo yami rodando los ojos...

jajajaj...eres muy chistoso...-dijo kaia mientras tomaba su brazo de improvisto...

al sentir a cercania nuevamente, ambos se miraron, kaia al notar lo que habia hecho intendo alejar su brazo de el pero el se le adelanto, mirandola sonriente y tomando su mano entre las suyas...

abos se miraron fijamente

yami...-dijo kaia mientras sentia que empezaba a faltarle el aliento

kaia...-dijo yami sonriendo, siendo muy conciente de que quizas no vuelvan a tener otra oportunidad como esta...

yami yo...no...tea...-dijo kaia cuando el se acercaba demasiado a ella

solo por esta vez...quiero pensar en mi kaia...y para que negarlo mas...me gustas...-dijo yami acercandola a el mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, ella apoyo sus manos temblorosas sobre su pecho...

yo...yo...-dijo kaia tragando en seco

yo se que todos estos ultimos dias has estado evitando esar a solas conmigo por tea...despues de todo la quieres y apresias mucho pero no permitire que sigas evitandome...-dijo yami con mucha determinacion

lo que pasa es que yo...-dijo ella bajando la vista- no me gusta ver a las personas sufrir...menos si es por...mi...-dijo kaia

por tu culpa...no es asi...la culpa es mia...yo nunca pude verla como algo mas que a una amiga...pero contigo...no se...es algo dficil de explicar...-dijo yami

seguro que nunca sentistes nada mas por ella que simple amistad yami-dijo kaia

claro que si...me ofende la pregunta...-dijo yami

pero entonces por que...-dijo kaia pero no pudo seguir hablando por que el no la dejo...

el fue capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para eliminar el espacio que habia entre ellos y poder besarla con toda la libertad del mundo, ella estaba sorprendida en un principio, mas despues dejo de pensar en todo y se dejo llevar por el momeno, muy lentamente comenzo a subir sus brazos al cuello, mientras correspondia al beso...

yami sonrio interiormente...en todo ese tiempo que estuvo depsierto...jamas habia sentido algo asi...era mucho mejor que tener un duelo...

el beso casto, lento y suave se transformo en beso ardiente, lleno de pasion, como si hubieran pasado muchisimos años sin poder disfrutar de un beso...

mas ninguno noto como varios pares de ojos miraban la escena desde distintos puntos de la calle...

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

aclaraciones:

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj- narracion del presente

_hhhhhhhhhhhh-narracion del pasado_

capitulo 10

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente…ambos se separaron, sin muchas ganas, mas por parte de yami que de kaia, ya que estaba viendo claramente, detrás de el, un par de ojos llenos de lagrimas….

Yami se extraño al sentir como ella se tensaba al mirar detrás de el…

Me preguntó por que…-pensó el, para luego voltear a ver, sin soltarla ni un poco….

Entonces ambos vieron como ahí, observándolos con los ojos desorbitados y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, estaba tea, y más alejado yugi, que miraba todo con gran tristeza….

Tea…-dijeron ambos separándose de repente….tea solo los miro un momento para después salir corriendo de allí

Tea…-dijo kaia, para después tratar de ir tras de ella, mas yami la tomo por el brazo…-que haces…-dijo kaia mirándolo sorprendida, que acaso no veía que tea estaba mal…

Déjala….necesita estar sola….y pensar….-dijo yami

Pero…-dijo kaia

Solo dale tiempo….ella debe aceptar las cosas como son…-dijo yami

Pero es muy doloroso…yami….ella te…-dijo kaia

Eso no es verdad…tu mas que nadie debe saber que es muy fácil confundir los sentimientos, como el amor y la amistad….-dijo yami mirándola intensamente

Pero…no es bueno que este sola….-dijo kaia

Y no lo estará….no te preocupes…-dijo yami acercándola a el…viendo que ella empezaba a preocuparse demasiado….mientras miraba a yugi, de forma sugerente, ante esto, el chico salio de allí, siguiendo a la castaña….

Yami….si ella se ah confundido después de estar tanto tiempo a tu lado…como sabes que lo que te une a mi es realmente atracción, y si es por que muy posiblemente tengamos un pasado juntos….yo no quiero que eso….-dijo kaia, separándose un poco de el….el la miraba mientras hablaba, aunque con esta nueva experiencia que habían vivido, lo único que podía hacer era ver como sus labios se movían…ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que ella estaba diciéndole….estaba tan metido en todas esas sensaciones que eran tan extrañas como fascinantes…era la primera vez en 5000 años que sentía algo así por alguien…en todo ese tiempo en que estuvo en el rompecabezas del milenio, nunca se sintió así….quizás estaba esperándola a ella….solo a ella….

Yami…..yami!...-escucho que ella lo llamaba, la miro directamente a los ojos, cuando se había acercado tanto a el….cuando había movido sus manos de su pecho a sus mejillas….desde cuando le entraban esas ganas de volver a besarla…

Ambos se miraron largamente cuando sus miradas chocaron, la situación era cada vez más extensa, los deseos de ambos empezaban a hacer mecha en sus interiores, hasta el impulso pudo a la razón, los instintos ganaron a cualquier razonamiento…

La poca distancia que había entre ellos volvió a ser nula, cuando en medio de un impulso, el volvió a tomarla con una de sus manos por la cintura, para atraerla hacia el de nuevo, su otra mano estaba inmiscuida entre los cabellos plateados que parecían los mas sedosos del mundo…sirviendo como soporte para el beso, fogoso y apasionado, que volvían a compartir…los brazos de kaia pronto se situaron, uno en entre sus cabello, y el otro en el hombro izquierdo de el….

Cuando volvieron a separarse, ella lo miro…para después sonreír….

Atemu….-dijo ella mientras bajaba sus brazos, el la miro sorprendido…a pesar de que todos sabían su nombre…nadie lo llamaba así….era raro pero le parecía tan placentero oírlo de ella…

Que pasa-dijo yami al ver como ella retrocedía mientras se tapaba la boca, con una mirada de asombro…

Yo dije ese nombre….-dijo ella sorprendida

Felicidades…estas recuperando tu memoria kaia…aunque yo no recuerdo que alguien me llamara así….-dijo yami con extrañeza

Bueno…tal vez yo era la única en llamarte de esa forma tan….-dijo kaia

Tan suave y calida….-dijo yami sonriendo mientras la miraba

Si….no lo volveré a hacer….si eso te…-dijo kaia

No….no me molesta…es mas me agrada mucho….-dijo el tomando sus manos, ella lo miro entre sorprendida y emocionada…todas esas sensaciones se le saldrían de las manos de nuevo si no se alejaba de el ahora….

Esta bien…así lo hare…-dijo ella separándose de el

Me alegra kaia….-dijo yami

No me has contestado…como estas tan seguro…de lo que sientes…-dijo kaia

De que hablas…-dijo yami

No me estabas escuchando-dijo kaia reprimiendo una sonrisa, yami la miro parpadeando un momento…

Pues no….no estaba escuchándote…que me decías…-dijo yami riendo nervioso….

Esta bien….no te preocupes…solo pensaba…que al igual que tea, tu también estés confundidos…después de todo no nos conocemos….como estas tan seguro de lo que sientes….-dijo kaia

Por que es algo que nunca había sentido…no puedo explicarlo, es como si se tratara de un imán que me atrae hacia ti….estoy completamente seguro que es algo mas del o que siento por mis amigos…tu eres diferente a ellos…te veo de diferente forma….-dijo yami

De diferente forma…que quieres decir….-dijo kaia

Lo eh intentado….he intentado verte como amiga o incluso hermana…por el hecho de que alguna vez compartimos el mismo tiempo…hace semanas Salomón me dijo que tu eras el máximo tesoro del faraón…y aun no entiendo eso…pero creo que es cierto…y lo creo por que eres una maravillosa persona….yo se que tea se repondrá….solo debes darle tiempo-dijo yami

El máximo tesoro del faraón….deberás valgo tanto….-dijo kaia

Por supuesto que si…eres maravillosa…en toda la extensión de la palabra…y créeme cuando te lo digo por que eso de decir cosas cursis no va conmigo…-dijo yami riendo

Jajaja….si tu lo dices…pero gracias….por la cosas que me dices….además….-dijo kaia para después voltear dándole la espalda….-espero que tea se ponga bien pronto….-dijo kaia, yami no contesto, mas el viento paso entre ellos, queriendo marcar el hecho de que ella no quería lastimar a tea, estando con el, por lo cual debía ser fuerte e ir en contra de todo lo que sentía por el, para poder así poner distancia entre ambos…

* * *

tea corria por las calles de la ciudad, sin reparar en el hecho de que sus lagrimas corrian a rienda suelta por su rostro, sin ser conciente de que la seguia yugi muy de serca...

era cierto...realmente era cierto...ella realmente le gusta...de otro modo...-penso tea, mas la imagen de ellos dos besandose regreso a su mente, nunca habia visto tanto sentimiento en una escena de ese tipo...

ella sabia que no eran malas personas...que no lo hacian con el afan de lastimarla...pero kaia sabia de sus sentimientos hacia el...ella habia prometido no acercarse a el...

pero no...

no habia cumplido...ella volvio a verlo...salio con el y para colmo...cuando salieron ella y yugi de la escuela fueron a buscarlos con la mejor intension...ninguno pensaba encontrarlos en ese tipo de situacion...besandose...

no lo entendia...ni siquera se conocian...hacia solo un par de semanas que ella habia llegado, se habian enterado de todas esas cosas referente a un pasado juntos y despues las cosas empezaron a tener este curso...no lo entendia

por que...por que conforme pasa el tiempo...estan mas unidos...como si fueran el uno para el otro...como si ella hubiera esperado para volver a verlo y ahora no pueda evitar estar a su lado...-penso tea con trista cuando ya habia dejado de correr...

tea...-escucho el grito de una vos conocida, reconoceria esa vos en cualquier lado...era yugi...su amigo...

volteo lentamente hasta que el chico llego hasta ella, fue en ese momento que noto que llovia estaba totalmente empepada...

yugi...-dijo tea mientras levantaba la mirada para verlo a los ojos, bueno en esos tres años el habia crecido mucho en estatura y ahora era bastante mas alto que ella, sin mensionar que tambien era mas fuerte uqe ella en todos los sentidos...

tea...yo s e que es dificil...yo mismo eh pasado por eso...pero creo que ellos mas que nada necesitan nuestro apoyo...recuerdo que aun kaia tiene un pasado que resolver...y debemos ayudarla...aunque nunca lo dice...necesita de nosotros...-dijo yugi

lo se...yugi...lose...pero yo..me siento mal...estoy triste...y ahora despues de esto...me siento traicionada...ella sabia...-dijo tea mientras se acerco a el con pena...necesitaba de su amigo ahora, aunque a el no le gustase mucho la idea...

no debes sentirte traicionada...las personas no elije nde quien enamorarse tea...ademas...tu lo sabes...o almenos crei que lo intuirias...lo mas probable es que tengan un pasado juntos y si ella estaba en su tumba es por que era alguien muy importante para el...-dijo yugi

lo se...eso siempre me dio miedo...yo temia...en el fondo sabia que ella lograria llegar a su corazon...que el pondria sus ojos en kaia...-dijo tea abrazando a yugi, el le devolvio el abrazo tratando de confortarla, de consolarla, preguntandose internamente quien lo consolaria a el despues...

nadie hace las cosas a proposito tea...simplemente pasan asi...nadie tiene la culpa...ahora creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de llevar las cosas de la mejor forma posible...-dijo yugi

tienes razon...tanto el como ella son personas muy importantes para mi...no quiero que sufran...aunque yo derrame lagrimas no quiero que ellos se sacrifiquen por que yo tenga este tipo de sentimientos hacia el...no seria justo...despues de todo cuando sus vacaciones terminen kaia debera irse...ese ya sera un golpe duro para ellos...-dijo tea separandose de el, y tratando de sonreir, yugi la mira sonriendo, estaba seguro que en menos de lo que ella creia podria ser capaz de curar su corazon y abrirlo a alguien mas...

vamos...estamos totalmente empapados...-dijo yugi

es cierto...pero que torpe soy...esta era una pollera de marca caricima...-dijo tea mientra miraba su bolso, el cual estaba totalmente empapado, yugi sonrio, para despues ambos salir de alli...juntos...con una esperanza pequeña saliendo en el horizonte...

* * *

entonces eso paso...-se escucho una vos estridente en el lugar, que apenas era alumbrado por el fuego que fulguraba en el inmenso altar rodeado de estatuas y figuras de alimales, todas de piedra...

asi amo...su hermana esta recuperando la memoria...con ayuda del faraon...creo que si planea regresarla a donde pertenece...debemos apresurarnos...-dijo el joven que estaba arrodillado frente a un ser de tunica blanca, quien le daba la espalda...

mi querida hermana debe volver con los nuestros...no permitire que continue aqui...su lugar esta en la atlantida...-dijo el joven mientras cerraba los puños con vehemencia...

si amo...que debo hacer...-dijo el joven arrodillado

mira esto yoel...-dijo el joven frente a el, mientras se volteaba y le tendia un sobre, con destinatario...

que es amo...-dijo yoel

una invitacion para ella...asegurate que le llegue...la estare esperando...-dijo el hombre

debe venir sola...-dijo yoel

no necesariamente...lo unico que debes asegurarte de hacer es de guiarla hasta aqui...aqui podra recuperar su memoria de una forma mas sencilla...-dijo el hombre

combatiendo con usted-dijo yoel

exactamente-dijo el hombre sonriendo para luego volver a voltear

entiendo...entonces puedo irme...-dijo yoel

claro...vete...-dijo el hombre, yoel se levanto del suelo y salio del templo en el que estaban...

* * *

despues de mucho trabajo, ishizu y marik llegaron al pequeño departamento que tenian en la ciudad...desde el descubrimiento de todas esas nuevas lapidas, la cabeza de estos dos era un total desequilibrio...habia tanto que saber pero tan poca imformacion para descifrar...

lo unico que sabia era que esa persona de la cual hablaban las escrituras, era kaia...eso era seguro ya...puesto la habian visto...sabian que era la esposa del rey yami, y por lo que pudieron descifrar...era mas antigua que la misma civilizacion egipcia...pero habia algo que no cuadraba...si lo que dijo era cierto...y esos manuscritos se usaban en la atlantida...se preguntaban...como puede una persona sobrevivir tantos años con las misma apariencia...

sigo sin entenderlo...-dijo ishizu cuando revisava por vigesima vez...la informacion traducida de las tablillas era inexacta...no concordaba con lo que sabia de esos tiempos...ademas de que la primera aparicion de hathor databa de muchismos añas antes del reinado del rey yami...

hermana...debes descansar...va a hacerte...-dijo marik entrando

tu tampoco puedes entenderlas marik...no entiendo...nadie puede vivir tantos años simplemente...-dijo ishizu

es cierto eso...pero sabes...-dijo marik

que cosa...-dijo ishizu

y si ella...no fuera humana...y si fuera una...-dijo marik

diosa egipcia...-dijo ishizu, claro las cosas asi encajarian mejor...claro...era eso...por eso ella estaba presente atraves de los años...por eso su cuerpo no se descompuso con el paso de los años...encerrada en esa tumba...claro...era inmortal...era una diosa...

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

aclaraciones:

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj- narracion del presente

_hhhhhhhhhhhh-narracion del pasado_

capitulo 11

La lluvia seguía golpeando fuertemente cuando kaia llego a la casa de tea, yami aun estaba con ella, kaia toco insistentemente la puerta, esta se abrió de la mano de su tío, quien se sorprendió mucho al verlos totalmente empapados…

Oh…pero que les paso…como pudieron mojarse tanto…-les dijo el hombre cuando estos entraban a la casa…

No nos dimos cuenta de la lluvia…-dijo kaia un poco sonrosada por que eso le recordaba lo que había pasado entre ellos…

Eso parece….bueno creo que pueden acercarse a la estufa, sobre todo tu jovencito…que parece que aun no te has dado cuenta sobre tu aspecto…-dijo el hombre

OH…lo siento es que ando en las nubes…-dijo yami con una media sonrisa…

Eso veo…pero vamos acércate a la estufa y tu kaia…puedes ir a cambiarte arriba…-dijo el hombre, kaia se miro y después sonrío para salir de la habitación….

Bueno…entonces…-dijo yami

Ven por acá-dijo el hombre conduciéndolo de la sala a la cocina donde estaba la estufa, yami se coloco al lado de esta dándole la espalda a los señores de la casa…

Espero que hagas las cosas bien jovencito…-dijo el hombre

Cariño…-reprendió la mujer mientras le golpeaba el hombre levemente

Es hora…al menos el debe estar al tanto de lo que sabemos…-dijo el hombre, ante esto yami se volteo y los miro…

Y que es lo que saben…-dijo yami poniéndose serio de pronto

Es posible que no nos creas…debido a que no nos conoces tanto como nosotros quisiéramos…pero es la verdad…-dijo el hombre

Kaia…es una persona muy valiosa para nosotros y deseamos lo mejor para ella…aunque sabemos que tea se sentirá triste en un principio…pero sabemos que su capricho pasara rápidamente…por eso queríamos hablar contigo faraón…-dijo la mujer

Como saben quien soy…-dijo yami

Mi padre y el abuelo de tu descendiente…encontraron a kaia en tu tumba…eso lo sabes…kaia es poseedora de la tobillera del milenio, un articulo del milenio muy anterior al resto…eso también lo sabes cierto…-dijo el hombre

Así es…estoy enterado de esas cosas…-dijo yami

No vamos a mentirle faraón…nosotros nunca quisimos que usted y kaia se cruzaran en este tiempo…por que usted tenia un destino que cumplir y pensábamos que después de hacerlo se marcharía para descansar definitivamente…por eso siempre hicimos lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance para que ella no se inmiscuyera en los torneos de duelos, además de que serian muy peligrosos para ella…-dijo el hombre

Por que…-dijo yami

Por que sabíamos que ella se enamoraría de usted…aunque no quisiera…como es el caso…pero al usted irse su corazón quedarla destrozado por eso lo evitamos lo mas posible pero en estos Díaz nos ha sido imposible evitar el hecho de que vuelvan a encontrarse-dijo la mujer

Ya veo….ustedes tenían un motivo sólido, no contaban con yo no obtendría una segunda oportunidad…-dijo yami

Así es…-dijo el hombre

Pero ahora…que es lo que desean hacer ahora…-dijo yami

Sabemos que su felicidad esta a tu lado…pero ninguno de ustedes recuerda la relación que tuvieron en el pasado…por eso las cosas se dificultan…-dijo la mujer

Entonces ustedes saben más de lo que aparentan….-dijo yami

Y ella también…a empezado a recordar…pero tiene miedo…de herir a tea…creo que si ella no se recupera pronto…kaia no va querer recuperar su pasado…su identidad verdadera…-dijo el hombre

Es cierto…ella siempre esta muy preocupada por tea…kaia debe dejar de pensar en ella…y pensar mas en si misma…-dijo yami

Eso no es posible…va en contra de su naturaleza…-dijo la mujer mientras cerraba sus ojos

Su naturaleza…-dijo yami frunciendo un cejo

Así es…ella nunca podría sembrar su felicidad en el dolor y desdicha de otra persona, sin importar de quien se trata…ella tiene un alma muy pura…-dijo el hombre mirando ahora, la lluvia caer….

Eso lo se…-dijo yami

De verdad-dijo la mujer

Así es…estuvimos en el museo domino…-dijo yami

En el museo domino…-dijo el hombre sorprendiéndose

Allí hay muchas tablillas nuevas que hablan de ella….allí supo quien es ella…supo que su nombre egipcio es Hathor…ishizu hablo algo del regreso de Hathor al alacio….-dijo yami mientras se tomaba la frente

Te encuentras bien…-dijo la mujer acercándose

Si…solo me duele la cabeza…ah sido demasiada información por un día…-dijo yami

Claro…estas en lo correcto…pero debo preguntarte…ah pasado algo entre ustedes…-dijo el hombre

Pero cariño…-dijo la mujer mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo con un repasador- como vas a preguntarle eso al pobre muchacho…-dijo la mujer enfadada…

Preguntar que…-dijo kaia mientras entraba en la sala, ya cambiada y totalmente seca…

Nada…no te preocupes…-dijo el hombre, mas las mejillas de yami parecían demostrar lo contrario…kaia lo miro extrañada….

Pasa algo atemu…-dijo kaia, yami la miro al escuchar ese nombre…al igual que los dos adultos que los acompañaban

Atemu-dijo la mujer extrañada

Si….es un apodo…-dijo kaia para salir de la situación

A veo-dijo el hombre no muy convencido

Bueno…..amor…por que no me ayudas con los cuartos…hoy no tuve tiempo de arreglarlos…-dijo la mujer tratando de sonar segura…

Pero…-dijo el hombre, mas ella lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de la cocina dejándolos solos…

Jajaj….son muy graciosos…aunque eso fue muy obvio…-dijo yami mirando a kaia

Es cierto…ella s muy buena dando privacidad…pero no has contestado a mi pregunta…todo bien atemu….-dijo kaia

Claro kaia…no pasa nada…-dijo yami un poco descolocado

De verdad o es que te incomoda que te llame así…si quieres…yo…-dijo kaia

No….me gusta que me llames así…es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi nombre…pero a pesar de eso…no quiero que dejes de hacerlo…-dijo yami mientras tomaba sus manos…

Esta bien…-dijo kaia sonriendo

dime...estas empzando a recordar...-dijo yami

oh...te lo dijeron...-dijo kaia bajando un poco la vista

si...ellos estan preocupados...por eso estabas triste esta mañana...-dijo yami

si...-dijo kaia alejandose de el- estoy empezando a recordar...muy pocas cosas pero algo es algo...y yo...creo que...realmente nos conocimos entra vida...por que estoy segura que el niño que vi en mi primer sueño...eras tu...-dijo kaia seriamente, pero sin mirarlo

ya veo...entoncs tu escuchaste el nombre de hathor, por que ese es tu nombre...-dijo yami

asi es...-dijo kaia volteando a verlo

ya entindo...pero eso no especifica el tipo de relacion que teniamos...-dijo yami con seriedad

asi es aunqu supongo que el segundo sueño que tuv es un recuerdo anterior a mi regreso al palacio...-dijo kaia

y que mas sabes de ese sueño...-dijo yami

yo habia prometido volver...para no irme jamas...para...-dijo kaia

para...casarte...-dijo yami sorprendido

asi es...y yo...dije que si...-dijo kaia

con quien...-dijo yami fruncindo el cño mientras en su interior se generaban una inmensas ganas de golpear al primero que se cruse...

mmmm...no lo se...quien iba a convertirse en faraon en ese tiempo...-dijo kaia con pose pensativa, ante esto yami ensancho los ojs para despues sonreir, ella estaba gastandole una broma...

no seas asi...por un momento...yo...-dijo yami

lo se...-dijo kaia

como...-dijo yami extrañado

deberias tener mas cuidado cuando empuñas las manos...podrian ponerse blancas...-dijo kaia sonriendo, yami entonces se sintio como un tonto...estaba sintiendo celos de si mismo...

entonces es solo eso...-dijo yami

y te parece poco...-dijo kaia levatando una ceja blanquecina...

no...pero piensalo aun quedan muchas cosas por recordar...-dijo yami

es cierto pro no estoy segura de querer recordarlo todo atemu...-dijo kaia bajando la mirada

que...por que...-dijo el acercandose mas a ella

por que de saberlo, eso hara sufrir mas a tea...y lo que menos deseo es que sufra...sobretodo ahora que somos amigas...-dijo kaia

yo te entiendo...pero para recuperar tu verdadero ser...debes recordar toda tu vida...-dijo yami tratando de convencerla aunque la realidad era que deseaba rcordar lo pasado entre ellos...

no lo se...pero voy a pensarlo...-dijo kaia

sta bien...con eso me conformo por ahora...-dijo yami sonriendole

ya paro de llover...por que no vas...yugi va a preocuparse...ademas tea aun no llega...no seria bueno que llegara y te encontrara aqui...podria verlo de mala manera...-dijo kaia separandose de el y alejandose cuando este se habia acrcado demasiado a ella...

me estas...evadiendo...-dijo yami dudando

no...como crees...es solo que es tarde...-dijo ella sonriendo forzadamente

kaia...tu nunca mientes no seas asi-dijo yami acercandose a ella

y tu como sabes que yo...-dijo kaia siendo ella ahora la sorprendida...

lo que tu sabes de mi...yo tambien lo se de ti...no eres la unica observadora aqui...-dijo yami

ya veo...pero de veras...no quiero hacerle mas daño...y si eso quiere decir que yo...que nosotros...-dijo kaia, ella sabia muy bien que no queria alejarse de el pero era necesario...ella no podria hacer sufrir a otro para ser feliz ella...aunque le doliera mucho...pero tampoco podia tomar una decision por el...el debia tomar sus propias deciosiones...

no...se a donde quieres llegar...pero ya te lo digo...no me aljare de ti...espere 5000 años para volver a verte...no voy a dejarte ir asi no mas...-dijo yami con exprecion enfadada...kaia lo miraba entre sorprendida y emocionada...al parecer no era la unica que estaba recordando...

atemu...-dijo kaia sorprendida por sus palabras...

yami no puedo contestar, por que ambos escucharon el ruido de algo estampandose contra el suelo para despues oir como alguien corria escalras arriba...

tea...-dijo kaia con tristeza...yami solo miro en la misma direccion que ella...sin decir nada...

sentia pena por ella tambien pero no podia perder todo lo que estaba en su mente durante estos ultimos dias, le habia costado demasiado aceptar que estaba mas que enamorado de ella, no iba a dejarla ir...estuvo 5000 años solo no queria estarlo ya mas...sabia que era egoista de su parte el pensar asi...pero era un ser humano y eso iba de acorde con su naturaleza...no iba a renunciar a kaia solo por que ella estaba triste...quizas sonara muy cruel de su parte pero ellos merecian una oportunidad para ser flices...quien sabe cuando deberia volver a despedirse de ella...

estaba decidido...aunque ella renunciara...el lucharia por los dos...

sera mejor que me valla...-dijo yami

si...adios...-dijo kaia, quien lo despedia en la puerta, el se volteo para irse y pero al dar unos cuantos pasos, se volto y regreso con ella...

sabes que...no importa lo que pienses...yo no renunciare...-dijo yami para despues darle un beso casto en los labios sin dejar que respondiera cualquier cosa y lugo marcharse...

atemu...-susurro kaia para despues entrar en la casa...

al entrar de nuevo en la casa pidio unas frasadasa su tia y decidio dormir ese dia en la sala, para darle espacio a tea de desahogarse, recogio el bolso que dejo car al suelo cuando los escucho hablar y los dejo sobre una mesa de estar, luego su tia bajo con una mirada triste desde la planta superior para preparar la cena...

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

aclaraciones:

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj- narracion del presente

_hhhhhhhhhhhh-narracion del pasado_

capitulo 12

-sueño-

_Sus ágiles patas se movían entre la arna con gran prisa, tenia que llegar a tiempo para la coronación, se lo había prometido y siempre se jactaba de cumplir con sus promesas…_

_Pronto llego a la ciudad…pronto su figura cambio, cediendo a aquella que estaba mas acostumbrada tomar….su forma humana…camino por las calles cuidando de que nadie notara las diferencias entre ellos y ella…se cubrió su cabello blanco con un lienzo, el cual estaba sobre su cabeza y también alrededor de su cuello, cubriendo parte de su rostro, para después caer sobre su vestido de seda…las calles estaban muy concurridas… todos estaban fuera de sus casa esperando ver al futuro faraón…_

_Desde una de las esquinas pudo ver la gran reverencia que todos rendían hacia el palacio real…allí lo vio…ya no era el niño asustadizo que una vez entro a su habitación llorando…por una pesadilla ahora era un hombre y pronto seria su esposa…._

_El miraba la multitud de gente con un amago de sonrisa, claramente se sentía presionado por las responsabilidades…además de que estaría esperando su regreso…afianzo mas sus ropas y siguió su camino para poder llegar a palacio…_

_

* * *

_

_Alteza…tome asiento….-dio el sumo sacerdote al lado de el mientras entraban en el gran salón donde se festejaría su asunción al trono_

_Aun no llega shimon….-dijo l nuevo faraón después de sentarse en su trono, cuando las festividades habían comenzado ya_

_No…faraón….aun esperamos por ella…-dijo shimon, el faraón desvío la mirada, ella estaba tardando demasiado…._

_Ella vendrá…lo prometió….-pensó el chico sin prestar mucha atención al resto de las personas en frente de el_

_

* * *

_

_Logro escabullirse en el palacio con existo después de ver como entraba el que pareció un ladrón, ese sarcófago que arrastraba era el sarcófago que vio como se llevaban desde las puertas del palacio cuando el ahora faraón era pequeño…era el sarcófago de annakkanonn…._

_Entro en la gran sala, para encontrarse con un enfrentamiento de monstruos, el extraño que irrumpió en las tierras de Egipto tenia un gran monstruo el cual parecía muy fuerte pero…estaba segura que podría hacer algo para impedirlo…_

_Ríndete ahora faraón….o pasare sobre ti y todos tus patéticos sirvientes…tal y como los tuyos pasaron sobre los habitantes de mi aldea….-dijo el extraño_

_De ninguna manera…-dijo el faraón….no sabia de donde, pero había logrado mostrar una gran valentía, el era ahora el nuevo faraón y si había aprendido algo era a no huir de los problemas y ahora en ese momento, tenia uno muy grande….-si tan solo ella estuviera aquí…podríamos tomar las cosas de otra manera…-pensó el mirando a su enemigo fijamente…._

_Ahora mi monstruo ataca a todos esos patéticos monstruos….-dijo el extraño…el monstruo ataco a los monstruos enemigos, causando gran daño a sus adversarios, los cuales todos estaban de rodillas frente a el enemigo…_

_Tu eres bakura…cierto….-exclamo ella apareciendo detrás de una columna el intruso volteo al oír la voz de una mujer…_

_Y tú quien eres…-dijo el extraño al ver a la mujer, se trataba de una mujer de la cual lo único que podía ver era sus expresivos ojos celestes, muy claros…_

_Eso no importa para ti….-dijo ella sin inmutarse ante la presencia del aquel extraño_

_Como te atreves…acaso no sabes quien soy yo…-dijo el ladrón de tumbas totalmente ofuscado_

_Se perfectamente quien eres…tu aldea fue saqueada y destruida por un ocupante en cargo egipcio…eso es cierto…tu eres el único sobreviviente…-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente_

_Pero como sabes eso….-dijo bakura sorprendido…_

_Es ella…-pensó el anciano a un lado del ahora faraón_

_Será mejor que te bayas….en este palacio no hay espacio para criaturas con malas intenciones…sigue mi consejo y márchate…-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente_

_El ladrón retrocedió abrumado por su mirada, tomo su caballo, el cual estaba detrás de el y salio de palacio a todo galope…._

_Pero que…-dijeron los hechiceros al ver la expresión horrorizada del ladrón al ver los ojos d ella…_

_Ella camino hasta las escalinatas donde los sacerdotes le impidieron continuar su camino al faraón…._

_Quien eres…-dijo seto_

_Soy…yo….he vuelto…-dijo ella_

_Esa vos…-dijo aknadin ensanchando los ojos_

_Entonces estaba en lo cierto….eres tu….hathor….-dijo shimon sonriendo, mientras se abría paso entre los sacerdotes que impedía el paso a la diosa egipcia…_

_Si…soy yo….lamento la tardanza….-dijo hathor mientras se descubría el rostro y se sacaba el lienzo de su cabeza, dejando que su cabello blanco se expandiera sobre su espalda…_

_Hathor…-dijo el faraón mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el, quedando ambos rodeados por toda la corte real, mientras el la miraba fijamente…_

_Hola atemu….-dijo ella sonriendo mientras lo miraba acercarse_

_Volviste…-dijo atem_

_Si…yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo…-dijo hathor_

_Gracias…-dijo el sonriendo mientras la miraba…-gracias por volver…-dijo el mietras tomaba las blancas manos de ella entre las suyas...mas morenas..._

_-fin sueño-_

sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, habia tenido otro sueño, otro recuerdo del pasado...

asi que asi fue mi regreso a palacio...-dijo kaia bjando la mirada, ella se veia tan feliz de volver a su lado...

de pronto las luces se prendieron...

kaia...que paso hija...has gritado...-dijo la bella mujer mientras bajaba las escaleras a todo lo que le permitian los pies...

tuve un sueño tia...pero eso no es lo peor...-dijo kaia mientras hundia su rostro entre sus manos y sus cabello cubrian sus manos y sus brazos...

la mujer pudo oir como ella empezaba a ahogar gemidos y zollosos...

kaia...hija que pasa...por que estas reprimiendo lagrimas...-dijo la bella mujer mientras la tomaba de los hombros

por que me siento asi tia...por que no pude simplemente hacerme a un lado...por que tuve que enamorarme de el por segunda vez en mi vida tia...por que las cosas tienen que ser asi...yo no queria...yo no queria fijarme el...yo trate de alejarme pero tiene un magntismo natural que me lo impide...-dijo kaia mientras se abrazaba a su tia, con lagrimas bajando por su rostro...

kaia...mi vida...por favor...trata de ser fuerte...todos necesitaran de ti...de tu verdadero yo...de aquella mujer fuerte que tu eres...-dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba su cabello blanco

no lo entiendo tia...por que por mas de que se trataba de un suño...la felicidad que sentia al estar frente a el...fue inmensa...-dijo kaia separandose de su tia y tratando de secar sus lagrimas

s natural...despues de todo tanto en la poca d tus rcuerdos como ahora estas enamorada de el...lo amas y eso no lo puedes evitar...pero tanto tu com oel sufriran mucho si no estan juntos...-dijo la mujer

pero yo...no...quiero que las de mas personas sufran...-dijo kaia

kaia...-escucharon una tercera vos que se oia muy quebrada pro el llanto, las dos mujeres miraron a una tea que las miraba con lagrimas en los ojos...

tea-dijo kaia, pronto esta corrio para abrazar a la albina...

lo siento tanto...yo nunca pense en ti...en tus sentimientos...yo solo pensaba en mi...en lo que yo perdia nunca pense en el sufrimiento que estaba causandole a ustedes...perdoame por favor...eh sido egoista...una muy mala amiga...por favor...-dijo tea con lagrimas en los ojso mietras abrzaba fuertemente a kaia, esta sonrio mientras le dvolvia el abrazo...

tea...esta bien...no debemos llorar...esto puede solucionarse...solo debemos aclarar bien nuestros pensamientos...aunque yo estaba dispusta a cualquier cosa con tal de no causarte mas daño...-dijo kaia

no...no puedes estar renunciando a todo para complacer mis sentimientos...eso no hara que el me vea como te ve a ti kaia...por que yo nunca podre ser como vos...-dijo tea

pero...-dijo kaia sorprendida por sus palabras...

yo n oquiero que me tengan lastima...yo quiero alguien que me quiera tanto como el te quiere a ti...-dijo tea sonriendo tenuemente

tea tu quieres...que yo...-dijo kaia sorprendida

ustedes tienen un pasado juntos y un futuro por delante...descubranlo juntos...creo que de esa forma sera mas facil...ademas no tienen que demostrar nada...yo los apoyare...y no te preocupes por mi...yo superare todo esto...asi como tu recuperaras tu memoria...y podran estar juntos...-dijo tea sonriendole

pero tea...-dijo kaia

pero nada...quiero que seas feliz...y puede hacerte muy feliz...-dijo tea

es cierto...ella tiene razon...-dijo la mujer miraba mas que contenta como ambas chicas volvian a abrazarse con una sonrisa, una con lagrimas de felicidad por poder estar junto a la persona que amaba sin remordimientos ni pesares, pra asi poder recuperr su memoria junto a el...y la otra lloraba de felicidad por que por fin podria ponerle fin a sus dudas...ella debia seguir adelante y no podia poner en peligro la felicidad de las personas que mas estimaba...eran sus amigos...y iba a ayudarlos...

me alegro que hayan arreglado las cosas...pero es hora de dormir...mañana tienes escuela tea-dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba del sofa donde kaia habia estado durmiendo para subir a su habitacion

es cierto...enseguida vamos mama...-dijo tea sonriendo genuinamente

de verdad estaras bien...-dijokaia algo preocupada

claro...pero tu debes prometerme que hablaras con el mañana...-dijo tea mirandola desafiantmente pero con una sonrisa

esta bien...lo hare...-dijo kaia sonriendo

bueno vamos arriba a dormir...aun es temprano...-dijo tea mientras tomaba una almohada y kaia llevaba las sabanas y frazadas al cuarto del 2do piso de la casa...

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 13**

Eran ya las 8 de la mañana cuando tea y kaia salieron de su casa con una sonrisa, esa mañana kaia decidió acompañar a tea a la escuela…

Sabes kaia….de veras espero que todo salga muy bien…hablo sobre tu relación con yami y con respecto a tu pasado…aunque estoy segura que si el esta a tu lado podrás lograrlo…-dijo tea mientras caminaban, tea llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, mientras ella solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y un short, con unas sandalias, dejando que la tobillera luciera en su tobillo….

Gracias tea…yo no quería aceptarlo por temor a herirte…pero ahora que me dices esto…no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco….-dijo kaia sonriéndole…

No te preocupes…por mi…yo estar bien…-dijo tea

Lo se…aunque en un principio todo cuesta…pero sabes…deberías abrir mas tus ojos a lo que te rodea…hay muchas personas interesadas en ti…-dijo kaia

Enserio lo dices…-dijo tea sonrojándose

Claro que si…solo considéralo…-dijo kaia sonriendo

* * *

Los cuatro amigos estaban en la puerta de la escuela…

Entonces cuéntanos…eh…como te fue con ella….-dijo tristan a un yami que mas que avergonzado parecía enfadado….

Ya te lo dije….no les diré nada…-dijo yami desviando la mirada

Ya chicos…ustedes saben que el es algo reservado…-dijo yugi sonriendo

Es cierto….pero sabes….le esta yendo muy bien…además de que hay que aceptar que kaia….-dijo joey

Que kaia que…-dijo yami mirándolo con ojos asesinos…

Ya…cálmate….-dijo tristan con nerviosismo

Nada….yo solo iba a decir que es muy bonita…-dijo joey moviendo las manos de un lado a otro

Aja…-dijo yami dando un suspiro

Pero…dinos…que tenia ayer…-dijo yugi cambiando de tema para liberar la tensión

Ella esta recordando…su pasado….-dijo yami ya mas serio…

Enserio…eso es muy bueno…-dijo yugi

No lo se…en el museo hay varias tablillas nuevas…pero yo no recuerdo nada de ellas apesar de que he recuperado mi memoria…aunque en si eso también es mentira…lo único que yo recuerdo es la batalla que nosotros tuvimos….aunque nadie puede asegurar el hecho de que las cosas se hayan dado de esa manera hace 5000 años…-dijo yami

Tablillas….-dijo tristan

De que tipo…-dijo joey

Del mismo tipo que aquella que vimos cuando supe que era faraón…-dijo yami

Ya veo y que decían las tablillas yami…-dijo yugi

Hablaban de hathor….-dijo yami entrecerrando sus ojos

De hathor….aquella…-dijo joey

Si…no se como…pero ishizu asegura que ella es hathor….-dijo yami cerrando los ojos

Ishizu…-dijo yugi

Si, ellos están aquí….encargados del museo nuevamente…-dijo yami

Entonces encontraron otras tablillas…-dijo tristan

En tu tumba…-dijo joey

No…en el templo de hathor….-dijo yami

Es extraño…los templos no eran para esas cosas…-dijo yugi

Es cierto…pero ellos tampoco no saben mucho…las tablillas están escritas en diferentes dialectos….-dijo yami

Que-dijeron los tres chicos sorprendidos, eso no se había visto nunca…

Así es…parte de ellas están escritas en egipcio antiguo…y otra parte esta escrita n un dialecto extraño…kaia…dijo que era un dialecto mucho mas antiguo que el egipcio…ella cree que puede ser de la Atlántida….-dijo yami

La Atlántida…-dijo yugi

No puede ser…a ese tipo lo derrotamos hace rato…-dijo tristan

Así es…ademas…recuerdas todo lo que nos costo cierto…-dijo joey

Es cierto…pero no creo que esto este relacionado con ellos…o al menos quiero creer que no….-dijo yami con expresión preocupada

Pero dime…no averiguaron nada mas…-dijo yugi

No…a acepción de que ella vivía en el palacio, con la corte real y conmigo…-dijo yami

Entonces…sin duda era alguien muy importante…y si es cierto que ella es hathor…eso quiere decir que muy probablemente ella haya sido la mano derecha del faraón…-dijo yugi

Tú quieres decir que…-dijo yami mirando a su amigo

Que muy probablemente ella tuvo una relación muy estrecha a ti…-dijo yugi

Bueno…eso explicaría algunas cosas…-dijo tristan

Como que-dijo yami

Como el hecho de que nunca sentiste nada por nadie del sexo opuesto…-dijo joey como si nada, yami ante esto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al mismo tiempo que nacía un leve sonrojo en su rostro…

Eso no es cierto….-dijo el algo descolocado

Así…entonces puedes decirme que chica te gusto en estos tres años…-dijo tristan bastante ceñudo…

Oigan…chicos….-escucharon la vos de tea a lo lejos

Por ahora te salvaste…-dijo tristan, para después ver todos en la dirección en que escucharon la vos de tea, todos vieron como tea se acercaba a ellos con un trot bastante apurado hacia ellos y detrás d ella, caminando con toda tranquilidad venia kaia….

Tea…-dijo yugi sorprendido para después sonreír, ella estaba muy contenta…

Por un momento creí que llegaría tarde…-dijo tea mirando su reloj pulsera con una sonrisa, los cuatro sonrieron al verla tan contenta…-vamos kaia….apresúrate…-grito tea en la distancia, la chica de cabellos blancos llego pronto junto a ellos….

Es verte de nuevo por aquí kaia…-dijo joey

Si…seguramente supieron lo de ayer…yo tenia un par de dudas…-dijo kaia sonriendo

Pudiste resolverlas…-dijo yugi

Claro que si…ya no hay que preocuparse por eso….-dijo kaia

Me alegro-dijo tristan aunque sinceramente, el no entendía mucho…

Por cierto…crees tener un minuto…necesito hablar contigo….-dijo kaia, yami la miro, ella no solía verse tan seria y despreocupada a la vez…

Claro….podemos hablar aquí-dijo yami

A solas…-aclaro ella al ver como todos se quedaban pendientes de lo que ella iba a decir…

A claro…-dijo yugi, para después el y tea arrastras a tristan y joey dentro de la escuela

Adiós chicos…-dijo kaia mientras los saludaba…

Y bien…-dijo yami con algo de ¿celos?

Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer….y ademas hable con tea…-dijo kaia

Con tea…-dijo yami sorprendido

Si….yo…no pude contenerme…y me sincere con ella…ella…me dijo lo mismo que tu…que estaría bien…y que piense mas en mi…-dijo kaia

Ya veo…-dijo yami algo serio

Aunque veo….que no te interesa mucho…estas muy serio…-dijo kaia poniéndose mas seria…

Yo también estuve pensando…y sabes…a veces no entiendo que me pasa…es que yo…no recuerdo haber sentido todo esto por alguien…a veces me confunde…pero…-dijo yami, tratando de explicarse, el sabia muy bien que el día anterior había dicho que le gustaba esta chica que tenia en frente y lo seguía sosteniendo lo único que quería es escuchar lo mismo de sus labios…solo quería presionarla un poquito….

y a que conclusion has llegado...-pregunto kaia...habia algo que no le gustaba...las personas no cambian de parcer tan facilmente a no ser que desde un principio estubiera usandola por ser solo una cara bonita...pero el no seria capaz...no haria algo asi...

bueno yo creo que me presipite ayer...no debi...-dijo yami, esto se le estaba haciendo muy dificil, ella lo miraba entre sorprendida y enojada a caso sabia que estaba jugandole una broma algo pesada

bueno...si no sabes lo que quieres lo mejor sera que sigamos siendo amigos no crees...-dijo kaia con expresion seria, el estaba jugando con ella por eso...debian jugar el mismo juego...a ver quien de los dos soportaba mas...

tu crees...-dijo yami, a esta altura, ambos habian decidido no ceder hasta que el otro lo haga...

claro...y como ya te retractaste sobre lo de ayer...a lo cual tenia una respuesta...entonces me voy a casa...seguramente encontrare a alguien que me quiera llevar a pasear a la tarde...asi que adios yami...un gusto el verte...que tengas buen dia...-dijo kaia para despues darse media vuelta...con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro...si algo habia aprendido en el teimpo que estaba alli es que el odiaba perder...

que...-penso con los ojos desorbitados, mientras procesaba la informacion...

no, eso si que no...ella era de el...de nadie mas...seria capaz de arrancarle los ojos al que le pusiera una mano encima...pronto comprndio de que se trataba todo esto, era momento de dejar las bromas...sino podria perderla...y eso no...no estaba dispusto...no ahora que sentia que por fin ella sederia ante sus sentimientos dispuesta avivir lo que ambos sentian el uno por el otro...

reaccionando, corrio tras ella, abrazandose a su cintura atravez de su espalda...

ni lo sueñes...no puedes salir con nadie que no sea yo...-dijo el muy posesivamente

oh...pero pense que no querias nada conmigo...como te retractaste...-dijo kaia aun sonriendo satisfactoriamente al ver estaba ganando...

realmente no lo decia encerio...en estos momentos...-dijo yami separandose un poco de ella para voltearla entre sus brazos y vaya sorpresa se llevo al verla muy sonriente...-lo unico que deceo es que estes conmigo...y no me hagas repetirlo por favor...tu sabes que no soy esa clase de personas que se retractan de sus palabras...-dijo yami algo nervioso, teniendo en cuenta que ya llamaba la atencion lo suficiente, era de imaginarse que todo el mundo los vieran, despues de ver como habia salido disparado detras de ella...

esta bien...entonces dejemos los juegos...-dijo kaia

tu lo sabias...-dijo yami sorprendido

puede que seas el rey de los juegos...pero yo tambien soy experta en juegos...-dijo ella mientras subia sus brazos a su cuello

ya veo...no lo volvere a hacer...por que pierdo como en la guerra...-dijo yami mirandola

esta bien...te tomo la palabra...y como te decia...estoy dispuesta a intentarlo...-dijo kaia sonriendole

estas segura...tu...-dijo yami

si...hable con tea...ya te lo dije...-dijo kaia

bueno...debo decir que nunca en mi vida me habia sentido mas feliz que ahora...o al menos no recuerdo otro mas feliz...-dijo el sonrientemente

esta bien...pero ahora tienes que ir a clases...nos veremos en la tarde...-dijo kaia separadose de el, el sonriedo se despidio, dandole un beso y despues entro en la escuela, ella ahora si se volteo y se dirigio a la casa de tea bajo las atentas miradas llenas de enviadia que le mandaban todas las chicas del lugar...


	14. Chapter 14

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 14**

Desde hace unas horas, ella y su tía estaban de comparas por el centro de la ciudad de domino….ya pronto seria la hora en la que todos saldrían de la escuela secundaria, por lo que ya estaban regresando a la casa….

Y dime kaia…han resuelto sus problemas…-dijo la mujer que la acompañaba…

Si…aunque no puedo decirte en calidad de que tía….-dijo kaia

Ósea que no han formalizado nada….-dijo la mujer sorprendida

Así es….pero esta bien así…creo que los títulos son los de menos….-dijo kaia

Esta bien….estoy segura que les ira bien, por cierto…debemos llegar pronto a casa, no quisiera que llegaran y yo no haya cocinado nada aun para festejarlo…-dijo la mujer de lo mas feliz

Esta bien apresurémonos entonces…-dijo kaia, para después ambas caminar más rápido….

* * *

El timbre de la campana sonó, dando el fin a las clases….

No nos has dicho que vino a hablar contigo…-dijo Joey cuando los cinco amigos salían de la escuela

Solo vino a arreglar las cosas…-dijo yami

Solo vino a arreglar las cosas…-dijo tristan sin entender

Es cierto…ellos no lo saben…-penso yugi

vamos explica que cosas tenian que arreglar...-dijo joey mientras lo codeaba, yami miro a otro lado, ya habia dicho demasiado seria mejor que se dieran cuenta por si solos...

ya eh dado una respuesta no obtendras mas nada de mi...-dijo yami sonriendole

no puede ser guero...no puedes hacer eso-dijo tristan

queremos saber...-dijeron al mismo tiempo joey y tristan

bueno ya chicos...ya sabran cuando veamos a kaia...ahora vamos a mi casa...-dijo tea sonriendo, todos, incluyendo a yami, la miraron extrañados, hasta hace unas horas hubieran jurada que lloraba por los rinconesp ero ahora parecia muy feliz...

a esta que le pasa...-penso tristan, claro cada uno de ellos sabia de sus sentimientos por el faraon, eso no era un secreto para nadie, incluso kaia pudo notarlo...es que era muy obvia la chica...pero ahora parecia estar bien...

deberas lo estara...-penso yugi mirandola con preocupacion

y tu cuando daras el paso...o al menos trataras de acercarte mas a ella...-le dijo yami muy burlonamente, este claramente sabia de los sentimientos de su contraparte por la chica de ojos azules...

no te entiendo...-dijo yugi haciendo el desentendido...

vamos...a mi no...nos conocemos muy bien yugi...-dijo yami

entonces reconoceras que cuando te decia que estabas enamorado de kaia y me decias que no estabas mintiendo...-dijo yugi mirandolo acusatoriamente

calro que si era mentira...en el fondo yo tampoco queria aceptarlo pero bueno despues de ciertas cosas no pude seguir convenciendome de algo que sabia muy bien pasaria en cualquier momento...-dijo yami

que se ssiente...-dijo yugi de repente, desconcentrando a yami

el que-dijo este sorprendido

ser correspondido...-dijo yugi

como sabes eso...-dijo yami parpadeando

no soy tonto...lo que tu sabes de mi yo tambien lo se de ti...nos conocemos...-dijo yugi

bueno a decir dverdad es genial...-dijo yami

esto es extraño sabes...nunca me imagine que alguna vez te oiria hablando asi de alguien pero me alegra que su llegada aqui te alla cambiado de esa forma...ahora entiendo por que nunca te interesaste por nada mas que no sea el destino del mundo...en el fondo estabas esperandola...-dijo yugi

si...tambien creo eso...pero de todas formas a quien debo agradecercelos es la familia de tea...ellos han permitido que la conociera...mandandola aqui-dijo yami

es cierto pero bueno ya llegamos a la casa de tea...espero que de verdad no se escondan mucho...-dijo yugi, yami lo miro un momento, el habia captado a la perfeccion el sentido del comentario de su amigo pero no le hacia ninguna gracia...es mas...le molestaba un poco...como podria pensar que se aprovecharia de ella de esa forma...

la puerta se abrio despues de unos minutos, detras de ella aparecio kaia, que parecia algo cansada y llebaba varias manchas de harina en el rostro...

oh chicos...que buen oque llegan salieron antesno es asi...-dijo kaia, mientras estos entraba y los saludaba

si...lo que pasa es que logramos escaparnos antes...-dijo joey

ya veo...pasen...la cocina es todo un desastre...pero si quieren arriesgarse adelante...-dijo kaia para cuando solo quedaba por que yami entrara en la casa...

jajaja...te vez muy graciosa...-dijo yami meintras limpiaba con su pulgar la mancha de harina de su mejilla

si...es que...no estaba sola en la cocina y bueno...digamos que fue un accidente...-dijo kaia sonriendo, mientras cerraba la puerta, yami no se habia movido de su lugar, mas sin embargo todos los demas habia pasado a la cocina...

pero alguna vez habias hehco algo como esto...-dijo yami, mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba acercandola a el

claro que si...sabes que alla estado dormida durante 5000 años no impide que aprenda algunas cosas...ademas aprendo muy rapido...-dijo ella con mucho orgullo en su voz

abra que ponerlo a prueba...-dijo el sonriendo

si lo que quieres es un reto...cuando quieras...atemu...-dijo ella sonriendo, el ensancho mas su sonrisa para despues ambos compartir un pequeño beso...no podrian quedarse toda la vida alli...

* * *

bueno estan listas por fin kaia...-dijo la bella mujer mientras se reian y los recien llegados sonreia por todas las ocurrencias de las dos mujeres que habian estado en la casa toda la mañana...

tienes razon...-dijo kaia, que a falta de espaciio por no decir a falta de ganas por vuscar taburetes termino sentada en las piernas de yami, totalmente cansada, es decir ella hacia ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo en alemania pero nunca debio hacer algo tan complicado...

pero bueno...ustedes tienen cada vez mas confianza...-dijo tristan

puedo preguntar por que...-dijo joey sonriendo, tando yami como kaia se miraron, decidiendo que responder

bueno...digamos no veo que no habria de hacerlo-dijo kaia sonriendo

si pero esas actitudes se toman cuando...-dijo yugi

estas en pareja-dijo tea sonriendo

pero si eso son...acaso no los han visto dos segundos aunque sea...-dijo la mujer sonriendo, que los miraba apoyada en la mesada de la cocina

encerio...-dijeron tristan y joey al mismo tiempo, ellos volvieron a mirarse

si-dijeron ambos

no nos dijiste nada...-dijeron los dos anteriores mientras miraban a yami con una mirada asesina

pasa que no quiero que todo domino se entere de mi vida privada...-dijo yami

no seas asi...no tiene nada de malo-dijo kaia mirandolo, pero enseguida noto que el estaba demasiado feliz como para permitir que su humor cayera mas bajo de lo normal...

lo vez...ella nos apoya...mal amigo...-dijo joey con una mueca lastimera

bueno ya basta chicos...lo importante es que ya lo saben-dijo kaia

es cierto-dijo tea

pero desde cuando-dijo tristan

si que nos perdimos...como paso-dijo joey

fue en ese dia en que fuimos al museo-dijo kaia

museo...no me dijiste nada-dijo tea sorprendida

crei quel o habia notado, que estabamos en frente del museo tea-dijo kaia

si...ambos fuimos a buscar respuestas-dijo yami

ahi supimos...que mi nombre en egipto fue hathor...-dijo kaia

y que estabamos casados-dijo yami desviando la mirada

que-dijeron los dos chicos encalizando sus expresiones

asi es lo que el dice es cierto...-dijo kaia

wow...suertudo...-susurraron ambos amigos en frente de el, mas yami pudo escucharlos a los dos, por lo que los miro macabremente...

ya...ellos no lo decian encerio-dijo yugi

calmate-dijo kaia, mientras volvia a mirarlo

bueno...pero dejemos todo eso lado...ahora que las cosas se arreglaron y ya kaia no tenga que dormir en el sofa de la sala...es momento para divertirse chicos...-dijo la mujer sonriendo

yami ante esto, tomo a kaia de la cintura y la volteo para que lo mirara...

de que habla...como esta eso...-dijo yami

bueno...despues de que te fuiste...decidi dormir en la sala...yo no queria incomodarla...-dijo kaia

que-dijo tea sorprendida...

kaia es ai...desde que desperto en ese hospital en alemania siempre se ah mostrado de esa forma-dijo la mujer

entonces eso quiere decir que ese comportamiento tiene que ver con tu verdadero caracter...-dijo yugi

si...creo que forma parte de mi naturaleza-dijo kaia

increible-dijo tristan

iban a seguir conversando pero el ruido de un vidrio roto los distrajo...

ire a ver-dijo kaia levantandose y llendo a la sala

que habra sido eso...-dijo tea

ya veremos...-dijo yami

entonces todos ven a kaia volver a la cocina con un sobre en la mano, venia apaso lento y parecia ida en las letras que resaltaban en el frente del sobre...

kaia...-dijo la mujer...

es una carta...para mi...-dijo kaia aun sorprendida

carta-dijo yugi

para ti-dijo yami

pero de quien-dijo joey

y por que la arrojaron de esa forma-dijo tea

el vidrio fue roto con una piedra...y aqui dice..."para kaia"...-dijo ella

quien la manda...-dijo yami parandose y acercandose a su ahora novia...

un tal dartz...pero no conosco a nadie con ese nombre...-dijo ella reaccionando con sorpresa e incredulidad...

que dijiste...-dijo yami ensanchodo los ojos para despues quitarle el sobre de las manos y verlo con sus propios ojos

ese tipo de vuelta...-dijo tristan parandose de su asiento

no...no otra vez...-dijo joey

y ahora que quiere-dijo yugi

son demasiadas preguntas a la vez...-dijo yami, mientras volteaba el sobre para tratar de abrirla pero se encontro con un extraño sello...-que raro no puedo abrirla...-dijo yami frunciendo el cejo, todos sabian que tenia poca pasiencia

espera...asi no atemu...-dijo kaia sacandole el sobre, de la misma forma en que el se lo quito a ella, todos ensancharon los ojos al escucharla llamarlo por su verdadero nombre...

oi bien-susurro la mujer mayor

si...algun problema...-dijo kaia mientras miraba el sello del sobre, a su lado, yami lo observaba...-aja...aca esta...el sello tiene inscripciones...dice..."solo una persona que no conosca la oscuridad puede abrir este sobre"...es dialecto atlante...-dijo kaia como si nada...

pero como puedes leerlo...-dijop tea

lo estudie en cambrige-dijo kaia

bueno...ya abre la carta...-dijo la mujer

esta bien...aqui vamos...-dijo kaia, mientras lo abria de un solo tiron...

todos la miraban...ella logro abrir el sobre...

"solo una persona que no conosca la oscuridad puede abrir este sobre"

esa frase resono en la mente de yami...mientras la observaba desplegar el papel que habia dentro del sobre...


	15. Chapter 15

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 15**

desplego el papel que estaba dentro del sobre...

alli habia pocas lineas pero eran bastante claras...

que dice la carta...-dijo tea preocupada, puesto que kaia estaba totalmente estupefacta...yami a su lado la miraba curioso...

pues dice algo de un altar en el mar atlantico...-dijo kaia frunciendo el cejo, mas de uno trago en seco al oir lo que la chica de cabellos blancos decia...

que...-dijo tristan

otra vez ahi no por favor...-dijo joey con una mueca de desesperacion

ustedes han estado alli antes...-dijo kaia bajando el papel sin dejar de sostenerlo firmemente...

si...recuerdas el desastre que ocurrio con los monstruos...cuando invadieron el mundo...-dijo yugi

claro...como olvidarlo...recuerdo que un tipo encapuchado me reto a duelo, llevaba una cadena con un colgante extraño...el perdio pero luego cayo al piso incociente...lo llebamos al hospital, ademas de que debiamos curar mis heridas tambien...de aquel hombre dijeron que no tenia nada...solo dormia...pero yo estuve bajo supervisacion extricta toda la semana que estuve alli...ellos creyeron que yo habia tratado de suicidarme...-dijo kaia desviando la mirada...

que...pero eso es ilogico...-dijo yami frunciendo un cejo

lo se...pero a los medicos no les pagan para pensar atemu...-dijo kaia mirandolo para despues volver a levantar el papel, yami se acerco a ella por detras suyo y tomo el papel con una de sus manos mientras lo miraba tan fijamente como ella

hacen muy buena pareja...-penso la mujer que los veia con gran emocion apesar de tenso momento que pasaban

que es lo que dice...puedes leerlo...-dijo yami suavemente

tea observaba cada una de las acciones de yami para con su nueva novia...

el nunca fue asi de atento o suave con nadie...es asi solo con kaia...-penso tea, hasta que noto como todos escepto kaia y yami la miraban preocupados...pronto sonrio tratando de verse despreocupada pero la verdad era que verlos juntos le hacia sentirse muy triste...quizas fuera por que ella no tenia ese tipo de cariño por nadie...tampoco tenia una relacion tan extrecha como la de ellos, que por cierto se habia desarrollado en tan poco tiempo pero al verlos pudo comprobar que estaba hechos el uno para el otro...ya que se veian serios pero no traumados...parecia que ambos sabian lo que debian hacer y sabian que se apoyarian siempre...de forma incodicional...

esta escrito en el antiguo dialecto atlante...aqui dice que me espera en el altar del mar, para resolver un sunto pendiente...-dijo kaia resumiendo el contenido de la carta

en el altar del mar...pero si vimos como esa cosa se hundio en el oceano atlantico-dijo tristan

pues al parecer es posible penetrarlo no es asi...-dijo yugi

aun debajo del agua...-dijo tea sorprendida

bueno el profesor hobkins pudo por que nosotros no...-dijo joey muy optimista

mira genio...-dijo yami reprimiendo un risa...-primero que nada...arthur hobkins tiene con que financiar una entrada en ese lugar...-dijo yami con burla marcando la diferencias economicas entre ellos y el arqueologo...

hablar del renombrado arqueologo que es amigo de salomon de nuestro abuelo...-dijo kaia sorprendida

claro...el podria ayudarnoso no...-dijo tristan

hay un problema...-dijo kaia

cual es...-dijo tea

el esta en una excabacion en egipto y como ustedes saben...las comunicaciones no se dan facilmente alli por las fuertes tormentas de arena...-dijo kaia sonriendo con gran nerviosismo

entonces que hacemos...-dijo joey con gran fastidio

tu dijiste conocer a kaiba cierto...-dijo yugi de repente

tu te refieres a pedirle que financie un viaje de ese calibre a seto...-dijo kaia dudando un poco

asi es...el podria hacerlo...-dijo yugi

pero hay un problema...yo no creo que este muy dispuesto sobre todo tratandose de nosotros...-dijo yami crusandose de brazos

pero no perdemos nada intentandolo...-dijo kaia para despues dirigirse al telefono...

vaya que es decidida...-dijo joey mientras parpadeaba con incredulidad...

hola...me comunica con seto kaiba...-dijo kaia cuando una de sus tantas secretarias atendio su llamada...

de parte de quien...-pengunto la oficinista

claro...digale que habla...kaia gradner...y que si no me atiende...ire a sus oficinas en este momento...y ahi si no tendra escusa para no atenderme...-dijo kaia mientras seguia sonriendo, pero se notaba que iba en serio...

wow...eso es estorcion...-dij otristan perplejo

te felicito...con una novia asi tus admiradoras escolares se esfumaran...-dijo joey con burla a yami, quien solo lo miro fijamente dejando mas que claro que no queria ni escucharlo...

hola seto...que buen oque pudiste levantar el telefono...-dijo kaia sonriendo

supuse que era algo importante...de otro modo no me habrias estorcionado de esa forma kaia...-dijo seto, todos podian escucharl a conversacion mas omenos

bueno...como sea...recuerdo muy bien que me debes un favor recuerdas...-dijo kaia

como olvidarlo...tu modifiscate mi sofisticada red ilambrica...pero tu n oeres de andar pidiendo favores asique debe ser alo grande...-dijo seto

es cierto...veras necesito ir al templo del mar en el oceano atlantico...-dijo kaia

el templo del mar...y que con eso...-dijo seto

esta a 50 mil pies bajo el agua seto...-dijo kaia

entonces quieres que huse uno de mis submarinos para llevarte...-dijo seto deduciendo su pedido

asi es...ami y a unas cuantas personas que quieren acompñarme...que dices...me devolveras el favor que me debes...-dijo kaia mientras sonreia, ella sabia que cuando se trataba de deudas el joven kaiba no tardaba en saldarlas...

esta bien...que te parece en una semnaa...dame tiempo para que lo pongan en coniciones...-dijo seto

claro...me parece perfecto...entonces ahora tienes mi numero...por que no me llamas cuando este todo listo...-dijo kaia

claro luego te llamo...-dijo seto para despues colgar el telefono

increible...-dijo tea cuando kaia colgo el telefono y los miro a todos con una gran sonrisa

no es para tanto el se ah portado docil conmigo solo por que sabia que yo tenia razon y era inutil negarse...-dijo kaia

de todas maneras eso estuvo muy bien...no com ocuando nuestro amigo trato de pedirle un helicoptero...-dij otristan muy burlonamente, mientras lo codeaba...

entiendo chicos...pero por cierto...no les he preguntado pero por la forma en que hablan asumo que vendran conmigo...-dijo kaia

asi es...no podemos dejarte sola...-dijo yugi

gracias...pero creo que debemos prepararnos en una semana el submarino estara listo-dijo kaia

tienes razon...sera mejor que vayamos preparados para cualquier cosa...-dijo yami

si...aunque yo no recuerdo tener ningun asunto pendiente con nadie...esto es exteño chicos...-dijo kaia bastante preocupada

bueno...ya hicimos lo correcto ante este caso kaia...ahora isgamos festejando...por que no van a la sala, yo prepare te...-dijo la mujer sonriendo, no le gustaba cuando lam ueca de preocupacion aparecia en su rostro...

esta bien vamos...-dijo kaia para despues ir a la sala...

* * *

entonces hermano de verdad era ella...-dijo mokuba que estaba en la misma oficina en la que seto trabajaba arduamente

si...era kaia gradner...hace mucho tiempo que no sabia nada de ella-dijo seto volviendo a sus labores...

que raro...la ultima vez que supimos de ella fue cuando puso la red, despues del torneo de ciudad batallas...-dijo mokuba

es cierto...pero llamo para perdirme que salde nuestra deuda...-dijo seto

piensas hacerlo-dijo mokuba extrañado, segun recordaba ella habia dicho que solo lo haria de ser extrictamente necesario...

si...si no fuera necesario...no habria llamado y extorcinado a una de mis secretarias-dijo seto con una mueca de fastidio

en tiendo...entonces que hay que hacer...-dijo mokuba

ordena que preparen uno de los ultimos submarinos...-dijo seto

ya veo...esta bien...-dijo el chico para despues salir del despacho, dispuesto a cumplir con la orden de su hermano

el templo del mar...me pregunto para que debes ir a ese lugar...-dijo seto al aire, mientras se crusaba de brazos, mientras su vista traspasaba el amplio ventanal

* * *

entonces dime...no ha pasado nada mas...-dijo yami, ya cuando todos estaban tomando te con varias delicias preparadas por kaia...

no...solo tuve ese sueño...ya sabes...solo lo uqe descubrimos en el museo...pero aun no le leido esos papeles...con todo lo que paso ultimamente no le eh prestado atencion...-dijo kaia sonriendo antes de tomar un sorbo de te

esta bien pero deberias verlos que dices...quizas diga algo relevante sobre tu vida en egipto...-dijo yami

creo que el tiene razon mi niña...puede ser importante...-dijo la mujer que estaba sentada en un tabulete entre los dos grandes sofas donde estaban sentados los chicos...

puede ser...-dijo kaia para despues levantarse e ir por ellos, todos la observaron hasta que se perdio en las escaleras...

vaya...si que te ah pegado duro...-dijo joey

por que lo dices...-dijo yami

cuando sonreias todo el tiempo...nosotros lo tomabamos como una joda pero era verdad...ya estabas enamorado de ella cierto-dijo joey

bueno...a decir verdad no sabriadecirte...-dijo yami

que quieres decir...tu la quieres o no...-dijo tea

claro que si...la quiero muchisimo...como no tienes idea...pero en un principio me negaba a aceptar todo esto...tenia miedo-dijo yami

entiendo...-dijo yugi

miedo a que...-dijo la mujer extrañada

eso...miedo a que...-dijo kaia que llegaba con varias hojas en la mano y lo miraba fijamente a unos pasos de distancia de el, todos miraorn sorprendidos la reaccion de kaia, ella se veia seria pero sonriente a la vez...estaba esperando una respuesta...y la quieria recibir ahora...

continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 16**

todos miraron la sonrisa que se plasmaba en los labios de kaia, como si realmente estuvieran viendo abesinarse problemas...

que les pasa...solo fue una pregunta...-dijo kaia mientras caminaba hacia su antiguo lugar, al lado de su reciente novio...

digamos que no esperaba que trajeras los escritos tan deprisa...-dijo yami algo turbado, por su pregunta...como podria esplicarle todo lo que habia pasado por su cabeza durante los primeros dias...

esta bien...si no quieres contestar no lo hagas...eres libre de elegir...-dijo kaia para despues prestar atencion a los papeles, estos eran bastantes y parecian realmente densos, eso lo supuso al ver tantas letras...y anotaciones en los margenes...

todos se sorprendieron por la reaccion de kaia, otra en su lugar hubiera insistido hasta obtener una respuesta...

yami la miro entre agradecido y culpable...sin duda ella no lo cuestionaria...confiaba en el...pero el al principio tenia muchas dudas...el no habia confiado plenamente en todos sus sentimientos...solo se dejo llevar cuando todo fue inevitable...pero ahora era distinto no solo confiaba en todos sus sentimientos sino que tambien estaba seguro que nunca llegarian a cambian aunque tuvieran que separarse...

ah...por que tan callados...ni que hibiera pasado algo malo chicos...-dijo kaia mientras leia los documentos con real interes

como es que puedes prestar atencion a las dos cosas...-dijo joey

eh estado en diferente cursos universitarios...en los que aprendes algo mas que textos complicados...-dijo kaia mientras seguia con su lectura pero podia perfectamente atender a cada uno de ellos...

es impresionaste...notaste que estabamos mirandote asombrados...-dijo yugi parpadeando varias veces...

bueno...digamos que uno se da cuenta cuando tienes varios pares de ojos mirandote...-dijo kaia cerrando los ojos un momento para despues volver a fijar su vista en dichos documentos...

creo que hemos exagerado un poco...-dijo tea sonriendo

por mi no hay problema...-dijo kaia

pero cambiando de tema que dicen estos documentos...-dijo yami trantado de verlos pero ella automaticamente se paro del asiento impidiendoselo, este parpadeo sorprendido...

creo que sera mejor que los leamos por separado...es informacion bastante relevante...aunque en su mayoria habla de hathor...creo que necesitaremos tiempo para asimilarlo...-dijo kaia bastante concentrada en la lectura

es tan asi o es algo mas comprometedor...-dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños que los obserbaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tasa de te...

digamos que bastante relevante tia...-dijo kaia mientras ensanchaba sus ojos en sorprensa por lo que acaba de leer...

en cuanto a que...-dijo tea algo sorprendida...por la actitud esquiva que tuvo kaia con yami...

no tenia pensado que hubieran existido ese tipo de rituales...ademas las mujeres no estaban permitidas en la corte real...-dijo kaia

tipo de rituales...de cuales hablas...-dijo yami

kaia bajo los papeles...y lo miro un momento, para luego suspirar...

esto habla...del ritual que se erigia para la eleccion del faraon...-dijo kaia

el faraon era elegido...-dijo tristan

no que iva por derecho ereditario...-dijo joey extrañado

vaya...parece que alguien si pone atencion en las clases de historia...-dijo tea de repente, para despues recibir una mirada de reproche por parte de joey

eso es lo que todo creimos joey...incluso yo lo creia asi...pero aqui dice otra cosa...lo que se expresa dice...que el ritual era un juego de la sombras...el oponente a vencer era una mujer...-dijo kaia

una mujer...-dijo yugi

si...todos aquellos que quisieran ser faraon...debian retarla a un juego de las sombras...aquel que pudiera derrotarla...seria nombrado faraon...y ella sustentaria su nombre y poder bajo sus propias alas...durante todo su reinado...-dijo kaia

entiendo...es extraño...-dijo yami mientras se ponia mas serio...sin dudas eso era bastante relevante...-pero dime...y esa mujer quien era...-dijo yami mirandola...

nadie esperaba lo siguiente...

kaia lo miro fijamente, haciendo que sus miradas se crusaran...

esa mujer era hathor...-dijo kaia sin dejar de mirarlo...el ensancho los ojos...

estas diciendo que tu...-dijo yami poniendose de pie...

si...aqui dice que ese ritual viene gestandose desde la union del alto egipto y el bajo egipto...-dijo kaia

eso no es posible...ya naci como mil años despues...-dijo yami, kaia bajo la mirada...por lo poco que habia descubierto, deducia que ella era mucho mayor que yo...

creo que tu y yo...no tenemos la misma edad...atemu...-dijo kaia

hathor...-dijo yami mientras la miraba...el sonrio despues de llamarla por ese nombre...realmente sonaba demasiado bien para su gusto...

la miro lentamente...ella tenia la mirada baja...parecia pensativa...

por eso decia de que quizas sea mejor que lo miremos por separado...-dijo kaia

no lo creo...-dij yami, kaia lo miro soprendida...- que importa que existieras desde antes...que importa que seas mayor que yo...-dijo yami mirandola...

kaia a responder...pero el timbre de la casa logro descolocarlos a todos en general...

la dueña de la casa corrio a abrir la puerta...y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a ishizu ishstar...en la puerta de su casa...

ishizu...-dijo yami

mi faraon...no le interesa que ella sea mayor que usted...-dijo ishizu, despues de que la mujer que la atendio...muy amablemente la hizo pasar al interior de la casa...

no...-contesto yami extrañado

pero tampoco le importara saber que ella es una diosa...-dijo ishizu para despues mirar a kaia, quien la miro sin dar credito a lo que oia...

una diosa...-dijo yugi

estas segura...-dijo kaia mirandola

si...la tobillera que llevas es prueba de ello...-dijo ishizu, kaia volvio a sentarse en un sillon, abrumada por la nueva informacion recibida...

la tobillera...pero ishizu...los articulos...-dio yami

la tobillera no forma parte de los articulo del milenio hechos por aknadin...sino que fue hecha por el mismisimo ra...el dios del sol...para hathor...en el año 7000 antes de cristo, justo antes de que la atlantida se hundiera en el mar...-dijo ishizu, ante esto, kaia hundio su cabeza entre sus brazos, en signo de congoja y desesperacion...estaba volviendo a decirle que era de origen atlante...y no podia entender...como es que habia llegado a egipto si eso era cierto...

eso no esosible...lo que tu dices para muy fantasioso...-dijo tea

es cierto...hasta yo estoy sorprendida...pero es verdad...-dijo ishizu para despues tomar el hombro de kaia, quien levanto la cabeza un poco y la miro de soslayo...-tu eres una princesa atlante...y fuiste convertida en diosa egipcia despues de la gran guerra que hundio la atlantida...-dijo ishizu, kaia la miro...saba que ella no mentia...que estaba diciendole la verdad...pero sonaba tan fantasioso...

no te incomodes...pero estas completamente segura de eso...-dijo la mujer

claro...es la verdad...-dijo ishizu

esta bien...te creo...-dijo kaia sonriendo

me alegra...hathor...creo que hice bien al buscar la localizacion de todos ustedes...no sabia donde estarias...pero debia verte y hablarte...asi que busque las formas de dar con tigo...creo que puedo ayudarles con eso...-dijo ishizu

seria muy bueno...-dijo yami, pero a decir verdad, todos miraban preocupados a kaia...

esta bien...mientras mejor lo sepamos...esto terminara mas rapido...-dijo kaia, yami la miro...acaso ella estaba...-no lo malinterpretes...no esoy dudando de nada de llo que ocurrio ultimamente...solo quiero saber la verdad...-dijo kaia mirandolo, ante esto, yami sonrio calidamente a su novia asintio andole todo su apoyo...

muy bien entonces empezemos...-dijo ishizu, de esta manera todos se sentaron al rededor de ella, que se situo en una pequeña mesa, donde puso los papeles...

y bien...como estan ordenados...-dijo kaia

estan ordenados a la inversa...-dijo ishizu, buscando los origenes de kaia...

muy bien...que puedes decirnos del principio...-dijo yugi

bueno...en el principio de la escrituras que encontramos habla de tu procedencia...es decir de como eras en la atlantida...tu nombre era kaia...eras la princesa de la atlantida, hija del rey de la ciudad perdida, corazon de acero, hermana menor de dartz...futuro gobernante de la ciudad...tu padre habia encomendado tu cuidado a tres guerreros...los mejores de la ciudad...timaius...critius y germos...ellos eran tus mejores amigos y se apoyaban mutuamente...un dia descbriste...junto a ellos...la entrada al mundo de las bestias...tu fuiste la primera primera persona en ir...por eso, como todos se daran cuenta...tu coneccion con los monstruos es mayor...ya que llevas muchisimos años relacionandote con ellos...luego se dio la guerra, donde tu hermano, controlado por el oricalcos, invoco al mundo al leviatan, que no era otra cosa que una forma mas de zork, el señor de la oscuridad...tanto tu como tu padre se levanaron en contra de el, pero como todos los ejercitos estaban de parte de dartz...tu volviste al dominio de las bestia y formaste un ejercito de monstruos...y los llevaste a la batalla...tus caballeros habian sido transformados en dragones por dratz...el tenia mucha enviadia hacia ellos por los lazos que los unian contigo...sin embargo, tu acudiste a ellos...ellos fueron en tu ayuda y la batalla comenzo...la batalla finalizo cuando dartz te hirio gravemente, estuviste casi al borde de la muerte, pero ra...te revivio como una diosa egipcia...desde entonces tu nombre fue hathor...segun las escrituras...los dioses egipcios nacieron de ti...de tu sangre...por eso...durante mucho tiempo tu fuiste la unica que sabia que como comvocarlos...eso te daba mucho poder entre los egipcios...y eran reconocida por ser el sustento de todo faraon...-dijo ishizu explicadoles

asi que...la princesa kaia...-dijo joey

increible...aunque cuando ocurrio todo el problema de la atlantida...dartz no parecio nombrarte nunca...-dijo yami

quien sabe que podria haber pasado...si ella hubiera aparecido en aquella oportunidad...-dijo yugi

lo mas probable es que el supiera que no tenias memoria...por eso decistio en dar contigo...-dijo tea

quizas...-dijo kaia, ahora entendia un poco mejor las cosas...

per odinos como siguio todo despues del hundimiento...-dijo yami

durante muchos años...estuviste vagando por el mundo...aunque no estabas sola...los dioses egipcios cuidaban de ti...-dijo ishizu viendola

entiendo...-dijo kaia

eso paso...hast que pudiste unirte a una pequeña colonia, que con el tiempo termino convirtiendose en el alto egipto...con el paso del tiempo sentaste las bases para la unificacion de los reinos...y como eras una diosa...tenias ciertos privilegios que nadie mas tenia...por ejemplo...eras tu quien elegias a los faraones...en un juego de las sombras...aunque nunca nadie pudo vencerte...ni siquiera el faraon aqui presente...-dijo ishizu

entonces...hathor fue quien permitio que egipto existiera...-dijo tristan

asi es...-dijo ishizu

eso quiere decir que tu guiabas a egipto...-dijo yami

si...ella era la mano derecha de todo faraon...nunca eran atacados por que todo en el mundo antiguo conocian sobre ella, quien sustentaba el poder de los faraones...los enemigos temian a su poder...por eso muy pocas veces en toda su historia fueron capaces de atacarlos...-dijo ishizu

temian a los dioses egipcios...-dijo yugi

asi es...y en esos tiempo la unica que podia invocarlos era hathor...-dijo ishizu mirandola la reaccion que tendria la joven de cabellos blancos que miraba a la morena de ojos azules con expresion ausente...

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 17**

pero entonces por que zork ataco egipto...y bakura...ellos no parecian temerle a nada...-dijo yami

tus recuerdos faraon y lo que sucedio realmente es algo diferente...tu no recuerdas nada que no tenga que ver con la batalla de zork...-dijo ishizu, todos la miraban bastante sorprendidos, pero kaia parecia turbada, sus ojos no miraban hacia ningun lugar en especial...

ya veo...pero entonces como puedo hacer para recordar...-dijo yami extrañado, el habia creido recordar todo...

a decir verdad no estoy segura...pero quizas sea necesario un shock fuerte para que recuerdes...-dijo ishizu para despues mirar a kaia, quien ahora habia bajado la cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos blancos cubrieran su rostro, sus manos permanecian en torno a su rostro, se estaba ezforsando por asimilar todos esos datos...

kaia...-dijo tea preocuada al verla...

tranquilizate...todo estara bien...-dijo yami mientras la enderezaba con sus brazos, ella en un acto de inconciencia se dejo enderezar por el para despues apoyarse en su hombro...

no es lo que crees...solo me cuesta asimilar las cosas...-dijo kaia para luego enderesarse en el lugar asi poder ver a ishizu a los ojos...-dime ishizu...tu manejabas el collar del milenio no es cierto...-dijo kaia...

si as ies...pero despues de ese duelo los articulos del milenio desparecieron entre los escombros del templo...-dijo ishizu

solo quedo el rompecabezas...-dijo yami

que raro...-dijo kaia mienras llevaba uno de sus dedos a su barbilla, en signo de que estaba pensando...

por que llo dices..-dijo tristan

segun lo que dijo salomon...cuando ellos encontraron los articulos...la tobillera del milenio y el rompecabezas del milenio estaban juntos...-dijo kaia

si...es cierto...el abuelo dijo eso...-dijo yugi

es solo una teoria...pero seria posible que el rompecabeza no se perdiera con el resto de los articulos debido a la existencia de la tobillera...-dijo kaia

estas diciendo que...-dijo joey...

que para destruirlos deberiamos hacerlo juntos...-dijo kaia para despues mirar a yami, quien a su vez la vio a ella...

eso es lo crees...-dijo yami con una media sonrisa...

creo que de esa forma podras desconectarte del todo con el pasado y ener una vida normal...-dijo kaia

no me molesta el pasado...es solo uqe nunca espere esto...-dijo yami

entiendo...pero seria bueno dejar todo eso atras para poder seguir caminando hacia el futuro...-dijo kaia

yo creo que es muy notable que tu eres hathor...kaia...el collar del milenio me mostro visiones hacerca de ti hace tiempo...y eres igual a como eras en esos tiempos...no has cambiado nada...tus palabras siguen siendo muy sabias...-dijo ishizu sonriendole

gracias ishizu...pero...creo que aun me falta mucho para volver a ser hathor...ahora soy una persona totalmente diferente...-dijo kaia

eso esta bien kaia...ahora tienes una vida por delante...no se puede vivir siempre en el pasado...ustedes ahora estan juntos...deben mirar hacia adelante...-dijo la mujer que estaba con ellos...

tia...-dijo kaia para despues sonreir y luego acercarse a ishizu...

dime...-dijo ishizu sonriendole

muchas gracias por buscarme...ah sido de gran ayuda...ahora solo debo arreglar ese supuesto asunto pendiente con dartz...-dijo kaia para despues sonreir con felicidad...

con dartz...que tipo de asunto podrias tener con el...eso aun no lo entiendo...-dijo tea

bueno, en el pasado ella rechazo casarse con el...debe sentir aun rencor por eso...-dijo ishizu mientras sonreia...

deberas hice eso...-dijo kaia mientras parpadeaba, sin embargo, al voltear pudo ver como yami poseia un gesto tosco sombrio en su rostro...

si...el debe querer creclamar ese derecho...-dijo ishizu con una sonrisa forzada, al ver las reacciones del faraon

que derecho...-dijo yami entre dientes...

bueno...eran hermanos...por ley debian casarse...-dijo ishizu

eh...no...no...no...-dijo kaia negando con la cabza, mientras su cabellos se movian agitadamente...-de ninguna manera...no me casare con quien no quiero...-dijo kaia frunciend oel cejo

entonces...tendran un problema bastante grave hija...-dijo la mujer con expresion preocupada

no me importa...no voy a casarme...-dijo kaia crusandose de brazos...yami sonrio detras de ella...mentiria si diria que no estaba preocupado pero al menos sabia que tenia un consuelo al saber que ella no deseaba irse con el...

entiendo...espero que les salga todo bien...seria muy triste que tuviras problemas con tu hermano mayor...-dijo ishizu

es cierto...ya veremos que resulta de todo esto...pero de todas formas gracias por tu preocupacion ishizu...-dijo kaia con una sonrisa, ishizu le devolvio la sonrisa para despues ponerse de pie, dispuesta a irse...

ya te vas ishizu...-dijo tea

si debo...-dijo ishizu, pero pronto dejo de hablar devido al fuerte resplandor que parecio desatarse desde la tobillera del milenio

que es lo que esta pasando...-dijo yugi, mientras todos parecian ser seguados por el resplandor dorado...

la tobillera...se ah activado de alguna manera...-dijo ishizu

pero que clase de poderes tiene esa cosa...-dijo la mujer

nadie lo sabe...podria salirnos con cualquier cosa...-dijo ishizu, mientras el resplandor parecia intencificarse, kaia y yami permanecian juntos, uno al lado del otro sin moverse, parecian ser llamados por el resplandor...

la luz pronto desaparecio...

todos abrieron los ojos...

donde estamos...-dijo tea, frente a ellos se podia ver un pasillo. el suelo y las paredes era bastante arenoso...

este es uno de los pasillos que conducen al gran templo de hathor, es subterraneo, y se encuentro en linea paralela al rio nilo...-dijo ishizu

como lo sabes-dijo yugi

estuvimos aqui...es el templo donde tu y el faraon tuvieron su duelo...-dijo ishizu

pero ese lugar se derrumbo...como podremos estar aqui...-dijo joey

este no es el presente...-dijo kaia mientras milaba todo el pasillo

es cierto...todo se ve demasiado...-dijo tea

limpio...-dijo tristan con una mueca graciosa

lo que digas tristan...-dijo yami sonriendo

pero si no es el presente...significa que estamos en el pasado...-dijo ishizu

escuchen...parecen pasos...-dijo tea, pronto todos vieron aparecer a un hombre mayor, y detras de el, venia una mujer, con capucha y vestido largo hasta los tobillos, sus pasos eran lentos...

estan diciendo algo...-dijo yugi, cuando empezaron a escuchar los murmullos provinientes del hombre mayor...

debe ser un recuerdo...quizas si ponemos atencion, entendamos mas de la situacion...-dijo la mujer mientras le sonreia, ante esto, todos parecieron prestan atencion...

shimon...estas seguro que ya es momento...sabes que no habra otra oportunidad...-escucharon la vos de una mujer

esa vos...-dijo tristan

eres tu...cierto...-dijo joey, kaia asintio dandoles la razon...

ese es shimon...lo vi en mis recuerdos...pero se ve mas joven...-dijo yami

es logico...creo que esto paso muchos años antes de que nacieras...-dijo kaia

hathor...creo que estan listos...por eso te pido que los pongas a prueva...para ver cual de ellos es digno de ser el proximo faraon...-dijo shimon

esta bien...espero no te arrepientas...-dijo hathor, mientras se desacia de su capa, dejando ver a todos sus ojos celestesy su cabellos blancos...

yami sonrio al verla, se veia muy diferente...

interesante...-dijo yami sonriendo, kaia a su lado lo miro bastante sorprendida...

sigamoslo...-dijo yugi, todos siguieron a las dos personas hasta llegar a un lugar donde habia una gran arena de duelos, el ahora araon tomo asiento en su trono y todos vieron como hathor se posos frente a dos niños en medio de la arena...

estan listos...esto sera decicibo...-dijo hathor mientras los miraba sin perder la sonrisa...

si...estamos listos...-dijo uno de los niños con pose muy confiada...hathor lo miro fijamente para despues negar con la cabeza...-entonces...empecemos aknadin...-dijo hathor...

aknadin...-dijo yami

asi es...tu tio...-dijo ishizu

ya veo-dijo yami

como muy bien sabes...si quieres ser faraon debes vencerme...o al menos demostrarme que te mereces el titulo...por eso te digo lo siguiente...-djo hathor con una sonrisa para despues mirarlo fijamente mientras extendia sus brazo señalandolo...-demuestrame lo que vales... y entonces yo...te nombrare faraon...dandote la vendicion de los dioses egipcios...-dijo hathor

asi lo hare...-dijo el niño con actitud altanera...

ya has empezado mal...pero ni modo...comencemos...como tu eres quien desea ser faraon empieza...tu...y mas vale que hagas un buen movimiento por que no deseo dormirme en medio de un juego de las sombras...asi como tampoco deseo ver a mis dioses egipcios con mueca de aburrimiento...-dijo hathor mientras sonreia...

jajajjaa...eso estuvo bueno...-dijo joey para despues ver a kaia...-eres muy graciosa...-dijo aun riendose con ganas...

entonces empezare...aparece ahora...dragon...-dijo el niño, al instante un dragon hizo aparicion...

eso es todo lo que tienes...-dijo hathor mientras miraba la criatura frente a ella...

asi es...-dijo el niño muy confiansudamente...

pues me temo que no sera suficiente aknadin...ademas tu actitud altanera y sabelotodo esta guiandote por mal camino...-dijo hathor para despues extender sus brazos a los costados mientras cerranba los ojos...-oh...gran pilar que sostienes egipto...responde a mi llamado...acude a mi...y cumple con la voluntad de los dioses...-rescito hathor, inmediatamente un aura de color celeste aparecio detras de ella, cuando la luz se discipo todos pudieron ver a obelisko el atormentador detras de ella...-obelisko...tiempo sin verte...pero bueno...es hora de actuar...-dijo hathor quien miro un momento al dios detras de ella...para despues volver a ver al niño que parecia temblar frente a ellos...-obelisko...ataca al dragon...-dijo hathor para despues cerrar sus ojos...obelisko lanzo su puño del destino, destruyendo al monstruo enemigo, mientras aknadin se arrodillaba en el piso, por el intenso dolor que acudia a su pecho...

vaya...eso fue antastico...-dijo la madre de tea

si...por lo que se ve...los dioses egipcios eran mucho mas fuertes cuando eran manejados por hathor...-dijo yugi

miren...esta levantandose...-dijo tristan

la avaricia y la sed de poder que tienes...te permiten levantarte...pero es inutil...tu no puedes derrotar a obelisko...no tienes lo que se necesita...ademas de que tu alma esta tan manchada que lo unico que harias siendo faraon es guiar a egipto a su destruccion...eso es algo que no puedo permitir...por lo cual te digo...que tu no estas capacitado para ser faraon...-dijo hathor, para despues ver a obelisko, quien luego de asentimiento por parte de la de cabellos blancos desaparecio del lugar...

el niño miro a la mujer en frente de ella con rencor para luego hacerse a un lado, dandole el lugar a su hermano, quien con una sonrisa se acerco a la arena...

anankanon...listo...-dijo hathor

si...-dijo el niño super emocionado, tener un duelo de sombras con ella, era su mayor deseo...

muy bien entonces empieza...-dijo hathor sonriendo nuevamente...mientras aknadin mirada toda la situacion sabiendo perfectamente que su hermano menor seria el faraon...

continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 18**

que comience el juego...-dijo shimon mas que interesado en el resultado de este nuevo juego de las sombras...

muy bien entonces empieza...-dijo hathor mirandolo, sabia que las emociones estaban dominando al chico, por lo cual sonrio...

es cierto...-dijo anankanon, para luego cerrar sus ojos y expander sus brazos, hathor miro este hecho muy interesada...

el va a hacer una fusion...-dijo hathor mientras sonreia...

imposible...en esa epoca aun no existian los acticulos del milenio...le sera imposible...-dijo ishizu mas que sorprendida, kaia observaba cada uno de los movimientos que el niño realizaba, parecia extremadamente seguro de lo que hacia...

es cierto...pero la magia siempre existio...y eso es lo que el esta haciendo...-dijo kaia

esta usando magia-dijo yami

muy bien hecho...lograste fusionar a gaia con el dragon maldito...realmente debo felicitarte...resultaste un buen alumno...-dijo hathor mientras sonreia

siempre eh soñado con este momento lady hathor...por eso siempre he dado mi ma yor ezfuerzo...-dijo anankanon

es tipo de actitud son muy fructiferas anankanon...pero bueno creo que esta vez empezare con algo diferente...-dijo hathor

algo dieferente...-dijo joey

lady hathor...-dijo tea

ella era muy respetada...-dijo yugi

todos vieron como ella volteo dandole la espalda al joven principe y miro de frente una gran lapida de piedra, estaba desgastada y en ella se observaba a tres enermes dragones...

no puede ser...-dijo yami

esos son...-dijo yugi

hathor pronto junto sus manos uniendo ambas palmas, en su cuello una piedra de color verdoso comenzo a brillar...sus ojos permanecieron cerrados por unos instantes mientras recitaba unas palabras en un idioma inentendible para todos lo que estaban alli...

oh grandes guerreros atlantes...guardianes del dominio de las bestias...acudan a mi llamado una vez mas...brindenme su fuerza y sabidura en este juego...-recito kaia a medida que la hathor de sus recuerdos seguia secitando esas mismas palabras en otro dialecto...

lo entiendes...-dijo tea sorprendida

es atlante...-dijo kaia

por eso lo entiendes...por que como dijo ishizu tu fuiste atlante...-dijo yugi

supongo...-dijo kaia

esa es solo una prueva mas de tu origen...-dijo ishizu

miren eso...-dijo tristan, cuando este pudo ver como la figura del gran dragon legendario, timaius aparecio frente a ellos...

es timaius...-dijo yami

timaius...-dijo kaia para despues mirar a su novio que parecia muy sorprendido

asi es...el era uno de los guerreros de la atlantida al servicio de la familia real...-dijo ishizu

osea que...-dijo tristan

eran guardianes de kaia...-dijo yami

pero eso solo lo saben por deducion no hay forma de estar seguros...-dijo kaia

tu...aun cuando te conocian como hathor, invocaste a timaius...eso quiere decir que tenias un lazo muy fuerte...sin mencionar que pudiste despertarlo del letargo con unas palabras...-dijo yugi

y la piedra en tu cuello debe ser...-dijo tea

la piedra de oricalcos...pero no entiendo...se supone que esa piedra reacciona ante la oscuridad...por que esta en el cuello de ella...-dijo joey

es cierto...esa piedra es peligrosa...-dijo yugi

seguramente ella encontro una manera de neutralizarla...-dijo ishizu

eh...por favor podrian dejar de hablar de mi como si yo no estuviera aqui...es incomodo...-dijo kaia, yami la miro para despues sonreir...

kaia tiene razon...creo que todas esas cosas podemos descubrirlas mas adelante...-dijo yami

tienes razon por ahora sigamos prestando atencion al recuerdo...-dijo ishizu

todos volvieron la vista al recuerdo, mientras dejaban de sacar conclusiones...

bueno esta vez haremos las cosas de diferentes manera debido a que esta es la unica vez en muchisimos años en que hay dos aspirantes al trono egipcio...-dijo hathor, todos los presentes miraban espectantes el resultado del juego de las sombras que se realizaba frente a sus ojos...

ah...que signifca esto...ella nunca utiliza otros monstruos que no sean los dioses egipcios...-dijo aknadin con real enojo, no podia ser que segun su criterio, ella dejara las cosas muy faciles a su hermano menor...

algunas personas piensan que tu fuerza es inferior a la de los dioses egipcios...querido timaius...pero por que no demuestras lo que puedes hacer...-dijo hathor con una sonrisa en su rostro, todos vieron bastante, sorprendidos como, su figura desprendia tal seguridad que incluso el niño frente a ella dudaba del siguiente paso a realizar...

felicitaciones kaia...realmente te vez muy segura...-dijo ishizu

hay motivos para estarlo...-dijo yami sonriendo con suficiencia, todos veian como la batalla entre los dos monstruos comenzaba, los poderes de ambos rivalizaban en igualdad de condiciones, y la batalla parecia no tener fin...

tamaius...sufciente...-dijo hathor, deteniendo la pelea de golpe, todos estaban sorprendidos por la resolucion tomada por hathor, timaius detuvo su ataque al instante y despues de mirarla por unos momentos, desaparecio volviendo al grabado de la gran tablija detras de hathor...

pero por que...yo queria...-dijo anankanon al ver terminada la pelea entre ambos...con un claro empate...

esta bien anankanon...-dijo hathor mientras caminaba hacia el, el niño cayo de rodillas, totalmente agotado por mantener el emfrentamiento a raya...

pero este juego...lo espere toda mi vida y ni siquiera...-dijo el niño mientras las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos...

no te preocupes...-dijo hathor cuando llego hacia el, pronto toco sus cabellos...-estuviste muy bien...lograste demostrar que tienes un corazon noble al siempre mantener el enfrentamiento de forma equilibrada...pero lamento decirte que aun no estas listo para ser faraon...aun debes aprender muchas cosas...de eso nos encargaremos de inmediato...pero a pesar de eso estoy segura que seras un buen faraon...-dijo hathor mientras le sonreia, el niño sonrio para luego, en medio de un arrebato de felicidad por haber sido aceptado por ella, abrazarse a ella fuertemente...

pronto el resplandor volvio a cegar a todos los que alli estaban presenciando el recuerdo...

ah...-dijeron todos...

cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos estaban de nuevo en la sala de la casa de tea...

bueno eso fue bastante por hoy...-dijo tristan

kaia...-exclamo yami, al abrir los ojos y descubrirla desmayada a escasos metros de el, pronto una sensacion de angustia lo embargo y se apresuro a tomarla entre sus brazos...

kaia...-dijo tea, todos se acercaron super preocupados, mientras yami se levantaba con ella en brazos

pero que tiene...-dijo la madre de tea muy preocupada

solo esta dormida...-dijo yami mientras sonreia aliviado...

solo esta cansada por la magia de la tobillera...-dijo ishizu con una sonrisa amable

en ese caso dejemosla descansar...ya mañana podran pasar a verla, despues de la escuela...-dijo la madre de tea mientras sentia que el alma le volvia al cuerpo

tiene razon señora...-dijo yami

nia...mi nombre es nia...-dijo nia sonrientemente

curioso...usted lleva nombre egipcio...-dijo ishizu

bueno...mi padre es arquologo...ama tamto egipto que se caso con una mujer originaria de esas tierras...-dijo nia sonriendo, como si revelar su origen fueran lo mas orgulloso que hubiera hecho hasta el momento...

entiendo pero diganme...donde la ponemos a descansar...-dijo yami

claro sigueme...-dijo nia para despues salir de la sala y subir las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso, yami siguio a la alta mujer de cabellos castaños, preguntandose como es que no noto antes sus rasgos egipcios...

bueno creo que yo tambien me voy...-dijo ishizu cuando ambos desaparecieron escaleras arriba...

claro...y gracias por todo...-dijo yugi sonriendole

no te preocupes yugi...fue un placer...despues de todo lady hathor...necesita toda la ayuda posible...-dijo ishizu

puedo ver que le tienes un gran respeto...-dijo joey

a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo...ella sigue siendo la reina divina de egipto y sobre todo...una diosa egipcia...no importa que hayan pasado 5000 mil años desde esos tiempos...-dijo ishizu

ya veo...-dijo tea

bueno...ha sido suficiente por hoy...me despido...y cuidense...-dijo ishizu

gracias...tu tambien cuidate...-dijo tea mientras la despedia en la puerta de entrada...

claro...-dijo ishizu para despues marcharse del lugar, tea cerro la puerta y volvio con sus amigos a tomar asiento mientras ellos platicaban...

realmente me parecio increible...no puedo creerlo...-dijo tristan

es cierto...demasiadas coincidencias no...-dijo joey

no creo que sean coincidencias...ella permanecio en el tiempo por algo...-dijo yugi muy pensativamente

te refieres a que tambien tiene un destino que cumplir...-dijo tea sorprendida

no lo se...solo espero que todo salga bien...-dijo yugi, todos lo miraron entre algo sorprendidos y asustados, realmente desconocian lo que iba a pasar con ella...

* * *

yami entro en la habitacion, alli pudo ver una cama, y al lado de esta habia un colchon muy bien tendido...detras de este pudo ver un escritorio y sobre el, el cofre de la tobillera brillaba intesamente...

ponla en el colchon...ella descidio dormir alli cuando le dijimos que prepariamos una mejor cama para ella...-dijo nia mientras sonreia, yami se adelanto sonriendo, para luego recostarla en el colchon de forma dulce y lenta, cuidando de no dejarla en una mala posicion...

tipico de ella...sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tipo de persona que es...-dijo yami

el tipo de mujer que es...querras decir querido...-dijo nia con una miraba bastante picara plantada en su ojos azules...

si claro...-dijo yami haciendose el tonto mientras los musculos de cuerpo se tensaban por completo...

es ridiculo que te pongas asi querido...ella es tu esposa...recuerdas...-dijo nia sonriendo, pero eso solo empeoro las cosas...

si lo se pero...-dijo yami mostrandose duvitativo

no te acostumbras aun...es decir es resiente...-dijo nia con ojos llenos de comprencion hacia la situacion de ellos dos, suponia que era dificil para ambos, sobre todo despues de todos esos años dormidos, lejos uno del otro...

si...pero no me malinterprete...realmente la quiero mucho...yo la amo...pero no quiero apresurar las cosas...y sostengo lo que digo...no voy a dejarla...pero creo que tenemos mucho tiempo aun...-dijo yami sin mirar a la mujer que lo escuchaba atentamente, en ese momento lo unico que podia hacer era mirar las tranquilas y suavez facciones de su novia...

estas en lo cierto...y mas alla de que seas un faraon...tu eres un muy buen muchacho...se que tu eres lo mejor para kaia...-dijo nia mientras tocaba el hombro de yami, quien seguia arrodillado frente al cuerpo durmiente de su novia, pronto una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, ella desprendia luz y puresa incluso aun, cuando estaba profundamente dormida...

gracias...-dijo el para despues ponerse de pie y salir de la habitacion, no sin antes dar un ultimo vistaso a su novia, quien sonrio aun durmiendo, para luego voltearse en el colchon en busca de una mejor posicion...

nia lo siguio hacia la planta baja, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 19**

ya habia pasado una semana desde los ultimos sucesos que ocurrieron en casa de los gradner, en ese preciso momento se encontraba en el recibido de la coorporacion kaiba, esperando por seto, quien habia decidido acompañarlos...

bueno...ya esta...creo que podemos irnos no es cierto seto...-dijo kaia mientras se paraba en su lugar, al verlo aparecer detras de dos pertas automaticas...

asi es...veo que tienes a todo el cuartel detras de ti...-dijo seto mientras los miraba despectivamente

no hagas eso...son mi amigos...-dijo kaia para despues tomar el brazo de yami, mientras sonreia...-y mi novio...me gustaria que os llevarais bien...puede ser...-dijo kaia sin dejar de sonreir

mmmm...-dijo seto como toda respuesta...

bueno...creo que deberemos irnos ya...-dijo yugi con nerviosismo, era mas que claro que recordaba muy bien que despues de su nueva oportunidad, ni yami ni seto kaiba parecian muy contentos con la presencia del otro...

es cierto...tal y como me lo pediste...prepare un submarino...kaia...-dijo seto

te lo agradesco mucho...vamonos...-dijo kaia

bien...entonces siganme...-dijo seto para despues salir de alli, todos se miraron unos a otros para despues salir de alli, detras de el...

* * *

todo estaba listo para la llegada de todos los que estaban seguros que irian al gran templo del mar...

todo esta listo mi señor...-dijo el joven entrando en la gran sala donde el altar resaltaba detras del antiguo rey de la atlantida, gracias a la luz de las vellas...

muy bien...ellos pronto estaran aqui de nuevo...la ultima vez que nos vimos el logro vecerme...pero es tu deber ahora asegurarte de que nadie se entrometa entre ella y yo de acuerdo...-dijo dartz con vos muy autoritaria..

como diga...-dijo el joven haciendo una reverancia para despues marcharse del salon en el que estaban...

dartz el rey de la antigua atlantida solo fue capaz de ver como su sirviente salia del salon, aunque cabia destacar que casi podia saborear la victoria que esta vez obtendria sobre ella...

* * *

el viaje en submarino fue bastante tranquila para todos o para casi todos...

kaia miraba por la pequeña ventana el paisaje marino, decir que no estaba nerviosa por ver a ese sujeto era una mentira muy grande...pero tampoco queria preocupar a nadie, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que debido a todo lo que ellos habian descubierto sobre su persona, podria deducir sus estados de animo, que habia que aceptar no eran muy buenos...

este lugar me da cierta nostalgia...es como si...-dijo kaia mientras miraba por la ventana, en la lejania podia ver una especie de entrada hacia lo que parecia una ciudad hundida en el atlantico...

hubieras estado ahi cierto...-escucho la vos de yami, detras de ella, ella pronto volteo sorprendida a mirarlo...

ah...estas aqui...no te escuchar entrar...-dijo kaia a modo de disculpa

la puerta estaba entreabierta, como estabas tan entretenida no escuchaste los golpes y decidi entrar...-dijo yami mientras tomaba asiento a su lado...

esta bien no hay problema...solo observaba el mar...y tienes razon...por alguna razon ciento nostalga por este lugar...-dijo kaia

quizas si estuviste aqui...tal ve sea lo que quedo de la atlantida despues de la batalla que tuvimos...-dijo yami

cierto que ustedes pelearon con este sujeto por la dominacion del planeta...-dijo kaia sonriendo

es verdad...si lo que esos escritos dicen es verdad kaia...tu estuviste ahi...-dijo yami ientras tomaba sus manos en señal de apoyo...

por como me siento creo que si...-dijo kaia mirandolo con real agradecimiento...

no te preocupes todos estamos contigo...no te dejaremossola...-dijo yami mientras la abrazaba

gracias...-dijo kaia para despues cerrar sus ojos, el aroma de el entro por su fosas nasales brindandole una relajante sensacion de bienestar...

* * *

aqui es kaia...-dijo seto mientras traspasaban la puerta del templo

sin duda es el mismo lugar...-dijo yugi

entonces de veras veremos a ese tipo de nuevo...-dijo joey con expresion de cansancio

yo creo que si...-dijo yami, kaia solo miraba para todos lados sin decir palabra...

si...definitivamente eh estado aqui antes...por que esta sensacion es totalmente rara...-dijo kaia mientras ambas cejas se mostraban fruncidas...

que sensacion...-dijo tea que caminaba atras de ella, acongojada por tener que volver a ese sitio que no le traia gratos recuerdos...

la sensacion de haber estado aqui antes es mas fuerte en este templo...-dijo kaia

eso es...por que has estado aqui antes...-escucharon una vos en fondo del pasillo por el que caminaban, todos miraron hacia alli, observando como las velas que aparentemente estaban apagadas se prendieron en un dos por tres revelando un altar bastante tetrico...

una gran mesa se ubicaba entre medio de grandes estatuas con formas de serpientes, las velas iluminaban toda la habitacion dando un toque dorado a todo el ambiente...

veo que tu mal gusto por la decoracion de lambientesn o ha cambiado...-dijo tristan con una mueca al verlos...

oh...pero si son ustedes...tiempo sin vernos...-dijo dartz que estaba frente a la gran mesa

dartz...-dijo yami mientras fruncia el cejo

oh...pero que veo...eres tu faraon...y tienes un cuerpo propio...que apropiado...-dijo dartz con falso dejo de sorpresa en su vos, mas despues pudo reparar a la personas que caminaba obsevando fijamente el altar al leviatan...-pero miren quien es...eres tu...mi adorada hermana...kaia...-dijo dartz, en ese momento dartz camino unos pasos hacia ellos, clavando su mirada dorada en los celestes ojos de kaia...

tu eres dartz...-dijo kaia mirandolo fijamente tambien...si bien nadie habia dicho mas nada...se podia notar como el ambiente era tenso y pesado...

asi es...y tu y yo somos hermanos...-dijo dartz

hermanos...-dijo kaia

si...se muy bien que no recuerdas nada...debido a lo que hiciste en el pasado...hace 5000 años...-dijo dartz

lo que hice hace 5000 años...-dijo kaia sorprendida, como sabia el algo de ese tiempo...

sorprendida...realmenten o es muy dificil saber de esas cosas cuando vives eternamente...en mi caso gracias al oricalcos...en tu caso gracias a la voluntad del dios del sol...ra...-dijo dartz

el leviatan...-dijo kaia

es el monstruo que destruiria a la humanidad...-dijo yugi

ya veo...entonces tampoco recuerdas nada de los tiempos en los que vivias como una simple princesa humana en nuestra ciudad natal...no es cierto...-dijo dartz

nuestra ciudad natal...de que demonios hablas...-dijo kaia

de la atlantida...-dijo dartz

entonces todo lo que decia en esos escritos es verdad...-dij otea

oh si que lo es...tu...bajo tu nuevo nombre...hathor...dejaste muy bien documentada toda tu vida, en tu propio templo...solo por si acaso despertabas en el futuro y no tenias memoria, como habia partes crusiales que estaban escritas en dioma atlante, solo tu podrias leerlo...muy inteligente en verdad hermana...-dijo dartz

que...yo que...-dijo kaia ensanchando los ojos mas que sorprendida, yami la miro, dartz estaba confundiendola con toda esa informacion

ya dejate de estupideces dartz...para que la querias aqui...-dijo yami

no es obvio...para recuperarla...es mi hermana y su lugar esta con los nuestros...en nuestra ciudad...-dijo dartz mientras sonreia maliciosamente

bajo el mar...estas demente...-dijo seto hablando por primera vez...

es increible lo que dire...pero concuerdo con kaiba...estas loco...como podria ella vivir en un lugar asi...cuberto totalmente por agua si esta viva, seria como pedirle que se suicide...-dijo joey

esperen...-dijo kaia recuperandose de su impresion para luego mirar a dartz...-para que quieres que vaya...no lo recuerdo...pero estoy segura que tu y yo no tenemos nada pendiente o si...-dijo kaia

pues en eso te equivocas...nuestro deber es reconstruir la ciudad que una vez no vio vivir en paz...-dijo dartz acercandose a ella...

ni de broma...no cuentes conmigo...no si eso conlleva a destruir la humanidad de este tiempo...-dijo kaia

tu haras lo que yo diga...soy tu hermano mayor...-dijo dartz tomandola del brazo, todos estaban a punto de decir algo, pero entonces la mirada de kaia cambio a una de total enfado, su cuerpo comenzo a brillar bajo una luz dorada resplandeciente, sus cabellos ondearon y en su frente aparecio el simbolo del milenio...

escuchame muy bien...yo soy una diosa egipcia y tu que eres un ser humano no tienes el derecho para faltarme el respeto de esa manera...ahora alejate de mi si no quieres salir lastimado...-dijo kaia con una potente pero calida vos...al decir esto ultimo, una onda expansiva separo a kaia de dartz, ocasionando que este termirada impacandose contra la gran mesa detras de el...

todos vieron con asombro como su cuerpo volvio a la normalidad mientras ella seguia mirandolo seriamente...

muy bien entnces resolvamos esto de otra manera...-dijo dartz poniendose en pie despues de mucho esfuerzo...

y que forma es esa...-dijo kaia, todos estaban preocupados si al muy desgraciado se le ocurria tener un duelo ella estaria en problemas...

sera realmente facil para ti...tengamos un duelo de monstruos...o deberia decir un juego de las sombras...-dijo dartz

que...-dijeron todos, mas kaia solo lo miro...

eres un desgraciado...si realmente has puesto tu atencion sonbre mi...sabes perfectamente lo que un duelo significa para mi...-penso kaia con seriedad, pero era cierto quesa seria una forma segura de poner fin a eso...

entonces que dices...hermana...o es que te negaras...-dijo dartz mirandola sonriente

esta bien...-dijo kaia mientras caminaba hacia el frente...

muy bien...-dijo dartz para luego ver a todos los demas que observaban los acontesimientos realmente preocupados...-pero no se preocupen tengo algo preparado para ustedes...-dijo dartz, todos parecieron no sorprenderse mucho, mas ninguno tuvo tiempo de decir nada, puesto el suelo en el que estaban parados, desaparecio bajos sus pies...

todos cayeron por diferente conductos bajo el suelo del templo del mar, mas yami pudo aventarse a tiempo hacia donde kaia estaba de pie, esta fue hasta el preocupada, mientras dartz observaba la escena con fastidio...

atemu...-dijo kaia acercandose mientras se arrodillaba a su lado

no te preocupes...estoy bien...-dijo yami sonriendole para despues ponerse de pie y mirar a dartz...-maldito que hiciste con ellos...-dijo yami

yo que tu me preocupariapor mi mismo...-dijo dartz

dejate de idioteces dartz...la cosa aqui es conmigo...no lo metas...-dijo kaia poniendose en frente de el, su mirada decia claramente que estaba enfadada...

muy bien...entonces empezemos...pero te aseguro que no sere responsable por lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora...-dijo dartz mientras se dirigia hacia la mesa, alli habia dos discos de duelos, uno fue a parar a las manos de kaia de un lanzamiento, esta lo tomo y luego saco sus cartas y las coloco en el disco de duelos...

entoces que esperas...empecemos con el duelo...-dijo kaia...

ten cuidado...-dijo yami seriamente

claro...confia en mi...-dijo kaia mientras daba unos pasos hacia el frente...

comencemos...-dijo dartz con una sonrisa...

continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 20**

solo tres personas seguian en ese altar, los dos hermanos y el faraon del antiguo egipto...

entonces...hermana...mueve...-dijo dartz mientras la miraba...

ten cuidado...-dijo yami a su lado

no se que es lo que te propones con esto dartz...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba...

es increible hermanita...hay cosas que nunca cambian...y tu eres una de ellas...-dijo dartz, yami lo miro, los ojos de dartz estaban solo sobre ella...

sin duda el ah esperado por esto durante mucho tiempo...su forma de mirarla lo indica...-penso el mientras fruncia el cejo, no le gustaba nada la forma en que estaba mirandola...

muy bien comencemos...-dijo kaia mientras sacaba sus primeras 6 cartas, para luego tomar una y invocarla de inmediato al campo...

el espadachin magico...es un buen comienzo aunque con el...nunca se sabe...-penso yami, aunque lo que si le extrañaba es que ella nunca miro la carta que utilizo...

bien...ahora pondre una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno...-dijo kaia para despues mirarlo fijamente

esa fue una buena jugada, muy precabida...-dijo dartz para despues tomar una carta de su mazo...

ya juega...-dijo kaia

tranquila...este sera un duelo largo hermana...-dijo dartz mientras tomaba una de sus cartas y la ponia boca abajo en el campo...

eso es todo...-penso kaia mientras fruncia el cejo

debes estarte preguntando por que hago esto...-dijo dartz

en realidad no...me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas...-dijo kaia

no deberia ser asi...-dijo dartz

deja los juegos mentales...no funcionaran...-dijo kaia seriamente

no se de que hablas kaia...-dijo dartz con falsa modestia, kaia no dijo nada, solo lo miro- bueno aqui termina mi turno...-dijo dartz

es mi turno...-dijo kaia mientras sacaba una nueva carta...

ataca...si te atrevez...-dijo dartz con provocacion, kaia lo miro, sabia que el algo tramaba...pero debia mantener la mente en frio...

ahora invoco al señor de los dragones...-djo kaia mientras lo miraba fijamente, al instante el monstruo se materializo en el campo...- y luego jugare la carta conocida como la flauta que llama a los dragones...sabes para que sirbe cierto...-dijo kaia mientras sonreia...

esa carta...te permite invocar dos dragones al campo sin ningun tipo de sacrificio...-dijo dartz mientras su ojos se contraian por lo que ocurria en ese preciso momento...

esa es una muy buena jugada...-penso yami mientras seguia muy de cerca el duelo...

ahora convoco a mi dragon blanco de ojos azules y al dragon koumory al campo...-dijo kaia mientras veia a los dos dragones aparecer a un lado de ella...

creo que ahora llevas la ventaja...-dijo yami

yo no estaria tan seguro...el hecho de que tengas tres monstruos hermanita...no significa nada...-dijo dartz

claro...pero eso lo veremos pronto...-dijo kaia para despues cerrar sus ojos un momento para despues abrirlos y mirar al ser en frente de ella...-muy bien ah llegado la hora de la verdad...ahora sabremos si realmente eres tan bueno...dragon blanco...ataca esa carta boca abajo...-dijo kaia, el dragon inmediatamente ataco la carta boca abajo eliminando al primer monstruo...

no...-dijo dartz

si...y si supongo bien...tu monstruo tiene un efecto especial no es verdad...-dijo kaia

asi es...-dijo dartz mientras tragaba en seco

pues es una lastima...ya que mi dragon es inmune a las cartas de magia, trampa y efectos especiales...-dijo kaia

maldicion...-dijo dartz

de veras quieres seguir...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba

nunca renuncio...-dijo dartz

podrias evitar esto...-dijo kaia

nunca...-dijo dartz casi gritando

como quieras...-dijo kaia cerrando sus ojos...

siempre has sido asi...pero no creas que esta vez te libraras de todo tan facilmente como la vez anterior...el no esta aqui esta vez para salir en tu defensa...-dijo dartz mientras miraba a kaia y luego a yami con una mirada llena de ira...

no se de que hablas...-dijo kaia

por supuesto que no sabes...lo has olvidado todo...-dijo dartz en forma de reproche...

termina mi turno...-dijo kaia con una sensacion de congoja muy grande...

muy bien continuemos...-dijo dartz mientras sacaba otra carta...-ahora convocare al campo a kiutora...-dijo dartz con una sonrisa

no...eso no...-penso yami ensanchando los ojos...

lo recuerdas verdad faraon...-dijo dartz mientras lo miraba, kaia volteo a verlo, el se veia muy impresionado

piensas usar las mismas jugadas...-dijo yami

mmm...eso ya se vera...-dijo dartz para despues mirar a su hermana...-con eso termina mi turno...-dijo dartz...

ten cuidado kaia...no tomes a la ligera a ese monstruo...-dijo yami

esta bien...-dijo kaia mientras sacaba una nueva carta de su monte de cartas...

vamos hermanita juega...pero recuerda muy bien esto...yo no me hare responsable de nada...-dijo dartz, kaia lo miro, sin lograr entendera lo que se referia, sin embargo tenia un muy mal presentimiento...

* * *

abrio los ojos despues de sentir el golpe seco de un cuerpo caer sobre el...

oh lo siento yugi...estas bien...-dijo tea mientras se paraba apresuradamente...

si no te preocupes...estoy bien...-dijo yugi mientras se ponia de pie, tea lo miro con cuidado por primera vez le parecia que en estos ultomos tres años habia crecido demasiado y ella nunca lo habia notado...

supongo que siempre le preste demasiada atencion al faraon y por eso no lo note...-penso tea algo contrariada, mientras lo miraba levantarse y siu, efectivamente despues de tres años, el era mas alto que ella...

pasa algo...-dijo yugi mientras la miraba fijamente, ella parecia algo ida, pero cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y notar lo cerca queestaban el uno del otro se elejo de el rapidamente, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente...

no...no pasa nada...-dijo tea

bueno...puedes caminar no es cierto...-dijo yugi mientras ambos miraban el amplio pasillo en el que se encontraban...

si...no hay problema...-dijo tea

bueno entonces...encontremos proto la salida de aqui...no fuera que kaia y yami necesiten ayuda y nosotros aqui abajo...-dijo yugi

tienes razon...ella iba a tener un duelo con dartz...-dijo tea mientras empezaban a caminar por los pasillos del templo

aun no puedo creer que ellos dos sean hermanos...no se parecen en nada...-dijo yugi

eso es verdad...no imagino que habra pasado para que las cosas terminaran asi...-dijo tea

es verdad pero eso pronto lo sabremos...ahora debemos allar a los demas y encontrar la forma de volver al altar...-dijo yugi

si...-dijo tea mientras miraba la espalda de yugi delante de ella...

no lo entiendo...por que no lo note antes...y ademas...por que de repente me pongo tan nerviosa...-penso tea mientras caminaban por los pasillos...

* * *

escucho una vos en la oscuridad que lo llamaba...

mokuba...despierta...-era la vos de su hermano, de seto...

pronto abrio los ojos, encontrandose con la presencia de seto alli a su lado...

donde estamos...-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo

al parecer el loco de dartz nos tendio una trampa y caimos aqui...-dijo seto mientras miraba el lugar

que raro parece un antiguo recinto n ocrees seto...-dijo mokuba mientras tambien observaba el lugar, amplio y con varias antorchas en las esquinas de la sala...

es verdad...creo que es una sala de ceremonias...-dijo seto

vamonos de aqui...este lugar me da mala espina seto...-dijo mokuba algo incomodo por la sensacion fria que se persibia en el lugar...

si...es verdad...debemos volver al altar...-dijo seto, ambos se dispusieron a salir de la sala por un corredor del otro lado, atravesando todo el recinto...

que pasa tan pronto se van...-escucharon la vos de un chico, el cual aparecio de entre las sombras del mismo corredor por donde iban a salir...

no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo niño asique haste a un lado...-dijo seto con cara de pocos amigos

nadie te ah dicho que no subestimes a tus oponentes kaiba...-dijo el joven

un momento...quien eres tu..y como sabes quien es el...-dijo mokuba con el cejo fruncido

yo soy joel y sirvo a dartz...y como bien sabes no puedo dejarlos continuar...-dijo joel

maldicion...a cuantos energumenos tiene dartz a su servicio...-dijo seto mientras parecia enojarse cada ves mas...

calmate hermano...solo pelea con el rapidamente y asi podremos seguir...-dijo mokuba

el tiene razon...eso seria muy razonable...-dijo joel mientras sonreia

esta bien...aunque te dire que me importa un comino quien seas no te entrometeras en mi camino para seguir adelante...-dijo seto mientras activava su disco de duelos...

como prefieras seto kaiba...-dijo joel mientrasactivaba su disco de duelos...

* * *

ambos abrieron los ojos despues de una breve siesta en el suelo...

ah viejo creo que debemos dejar de meternos en estos problemas...-dijo tristan mientras ambos se ponia nde pie

es verdad...siempre es lo mismo...si n oes por nosotros es por alguien de afuera...-dijo joey

es verdad pero que haremos ahora...estamos en quien sabe donde...lejos de neustros amigos...-dijo tristan

sin mencionar que kaia y yami estan con ese loco...-dijo joey

es verdad pero me da mala espina todo esto...-dijo tristan

sin duda algo quiere de ella...si no es que a ella misma...-dijo joey

es verdad...pero bueno busquemos a los demas...-dijo tristan

aja genio y por donde quieres empezar a buscarlos...no ves que estamos perdidos-dijo joey

si es verdad pero debemos empezar por algun lado o no...-dijo tristan

bien...vamos a seguir caminando poreste pasillo quizas lleguemos a algun lado...-dijo joey

bien...vamos guero...-dijo tristan..

de esta forma ambos amigos empezaron a caminar tratando de buscar la salida hasta donde el duelo principal se llevaba a cabo...

continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 21**

tanto yami como kaia miraban seriamente a dartz...

que demonios es lo que quieres...leviatan ya fue derrotado...por lo tanto...-dijo yami

leviatan...no...te equivocas...no es eso lo que quiero faraon...-dijo dartz

entonces que es lo que quieres...-dijo yami mientras fruncia el cejo, tenia la impresion que este habia benido a quitarle algo importante...

ya lo dicho...solo quiero a mi hermana, en el lugar al que pertence...en la atlantida...-dijo dartz, yami no dijo nada...pero la sola idea no le gustaba en absoluto

y si no quiero ir...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba fijamente

pero que dices...ese es tu lugar...-dijo dartz

lo que realmente esta molestandome es el hecho de que pretender elegir por mi...yo soy libre...yo decido...-dijo kaia

gr...ya decia yo que no has cambiado nada hermana...pero cuando recuerdes cambiaras de opinion...-dijo dartz

encerio...-dijo kaia, yami solo obserbaba todo con real preocupacion...

y si ella realmente cambiaba de opinion y se alejaba de su lado...

no...-trato de controlarse interiormente, ella no haria eso...

bueno basta de charla...volvamos al duelo...-dijo kaia

te recuerdo que es tu turno hermana...-dijo dartz mientras sonreia socarronamente...

kaia no le contesto solo miro al monstruo que estaba de su lado...

con que quiutora eh...-penso kaia

ten cuidado kaia...-dijo yami

esa cosa no es tan debil como parece o no...-dijo kaia

asi es...-dijo yami

entiendo...-dijo kaia para luego mirar al frente donde este sugeto se encontraba retandola con la mirada- sin embargo no tengo ota alternativa...-dijo kaia para despues cerrar sus ojos un momento...

que esta haciendo...-penso dartz al verla

muy bien...no quiero arriesgarme demasiado...por lo tanto...espadachin maico ataca a su monstruo...-dijo kaia mientras señalaba a kiutora...

kaia...-dijo yami mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su rostro

confia en mi atemu...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba de perfil por un segundo...yami solo la miro un poco mas tranquilo, que confie en ella...por su puesto que lo hacia...

el espadacin ataco al monstruo contrario, este se destruyo mas sin embargo dartz no recibio ningun daño...

ese es su poder especial...-dijo kaia

uno de ellos...-dijo dartz mientras sonrisa se extendia por su rostro...

se lo que sigue...-penso yami sorprendido..

ahora mira y aprende hermana...tu no podras vencerme...y esta es la razon...conoce al nuevo monstruo que suplantara a kiutora...el es shonoros...-dijo dartz, kaia simplemente lo miro sin siquiera pestañar...

no es posible...realmente usaras las mismas jugadas maldito...-dijo yami mientras fruncia el ceño

asumo que no es la primera vez que haces estas cosas cierto...-dijo kaia

asi es...querida hermana...tu ya conoces todos estos monstruos...-dijo dartz, tanto kaia como yami miraron con interes a susodico que estaba parloteando...-en la antiguedad, cuando viviamos en la atlantida tu fuiste quien derroto a todos estos monstruos en aquella batalla...-dijo dartz

batalla...-dijo kaia mientras parpadeaba sorprendida

asi es...pero no lo recuerdas...-dijo dartz

la batalla de la atlantida...hablas de esa batalla...-dijo yami

asi es faraon...hablo de esa batalla...-dijo dartz

atemu...tu que sabes de ella...-dijo kaia mirandolo soprendida...

cuando me enfrente a el...pude ver irmagenes de esa batalla pero yo no...-dijo yami mientras no sabia como explicar el hecho que ella no habia aparecido en esas imagenes...

lo que pasa es que tu como ser humano que eres...estabas preocupado por otras cosas y no notaste la presencia de kaia en esa batalla...eres bastante ciego...-dijo dartz mientras sonreia socarronamente...

dartz...-dijo kaia con un tono grave

oh es verdad...hay un lazo muy fuerte que te une a el...lo habia olvidado...lo siento hermanita...-dijo drtz con falsa pena

no juegues conmigo...-dijo kaia mientras reprimia un gruñido totalmente salvaje...

kaia...tranquila...-dijo yami al verla, dartz estaba provocando la ira de kaia...

esta parpadeo tranquilizandose mientras dartz simplementemiraba todo con un cejo fruncido...

debo estar serena y pensar friamente para poder ganar...-penso kaia para despues ver a dartz

muy entonces continua con tu turno hermana...-dijo dartz

entonces se termina mi turno...-dijo kaia

que...-dijo dartz

esa es la otra habilidad especial de quiutora cierto...termina mi turno automaticamente despues de ser destruido...-dijo kaia

asi es...creo que despues de todo aun recuerdas algo...-dijo dartz

en realidad no...es solo que un duelista debe poder manejar cualquier situacion...para eso debe tener el minimo conocimiento acerca de cartas ajenas, aunque estas sean muy raras...como es el caso de las tuyas...-dijo kaia

ya veo...-dijo dartz mientras sacaba su proxima carta

entonces tu has estudiado una gran cantidad de cartas verdad...-dijo yami

asi es...un duelista debe estar preparado para cualquier cosa atemu...pero eso ya lo sabes...-dijo kaia

es verdad...-dijo yami algo sorprendido, ella era realmente sorprendente...

bueno es mi turno...ahora mi shonoros...ataca al espadichin...-dijo dartz

eso si que no...dartz...yo activo mi carta boca abajo...seguramente la conoces...es la fuerza del espejo...esta carta revirte tu ataque y tu monstruo se destruye...-dijo kaia, la carta se activo y el monstruos desaparecio del campo de juego...

no...maldita...-penso dartz al verse nuevamente sin monstruos

no puede ser...ella esta defendiendose muy facilmente de los ataques de dartz mientras kaiba y yo apenas si podiamos con ellos...-penso yami muy sorprendido, en aquel duelo la fuerza del espejo no habia funcionado...

ahora comprendo...-dijo yami

de que hablas...-dijo dartz mientras su vos se desfiguraba levemente

sin el sello de oricalcos no eres nada...como no tienes el sello...eres facilmente derrotado...-dijo yami

estas diciendo que si el tuviera el sello, yo no seria rival para el...-dijo kaia mientras miraba a su novio con ambos cejos fruncidos...

no...solo estoy diciendo que aquel poder del que tanta gala hacias no era mas que una mentira...eres patetico...-dijo yami

atemu...-dijo kaia

callate...tu no sabes nada...no sabes por todo lo que pase...-dijo dartz mientras perdia el control de la situacion

esta perdiendo el control y dejandose llevar por la ira...-dijo kaia

yami no dijo nada, solo sonrio, tenia la misma expresion que puso al ver a los tres guerreros legendarios de la atlantida...

* * *

y bien...vas a mover o no crio...-dijo seto ya perdiendo la paciencia, su duelo habia comenzado, mas sin embargo el muy maldito tardaba mucho en hacer sus jugadas...

este tipo solo esta tratando de ganar tiempo...nos quiere alejados del altar principal...-dijo mokuba

eso es obvio...pero me esta cansando...-dijo seto mientras fruncia el cejo

kaiba...-escucharon un grito desde unos metros atras de ellos, los dos hermanos voltearon para vercomo yugi y tea se acercaban

son ustedes...-dijo seto

tea...yugi...-dijo mokuba

que esta pasando...quien es el...-dijo yugi

es un aficionado que esta del lado de dartz...-dijo mokuba

por que estas sosteniendo un duelo con el si es un simple aficionado...-dijo tea

por que es la unica forma de pasar...-dijo seto

y este es el unico pasillo que lleva a donde todos quieren ir...-dijo joel

entonces es verdad lo que ustedes querian era separarnos de kaia...-dijo tea

asi es...pero desgraciadamente el faraon quedo a su lado...-dijo joel

maldito que tienen planeado...-dijo yugi

nada en especial...solo, digamos, que es una pequeña reunion de reencuentro entre los dos hermanos...-dijo joel

reencuentro...-dijo tea

estan locos...-dijo mokuba

eso depende de la perspectiva en que se mire...pero bueno dejemos de hablar...volvamos a lo nuestro...-dijo joel

sigo esperando mocoso...-dijo seto desesperandose

tranquilizate kaiba...asi perderas la cabeza y por lo tanto tambien el duelo...-dijo yugi

es verdad...debo pensar friamente...pero es que este crio me pone los pelos de punta...-penso seto mientras lo miraba realizar su proxima jugada

bueno...ahora es tu turno...-dijo joel despues de invocar su defensa

tanto para eso...-dijo mokuba en pose pensante...

no, eso no es todo...debe tener algo detras...-penso yugi mientras fruncia el cejo

ya me tienes harto niño...caballero cuchilla aparece aqui...y ataca su defensa...-dijo seto mientras invocaba su proximo monstruos, el caballero ataco pero la defensa fue demasiado para el, por lo que termino destruido, los punto de vida de seto se redujeron a la mitad por el ataque...

es ese escucdo...-dijo tea

eso tiene 3000 puntos de defensa es casi impenetrable...-dijo yugi

no me digas...-dijo seto, quien a este paso ya estaba apretando sus puños tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos...

esto esta mal...el solamente nos etsa haciendo perder tiempo...-penso yugi

kaiba se esta enfadando demasiado...era obvio que las cosas resultaran asi...despues de todo el solo esta jugando con el para hacer tiempo para dartz...-penso tea mientras obserbaba todo...

seto...-dijo mokuba

lo se...-dijo seto mientras su turno volvia a terminar y el niño en frente de el volvia a tomar una carta de su mazo y a mirarla como si no supiera que hacer con ella...

* * *

joey y tristan seguian caminando entre la oscuridad de los largos pasillos del templo sin encontrar una salida, solo callejones sin salida...

ahhh...ya estoy cansado...no podemos encontrar la salida...-dijo joey mientras revolvia su cabello desesperadamente...

esto es patetico hermano...-dijo tristan con pereza

debemos seguir buscando...debemos encontrar a nuestros amigos...-dijo joey mientras ambos se volvian por donde habian llegado a ese callejon sin salida

es verdad nos necesitan...-dijo tristan mientras probaban una ruta distinta al doblar por un largo pasillo...

si...encontremos la salida lo mas pronto posible...ya hemos tardado mucho en este laberinto...-dijo joey

es verdad...-dijo tristan para luego salir corriendo ambos en busca de una salida...

continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 22**

la situacion seguia siendo muy tensa, seto estaba empezando a hervir de enojo mientras joel solo jugaba con el para ganar tiempo para dartz...

yugi y tea, junto con mokuba veian mal este duelo sin importancia...

mientras joey y tristan aun no encontraban el pasillo correcto para encontrarse con sus amigos

y por otro lado, kaia mantenia un duelo con su hermano, dartz, quien la queria de vuelta en el fondo...

yami no habia podido hacer mucho puesto era un asunto familiar, aunque si se tenia en cuenta que ella era su novia entonces si era importante para el...pero aun asi confiaba en ella...sabia que ella podria con la situacion, despues de todo ella...era hathor...

* * *

joey y tristan corrian por los corredores, a la maxima velocidad que podian desarrolar su piernas...

demonios...ya hemos corrido por mas de 15 minutos en estos pasillos y no los encontramos...-dijo tristan

es verdad...parece que se los trago la tierra...-dijo joey

eso no es verdad...estamos en el fondo del oceano hermano...-dijo tristan mientras lo miraba...

hay...si seras tonto...es solo un decir idiota...-dijo joey mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

a bueno...-dijo tristan para despues volver a ver delante ellos...

mira eso...-dijo joey mientras sonreia

es luz...-dijo tristan

este debe ser el camino correcto...-dijo joey mientras ambos seguian corriendo

que bueno...-dijo tristan mientras se acercaban a la luz...

* * *

entonces...es mi turno de nuevo no es asi...-dijo joel mientras tomaba otra carta de su mano...

hasla corta quieres...-dijo tea al ver como el pretendia hacerlos perder tiempo

por que el apuro...-dijo joel

no tenemos tiempo para perderlo contigo...-dijo yugi mientras fruncia un cejo, tea lo miro sorprendida, el nunca se enojaba, pero sus amigos estaban en peligro...no habia tiempo que perder

estas colmandome la pasiencia...-dijo seto al ver mientras en su ojo izquierdo se generaba un tic nervioso...

seto esta sulfurandose...debemos hacer algo...-penso mokuba mientras miraba a su hermano mayor

bueno...como lo ponen asi...termino mi turno sin agregar jugadas...-dijo joel mientras sonreia

ya esta...me hartaste mocoso...terminare con esto en este turno...-dijo seto

deberas...y como lo haras...tengo una defensa de 3000 puntos...-dijo joel

eso no me preocupa...por que primero...activare la carta magica...holla de la abaricia...la cual me permite sacar dos cartas mas...-dijo seto mietnras tomaba dos cartas de su maso...-luego invocare al "señor de los dragones", para despues jugar la carta magica "la flauta que llama a los dragones", esto me permite invocar dos dragones directamente de mi mano, por lo caul invocare a mis dos "dragones blacos de ojos azules"...-dijo seto mientras realizaba su jugada...

no puede ser...-dijo joel mientras ensanchaba los ojos horrorizado

claro que puede ser...-dijo seto mientra sonreia con sorna y malicia...

estoy muerto...-dijo joel mientras sudaba frio

que bueno que lo notas...-dijo seto mientras sonreia

que bien...seto...-dijo mokuba mientras sonreia

que bueno que pudo controlar el duelo-dijo tea

claro que si...es solo un niño...no dudaria ni mas de dos minutos en un duelo contra el...-dijo yugi

es verdad...-dijo tea mientras sonreia

ahora...mi dragon blanco de ojos azules...destruye su defensa...-dijo seto, el dragon ataco el escucdo de defensa, y ambos se destruyeron, joel trago en seco...-ahora mi segundo dragon de ojos azules ataca sus puntos de vida...-dijo seto, el dragon ataco, dejando a joel con 1000 puntos de vida...

no puede ser...-dijo joel

muy bien...ahora señor de los dragones...termina con esto...-dijo seto, el monstruo ataco, terminado con el duelo, dandole la victoria a seto, quien solo camino, pasando por al lado de lo poco que quedaba del chico por haber fallado a su amo...

espera...-dijo mokuba para despues salir corriendo detras de el

vamos yugi...-dijo tea mientras sonreia y lo tomaba del brazo, yugi la miro sorprendido pero luego ambos salieron corriendo por el pasillo, sin prestar atencion al joven que quedo de rrodillas en el suelo, con una expresion indecifrable en su rostro...

ya nos falta poco...debemos llegar al altar principal...-dijo yugi mientras los cuatro corrian por el pasillo, largo y cada vez mas angosto...

oigan...esperennos...-escucharon el grio de tristan y joey, detras de ellos...

fantastico...lo que faltaba...-dijo seto entre dientes

joey...-dijo yugi mientras paraba su correr

tristan...-dijo tea

apresurence...-gritaron ambos...

ah...que ajetreo...por fin los alcansamos...-dijo joey

claro ahora vamos con kaia...y yami-dijo yugi

si-dijo tristan, para despues volver a emprender la marcha...

* * *

en el altar principal, el duelo continuaba...

dartz miraba a kaia, quien esaba muy tranquila...

entonces...que piensas hacer...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba, dartz la miraba mientras en su mente, veia pasar todas las oportunidades, mas sin embargo ella, parecia destruirlas todas a cada turno que pasaba...

realmente, su fuerza es inmensurable...-penso dartz con desesperacion mientras tomaba una nueva carta de su mazo

el esta desesperado...-penso yami mientras miraba a dartz invocar un nuevo monsruo en forma de defensa, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla...

tu turno...-dijo dartz

claro...-dijo kaia mientras sacaba una nueva carta de su maso

no secuanto mas podre mantener este duelo...ella es demasiado fuerte...-penso dartz mientras la miraba...-ebo despetar sus recuerdos antes de perder...si eso ocurre...no podre recuperarla y llevarmela conmigo...-penso dartz, mientras kaia posaba la mirada en la nueva carta que tenia en sus manos...

bien...primero que nada...usare la carta "multiplicacion de dragones", esta carta multiplicara a mi dragon en la cantidad que yo quiera...por eso ahora obtendre 8 dragones blancos mas...y como bien sabes, son para una fusion, por lo tanto no esta en contra de las reglas...ahora...usare la carta magica conocida como "polimerizacion"...ahora dartz...conoce a mi mejor monstruo...el dragon blanco de ojos azules...de nueve cabezas...aunque desgraciadamente no puede atacar en este turno...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba, una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro al ver la mueca de desesperacion en el rostro de su, supuesto, hermano...

no puede ser...como conseguiste esa cosa...-dijo dartz mientras que daba dos pasos hacia atras...sus ojos desorbitados miraban el monstruo sin terminar de creer que estaba alli...

fue un regalo...me lo dieron cuando desperte en alemania...-dijo kaia sin borrar su sonrisa

yami miraba todo aquello, muy impresionado, no podia creer que ella lo tubiera asi...el muy maldito lo tuvo cmo loco hasta que logro derrotarlo y siempre trato de lavarle el cerebro para derrotarlo...pero ella parece no caer en ese juego...ella lo hace todo tan facilmente que realmente siente algo de envidia hacia la que es su novia actualmente...

entonces...siempre has estad bien preparada para enfrentarme...-dijo dartz

no te creas tan importante...solo fue un regalo...-dijo kaia

dado que hemos llegado a esta punto en nuestro duelo...creo que ha llegado la hora de refrescarte un poco la memoria...hermana...-dijo dartz, mientras levantaba los brazos en el aire y cerraba sus ojos, pronto el simbolo de un tridente, en color agua marina aparecio en su frente, este brillaba muy intensamente...

tanto yami como kaia, retrocedieorn un paso, mientras ponian su brazos delante de su cuerpo, preparandose para lo peor...

creo que podemos retrasar nuestro duelo...-penso dartz mientras sonreia al momento de expandir una inmensa cantidad de luz, la cual rodeo a las dos personas que estaban alli y el resto del altar quedo cubierto por la luz por un momento...

los pasos rapidos y veloces de los demas fueron lo unico que pudo escucharse despues de que el resplandor pudiera escucharse...

este es el altar o no...-dijo tea, cuando todos llegaron...

es...alli estan los hlogramas...-dijo seto, mientras mira el dragon de nueve cabezas

entonces...donde estan ellos...-dijo joey

seguramente fueron transportados por dartz a otra dimension...-dijo yugi, al oirlo seto lo miro, era lo mismo que le habia pasado a ellos aunque claro el no le creyo ni una palabra...

y no habra alguna forma para traerlos de vuelta...-dijo tristan

me temo que no...yami tiene el rompecabezas del milenio...-dijo yugi mientra cerraba sus ojos con pena...

no puede ser...-dijo tea para despues mirar hacia donde aun permanecian los monstruos de kaia...

* * *

abrieron su ojos cuando el resplandor ceso, pero lo que encontraron no lo podian creer...

que es esto...-dijo kaia

es la atlantida...-dijo yami mientra recordaba perfectamente, ya haber visto esta vista de la ciudad antes...

es verdad lo que el dice...este es el lugar donde tu naciste, como mi hermana menor...-djo dartz, ella solo miro toda la ciudad que relucia bajo la luz del sol...

la atlantidad...-dijo kaia

asi es...esta es la ciudad imperio en donde nacimos y nos criamos, es el lugar que debiamos cuidar...-dijo dartz mientras sus ojos viajaban por toda la ciudad a medida que se movian sobre ella, sobrevolandola hasta llegar al castillo de la familia real, situado en la parte central de la ciudad...

esta ciudad es enorme...no me parecio tan grande, la vez que anterior...-dijo yami , quien miraba cada rincon de la atlantida...

ironico...por que tu ya has estado aqui...-dijo dartz mientras cerraba sus ojos...

de ue hablas...-dijo kaia intresada

ya veran mas adelante, por ahora oncentremonos...en lo siguiente...-dijo dartz mientras llegaban al castillo y entraban en el, apoyando sus pies en el suelo...

todos miraron el holl y todos los amplios corredores que empezaban desde el...

vamos...apresuremonos...-escucharon algunas voces

es verdad...el combate pronto empezara...-dijo una muchacha que caminaba rapidamente, traspasando el holl y llendose por un corredor...

muchas otras personas entraron en el mismo corredor, agitados, practicamente corriendo

que pasa...-dijo kaia sin entender

vamos...-dijo dartz para despues caminar los tres hacia el corredor por donde todas las personas entraban, ordenadamente pero ralmente apurados...

que esta tramando...-penso yami

tranquilizate...-dijo kaia mientras tomaba su mano, yami la miro sorprendido...-son solo mis recuerdos...no pasara nada...-dijo kaia, yami solo la miro mientras sonreia para despues asentir, ella tenia razon...

por que aunque son de diferentes tiempos y difrentes lugares...el destino se encargo de unirlos...

continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 23**

los tres llegaron pronto a un gran salon, el cual parecia mas un anfiteatro por las grandes gradas alrededor de una arena de combate, aunque lo curioso es que dicha arena era de piedra...

estamos aqui reunidos...-dijo una potente vos, la cual lograba sobresalir entre la multitud, los tres miraron en la direccion de la vos, logrando a ver la figura del rey de la atlantida...

es el nuestro padre...-dijo dartz

nuestro padre..-dijo kaia

es corazon de acero...-dijo yami mientras lo miraba

lo conoces atemu...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba sorprendida

si...lo conoci hace tiempo...cuando se dio nuevamente la batalla de la atlantida en este tiempo...fue hace poco menos de tres años...-dijo yami mientras la miraba, ella escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el decia...

ya veo...-dijo kaia para luego volver a mirar hacia el hombre que hablaba a la audiencia...

el dia de hoy estamos aqui...para decidir por medio de este combate al nuevo gobernante de nuestro gran imperio...-dijo el rey corazon de acero, pronto la muchedumbre que estaba alli reunida, comenzo con los victoreos...- por un lado mi hijo dartz, el mayor y la cabeza nuestras operaciones gubernamentales...y por otro lado mi hija kaia, la mejor guerrera entre los guerreros de la elite atlante...-dijo corazon de acero, mientras que por lados opuestos aparecian dartz kaia, 10000 años, cada uno con las vestimentas tipicas de la realeza de esa epoca, pero bien hambientadas para el combate...

vaya...si que eras bonita...-dijo yami mientras sonreia, kaia lo miro un momento, para luego ver como el combate comenzaba frente a ellos...

dartz solo habia rodado los ojos fastidiado al oir las palabras del faraon...

el combate pronto comenzo, dartz, impulsivo fue el primero en atacar a su albina hermana, quien de un giro esquivo el ataque para luego arrepeter con la espada que sostenia en su mano derecha, la fuerza del golpe hizo trastabillar a dartz y retroceder un par de pasos torpemente...

buen comienzo hermano...pero me temo que contienes tu fuerza para no lastimarme...eso no funcionara...ataca de verdad si quieres ganar...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba, siempre en guardia, sus ojos se mostraban serenos, guardando la calma, sin dejarse llegar por las emociones que se arremolinan en su interior al tener que luchar en contra de su hermano...

dartz la miro fijamente, era verdad que no estaba poniendo todo de su parte en el combate por no herirla aunque a decir verdad todos en la gran ciudad de la atlantida sabian que no era su fuerte las peleas...

vaya...al parecer eres bantante malo pra esto...-dijo kaia, mientras los tres seguian viendo el combate desde un punto de las gradas, podian oir gritar a las personas que estaban alli, pero al parecer ellos no escuchaban sus conversaciones...

nunca fue mi fuerte...ademas las peleas son para los rebledes...-dijo dartz mientras la miraba

insinuas que soy rebelde...-dijo kaia mientras fruncia el cejo

nunca te gusto la vida de lujos que llevabamos...aunque pensadolo mejor nunca pudiste huir de ese tipo de vida...puesto tambien gozaste de ella en egipto...-dijo dartz

de verdad no estaba de acuerdo con este tipo de vida...-dijo kaia mientras miraba fijamente su propia figura

no...nunca te gusto...siempre decias que no era justo que unos vivan con grandes lujos cuando hay quienes hacen milagros para comer todos los dias...-dijo dartz

entiendo-dijo kaia volvia su atencion al cambate que se llebaba a cabo frente a ellos...

yami veia todo aquello con real sorpresa, todo se veia tan real, ademas la kaia que sus ojos estaban viendo es muy diferente de la que esta a su lado...

ella era asi en un principio...-penso yami con interes, veia todo minuciosidad...

atemu...-dijo kaia mientas tomaba su mano, el ensanchando los ojos, la miro...

pasa algo-dijo yami

eso me pregunto...estas demasiado serio...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba

no es nada...realmente me interesa demasiado conocer mas de ti...y esta es una manera...aunque debo admitir que estoy sorprendido...eres realmente buena en esto-dijo yami mientras sonreia, al ver como de un sablazo de su espada, hizo caer a dartz, para luego impedir que se levante del suelo, colocando la filosa espada contra el cuello de su hermano...

creo que yo gano...-escucharon las palabras salir de los labios de la albina, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro...

si, eso parece...-dijo kaia algo sorprendida...

el resultado amigos...-dijo la vos de corazon de acero, volviendo a elevarse por sobre las victoriadas...-la ganadora es kaia...quien a partir de ahora goza con todos los derechos para regir la atlantida...-dijo corazon de acero mientras caminaba hacia su hija, quien dio un paso atras dejando libre a su hermano...

dartz la miro con resentimiento, ella acababa de apropiarse de lo unico que daba sentido a su vida, lo unico en lo que era realmente bueno...

padre...-todos escucharon la vos de la princesa de la atlantida...las tres personas que obserbaban las imagenes, miraron atentamente la figura de la albina, quien ahora hablaba mientras miraba a su hermano ponerse de pie lentamente, con una amarga sensacion de derrota en su interior...-yo caduco...no me convertire en reina de la atlantida...no es algo que yo pueda hacer de todas formas...no es mi fuerte...todos aqui lo saben...esto es en lo que tu eres bueno hermano...y creo que eres tu...quien debe llevar las riendas de nuestras gran civilizaion...-dijo kaia mientras que, de improvisto, abrazaba a su hermano, con una gran sonrisa, dartz correspondio al abrazo en cuanto termino de procesar toda la informacion...

gracias...-dijo dartz despues de que ambos se separaron, los espectadores aplaudieron con gran energia, mientras corazon de acero sonreia...

increible...-dijo yami

es verdad ese fue un gran gesto...mas in embargo fue el comienzo de nuestras desgracias...-dijo dartz mientras fruncia ambos cejos...

que-dijo kaia sorprendida, sus ojos estaban ensanchados...

mas de pronto las imagenes que veian frente a ellos cambiaron drasticamente...

ahora ante sus ojos estaba un jardin, la hierba era de un verde intenso y habia un gran estanque, el agua era cristalina y se podia ver en ella la figura de la princesa kaia, en la orilla del estanque...

yami miro la figura de su novia, hace 10000 años, llebaba puesto un vestido de seda algo baporosa, seda blanca, la cual contrarestaba con la blancura de sus cabellos y su propia piel...

princesa...-se escucho una vos desde la entradadel jardin, dentro del mismo palacio

dime...-dijo kaia mientras se volteaba a mirar a la persona que habia entrado

princesa...se requiere su presencia en el altar principal...-dijo el joven, se trataba de un joven de armadura, quien la miraba con gran respeto...

entiendo...puedes ir...ire en un momento...-dijo kaia para luego volver a ver en el estanque, su rostro se mostraba algo serie y incluso triste...

el joven solo hizo una reverencia y despues se marcho del lugar...

no eniendo...-dijo kaia, quie nse miraba a si misma sin entender a que se debia su estado de animo

pronto comprenderas-dijo dartz

yami no dijo nada, solo observo como la escena volvia a cambar frente a ellos, ahora estaba en una gran sala donde habia un trono, en el corazon de acero esperaba la llegada de su hija, dartz estaba a su derecha como el futuro soberano...

lamento la demora...-exclamo kaia mientras entraba en la sala, ella pudo ver a su padre, sentado en su trono, a su lado estaba su hermano, y postrados frente a ellos habia tres caballeros, sus armaduras eran brillantes y parecian muy resistentes...

los tres cabelleros se pusieron de pie, para luego voltearse a ver a la recien llegada...

descuida hija...-dijo corazon de acero

de todas formas aun no comenzaban las presentaciones-dijo darts

yami tenia los ojos ensanchados, conocia a esos caballeros...eran los legendarios caballeros de la atlantida...

timaius...kritius...germos...

entiendo...-dijo kaia mientras caminaba hasta situarse al lado de su padre...

muy bien...hija entonces eh de presentartelos...-dijo corazon de acer mientras se dirigia a ella...

kaia miro a su padre sin entender...

por que podria ser importante que ella los conociera...

ellos son tres jovenes que han demostrado valor y enteresa...son ahora...caballeros oficiales de la atlantida...poseen poderes mayores a las de cual quier todo guerrero de nuestras filas...-dijo corazon de acero, kaia al oir esto miro a cada uno de los tres caballeros, deteniendose en la figura de timaus, quien la miraba con sus ojos violetas, muy intensos...

de veras padre...superiores a los mios...incluso...-dijo kaia con interes mientras sonreia...

podria decirse ue si...-dijo corazon de acero...

vaya...en ese caso...me alegra conocerlos...aunque me debo preguntar por que me los presentas a mi padre...-dijo kaia

muy astuta hija...-dijo corazon de acer omientras sonreia con perspiacia...

resulta hermana, que ellos fueron escocgidos como tu escolta en misiones peligrosas...son tus caballeros...-dijo dartz mientras la miraba

eso es lo que quieres...-dijo kaia mientras miraba a su padre...

me haria sentir mejor, cada vez que sales...-dijo corazon de acero mientras tomaba su mano...

esta bien...-dijo kaia para despues mirar a lostres caballeros que esperaban una reaccion de ella...-sean bienvenidos...y espero que todo vaya bien...-dijo kaia mientras le sonreia, ante esta respuesta timaius, sonrio a kaia, mientras se acercaba a ella unos pasos, se saco el casco de su armadura, dejando su cabello libre, ella lo miro interesada un momento...

no puede ser...-dijo yami mientras miraba la figura de timaius frente a el, tan identica a la suya propia...

timaius...eres...tu...-dijo kaia mientras miraba a su novio con sorpresa, este la miro tan sorprendido como ella

yo...no sabia que...-dijo yami sorprendido mientras la miraba sin saber bien que decir, eso que estabana bien queria, acaso, decir que el era la reencarnacion del caballero legendario...

ironico no...-dijo dartz mientras miraba al faraon con burla y hasta gonzando demasiado del momento

ambos lo miraron al escucharlo...

ustedes se conocieron en esta epoca...y debo decirte hermana que aun no comprendo por que lo elegiste a el...-dijo dartz mientras miraba como el caballero se arrodillaba frente a la princesa kaia, y este le sonreia, aceptandolo a el y a los otros dos caballeros como sus guardianes...

pronto kaia miro como timaius miraba fijamente a la albina, estaba mirandola con respeto e incluso admiracion...

yami vio la misma escena sin poder creer lo que veia...era increible...

continuara...


	24. Chapter 24

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 24**

el proximo escenario se materializo frente a ellos...

estaban en una biblioteca, habia varios muebles, y detras de ellos grandes estantes repletos de libros muy bien cuidados...

la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas faltas de vidrios...

princesa...ilustreme...-dijo germos, sentado sobre uno de los muebles que estaban frente a los estantes, donde kaia, con una sonrisa acomodaba varios libros y otras encuadernaciones...

dime germos...-dijo kaia con una sonrisa, entendia la mueca de aburrimiento del guardian, que por cierto no podia ver pero estaba segura que adornaba su rostro...

timauis solo reprimio una carajada, a diario el disfrutaba de esas situaciones, ya que ella era la unica que se unia en sus juegos, el no le seguia mucho el juego por que podia ponerse muy cargoso y critius...bueno el era muy serio y centrado, no iba con su personalidad...

critius lo miro con fasidio...

aqui vamos de nuevo...-penso critius mientras revoleaba sus azules ojos...

las personas que observanaban estaban absortos en la situacion que se desarrollaba frente a ellos...

al parecer se lleban muy bien...-dijo yami aun algo sorprendido por la revelacion hecha hace unos segundos...le parecia imposible...

me alegra saber que eramos asi de unidos...-penso kai mientras sonreia, se notaba que ellos estaban comodos con ella y ella con ellos a su vez...

si hay tantos sirvientes en el castillo...por que hace usted estas cosas...-dijo germos, mientras se quitaba el casco de su armadura y lo dejaba en la mesa a su lado, sus rubias cejas se levantaron, esperando una respuesta de su princesa...

tanto yami como kaia se sorprendieron al ver el extremo parecido entre germos y joey...

asi que yo no era el unico...-dijo yami en medio del shock producido por el nuevo descubrimiento...

al parecer no...pero entonces eso significa...-dijo kaia sorprendida

asi es...crituis tambien es igual a aquel otro sujeto...como se llamaba...-dio dartz con duda

seto...kaiba...-djo kaia sorprendida, el extremo parecido indicaba que en el tiempo en el que vivian, los tres guardianes habian reencarnado...

pero por que...

eso aun seria un misterio, debian seguir viendo aquellos recuerdos...

veras germos...-dijo kaia sin dejar su actividad...-este es un trabajo muy sencillo, no me cuesta nada hacerlo, ademas quiero ayudar a mis doncellas...no me parece justo dejar esta tarea para ellas...son mis lbros...yo me enretengo leyendelos...por eso soy yo quien los esta guardando en su sitio...-dijo kaia mientras sonreia...

es verdad...esa forma de entretimiento que tienes tu princesa...debe dejarte exausta...deberias cuidarte mas y leer menos princesa...-dijo germos mientras hacia ademanes con las manos...

jajajaj...no digas tonterias germos...ademas la princesa es una persona culta...-dijo timauis mientras sonreia...

es verdad...nosotros crecimos lejos de este castillo...-dijo germos

nunca nos falto nada...-dijo timaius

sin embargo la diferencia entre la educacion de la princesa y la nuestra es evidente...nosotros solo sabemos pelear con valentia y honor...nunca hemos hecho nada que fura pelear por seguir adelante en nuestras vidas...-dijo crituis, mientras se sacaba su casco

eso no es verdad...ustedes ademas de caballeros son personas...muy buenas personas...valen mucho...mas que cualquier estatus que cualquiera pueda tener...-dijo kaia mientras los miraba a los tres, los guardianes la miraron sorprendidos...

pero princesa...-dijo timaius sorprendida...

nada...saben que no me agrada cuando hablan asi...ustedes no son meros caballeros que solo deben luchar sin tener sentimientos ni sueños para el futuro...-dijo kaia mienras ejaba los libros y se acercaba a ellos, sus cejos estaban fruncidos...

creo que haber sido nombrados sus caballeros fue lo mejor que pudo pasarnos...-dijo timaius mientras se acercaba a ella por enre los estantes...

es verdad...-dijo germos mientras sonreia, dirigiendo sus brazos hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza...

usted es una persona como no las hay fuera de los muros de este castillo princesa...usted es plebe y bondadosa, cualidades que solo se ven en su padre ademas de usted...-dijo crituis

crituis...-dijo kaia sorprendida mientras lo miraba

el principe dartz no termina de convencerme...ademas es algo arrogante...-dijo timaius

timaius tu tambien...-dijo kaia

perdonanos princesa...pero el no nos ha tratado muy bien...desde el comienzo...el se a comportado como un superior y claro que lo es...pero no es necesario recordarlo a cada rato...-dijo germos con real fastidio en la vos...

chicos...no sabia...que...-dijo kaia mientras los miraba a todos con preocupacion...

no se sienta mal princesa...-dijo timaius acercandose a ella, de este modo los tres estaban cerca de ella...

no es que me sienta mal...es que yo tambien lo he notado...solo que quise hacer de cuenta que vi mal...-dijo kaia

entendemos sus sentimientos...despues de todo el es su hermano...-dijo germos

ustedes me entienden muy bien...nunca habia conocido a personas como ustedes...antes solo me dedicaba a los entrenamientos, y a proteger a todos los habitantes de cualquier amenaza que surja...hasta que los conoci...despues de haber renunciado al trono...eso nunca me ha interesado...solo queria conocer a personas que pudieran entenderme, personas con las cuales pueda eentablar un verdadero vinculo, siempre fuimos unidos con mi hermano pero el es diferente a mi...tiene diferentes objetivos y prioridades...ademas...el ha cambiado mucho ultimamente...-dijo kaia

princesa...-dijeron los tres sorprendidos...

pero esta bien...ahora tengo amigos...que son ustedes...y siempre agradecere el que me acompañen en todo momento...-dijo kaia mientras les sonreia...

es nuestro deber...-dijo crituis

somos sus guardianes princesa...-dijo germos

lo se...pero aun asi...me siento agradecida...-dijo kaia

bueno en ese caso creo que no podemos decir nada mas...-dijo germos con una sonrisa

bueno...ahi estas de nuevo tan despreocupado como siempre...-dijo timauis esta vez cruzandose de brazos...

una suave sonrisa salio de los labios de kaia mientras reanudaba su tarea entre los estantes...

los tres guardianes la vieron seguir con su tarea...

vaya...se llevaban muy bien...-dijo yami

ja...-dijo dartz con desprecio

es verdad...atemu...eso me alegro...-dijo kaia mienras lo miraba, el la miro...el sonreia ahora...

el recuerdo a vuelto a cambiar...-dijo dartz, kaia y yami miraron el lugar frente a ellos...

alli estaba kaia, en uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo, el vieno mecia sus cabellos levemente...

la paz era palpable en el ambiente...

hermana...-escucho una vos, logrando sacarla de su ensoñacion...

hermano...-dijo kaia mienras abria los ojos para luego mirarlo...

el se veia algo cansado despues de un gran dia de trabajo como nuevo rey de la atlantida...

desde hace dias eh querido hablar contigo de algo importante...-dijo dartz, kaia lo miro con atencion, ella notaba algo en su hermano, algo diferente...y ciertamente le parecia que habia cierto entuasiasmo en sus ojos...al verla...ella habia tratado de hacer la vista gorda ante este detalle pero ahora que el la miraba simplemente no podia evitar ponerse incomoda...no le gustaba como la miraba...asi tampoco como el hablaba o como trataba de acercarse a ella...

era como si...

estuviera enamorado...y eso la asustaba un poco...por que no sabia como rechazarlo sin que se sienta muy dolido...

asi hermano...dime...-dijo kaia algo incomoda, en los ultimos instantes el se habia acercado demasiado a ella, por lo que dio dos pasos hacia atras...

ahora que soy rey...hay algo que necesito pedirte y creo que puedes ayudarme...-dijo dartz acercandose a ella...ella rerocedio unos pasos mas...por alguna razon no le gustaba aquella cercania que el estaba intentando tener...

asi...y de que se trara...-dijo kaia mientras hacia muecas con gran nerviosismo

se mi reina...-dijo dartz, ante esto kaia ensancho los ojos, mirandolo con algo deincredulidad, el se acerco y tomo sus manos...

dartz...somos hermanos...si lo que quieres es que sea tu compañera...estas mal entonces...-dijo kaia mientras alejaba sus manos...

pero de que hablas...todos nuestros antepasados se unieron siendo parientes...-dijo dartz

pues creo que es hora de forjar otras costumbres...lo siento en verdad...pero no me unire a ti...ni ahora ni nunca...-dijo kaia con determinacion, dartz la miro un momento, totalmente perplejo para luego cerrar sus ojos con furia...

como te atrevez...-dijo el entrecortadamente, para despues abrir sus ojos y mirarla con rencor...

kaia retrocedio unos pasos mas, con expresion entre sorprendida y asustada

como te atrevez a rechazarme...-dijo dartz mientras se acercaba a ella con claras intenciones de levantarle la mano...

principe dartz...-dijo la vos de alguien mas, deteniendolo por el brazo

tu...-dijo dartz al ver a timaius detras de el

timaius...-dijo kaia con alivio

me temo que lo que quiera hacer no lo puedo permiir...-dijo timaius mientras ponia varios metros de distancia entre ambos hermanos...

no te metas simple caballero...esto es entre nosotros...-dijo dartz

dartz...no le hables asi...-dijo kaia con seriedad

dejelo princesa...-dijo timaius mirandola de soslayo para despues mirar al principe en frente de el, que por cierto lo miraba con ira contenida...-soy unos de los guardianes de la princesa kaia...mi deber es protegerla de cualquiera...y usted no es la ecepcion...mas vale que no vea ningun tipo de intencion indevida hacia su persona...por que por mas que sea el rey de la atlantida...no tendre compacion con usted si le hace daño...-dijo timaius mientras lo miraba...

que dices...como hozas hablarme de esa forma...-dijo dartz con furia...

dartz...hijo...que sucede...-se escucho una voz detras de ellos...

padre...-dijeron ambos hermanos

kaia se relajo bastante al ver a su padre alli, mas sim embargo timaius seguia separando a kaia de dartz

nada padre...solo que kaia tiene una forma peculiar de pensamiento hacerca de las obligaciones que conlleba ser una princesa...-dijo dartz

corazon de acero miro a su hija sorprendido...

de que esta hablando tu hermano...kaia...-dijo el hombre mientras miraba a su hja, y al caballero delante de ella, que estaba prontegiendola de dartz

el pidio unir nuestras vidas padre...-dijo kaia

eso hizo...-dijo corazon de acero sorprendido

asi es...pero no aceptare eso...no deseo hacerlo...-dijo kaia

entiendo...-dijo corazon de acero para luego mirar a su hijo mayor...- no creo que haya grandes problemas con eso hijo, despues de todo hay muchas jovencitas que querrian unirse a ti...no veo por que ha de ser tu hermana la elegida para ello...ella ah elegido otor camino hijo...-dijo corazon de acero

entiendo padre...-dijo dartz sin chistar a la resolucion de su padre, mas sin embargo vio con rencor y odio al caballero que seguia frente a su hermana...para luego marcharse del pasillo...

kaia solo lo miro...

al verlo lejos de ellos, timaius bajo la guardia y se hizo a un lado de ella...

gracias timaius...siempre apareces en el momento justo...-dijo kaia

no es nada...lo hago con gusto princesa...-dijo timaius mientras la miraba, corazon de acero sonrio al ver las intenciones en el chico, con solo verla...

yami miraba todo con una gran mescla de sentimientos, por un lado sentia ira pura al ver las intenciones de dartz para con ella, sobre todo cuando vio que de haber sido por el caballero timaius, el la habria golpeado...y por el otro lado sentia alivio y hasta alegria al ver que ella lo habia rechazado...ella no estaba interesada en el...al menos no de esa forma y eso lo tranquilizaba muchisimo...

kaia veia todo con sorpresa, no podia creer que el realmente habria tratado de golpearla si el no hubiera aparecido...

despues de ese razonamientos no pudo mas que sonreir, a medida que veia sus propios recuerdos estaba mas segura que no necesitaba volver a la atlantida, por ellos estaban con ella en ese lugar que llamaba hogar, donde nuevamente era seres cercanos...sin mencionar a atemu, con quien por cierto aun debian descubrir muchas cosas...

ambos se miraron, satisfechos con lo que estaban viendo, ya que aunque fue en otro tiempo y el, bajo otro nombre...ya habia un lazo que los unia...

dartz solo los miro con algo de repugnancia...

aun estaba cegado por la ira de haber sido rechazado por ella...

continuara...


	25. Chapter 25

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 25**

la escena volvio a cambiar pronto...

los tres caballeros junto a kaia caminaban por los alrededores del imperio...

la zona era bastante desertica en esa parte del continente en el que estaban en ese momento...

princesa que es lo que estamos buscando exactamente...-dijo germos con aburrimiento...

en realidad no lo se germos...mi padre me pidio que inspeccionara estas tierras...-dijo kaia

pero por que...-dijo kritius

estas tierras no son habitables...solo hay arena aqui...-dijo timaius mientras los cuatros miraban para todos lados

la verdad no lo se...pero hay algo aqui...es una especie de energia bastante misteriosa...me da curiosidad...-dijo kaia mientras seguia caminando adentrandose cada vez mas en el paisaje desertico...

espera...ten cuidado princesa...-dijo timaius, ella estaba algo alejada de ellos, era verdad que ella sabia valerse por si misma pero ellos eran sus guardianes...

ah...-kaia lanzo un pequeño grito cuando la arena que habia pisado se deslizo bajo su cuerpo, acasionando que cyera por una colina pequeña...

princesa...-dijeron los tres mientras salian corriendo en la misma direccion en que ella habia caido...

no se preocupen...estoy bien...-sonrio ella cuando ellos estuvieron a su lado, era verdad que no tenia un solo rasguño pero estaba llena de arena, de la cabeza a los pies...

debe tener mas cuidado princesa...-dij okritius con una mueca de disgusto, era claro que se habia preocupado por ella...

lo seinto...lo tendre en el futuro...lo prometo...-dijo kaia mientras se ponia de pie

oigan que es eso...-dijo germos de pronto que veia una especie de cueva frente a ellos

de esa cueva proveniene esa energia...es tan peculiar...no parece humana...-dijo kaia mientras se ponia de pie en lugar...

princesa...-dijo timaius al verla dispuesta a entrar en la cueva

ya estamos aqui...no tiene caso no entrar...-dijo kaia mientras les sonreia...

bien...-dijo germos, despues se dispusieron a seguir a la albina, quien se precipito hacia el interior de la cueva...

no puedo creerlo...que son...-dijo germos mientras tocaba las figuras talladas en los muros...

son criaturas...quizas de otro mundo...-dijo kaia mientras miraba las figuras

de otro mundo...-dijo kritius con incredulidad

se que suena tonto kritius...pero nada en este mundo es imposible...-dijo kaia sonriendo

eres demasiado optimista princesa...-dijo timaius mientras miraba las figuras

quizas...pero aun asi estan aqui...-dijo kaia sonriendo

es verdad...-dijo germos

sigamos viendo...-dijo kaia sonriendo, mientras caminaban por los pasillos internos de las cuevas

esa cueva...-dijo yami viendo las imagenes sorprendido

es el accesso al dominio de las bestias...-dijo dartz

que-dijo kaia mirando de uno a otro...

ambos parecian conocer eso, pero ella no tenia ni idea...

cada uno de los monstruos que utilizamos para pelear en los duelos son reales, kaia, y viven en ese dominio...-dijo yami mientras la miraba...

ella solo lo miro...

un fuerte resplandor les llamo la atencion de las cuatro personas...

una puerta se abrio frente a ellos...

que es eso...-dijo kaia, pronto los tres guardianes blandieron sus espadas por temor a lo desconocido...

pronto fueron absorbidos por la luz, entrando en un mundo totalmente desconocido...

donde estamos...-dijo timauis sorprendido mientras miraba el gran lugar en el que estaban...

es una sala...o no...-dijo germos mirantras miraba para todos lados

wow eso fue muy inteligente de tu parte...-dijo kritius mientras rodaba los ojos...

chicos...no peleen...-dijo kaia mientras todos estaban estudiando el lugar...ambos guardianes dejaron las peleas al escucharla...

bienvenidos...-escucharon una vos

los cuatro miraron en direccion a la luz que se posiciono frente a ellos...

quien eres...-dijo kaia al ver una figura femenina frente a ellos

yo soy una de las criaturas que habitan aqui...ustedes son personas de corazon puro por eso pudieron entrar en nuestro dominio...-dijo la figura en frente de ellos mientras los miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios

de que hablas...-dijo timaius sorprendido

este es el dominio de las bestias...-dijo la figura

un mundo paralelo...-dijo kaia con pose pensativa

asi es...-dijo la figura

entonces este mundo vive paralelamente al nuestro...no es verdad...-dijo kaia

asi es...en ocaciones nos hemos ayudado unos a otros...-dijo la figura

pero como...-dijo germos

los seres humanos puden invocarnos con la fuerza de sus mentes...-dijo la figura

estas hablando de llamarlos...-dijo kritius

asi es...ademas debo decirles que son los primeros en venir directamente aqui...nunca antes un ser humano habia entrado aqui...-dijo la figura

entiendo...-dijo kaia

ahora regresaran a su mundo, y no teman por lo que pasara...si nos llaman podremos afrontar los problemas juntos..-dijo la figura mientras sonreia, pronto la luz volvia a rodear a los 4 visitantes, devolviendolos a su mundo...

princesa...princesa...-escucho una vos que la llamaba...

abrio sus ojos, encontrandose con el rostro de timaius cerca de ella

timaius...-dijo kaia mientras se levantaba

se encuentra bien...-dijo germos preocupado, ella se veia mas palida de lo normal

si...no se preocupen...estoy bien...salgamos de aqui...debemos volver al castillo...-dijo kaia

princesa...-dijo kritius

dime...-dijo ella mientras salian de la cueva

creo que lo mejor sera no decir esto a nadie...-dijo kritius

krituis tiene razon princesa...de todas formas nadie va a creer lo que tengamos que decir...-dijo timaius

es verdad...-dijo kaia

bueno...entonces no diremos nada...ahora que tal si nos apuramos, me desespera estar entre tanta cosa resbalosa...-dijo germos refiriendose a la arena, que se deslizaba debajo de sus pies...

los que observaban los recuerdos miraron intrigados este hecho, ellos habian decidido mantenerlo en secreto...

* * *

al llegar al palacio, su padre, su hermano y su reciente prometida la recibieron en la puerta del castillo

hija...bienvenida...-dijo corazon de acero mientras abrazaba a su albina hija

padre...gracias...-dijo kaia mientras correspondia el abrazo, los guardianes solo hicieron una leve reverencia ante el ex-rey de la atlantida

hermana...-dijo dartz con vos fria

hermano...-dijo ella con la pena grabada en sus ojos...

hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte...-dijo el mientras tomaba el brazo de la muchacha que estaba a su lado

oh...entiendo...-dijo kaia al ver a la muchacha de cabellos castaños con ojos claros...

ella es mi prometida...-dijo dartz, mientras miraba la reaccion de su hermana

kaia miro a la chica, ella sonreia encantada, sin duda su hermano le agradaba mucho...

vaya...felicidades hermano...por tu boda...les deseo lo mejor...-dijo kaia

gracias...-dijo dartz con un dejo bastante frio...

bien...en todo caso creo que puedo retirarme no es asi...-dijo kaia, mientras miraba a su padre, este asintio silenciosamente...

kaia miro una ultima vez a su hermano y su futura esposa por ultima vez para despues entrar en el castillo...

los tres caballeros se vieron entre si, extrañados por la reaccion de su princesa...

dartz solo miro con furia como su hermana se retiraba...

si me disculpan tambien me voy...tengo asuntos importantes que atender...-dijo dartz marchandose del lugar, dejando a su prometida en la entrada...

lona...querida...puedes retirate si gustas...-dijo corazon de acero con una sonrisa a la joven...

gracias...-dijo ella sonriendole aunque se notaba un cierto dejo de tristeza en su mirada

la chica pronto se retiro dejando a corazon de acero a solas con los tres guardianes...

debo agradecerles por cuidar de mi hija...es algo impredecible...-dijo el ex-rey mientras sonreia

es un placer para nsosotros hacerlo...-dijo timaius

asi es...-dijo germos

de todas formas...se los agradesco...ahora diganme...lograron encontrar algo...-dijo corazon de acero suspicasmente

lamentableme...solo arena y calor...-dijo krituis

ya veo...-dijo corazon de acero con algo de decepcion...

si me permite...quisiera alcansar a la princesa...-dijo timaius

claro...ve...y timaius...-dijo corazon de acero cuando el caballero iba a irse, este se volteo a verlo...- haber si te apresuras un poco...quien sabe que pueda pasar...-dijo corazon de acero, el caballero lo miro sorrpendido...no podia creer que el hubiera notado sus sentimientos...o si...

kritius y germos sonrieron...ellos tambien tenian sentimientos secretos por su princesa...pero en timaius era mas que notorio, despues de todo el no la dejaba sola nunca y siempre estaba cerca de ella...

disculpeme...pero no se a que se refiere...-dijo timiaus con seriedad para despues entrar en el castillo en busca de kaia...

corazon de acero simplemente nego para despues mirar a los dos guardianes restantes...

el sabia que ellos tambien querian demasiado a su hija, pero tambien sabia que la relacion entre ella y timaius era especial...ademas de muy notoria...

es muy terco...no lo creen...-dijo corazon de acero sonriendo

tiene razon...-dijeron ambos a la vez

estan seguros de perder su oportunidad...-dijo corazon de acero

de que habla...-dijo germos, el ex rey lo los miro desde un angulo bajo...

realmente es lo mejor...dejemos las cosas asi como estan...-dijo kritius

pero...-dijo corazon de acero

sabemos que estara mejor con el...-dijeron ambos a la vez, termiando de convencer al ex-rey...

yami observaba todo esto con los ojos demasiado abiertos...siempre tuvo mucha compretencia...pero aun asi el veia perfectamente como ellos preferian verla feliz y con el, a que ella estuviera con ellos y sufriera el resto de su vida...

kaia miraba esto bastante conmocionada, en la antiguedad, sus guardianes fueron personas muy importantes para ella, era sabido para ella que terminaria enamorada de timaius...pues le fue imposible no enamorarse de su reencarnacion, yami...pero agradecia mucho los sentimientos de kritius y germos, ellos eran generosos con ella...

dartz miraba todo aquello como si realmente todo ello lo asqueara...siempre penso que el que debia estar al lado de ella era solo el, segui pensando eso...

una de las razones por las que habia decidido ver personalmente esos recuerdos era para comprender por que habia elegido a alguien como timaius, quien luego reencarno para encontrarse con ella en el antiguo egipto...

el tenia muchas mas cualidades que el...por eso no podia entender el sentir de su hermana...

* * *

kaia entro en sus aposentos despues de una rapida caminata...

el enterarse del proximo casamiento de su hermano mayor, le producion una pronda lastima hacia esa chica, lo unico que esperaba era que el supiera tratarla bien, para evitar sufrimientos...

ella sabia que el lo hacia por despecho...

ella lo habia rechazado, y esperaba de tood corazon que el no tomara reprezalias con esa pobre chica...

ella lo queria...pudo verlo en sus ojos...

tenia la esperanza de que ella pueda hacercarse al frio corazon de su hermano...

princesa...-escucho una vos que la hizo despertar de sus pensamiento, su corazon empezo a latir aceleradamente...era timaius quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta...

pasa...timaius...-dijo kaia algo extrañada, era verdad que el siempre estaba con ella pero no esperaba que tocara a su puerta...

el caballero entro en los aposentos, recorriendo con su violacea mirada toda la estancia en la que muy pocas veces habia entrado, todas contadas con los dedos de una mano...

se quito el casco de su armadura y lo dejo en un mueble cerca de la puerta para luego acercarse a la joven que estaba sentada sobre el lecho, cubierto de finas sabanas y almoadones esponjosos...

timaius...-dijo ella al ver como se acercaba, desde hace tiempo habia notado que veia de distinta forma a timaius...

ella queria mucho a los tres caballeros, pero el cariño que sentia por el era muy distinto...

princesa...-dijo este sentandose a su lado, ella lo miro algo sorprendida...

que pasa...-dijo ella empezando a incomodarse por su cercania

eso me pregunto...al parecer no le gusto la noticia...-dijo el mientras la miraba fijamente, ella rapidamente se puso de pie huyendo del contacto con el joven, no es que tuviera miedo de el, no, tenia miedo de ella, ya que desconocia la reaccion que podria tener al estar tan cerca de el...

no es que no me guste timaius...es solo que me da lastima...se por que mi hermano hace esto...el esta despechado por que lo rechaze...y no quisiera que alguien inocente y sobre todo tan ilusionada como ella pagara por ello...-dijo kaia mientras bajaba su mirada, era verdad todo lo que decia, en si, era su culpa...

eso no es verdad princesa...-dijo timaius, mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por los hombros, volteandola para que lo mirara...

los ojos celestes de ella se encontraron con los ojos violetas de el, ambos demasiado junto, con la mirada fija en el otro...

timaius...-dijo ella sorprendida, siempre que trataba de alejarse un poco de el, el se encargavba de volver a acercarse y mas cerca que antes si es posible y eso, debia aceptar, que le encantaba de el...

no es tu culpa...el tomo esa decicion por que debe tener una reina y una de sus obligaciones es tener herederos, la estirpe real debe contirnuar...-dijo timaius trantando se calmar a la mujer frente a el, el sabia que ella generalmente no era asi, ella se caracterisaba por ser una mujer fuerte, alegre y decidida sin olvidar que era muy valiente y hermosa...

el reconocia que dartz no habia escojido mal, cuando decidio convertir a kaia en su esposa, lastima que las cosas no salieran como el esperaba...

nunca se lo diria a nadie, pero para el fue un placer escuchar eso...

timaius...gracias...no se como lo haces...pero siempre logras confortarme...-dijo kaia mientras sorprecibamente se acercaba aun mas a el, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de el, ante esto timaius la miro algo sorprendido mas luego paso sus brazos por la espalda de la albina...

dartz vio esto furia contenida, sin duda, haberlo convertido en dragon fue lo mejor que hizo en su vida...

kaia y yami se miraron, incluso en esos tiempos, ellos se llevaban muy bien, siempre apoyandose el uno en el otro...ambos estaban mas que satisfechos con lo que veian sus ojos...

continuara...


	26. Chapter 26

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 26**

casi un año habia pasado desde el anuncio del pronto matrimonio del ahora rey de la atlantida, la ceremonia ya se habia llevado a cabo...

en ese momento, la reina estaba esperando a su primogenita...

si bien el habia aceptado el matrimonio por obligacion, debido a que la estirpe real debia continuar y su obligacion era hacerse cargo de que eso sucediera...

durante esos meses, kaia junto a sus guardianes, habian salido en varias misiones diferentes, con el paso de los meses, el vinculo entre la princesa y los guardianes se habia fortalicido aun mas, sin mencionar que era mas que notorio que algo pasaba entre timaius y kaia...

ese dia en particular estaba, encantanda, con uno de los jardines del palacio...

como siempre, timaius estaba a su lado, el nunca la dejaba sola...

entonces tomaius...dime...nuevamente...donde estan kritius y germos...-dijo kaia mientras reprimia una sonrisa, le encanba verlo nervioso, solia ponerse tan nervioso que no se fijaba en lo que decia...

bueno...ellos salieron encargados por el rey...-dijo timaius, temiendo que ella lo descubriera, era obvio que los guardianes habian querido darle lugar para que pueda decirle lo que tenia en mente a la joven frente a el...

por el rey...mi hermano...-dijo kaia levantando una ceja

no...quiero decir...-dijo el sin saber que decir-corazon de acero les pidio algo en especial pero no se muy bien que...-dijo timaius

ya veo...aunque es extraño, yo siempre crei que tenian unam uy buena cominicacion entre ustedes...-dijo kaia sonriendo

bueno...es verdad...pero ultimamente...no eh prestado mucha atencion a nuestras conversaciones...-dijo timaius mientras miraba para otro lado, la incomodidad era bastante obvia

ya veo...debes tener la cabeza en otro lado para ello...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba, meses antes seguramente hubiera querido salir corriendo al estar sola con el por los sentimientos que sentia hacia su guardian, pero ahora era diferente, habia aceptado sus sentimientos y feliz con ellos...

habia aceptado estar enamorada de el...

ahora ya no se cohibia al estar sola con el, ahora disfrutaba el poco tiempo que pasaban a solas...

es verdad...pero princesa...-dijo timaius mientras la miraba fijamente, la albina que veia todo desde afuera, noto que esa es la misma mirada con que yami la veia de vez en cuando, siempre que queria decirle algo importante...

yami estaba sorprendido, le pediria lo que estaba pensando...

llamame kaia...hace tiempo que nos conocemos...-dijo ella mientras interumpia todo lo que queria decirle...

lo se...pero...-dijo el, ella lo miro frunciendo un cejo-esta bien lo intentare...-dijo el mientras revoleaba los ojos rapidamente debido a los nervios, ella sonrio satisfecha, con eso se conformaba...

bien...ahora si...dime...-dijo ella mientras caminaban por el jardin, donde las flores crecian silvestres..

bueno...tu ya lo has dicho...kaia...nos conocemos bastante y de hecho te veo de diferente forma que al resto de las personas...todos ya saben a la perfeccion lo que siento por ti e incluso creo que tu lo has notado...-dijo timaius mientras se acercaba a ella...

ella sonrio, claro que sabia de lo que hablaba y la verdad es que ella esperaba que el tomara la iniciativa...

continua...-dijo ella poniendole atencion

realmente no se como te sientes al respecto, pero creo que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio...-dijo timaius mientras la miraba, ella no dijo nada, solo mantuvo sus ojos celestes en el rostro de el-realmente te aprecio demasiado, como algo mas que mi princesa...sabes a lo que me refiero...-dijo el algo incomodo

si, se a lo que te refieres y realmente no pense que te costara tanto decirlo...-dijo kaia mientras sonreia

lo admito esto es dificil princesa...perdon...kaia...-dijo el mientras sonria, estaba seguro que ella sentia lo mismo, ella no salia sonreir asi a nadie mas, solo a el..

continua, con confianza...-dijo kaia mientras lo alentaba

bien...-dijo el mientras cerraba los ojos, respirando ondamente, tratando de reunir un poco de valor para sincerarse con ella-desde hace tiempo...me gustas...y quisera pedirte algo...-dijo timaius mientras la miraba, ella sonrio al oirlo, claro que correspondia sus sentimientos, sabia perfectamente que todos lo sabian...

agradesco que me digas sobre tus sentimientos...timaius...y dejame decirte que eres completamente correspondido-dijo kaia mientras se acercaba a el, depositando una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas, el sonrio mas que satisfecho...

en ese caso, quisiera pedirte que me aceptes...como tu compañero...-dijo timaius mientras la miraba con sumo interes, ella sonrio para luego asentir con la cabeza, el sonrio como repsuesta para despues hacercarse a ella y presionar sus labios con los suyos propios, sellando su peticion con ese hecho...

yami y kaia sonrieron al ver esto, aunque era lo mas obvio al ver como se llebaba...

al parecer ese es nuestro destino...estar juntos...-dijo yami para despues mirarla, ella sonreia y sus ojos miraban atentamente como ellos mismo, en otro tiempo, compartian su primer beso como pareja oficialmente...

tienes razon...lamento haberlo dudado alguna vez...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba sonriendo, el tomo su mano, infundiendole fuerzas, ademas de tratar de mostrarle que ese pequeño detalle no le interesaba...

dartz no dijo nada, solo achico sus ojos con furia, el no habia presenciado esto, es verdad, pero fue suficiente para el con solo presenciar la siguiente escena que verian...

fue sufuciente para querer borrarlo del mapa, tal y como lo hizo...

* * *

alli en el gran altar del castillo de la atlantida, hogar de la familia real, y los mas grandes cabelleros de la atlantida, estaban todos ellos reunidos para recibir una gran noticia, que ponia realmente muy felices a kaia y a timaius...

dinos hija...que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos...-dijo corazon de acero mientras le sonreia...

bueno...-dijo ella mientras tomaba el brazo del caballero a su lado, timaius la miro sonriendo, era mas que logico que ella estuviera nerviosa-he tomado una decicion muy importante padre...voy a casarme...-dijo kaia mientras los miraba a todos esperando sus reacciones...

dartz que estaba sentado en su trono, cerro fuertemente sus puños, conteniendo su furia, ella debia estar gastandole una broma, venir a decir que se casaria despues de haberlo rechazado...

lona la miraba sonriendo, ella se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la princesa por su caballero, ella sabia que de decirdir casarse, solo lo haria con el...

aunque, estando parada al lado de su esposo, pudo ver como sus nudillos se ponian mas blancos de lo que ya eran, pronto bajo su mirada, triste, por que por mas que lo intentaba no lograba desplazar a la princesa kaia de la mente de su amado rey...

kritius, solo miro de soslayo a las dos personas frente a el, ya sabia lo que venia, ademas si ella habia decidido casarse con el es por que realmente correspondia a los sentimientos de timaius, de otra forma ella nunca se uniria a el, ke dolia si es verdad pero estaba seguro que el podria cuidar bien de ella, el jamas permitiria que ella sufriera por nada, ni por nadie...

germos miraba a las dos personas frente a el como si estuviera viendo a dos personas desconocidas que les comentaban que recien eran pareja, era su forma de aislar su propio dolor, estaba feliz por ellos y se lo comunicaria a ambos, pero tampoco podia sonreir abiertamente debido al fuerte y agobiando dolor que inundaba su ser, aunque por supuesto eso no lo conduciria nunca abandonar a su princesa ni a romper su amitad con timaius...

corazon de acero los miraba con real orgullo, estaba mas que satisfecho con la eleccion de su hija, por que era mas que obvio que lo habia elegido a el para vivir a su lado lo que el futuro les deparara...sin mencionar que sabia perfecamente que el la cuidaria muy bien...

estaba seguro que ella estaba en buenas manos...

entonces dinos...-dijo dartz con una vos realmente aciida-de quien se trata...-dijo el mientras la fulminaba con una mirada de completo odio...

ella se encogio un poco al oir las palabras de su hermano pero no retrocederia en su decision...

me casare hermano...-dijo kaia con desicion, dartz solo fruncio el ceño con rabia, al instante un aura violacia lo rodeo por completo, al ver la reaccion negativa del rey, timauis se puso delante de kaia mas que dispuesto a pelear con el, mientras kritius y germos se ponian delante de este primero para protegerlos del rey, los tres blandieron sus espadas en un instante...

como se atreven...-dijo dartz mientras los miraba con odio

ya te lo he dicho antes...nosotros protegemos a kaia...no aceptamos tus ordenes...-dijo timaius mientras lo miraba con fiereza...

maldito...-dijo dartz mientras lo miraba, kaia observo sorprendida y preocupada como su hermano no pensaba desistir de un enfrentamiento...

dartz...-dijo corazon de acero, llamandole la atencion, al escucharlo, dartz se calmo un poco, ocasionando que la energia que lo rodeaba desapareciera...

que quieres...-dijo dartz de forma fria y seca

controlate...eres el rey de la atlantida...-dijo corazon de acero con severidad

entiendo...-dijo dartz mientras cerraba los ojos...

chicos...-dijo kaia mientras se acercaba a ellos, ellos al oirla guardaron sus espadas y se voltearon a verla, dartz los miro con rabia para despues levantarse del trono y salir de alli antes de maldecirlos en su propias caras...

les tenia enviadia...por que ellos disfrutaban de su compañia y ella era muy abierta con ellos...

tenian un lazo muy fuerte a su hermana...

que lo aprovechen...por que en cuanto tenga una oportunidad...los eliminare...-penso dartz mientras camiba rapidamente saliendo del trono, kaia solo lo vio salir...

espero que lo disculpen...-dijo lona mientras hacia una reverencia como podia debido a su estado y luego salia del salon del trono..

entonces...dinos...cuando es la ceremonia...-dijo corazon de acero sonriendo a kaia, ella le devolvio la sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba, ella no habia dicho con quien se casaba pero su padre era un muy bien entendedor...

pronto...-dijo timaius mientras los miraba sonriendo

pues en ese caso...lo unico que puedo decir...es...bienvenido a la familia timaius...-dijo corazon de acero mientras ambos extrechaban sus manos, despues de que kaia se separara de su padre, krituis y germos miraban a kaia con leves sonrisas en sus rotros, pero sin duda felices por ella...

gracias...-dijo timaius mientras sonreia

entonces...-dijo kaia, quien habia observado todo con yami a su lado, esta vez biendo a dartz, quien tenia ambos cejos fruncidos y sus puños estaban totalmente blancos-que les hiciste...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba seriamente

ya veras...-dijo dartz mientras la miraba, sus pupilas se veia realmente pequeñas, realmente parecia haber enloquecido...

dartz...-dijo yami mientras lo miraba seriamente

kaia solo lo miro, esperando ver pronto que fue lo que les hizo a los caballeros de la atlantida...

yami la tomo por los hombros, alentandola a ver el nuevo escenario que se mostraba ante ellos...ella se dejo guiar aunque no podia dejar de pensar en lo que habia pensado dartz en el recuerdo...

tenia un mal presemiento...

continuara...


	27. Chapter 27

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 27**

el escenario frente a ellos, dejaba ver que aquel recuerdo era de un par de meses despues de lo anteriormente presenciado...

los miembros de la familia real de la atlantida estaban mirando con los ojos desorbitados, como el gran volcan que se miraba en la distancia, hacia erupcion...

esto es terrible...que recuerde nunca ah pasado...-dijo corazon de acero

majestad...-dijo kritius detras de ellos, el ex-rey de la atlantida y la aun princesa de la atlantida, voltearon a ver a los tres caballeros que miraban todo tan seriamente como ellos...

debemos hacer algo...-dijo germos con determinacion, kaia solo los miro, sabiendo lo que ellos tratarian de hacer...

los conocia y sabia qu ellos querrian ir a averiguar lo que sucedia, pero era muy peligroso...

dejenos ir...-dijo timaius sin mirar directamente a su prometida, quien solo achico los ojos al escuchar sus palabras...

es una erupcion de gran escala...podria pser peligroso...-dijo corazon de acero

es verdad...pero es algo que debemos hacer...-dijo kritius con su ya habitual seriedad

pero...-dijo corazon de acero, sabiendo perfectamente los lazos que unia a esos tres jovenes con su querida hija...

esta bien...padre...dejalos ir...estoy segura que todo ira bien...ademas no son unos novatos podran con lo que sea que este pasando alli...-dijo kaia mientras los miraba un momento para despues volver a ver en la direccion en que se podia ver el humo expandirse por el aire...

pero hija...el volcan se encuentra muy lejos...de llegar a necesitar ayuda no podremos enviar a otro grupo de personas en poco tiempo, y podria ser castastrofico el resultado...-dijo corazon de acero, volteandose a ver a su hija

lo se...pero confio en que estaran bien...despues de todo son los mejores caballeros de la atlantida...confio en ustedes...-dijo kaia mientras volvia verlos, kritius y germos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, mientras tiamius sonrio con algo de arrogancia al escucharla, el ya sabia aquello, pero era muy reconfortante escucharlo de sus labios...

bueno...si tu lo dices hija...entonces...pueden ir...pero tengan cuidado...-dijo corazon de acero mientras sonreia

como diga...-dijeron los tres mientras hacian una reverencia frente a ellos, para despues darse la vuelta y salir de la habitacion en la que estaban...

no vas a despedirte...kaia...-dijo corzon de acero, ella se habia quedado parada a su lado, con las manos empuñadas sobre el barandal de piedra...

tienes razon...-dijo kaia mientras sonreia, tratando de alejar los malos augurios que llegaban a su mente, al ver la humareda a lo lejos...

el ex-rey solo vio salir rapidamente a su hija de la habitacion, pronto se dio vuelta para ver nuevamente como el humo seguia expandiendose...

* * *

los tres caballeros ya estaban alejandose de la gran puerta del castillo

esperen...-escucharon un grito desde el interior del castillo, timaius al reconocer la vos de su prometida, detuvo su andar, mientras se volteaba a ver como kaia se acercaba a ellos rapidamente...

princesa...-dijo krituis, cuando ella estaba frente a ellos, tratando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones despues de aquella alocada carrera por los pasillos del castillo

estoy...bien...es solo que...cuando me di cuenta...estaban muy lejos...-dijo ella mientras sonreia, aun tratando de tranquilizar su respiracion

pero princesa...-dijo germos

no pasa nada...no deben preocuparse, solo queria espedirme...-dijo kaia mientras sonreia, los tres la miraron con diferentes emociones, kritius y germos estaban algo serios, pero agradecian sus intenciones, sabian que ella se preocupaba y eso los contentaba, aunque...el dolor de saber que nunca serian correspondidos aun permanecia alli...latente...

muchas gracias princesa...-dijo germos mientras sonreia de medio lado

no debes agradecerlo...no quisiera que les pasara nada...-dijo kaia mientras sonreia

nosotros lo sabemos princesa...-dijo kritius sonriendo levemente

les deseo suerte, a todos...y cuidense...-dijo kaia mientras los miraba, los tes la miraron un momento...

muchas gracias...princesa...pero ya debemos irnos...-dijo kritius

entiendo...-dijo kaia

bien...vamonos germos...-dijo krituis mientras miraba al caballero de armadura carmin

claro...-dijo este, despues de darle una ultima mirada a su princesa...

kaia vio como ambos empezaban a caminar alejandose de ellos...

timaius aun seguia su lado...

por cierto...rapido que tenemos una mision que cumplir...-dijo kritius mientras el y germos se retiraban...

kaia sonrio al oirlo, sabiendo que apesar del tono arrogante y aparentemente frio con el que le hablaba a su camarada, estaba dandole el espacio necesario para dejar que ambos se despidieran...

kaia...-dijo timaius mientras sonreia,ella lo miro sonriente, con un remolino de emociones plasmadas en su mirada celeste, por tener que verlo partir...

timaius...-dijo kaia

todo estara bien...lo prometo...-dijo timaius mientras tomaba sus manos

eso espero...por que a decir verdad todo esto que ha pasado me da mala espina...-dijo kaia mientras ambos miraban el humo en la lejania

lo se...a mi tambien...pero haremos lo que podamos...confia en eso...-dijo timaius mientras la miraba fijamente, ella le sonrio

esta bien...pero tengan cuidado...y vuelvan...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba, el sonrio al escucharla para luego descender su rostro al de ella, uniendo sus labios en un roce leve y suave,dejando fluir los sentimientos de ambos...

bien...debo irme...-dijo cuando se separo de ellos nos centrimetros, ella abrio sus ojos, para luego asentir...

la miro un momento mas antes de voltear y salir de alli, si permanecia mas tiempo a su lado, seria cada vez mas dificil alejarse de ella para cumplir con su deber...

esta fue la ultima vez...cierto...-dijo kaia, quien obserbaba el recuerdo con algo de nostagia, el mal presentimiento que tenia crecia a cada segundo que pasaba...

asi es...la erupcion fue ocasionada por la piedra de oricalcos...-dijo dartz mientras sonreia de medio lado, tanto kaia y yami supieron al verlo que el estaba empezando a gozar esta parte de los recuerdos que hasta ahora habian visto

la piedra de oricalcos...-dijo kaia mientras miraba a yami

asi es...tiene poderes especiales, que provienen de la oscuridad...-dijo yami

ya veo...-dijo kaia mientras bajaba la mirada, aquella sensacion de angustia se arremolinaba en su interior...

* * *

los tres caballeros caminaban ya cerca de la zona volcanica que habia entrado en erupcion...

esto es estreño...-dijo germos mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba entre sus manos una piedra...

es verdad...nunca habia visto una piedra como esta...-dijo kritius

de que estara hecha...no es normal...ademas...-dijo timaius mientras fruncia ambos cejos...

llevemos una muestra al castillo, la princesa podra averiguar que es...-dijo kritius

es verdad...ella seguramente encontrar una respuesta...-dijo timaius

bien...pero primero registremos el area...-dijo germos

estoy de acuerdo...-dijo timaius mas seriamente que antes, pues recordaba las palabras de su primetida, si olvidar que estaba algo preocupado, pero no podia entender por que...

desde hace un tiempo...ya no te comportas como el tipico lider...-dijo kritius mientras seguian caminando, timaius miro su espalda con interes...

de que hablas...-dijo timaius extrañado...

de que has cambiado, antes la ultima palabra recaia en ti...-dijo germos, mientras caminaban

ahora la desicion es conjunta...-dijo kritius con seriedad

y eso les molesta...-dijo timaius mientras parpadeaba

no...claro que no...es mas...es agradable...-dijo germos

bien...-dijo timaius sin saber bien que decir

sabemos por que es tu cambio, ademas luego de tu compromiso con la princesa el cambio se acrecento, en este sentido en muchos otros pero bueno, eso no biene al caso...-dijo kritius

entonces soy muy obvio...-dijo timaius

bastante...-dijeron ambos con una mueca de desesperacion en el rostro, aunque en el caso de kritius era muy leve...

vaya...no tenia idea...-dijo timaius mientras miraba para otro lado, germos sonrio, su lider aveces era realmente despistado...

bueno...continuemos, estamos perdiendo tiempo...-dijo kritius, los tres siguieron explorando el terreno...

timaius miraba las siluetas de sus dos compañeros y amigos, el sabia que ellos tambien la querian...

asi es...no es tan despistado como todos piensan...

esa fue una de las razones por la que nunca quizo acercarse demasiado a la persona que los tres querian demasiado...

por cierto...-dijo kritius mientras seguian caminando

que pasa...-dijo timaius

te tardaste demasiado en pedirle que sea tu compañera...asique no lo arruines entendiste...-dijo kritius mientras lo mirab a de reojo...

no es mi intension...-dijo timaius

si...lo sabemos...es solo una advertencia...-dijo germos, timaius sintio como un frio recorria su espalda despues de haberlos escuchado a ambos...

vamos apurate...-dijeron ambos un poco apartados...

el solo sonrio resignadamente, para luego seguir con su camino, el sabia muy bien que lo unico que querian era el bienestar de ella...

* * *

kaia, junto a su padre esperaban la llegada de los caballeros...

tranquila...estaran bien...ellos son muy fuertes...-dijo corazon de acero mientras tocaba el hombo de su hija, esta tenia la mirada perdida en algun lugar del cielo negrusco, debido al humo que aun se dispersaba...

lo se...-dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver a su padre, con una leve sonrisa en los labios...

mira al frente hija, ellos se acercan...-dijo corazon de acero con una sonrisa, kaia sonrio, con la alegria plasmada en su rostro, mas esta se borro al ver como los tres caballeros parecian caminar con mucho esfuerzo...

rapido papa...pide ayuda...-dijo kaia mientras miraba preocupada como ellos se acercaban, se veian diferentes, sus rasgos estaban algo oscurecidos, y en sus ojos parecia haber un destello rojo...

princesa...-escucho como kritius decia aquella palabra son sorna y burla...

krituis...ten mas respeto...-dijo germos, aunque claramente, estaba hablando en son de falso reproche hacia su compañero...

ya basta los dos...-escucharon una vos potente detras de ellos, grave y fria, ambos se hicieron a un lado, dejando pasar al unico que falta, el cual paso a un lado de kaia sin siquiera mirarla...

la albina bajo la mirada confundida por lo que pasaba, ellos nunca la habian tratado asi...

ya de por si no entendia las palabras de kritius y germos, pero que timaius haya pasado a su lado mostrando tal frialdad realmente le producia confusion y mucho dolor...

salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintio como su padre, quien habia salido a buscarla, la tomaba de los brazos y la guiaba de nuevo dentro del castillo

kaia...hija mia...-dijo corazon de acero con la pena marcada en su voz al ver como los ojos de su preciada hija se humedecian...

ellos...padre...ellos...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba...

lo se...pero algo les pasa...no es propio de ellos, yo estoy seguro que ellos te aprecian mas a ti que a sus propias vidas...-dijo corazon de acero mientras, con paso lento se adentraban en castillo

papa...-dijo ella mientras simplemente se dejaba arrastrar

un par de ojos color ambar miraron toda la escena desde uno de los rincones, estaba mas que satisfecho por como estaba todo ahora...

habia optenido un nuevo poder gracias a esa piedra que habia encontrado en los jardines del castillo, la guardaria consigo...le vendria muy bien tenerla cerca, sore todo para lo que tenia planeado hacer con su ayuda...

continuara...


	28. Chapter 28

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 28**

el escenario cambio rapidamente despues de ver como la figura de dartz se adentraba en el castillo...

es por la piedra de oricalcos...-dijo yami al ver como los tres caballeros habian tratado a kaia, aunque debia admitir que el que le afecto fue el comportamiento de timaius...

es obvio...si esa piedra proviene de la oscuridad...no hay mucho que deducir...-dijo kaia con una mirada que en realidad era muy parecida a la que acababan de presenciar...

eso es solo el principio...-dijo dartz mientras reprimia una carcajada, kaia y yami lo miraron con real fastidio...

dartz estaba disfrutando todo aquello...

sera mejor que presten atencion...-dijo dartz mientras se voltea a ver el recuerdo frente a ellos...

kaia y yami miraron el trono del castillo de la atlantida, se sentia una atmosfera tensa y oscura rodear el trono...

padre...-dijo dartz al verlo entrar en el trono en el que supuestamente habia estado todo el dia...

dartz...si no estoy mal informado...los guardianes de tu hermana estuvieron aqui...-dijo corazon de acero, dartz solo sonrio antes de contestar

es verdad...vinieron a reportar lo que descubrieron, ya sabes cerca del volcan...-dijo dartz como si no fuera la gran cosa

y eso no te sorprende...-dijo corazon de acero

bueno...es cierto que ellos no lo hacen generalmente pero tampoco me parece algo alarmante padre...-dijo dartz

es verdad...y dime hijo...no sabes nada del por que actuan raro...-dijo corazon de acero

raro...-dijo dartz haciendose el desentendido...

asi es, al llegar pasaron de largo, ignorando a tu hermana...sabes por que...-dijo corazon de acero, mas que convencido de que el tuvo algo que ver o tal vez les haya pasado algo en el volcan al que fueron...

de veras...no tenia idea...-dijo dartz mientras un brillo oscuro se apreciaba en su mirada

realmente lo estas disfrutando...-penso corazon de acero mientras lo miraba fijamente

algo mas padre...-dijo dartz al darse cuenta de que su padre lograria ver a travez de el si no hacia algo para que se fuera...

no, nada mas...ire a ver a tu hermana...-dijo corazon de acero para despues salir de alli, dartz solo miro a su padre salir, para luego sacar de entre sus ropas una piedra de oricalcos, la cual brillaba con real fulgor...

todo marcha muy bien...-penso dartz mientras la miraba...

* * *

el interior de la biblioteca estaba casi vacio a escepcion de kaia, quien estaba estudiando aquella extraña piedra que su caballeros trageron despues esa escursion en el volcan...

su propio hermano le encargo la investigacion de dicha piedra...

hasta el momento habia descubierto en la piedra cierto poderes, pero descubrio tambien que estos provienen de fuerzas malignas...

sus poderes son terriblemente oscuros...-dijo kaia mientras miraba la piedra sobre la mesa de trabajo frente a ella...

ella sabia mejor que nadie que era muy posible que ellos hubieran sido influenciados por la piedra de oricalcos pero aun asi fue muy doloroso para ella, ellos nunca la habian tratado de esa forma...

se puede pasar princesa...-levanto la cabeza para ver hacia la puerta, por donde se asomaba germos con nerviosismo...

claro pasa...-dijo kaia seriamente mientras volvia a ver la piedra en la mesa, tratando de ver que mas descubriria, germos entro en la biblioteca a paso lento, despues de como la habia ignorado no estaba seguro de como ella podia reaccionar cuando le hable...

princesa...eh venio por que queria disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento...-dijo germos cuando estuvo a su lado

ya veo...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos, germos pudo ver que ella no estaba enfadada solo herida por el comportamiento de ellos tres...

realmente lamento lo sucedio...no se que me sucedio...aunque se que eso no justifica mi accion princesa, realmente entendere si no me perdonas...-dijo germos mientras bajaba su cabeza, kaia lo miro, se notaba que el realmente estaba sintiendose mal por lo pasado...

entiendo germos...y no te preocupes no estoy enfadada...ademas creo que ustedes actuaron asi por la influencia de esta piedra...-dijo kaia mientras la tomaba en su mano y se la mostraba, germos miro la piedra fjamente, kaia pudo ver como los ojos de su cabellero se oscurecieron, al mismo grando en que los habia visto cuando pasaron a su lado burlandose de ella...

si...-dijo germos con una vos oscura, kaia inmediatmanete cerro su puño alrededor de la piedra, al no poder ver la luz de la piedra, los ojos de germos regresaron a la normalidad, aunque un inmenso dolor de cabeza lo embargo por completo...

por que no te cientas germos...-dijo kaia mientras tomaba unos de sus hombros

si...tiene razon princesa...-dijo germos mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa...

creo que esto confirma mi teoria, esta piedra tiene el poder de alterar a las personas, saca la oscuridad que existe en el interior de ellos y lo intensifica...-dijo kaia mientras se alejaba para guardarla en un lugar seguro, donde sabia que nadie mas que ella lo encontraria...

pues entonces hay que deshacernos de ella...-dijo germos despues de unos minutos en los cuales estuvo en total silencio, algo raro en el...

me temo que no podremos hacer eso...-dijo kaia mientras aparecia de entre los estantes...

por que no princesa...-dijo germos mientras la miraba, ella estaba sonriendole, el aun no podia creer lo que habia hecho

es simple, el volcan hizo erupcion y debio liberar mas de cien o miles de estas piedras, no podremos romperlas todas, creo que dependera de la fortaleza de cada una de las personas que habitan en nuestro continente...-dijo kaia mientras se acercaba a el

pero todas las personas tienes algo de oscuridad en su interior...es imposible que se resistan princesa...si las cosas siguen asi esto sera una catastrofe...-dijo germos mientras se paraba de su asiento y miraba con preocupacion el rostro impasible de su princesa...

lo se, pero por ahora nose ue mas hacer...-dijo kaia, germos iba a decir algo mas, pero unos el sonido de unos golpesfuera de la biblioteca llamaron la atencion de los dos...

que pasa...-dijo germos cuando ambos salieron con rapidez para encontrar a timaius arrodillado en el suelo mientras que a unos pasos estaba krituis con una expresion de estupefaccion en el rostro, y frente a ellos estaba corazon de acero, de pie con una presencia imponente, sin mencionar que la expresion en su rostro era por demas seria y hasta enfaada...

papa...-dijo kaia

hija...no debes preocuparte no sucede nada...-dijo corazon de acero sin quitar la vista del caballero tiamius que estaba en el suelo, con una mano sobre su mejilla, era increible pero el ex-rey de la atlantida lo habia golpeado en cuanto lo vio llegar junto con kritius, ambos se dirigian a la biblioteca para poder disculparse con kaia...la persona a la que habian herido...

kaia dirigio la mirada hacia los dos caballeros que estaban frente a su padre, kritius estaba en perfectas condiciones, aunque pudo ver como sus mirada era la de alguien que estaba arrepentido de hacer una estupides...

timaius estaba de rodillas frente a su padre, con el rostro bajo, por lo que no podia ver su expresion...

que paso...-dijo kaia mientras miraba tanto a su padre como a timaius, kritius y germos miraron a su compañero, el no solia quedarse callado ante una pregunta formulada...

no te preocupes hija...solo estaba arrglando cuentas con esta persona...-dijo corazon de acero mientras miraba a timaius, quien en ese momento apreto fuertemente los puños...

papa...que le hiciste...-dijo kaia mientras caminaba hacia timaius

solo lo golpee, no suelo reaccionar asi pero el hizo sufrir a mi queria hija...no podia perdonarselo...-dijo corazon de acero, su mirada ahora parecia algo apenada, al parecer habia reaccionado impulsivamente...

yo lo entiendo...-dijo timaius mientras evitaba ver al rostor de kaia, al ver como era evitada, kaia dio un paso atras, ueando al lado de su padre, mientras germos observaba todo detras de estos ultimos...

entonces levanta la mirada, eres un caballero de la atlantida, debes hacerte de cargo de las cosas que haces...-dijo corazon de acero

es verdad...-dijo timaius para despues ver por fin a kaia, esta le sostuvo la mirada, claramente esperando que dijera algo...

vamos habla...-dijo germos, tanto kritius y timaius lo miraron, este parecia bastante aliviado, seguramente habia podido hablar con kaia y ahora estaba mas tranquilo por que ella le habia escuchado y perdonado...

realmente de averguenzo de mi corportamiento princesa...no se que paso...fue como si me convirtiera en otra persona...realmente lo siento...-dijo timaius

fue esa piedra...lo se...-dijo kaia

como...-dijo corazon de acero mientras miraba a su hija, esta estaba sonriendo tranquilamente

esa piedra que trajeron...estimula la parte oscura de las personas...-dijo kaia

que...-dijo kritius mientras ensanchaba los ojos

somos seres humanos, todos tenemos oscuridad en nuestro corazon, algunos mas que otros pero todos tenemos oscuridad...y ustedes chicos no son la excepcion...por eso actuaron de esa forma...estaban sieno influenciados..-dijo kaia mientras los miraba

influenciados...-dijo kritius soprendido

asi es...-dijo kaia

aun asi...te tratamos mal y yo pase a tu lado ignorandote, eso es algo imperdonable...-dijo timaius mientras la miraba fijamente

dime una cosa...-dijo kaia camiando hacia el, el la miro sin entender por que actuaba asi- realmente sientes lo que hiciste verdad...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios...

claro que si, durante todas estas horas eh estado buscando la forma para acercarme a ti y pedirte que me perdones, pero soy un cobarde...y bueno despues cuando veniamos, su alteza se altero bastante...pero me lo merecia...-dijo timaius mientras la miraba con algo de verguenza, realmente no encontraba la forma de justiicar sus acciones

bien...en ese caso no debes seguir preocupandote por eso...solo debes tener cuidado en el futuro con esa priedra...igual tu kritius...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba

pero hija...de verdad los perdonaras asi de facil...-dijo corazon de acero, solo para corroborar lo que pensaba puesto el conocia a la perfeccion a su hija...

claro que padre, todos somos seres humanos, no somos perfectos, por lo tanto tampoco deberiamos jusgar tanto a las personas no crees...todos se equivocan alguna vez...-dijo kaia

tienes razon...-dijo el ex-rey de la altantida mientras miraba a su hija con real orgullo, ella habia madurado mucho desde su niñez, cuando lo unico que le importaba era ser la mejor guerrera del imperio...

ya eh estudiado esa piedra...-dijo kaia con seriedad en su rostro

y que es lo ue piensa princesa...-dijo kritius, kaia lo miro con alegria, ahi estaba de nuevo, esa manera sincera y atenta de dirigirse a ella...

pienso que pronto estaremos en grandes problemas...-dijo kaia

de que hablas...-dijo timaius aun algo intimidado por la reaccion de corazon de acero...

seguramente debe haber muchisimas piedras de este tipo por toda la ciudad de la atlantida, y toos sabemos que las personas tienen una parte buena y una parte mala, la piedra saca a relucir la parte mala...-dijo kaia

eso es un gran problema...debemos hablarlo con tu hermano...-dijo corazon de acero

no creo que el nos escuche...-dijo kaia mientras cerraba sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza

ella tiene razon...-dijo germos

entonces crees que lo mas seguro que es que seamos nosotros contra todo el mundo...-dijo corazon de acero, kaia se volteo para ver a su padre, ella no dijo nada, pero la respuesta era palpable en sus ojos...

muy pronto estallaria una guerra, eso era seguro, y si, serian ellos contra todos los demas...

aunque habia otra salida...

ellos habia visitado antes, el dominio de aquellas criaturas tan diferentes a ellos...

el dominio de las bestias...

quizas si tengan refuerzos...

continuara...


	29. Chapter 29

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 29**

la situacion se fue dando tal y como kaia lo habia predicho, a medida que los años fueron pasando, las personas empezaron a ser cada vez mas egoistas y codiciosos y entre esas personas estaba su hermano...

han pasado varios años cierto...-dijo kaia mientras miraba a dartz a su lado

tan observadora...como siempre...-dijo dartz mientras le devolvia la mirada, kaia solo lo miro para luego volver la vista al recuerdo...

ahi frente a ellos estaba kaia junto a corazon de acero y una niña de aproximadamente 13 años...

padre...-dijo kaia mientras levantaba la mirada de la piedra que estaba sobre la mesa frente a ella

no sabes nada de ellos aun...-dijo corazon de acero mientras miraba a su hija

no...y realmente temo lo peor, ya ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fueron despues de enterarse de los disturbios en el desierto...-dijo kaia mientras miraba a su padre, la niña detras de su abuelo miraba con preocupacion y pena a su tia, ella era una persona muy amable y gentil como para merecer algo como lo que le estaba pasando...

hacia dias que no sabian nada de ellos...

crees que sea como la ultima vez, que esten bajo la infuencia de oricalcos...-dijo corazon de acero

no lo creo, esta vez es diferente...puedo sentirlo...-dijo kaia meintras abrazaba a su padre, realmente angustiada por no saber nada de ellos, corazon de acero correspondio el abrazo tratando de consolar a su querida hija

tranquila estoy seguro que ellos estaran bien, despues de todo son caballeros de la atlantida...-dijo corazon de acero

lo se, se que son fuertes...pero eso no evita que me preocupe...-dijo kaia

pero crees en ellos verdad...tia kaia...-dijo la niña mientras miraba a ambos adultos abrazados, kaia se separo de su pradre para mirar a su sobrina

claro que si...cris...-dijo kaia mientras la miraba, una asomo de sonrisa se instalo en su cara, mas no era muy convincente...

estaran bien, estoy seguro...ahora veamos que haremos con tu hermano...el es el rey de la atlantida y no ha hecho nada para remediar las cosas, hablemos con el por ultima vez...-dijo corazon de acero

esta bien...-dijo kaia mientras se volteaba para a su padre, cris miro a los adultos con preocupacion, hasta ella que era una niña, sabia que su padre obraba mal- aunque padre...creo que el no nos escuchara, al igual que no nos escucho todas las anteriores veces que tratamos de entrar en razon con el...-dijo kaia mientras se volteaba para guardar la piedra que estaba sobre la mesa de la biblioteca del palacio de la atlantida, esta parecia haber ganado mas brillo y poder en los ultimos años y kaia estaba segura que eso se debia al cambio de las personas que vivian en la atlantida y seguramente su hermano tambien tenia que ver en eso...

tanto yami como kaia que miraban la escena, sabian que algo malo habia pasado, el fin se acercaba...

* * *

alli estaba en su trono, mas que satisfecho con las cosas que estaban pasando, su imperio habia crecido en avances tecnologicos y ahora era mas sofisticado, aunque el pueblo era ambiocioso y corrupto, lleno de violemcia...el sabia lo que habia que hacer...

la piedra de oricalcos, la cual colgaba de su cuello lo habia puesto al tanto de ello, sabia que habia que limpiar todo el imperio de la oscuridad y empezar de vuelta...

aquel dia hace unos meses, el habia sabido la verdad...

hay...-escucho un grito cercano a donde el estaba, pronto se volvio para ver a unos metros de el, lona, su esposa tomarse fuertemente la cabeza, parecia tener una jaqueca...

lona...te encuentras bien...-dijo dartz mientras se acercaba a ella, no la amaba era verdad, pero era su esposa y ella habia aprendido a entenderlo, ella lo detuvo con una de sus manos para que no se acercara paral uego salir corriendo de la sala del trono, temerosa de lo que estaba asando, dartz corrio tras ella, solo para ver como su esposa corria alejandose de el, convertida en una bestia...

el dia en que perdio a lona supo la verdad, la gente de la atlantida era mala, y el habia sido elegido para eliminar a todos los seres llenos de oscuridad, casi todas las personas de su imperio entraban en esa categoria, estaba mas que claro que habia que borrarlos del mapa...y el se encargaria de ello...

ademas, contaba con un poder que nadie mas tenia...

contaba con la fuerza del oricalcos y con el leviatan, el regalo que le fue dado por la oscuridad...

ya todo estaba listo, se habia descecho de aquellos que podrian llegar a entrometerse en su camino, los tres guardianes de la atlantida, ya no eran nada, gracias al poder de oricalcos...

ellos ahora ya no existian, al menos no en ese mundo...

dartz...hijo...-escucho la vos de su padre entrando en la sala del trono donde estaba sentado, esperando el momento para reunir su ejercito de soldados del oricalcos para arrazar con el planeta entero...

padre...-dijo dartz mientras lo miraba, corazon de acero miro a su hijo, sin duda el no los escucharia pero debian intentarlo...

tu sabes lo que debes hacer...destruye esas piedras del oricalcos, tu hermana nos advirtio de ellas hace tiempo pero no quisiste escucharla...-dijo corazon de acero

jajaja...padre realemnte crees en todo lo que ella dice, cierto...pero no entiendo por que sigues perdiendo el tiempo anciano...no las destruire, ellas me han mostrado la verdad...el oricalcos me ha mostrado la verdadera apariciencia de nuestra gente, ahora sabemos que ellos son malos...debemos destruirlos...-dijo dartz

estas oyendote dartz...-dijo kaia mientras entraba en la sala del trono, sus cejos estan fruncidos y sus manos enpuñadas, no podia creer lo que el estaba diciendo...

hermana...-dijo dartz mientras la miraba entrar, miro sus ojos, veia tristeza, furia y descepcion en ellos...

tu no eres mi hermano...tu eres solo un pobre imbecil al que le han labado el cerebro...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba, dartz la miro un momento con rabia al escucharla, para luego solo verla con frialdad y hasta crueldad...

ya me escuchaste...deberiamos estar agradecido con el oricalcos por que nos mostro la realidad y no culparlo por los errores de la humanidad...esas misteriosas piedras que surgieron de la erupcion del volcan me hicieron ver la realidad, no solo me mostraron lo que esta mal en este planeta, tambien me dieron el secreto para arreglarlo...-dijo dartz mientras tomaba la piedra que colgaba de su cuello en su mano...

dartz...-dijo corazon de acero mientras lo escuchaba asombrado por las barbaridades que estaba diciendo su propio hijo...

ya que ahora tengo el poder para despertar a la poderosa criatura, conocida como el gran leviatan y utilizando las energias del oricalcos, est bestia saldra de las profundidades de la tierra y cuando lo logre reconstruire mi sivilizacion...-dijo dartz mientras se levantaba del trono y caminaba hacia ellos tres que lo miraba como si estuvieron frente a un psicopata, pront ola piedra en su mano, levito hacia el techo de la sala y de ella se genero un sello de oricalcos del cual salio un monstruo con armadura...

dartz...que estas haciendo...-dijo coraozn de acero, mientras cris se refugiaba en los brazos de kaia, muerta de miedo, los soldados del oricalcos estaban frente a ellos y eran enormes y atemorizantes...

tranquila cris...-dijo kaia

estos son mis soldados del oricalcos...y ellos no podran venir a ayudarte kaia...-dijo dartz con satisfaccion

que dices...-dijo kaia

ellos ya no vendran...ya no pueden hacer nada...-dijo dartz con satisfaccion

que les hiciste...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba con las lagrimas aglomerandose en sus ojos

los borre del mapa...eso es todo...-dijo dartz mientras reia estrepitosamente, kaia solo se quedo mirandolo mientras sus manos, las cuales estaban rodeando a su sobrina, temblaban de ira...

dartz...-dijo corazon de acero mientras lo miraba con reproche por lo ultimo revelado...

pero aun asi somos familia...pueden unirse a mi y sobrevivir o reusarse y unirse a ellos...-dijo dartz mientras los miraba a los tres

no estaremos contigo...-dijo kaia mientras se recuperaba del shock inicail

jamas...-dijo corazon de acero, para luego entre los dos, sacar de alli a cris, quien derramaba lagrimas por ver asi a su padre...

hagan lo que quieran...-dijo dartz mientras los miraba salir corriendo de la sala del trono y del palacio de la atlantida...

pronto se reunio con su ejercito, criaturas de la oscuridad lo componian en su totalidad, para capturar a todos los humanos que tuvieran oscuridad en sus corazones y asi poder liberar al leviatan, luego de eso el planeta seria suyo...

* * *

kaia guio a su padre y a cris hacia la cueva donde habia descubierto, junto con sus caballeros, aquello que en ese momento era su unica esperanza, el dominio de las bestias...

que es lo que vamos a hacer...-dijo cris mientras caminaban por la cueva, buscando laentrada al dominio de las bestias

tu padre esta vayo el control de una fuerza negativa y hay que detenerlo, kaia cree conocer la forma de hacerlo...-dijo corazon de acero

enserio tia kaia...como...-dijo cris

solo espero que ellos nos dejen entrar...-dijo kaia mientras seguia caminando en la cueva, pronto se encontraron con el final de la cueva, alli en la pared habia algo nuevo, kaia la miro, alli estaban, labradas en piedra, las figuras de su tres caballeros...

timaius, kritius y germos

sus mejores amigos y el hombre al que amaba...

estonces es verdad...-dijo corazon de acero al ver las figuras en la pared, luego se acerco a su hija para tomar su hombro, no podia verla pero sabia que estaba llorando...

no hay tiempo para estas cosas, debo ser fuerte, aun tenemos una batalla que disputa, papa tu y cris adelantense, yo me encargare que enviar refuerzos...-dijo kaia, el hombre major miro a su hijo, para luego asentir y tomar la mano de su nieta para salir de alli, cuando no quedo nadie alli, kaia toco la lapida donde estaba esculpida la figura de timaius...

timius...ayudame...-dijo ella, pronto toda la cueva empezo a brillar, los habitantes del dominio de las bestias salieron de las paredes de la cueva, para defender el planeta junto con ellos y todo gracias al corazon puro de la princesa de la atlantica...

hemos decidido ayudarlos, no debido al problema que tienen, es debido a la pureza que hay en ti...nunca habia visto tanta luz en un humano...-dijo una de las criaturas antes de salir de la cueva, directo al campo de combate.

kaia solo los miro salir de alli, dirigiendose al campo de combate que era ahora el gran desierto, cercano a la ciudad de la atlantida...

kaia...-escucho una vos muy conocida, se volteo solo para ver frente a ella a tres grandes dragones...

chicos...son ustedes...-dijo kaia mientras sonreia

asi es princesa...-dijo la vos de krituis, emanando de uno de los tres dragones

lo lamento...lamento todo lo que dartz les hizo...-dijo kaia

no te preocupes por eso...-dijo germos

pero ustedes tenian una vida...-dijo kaia

nuestra vida eres tu...te protegeremos...-dijo timaius, kaia sonrio a los tres mientras asentia con la cabeza, a medida que las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, pronto el dragon mas cercano a ella, bajo su cabeza al suelo, indicandole que subiera en el, este era de un colo agua marina, le recordaba mucho a la armadura que casi siempre llevaba puesta timaius...

timaius...vamos...-dijo kaia mientras se subia en su cabeza, pronto los tres dragones rugieron fuertemente para luego emrender el vuelo fuera de la cueva...

continuara...


	30. Chapter 30

aclaraciones:

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 30  
**

la batalla se veia bastante encarnizada desde el cielo...

esto no sera facil, kaia, pero espero que esto te sirba...-dijo timaius mientras que frente a kaia esparecia una espada, con la empuñadura de plata, con incrustaciones de piedras aguamarina...

gracias, ahora, busca a mi padre y a cris, timaius, dejame con ellos, ustedes por favor dediquence a los ejercitos de dartz, no quisiera ser una carga para ustedes...-dijo kaia

no eres una carga...-dijo kritius

pero haremos lo que digas...-dijo germos

gracias chicos...-dijo kaia

volveremos cuando podamos, por favor, procura que no te pase nada...-dijo timaius mientras ella a lo lejos podia ver a su padre y a su sobrina pelear con unos soldados del oricalcos

si, lo hare...ustedes tambien tengan cuidado...-dijo kaia para pocos minutos despues bajarse del lomo de timaius, cuando este aterrizo en el suelo

hija...-dijo corazon de acero cuando la vio bajando del dragon turquesa, el dragon solo asintio para luego emprender el vuelo nuevamente hacia el frente de los ejercitos defensores...

esta bien papa...nosotros mantengamos aqui por ahora, sin duda alguno de ellos llegara a este punto...-dijo kaia

tienes razon...ellos son muchos mas que los nuestros...debemos estar preparados por que sin duda tendremos que pelear...-dijo corazon de acero, kaia se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente

realmente lamento todo esto papa, se que debes sentirte realmente mal por ver a dartz de esta forma...-dijo kaia

lo se...gracias hija...-dijo corazon de acero, el sentia eso como una despedida...

se separo de el con el rostro serio, dispuesta a pelear en esa batalla...

daria su mejor esfuerzo...

abuelo...tia...ahi vienen...-dijo cris mientras se preaparaban cada uno, sujetando fuertemente sus armas...

dividamonos...-dijo corazon de acero

si...-dijeron ambas chicas presentes, pronto los tres se dividieron y encararon al enemigo cada uno por su cuenta...

corazon de acero se esforzaba en derrotar a sus enemigos y al mismo tiempo cuidar de cris, ella era aun muy pequeña y no sabia defenderse tan bien como kaia, quien era muy experimentada, ella era la mejor guerrera del imperio atlante...

abuelo...-dijo cris, cuando el derroto a un soldado de oricalcos que estaba dirigiendose a ella

no te preocupes...-dijo corazon de acero, cris solo le sonrio para despues señalar hacia el lugar donde estaba kaia, rodeada de enemigos, aunque ella podia perfectamente con ellos...

uno de los soldados del oricalcos cayo muerto al suelo luego de ser abatido por espada de kaia, de un solo golpe, esta no tuvo tiempo ni de mirar como su enemigo caia, ahora tenia a otro detras de ella, pronto se volteo con la espada firmemente sujetada en su mano derecha, atravezando a su enemigo de un golpe...

kaia estara bien...-dijo corazon de acero mientras volvia la vista para ver a sus nuevos adversarios...

* * *

varios minutos habian pasado desde que la batalla habia comenzado, y aun asi, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los enemigos parecian ser aun mas...

a este paso, seremos derrotados...chicos...por que no han vuelto...-penso kaia mientras cortaba al medio a otro soldado del oricalcos...

jajajaja...no te cansas hermana...-escucho una vos desde lo alto del cielo, era la vos de dartz, pronto se volteo para ver en su direccion, entonces lo vio, ese era su hermano, al menos se veia como siempre se vio con su porte de elegancia y su vez seguia siendo firme aunque ahora tenia un matiz oscuro...

dartz...-dijo kaia mientras terminaba su batalla, los soldados del oricalcos no se arrimaron mas a ella, parecia que querian dejarle el gusto a la persona que los habia convocado

kaia se dedido a verlo mejor, gracias a eso pudo notar que no estaba flotando en el aire, sino que estaba perfectamente parado sobre una gran serpiente de color negro...

como puedes ver hermana, este es el gran leviatan, el juzgara a la humanidad...-dijo dartz mientras la miraba, kaia no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo y mucho menos lo que estaba viendo, esa cosa que decia el, era el gran leviantan, era enorme y seguramente, sumamente fuerte, como demonios podrian derrotar esa cosa...

te felicito, antes pensaba que eras un idiota al que le lavaron el cerebro, pero ahora creo que solo eres un pobre diablo que se dejo influenciar por una simple piedra que depende de otro para realizar sus propios objetivos...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba

no te atrevas a decir que me utilizan, yo soy el salvador de este mundo...-dijo dartz mientras apretaba los puños, jamas permitiria que ella se mofara de el

quieres que te mienta entonces...lamento decirlo, pero no soy mentirosa...-dijo kaia, dartz la miro con furia, no toleraria su comportamiento, la mataria por haberlo rechazado y por burlarse de el...

no pienso soportar tus ofensas...te matare...-dijo dartz mientras le daba la señal al leviatan para que atacara, kaia miro como la gran serpiente que estaba a unos metros de altura de ella, abria su boca, reuniendo energia para su ataque...

eso no te lo permitire...-se escucho la vos de timaius que se acercaba al lugar donde estaban, pronto abrio su boca, dejando que de ella se generara un gran ataque que pudo contrarrestar el poder del leviatan...

timaius...-dijo dartz al verlo, el dragon estaba en ese momento, aterrizando junto a kaia

dijiste que no te pasaria nada...-dijo timaius a kaia en forma de reproche

lo lamento, no pude evitar expresar lo que pienso...pero parece que lo ha tomado a mal...-dijo kaia mientras miraba al dragon a su lado

princesa...-pronto escucho la vos de sus otros dos guardianes, los tres, por fin estaban alli, para pelear a su lado...

ustedes, rindanse, tengo mas poder que todos ustedes juntos...-dijo dartz mientras los miraba a los tres dragones

maldito...-dijo kritius

kritius, dejalo...-dijo kaia

pero princesa...-dijo germos

el no escuchara, ahora es solo un pobre idiota...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba, dartz solo la miro con rencor al escuchar sus palabras...

timaius rugio fuertemente al ver como el trataba de buscar la manera de atacar a kaia...

no seas tonto timaius...no eres nada en camparacion mia y ahora te lo voy a demostrar...-dijo dartz mientras levantaba uno de sus dedos al cielo negro que se ceñia sobre ellos, de el pronto bajaran varios rayos de luz que atacaron tanto a los monstruos como a los humanos que estaban alli

papa...cris...-grito kaia al ver como los rayos caian al suelo muy cerca de ellos

esta demente...-dijo germos mientras los tres dragones se elevaban en el aire, debian detenerlo antes de que alguien resultara lastimado...

estas loco...-dijo kaia mientras volvia a mirarlo, a lo lejos estaban su padre y su sobrina, apenas vivos...

jajajaj...vez...no tiene caso...hermana...-dijo dartz mientras la miraba

te equivocas...tu no eres mi hermano...-dijo kaia mientras apretaba demasiado la espada en su mano, al mismo tiempo que elevaba la vista para ver como los dragones estaban intactos, ellos habian esquivado todos los rayos sin ningun problema...

veo que no se rendiran...bueno...debere hacer otra cosa entonces...-dijo dartz mientras levantaba la vista al cielo, pronto levanto una de sus manos al cielo...-ven a mi espada de los reyes...-grito dartz, pronto desde el cielo bajo un rayo a la mano de dartz, cuando la luz del rayo se discipo se pudo ver una espada en su mano...

dartz...-dijo kaia al ver la espada, la cual brillaba intensamente...

cualquiera de ustedes es demasiado fuerte, como para morir con esta espada pero...-dijo dartz mientras miraba a kaia, estaba decidido, no atacaria a ninguno de esos dragones, atacaria a su hermana...

los dragones lo miraban fijamente, el parcia pensarlo bien, estaba descidiendo si atacar o no...

no vas a hacer lo creo que haras cierto...-dijo yami mientras miraba con odio a dartz, si lo que el pensaba era verdad, atacaria a kaia...dartz solo lo miro, sin contestar, la respuesta era obvia...

toma...-grito dartz al momento en que lanzaba la espada, directo a kaia, al verlo los dragones se interpusieron en el ataque, aunque desafortunadamente, la espadas los atravezo, a krituis en el pecho, a germos en una de sus alas y a timaius en su ojos izquierdo, para luego dirigirse directo a kaia, quien solo esperaba el golpe con los ojos ensanchados, estaba totalmente shokeada, al ver como esa espada se dirigia a ella...

los tres que observaban el recuerdo miraron como la espada se inscrusto en el hombro de kaia y esta caia al piso, corazon de acero y cris se acercaron a ella, quien ahora estaba perdiendo sangre a velocidades extremas...

tia kaia...-dijo cris arrodillandose junto a ella, con lagrimas en los ojos

hija...-dijo corazones de acero, sus manos temblaban mientras la tomaba en sus brazos

papa...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba...

pronto se sintio el ruido de los cuerpos de sus guardianes se estampaban contra el suelo...

chicos...-dijo kaia mientras volteaba a mirar en la direccion de ellos...

no te muevas...-dijo corazon de acero mientras la miraba con pena

ellos...trataron de protegerme...-dijo kaia mientras sus ojos se aguaban, las dos personas frente a ella la miraron con lagrimas en los ojos y un profundo sentimiento de pena...

jajajaja...pobres ilusos...de verdad creyeron que podrian derrotarme...-dijo dartz mientras reia extrepitosamente- asi se ven todos muy bien...es una lastima pero este es el adios...gran leviatan...destruyelos...-dijo dartz, una vez mas la serpiente negra abrio su boca mas que dispuesto a atacar nuevamente

timaius, quien aun estaba en el suelo, levanto su cabeza y contrarresto el ataque, ambos poderes colicionaron generando una gran explosion, corazon de acero y cris fueron mandado lejos por la onda expansiva de la explosion, kaia fue protegida debido a que los dragones estaban a su lado, aunque sin moverse...

dartz y el gran leviatan estaban bastante debilitados despues de eso...

ese fue un gran ataque...-dijo kaia mientras movia su cabeza, para tratar de ver a timaius, ahora estaba de vuelta en el suelo y apenas podia moverse...

kaia...-escucho la debil vos de timaius, el dragon estaba cerca de ella, pero a el lo habia alcansado la explosion y ahora estaba en sus ultimas...

estan muriendose...los cuatro...-dijo yami con impotencia, en su momento el habia creido que dartz era un loco pero ahora le parecia que estaba realmente dominado por la oscuridad

no, entiendo...por que hiciste todo esto...es solo por el rechazo o acaso...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, claramente estaba viendolo con bronca y rabia

es verdad que me rechazaste y los odie a ambos por eso, pero realmente creia que era mi deber hacer eso...-dijo dartz

realmente estas mas demente de lo que crei-dijo yami

y tu quien eres para decir eso...-dijo dartz, yami se cayo, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se referia, egipto habia pasado un periodo oscuro durante su reinado...

no te preocupes, atemu...estoy segura que descubriremos la verdad de lo que paso...-dijo kaia mientras lo tomaba del hombro

lo se...-dijo yami mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

volvamos a ver...-dijo kaia, yami solo asintio mientras ambos se volvian para ver lo que ocurria en el recuerdo, dartz solo los miro con repugnancia, a pesar de que habia pasado el tiempo, ellos seguian siendo tan unidos como siempre...

el lugar estaba en ruinas, habia varios monstruos heridos y otros tantos muertos, corazon de acero y cris estaban lejos, en el predio del territorio de la atlantida que estaba en esos momentos hundiendose en el mar...

los ojos celestes de kaia miraban el ahora cielo celeste, el negro de las nubes se habia discipado, y alli en lo alto del cielo podia ver un punto dorado, un punto dorado que cada vez se veia mas cerca...

que es eso...-dijo kaia quedamente al ver como el punto se veia cada vez mas cerca...

el punto dorado que ella veia, pronto llego a su lado, se trataba de un halcon dorado, quese poso sobre el hombro de kaia...

y tu quien eres...que quieres...-dijo kaia debilmente

has demostrado tu valentia...eres una persona pura y mereces una segunda oportunidad...-escucho una vos dentro su cabeza, era suave y calida, miro al halcon con sus ojos apenas abiertos, era un animal hermoso, brillaba con una luz dorada hermosa

tu no eres humano...-dijo kaia, sentia como sus fuerzas la abandonaban

no...soy un ser divino, procedente de otras tierras...-dijo el halcon

y ellos...-dijo kaia mientras volteaba a ver hacia los dragones, quienes estaban alli, estaticos sobre el suelo

estas dormidos, fue demasiado el esfuerzo, pero pronto el enemigo tambien quedara pronto sumergido en el sueño...-dijo el halcon

debo sellarlo...debo hacer algo...-dijo kaia

no puedes hacer nada, estas muy mal herida...-dijo el halcon

me gustaria tener una segunda oportunidad...para remediar esto...-dijo kaia

de verdad...te gustaria hacer algo...-dijo el halcon

es lo que mas deseo...-dijo kaia

bien...-dijo el halcon, para despues extender sus alas, pronto estas empezaron a brillar, desplazando su luz hacia kaia, la luz dorada cubrio el cuerpo de kaia por completo, este emepzo a brillar a su vez, mientras la herida causada por la espada empezo a sanar rapidamente...

ah...me siento tan bien...-dijo kaia cuando volvio a abrir los ojos

me alegra...ahora estas viva nuevamente...ponte de pie...hathor...ese sera tu nuevo nombre de ahora en adelante...-dijo la figura que ahora estaba frente a ella

hathor...-dijo ella

si...me presentare contigo...soy ra...tu padre desde ahora...puesto te eh dado vida inmortal...-dijo ra, este era un hombre de tez morena, cabellos rubios, muy luminoso, unos ojos azules brillaban en su rostro como estrellas en el negro cielo

entiendo...-dijo ella

de ahora en mas, has dejado de ser humana...eres una diosa egipcia ahora, termina con esto...luego iremos al panteon egipcio, tu nuevo hogar...-dijo ra mientras la miraba, ella se puso de pie, raramente le costo menos de lo que esperaba, puesto hace un momento estaba muriendo

al estar de pie, pudo ver ahi, frente a ella, a los tres dragones, sumidos en un sueño largo y aparentemente acogedor, mientras que mas alla, tratando de alejarse iba dartz, sobre el gran leviatan pero no lo dejaria...

que puedo hacer para detenerlo, debe haber algo que pueda hacer...-dijo ella mientras miraba para todos lado, hasta detener su vista en su propia sangre...

quizas quieras usar tu fuerza para crear nuevas criaturas...puedes utilizar tu sangre para ello..-dijo ra, quien estaba detras de ella

encerio...como...-dijo ella

solo debes desearlo con el corazon, quizas crees criaturas aptas para detenerlos...-dijo ra

entiendo...-dijo ella para luego caminar y arrodillarse frente a su propia sangre, una sola cosa le vino a la mente en ese momento, necesitaba ayuda y rogaria que por favor algo o alguien le ayudase...

el aire se volvio denso de un momento a otro, el cuerpo de hathor comenzo a brillar rodeado de una luz dorada muy fuerte, ra observo todo lo que ocurria frente a el con gran orgullo, ella estaba haciendolo muy bien...

al abrir sus ojos celestes, se sorprendio al ver como tres grandes figuras emergian de su propia sangre...

esas criaturas...-dijo ella al verlos, eran majestuosos y realmente se veian muy fuertes

felicdades, en realidad son muy fuertes...-dijo ra con una sonrisa

ellos son dioses o no...-dijo ella mientras voltea a ver a ra, este solo asintio, para ver como ella se vuelve para ver a las criaturas que la miraban atentamente...-creo que lo apropiado es darles un nombre...-dijo kaia, las criaturas miraron dijamente a su creadora- creo que seras obelisko, el atormentador, tu aspecto va de acuerdo con tu nombre...-dijo ella mientras miraba a la criatura azulada que estaba parada frente a ella, este no hizo ninguna clase de exclamasion, solo miro a su creadora, acatando sus palabras

continua...hathor...-dijo ra

tu eres un dragon de los cielos verdad...-dijo ella mientras miraba ahora a la criatura alada, era de un color rojo muy vivo, tenia alas y una gran cola- creo que el nombre, slayfer, el dragon celestial, te ira bien no crees..-dijo ella mientras miraba al dragon, este lanzo un gran rigido de afirmacion, ella sonrio para luego mirar a la criatura que estaba justo frente a ella, pero que volaba a unos metros del suelo, la criatura parecia un dragon, era de color dorado como los cabellos de su ahora padre por via divina, ra, ahi estaba...

creo que lo mas prudente seria llamar, dragon alado de ra, te pareces a el...-dijo ella mientras sonreia, el dragon dorado solo rugio en afirmacion, mientras batia sus alas en el cielo

asique se parece a mi...-dijo ra sorprendido detras de ella

si, estan dorado como tu...-dijo ella mientras sonreia

jajaja...esta bien, pero dime ahora que haras...-dijo ra

por lo pronto terminare esto...-dijo ella mientras se volteaba, dartz y el leviatan se habian alejado...-no los dejare escapar...obelisko, slaifer, ra...interceptenlos y encarguensen de que no los vuelva a ver nunca mas...-dijo ella mientras los miraba, inmediatamente los tres monstruos emprendieron el ataque instantaneo en contra del enemigo...

eres de temer...-dijo ra mientras ambos veia como el ataque en conjunto de los dioses egipcios, ocasionaban el hundimiento del leviatan, quedando este sellado...

bien-dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos con alivio

y ellos, que haremos con ellos...hathor...-dijo ra

no sera necesario que hagamos algo, ellos pertenecen al dominio de las bestias ahora, en cuanto el portal se habra ellos volveran alli, debido a que no estan muertos, solo estan dormidos...-dijo ella mientras los miraba, para luego acercarse a timaius, el cual aun sangraba en su ojo izquierdo

lo querias mucho...-dijo ra mientras la miraba, los tres dioses egipcios ya estaban de vuelta junto a su creadora, esperando las nuevas ordenes, aunque ella parecia estar ocupada con todos esos sentimientos que se arremoliba en su interior

ella habia dejado de ser humana, era una diosa egipcia, y debia aprener a vivir como tal, en el panteon, sin duda debia irse de alli y dejarlos, esperando que en realidad no tarden mucho en volver al dominio de las bestias...

yo lo amo...-dijo ella mientras derramaba lagrimas al mismo tiempo en que se abrazaba a el, el estaba dormido no podria corresponderle ni decirle nada, es mas, era muy probable que jamas volviera a verlo, esa era la despedida...

y solo podia llorar...

continuara


	31. Chapter 31

_aclaraciones:_

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 31  
**

yami apreto los puños al ver el ultimos recuerdos de la atlantida, dartz estaba realmente demente, que clase de hermano hacia esa clase de cosas...

atemu...tranquilizate...-dijo kaia mientras tomaba su mano, yami la miro, ella estaba sonriendo a pesar de todo lo que habian visto hasta ahora

estoy bien...pero y tu...-dijo yami mientras la miraba

no te preocupes, no podemos deprimirnos, aun tenemos mucho que ver no es verdad...-dijo kaia mientras sonreia

lamentablemente tienes razon...-dijo dartz mientras los miraba con rabia, realmente lo carcomian los celos

aun despues de 10 mil años, su obsesion con ella no habia disminuido ni un poco

bien...volvamos a los recuerdos...-dijo kaia, los tres regresaron la vista a los recuerdos...

alli estaba abierto el portal del dominio de las bestia, el cual estaba absorbiendo a timaius, kritius y germos...

nunca los olvidare...lo prometo...-dijo hathor mientras timaius desaparecia, debajo de ella...

ra, miro todo con real pena, una despedida siempre era dolorosa, el lo sabia, pero era necesario, ella era una diosa egipcia ahora y a donde iban ellos, ella no podia ir...

los ojos celestes de hathor miraron a los tres desaparecer, yendo al lugar al que ahora pertenecian...

ra...-dijo hathor mientras volteaba a verlo, poniendose de pie

hathor...-dijo ra acercandose a ella, para limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro con su mano...

que pasara con ellos, lo sabes...-dijo hathor

han regresado a ese mundo al que pertenecen ahora, supongo que estaran dormidos hasta que llegue alguien capaz de despertarlos, aunque tu tienes su lealtad, estoy seguro que si los llamas, ellos acudiran...-dijo ra mientras le sonreia, a su nueva hija...

ella sonrio ante el gesto del dios de cabellos dorados y piel morena...

bien, entonces...vamos a donde sea que quieres ir...-dijo ella

antes debemos hacer algo con ellos...-dijo ra mientras se volteaba a ver a los tres dioses egipcios, quienes esperaban indicaciones de su creadora...

entiendo...pero que es lo que propones...-dijo hathor mientras procedia a mirarlos...

creo que lo mejor sera encontrar una forma para que esten contigo siempre...-dijo ra mientras procedia a mirarla...

pero como...-dijo hathor

bueno, ellos forman parte de ti...con tu energia puedes hacer que adopten distintas formas...-dijo ra

entiendo...-dijo hathor para despues caminar unos pasos hacia las tres grandes criaturas...

los tres dioses egipcios miraron a su creadora acercarse...

mis criaturas...ahora solo les pido que cooperen con migo para encontrar la forma de tenerlos siempre conmigo...-dijo hathor mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de consentrar su energia, los dioses egipcios emitieron un gran rugido mientras la misma luz dorada que emitia el cuerpo de su creadora, los rodeaba por completo...

ra vio con asombro, como las tres imponentes bestias resplandencian, mientras sufrian una transformacion...

supongo que ahora podran ir contigo a todas partes...-dijo ra mientras se acercaba a su hija por via divina, esta habia abierto los ojos y miraba extrañada como frente a ella habia tres joyas...

tomo el primero con su manos, se trataba de collar de oro, con una piedra amarilla en el centro, luego de inspeccionarlo bien, se lo puso en el cuello, sintiendo de inmediato el batir de las alas de ra cuando el collar toco su piel nivea...

ra...-dijo ella en un susurro, para luego tomar el segundo objeto, se trataba de un brazalete en forma de serpiente, este se engachaba perfectamente en su brazo izquierdo, hasta su codo, el brazalete tenia una piedra de color rojo en el inicio...

slayfer...-dijo ella al sentir el rugido liberado desde el interior del brazalete, ni bien termino de poneserlo, luego miro el ultimo objeto, era un brazalete ancho, de oro con gran piedra azul en el centro...

obelisco...-dijo ella mientras tomaba el brazalete para luego ponerselo en el antebrazo derecho, el brzalete libero un aliento calido desde su interior al estar en contacto con la piel de hathor...

eso fue fantastico hija...eres sorprendente en verdad...-dijo ra

gracias...-dijo ella mientras volteaba a mirarlo...

bueno...ya que esta todo resuelto aqui...debemos irnos...-dijo ra

al panteon cierto...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba

asi es...se que no sera facil en principio, pero ahora perteneces alli...-dijo ra mientras la tomaba de las manos

yo...entiendo...-dijo ella para luego hechar una ultima mirada a lo que fue una vez la atlantida, esa seria, seguramente la ultima vez en que iria a ese lugar...

bien...vamonos entonces...-dijo ra mientras una luz dorada los rodeaba, hathor estaba nerviosa, realmente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era nuevo para ella, pero estaba segura que algun dia se acostumbraria...

antes de que se diera cuenta, habian desaparecido de ese lugar, ahora estaban en el desierto, el cual era surcado por caudaloso rio...

bienvenida...-dijo ra mientras, lamiraba, kaia miraba el lugar con real asombro, alli no habia nada mas que arena calurosa y el agua del rio que parecia ser el unico presente en kilomentros a la redonda...

esto es el panteon...-dijo hathor con sorpresa

no hija...estas son las tierras de egipto...este es el rio nilo y el desierto lo rodea pero no te precupes en unos años mas habra un poco de vegetacion, no mucha por que es realmente arido aqui pero algo es algo...-dijo ra mientras ambos caminaban por el pesado desierto

entiendo...asi que egipto...-dijo ella mientras miraba todo el lugar, a simple vista no era muy diferente del desierto que habia pisado mas de una vez junto a sus guardianes...

aun no tiene ese nombre, pero asi se llamara...-dijo ra

ya veo...-dijo hathor

bien, queria mostrartelo, a menudos venimos aqui para ver los avances de los seres humanos, no queremos intervenir en su evolucion, solo ver como van las cosas...sinceramente a veces nos cuesta entender sus reacciones...-dijo ra mientras miraba los ojos celestes de su hijo

entiendo...eres un dios, por eso no entiendes a los seres humanos...es comprensible...-dijo hathor mientras le sonreia levemente

no te extrañe que de vez en cuando te pida venir aqui para ver como van las cosas hija...tu fuiste un ser humano antes de convertirte en diosa, tienes mas posibilidades de entenderlos...-dijo ra, hathor sonrio, lo que el decia era verdad...

tienes razon...-dijo hathor

bien...ahora vamos al panteon...-dijo ra, mas cuando iba a tomar sus manos, escucharon acercarse a un grupo de hombres y mujeres, hathor los miro, ellos vestian como podian con pieles de animales, al parecer vivan de lo que podia recolectar y cabazan algunos animales...

ellos son...-dijo hathor mientras los miraba con asombro, en verdad eran retrasados...

asi es...pero no te preocupes, por ahora todo esta bien...ya tendras tiempo de observarlos...ahora vamonos te contare mas luego de la ceremonia de recibimiento...-dijo ra

claro...padre...-dijo hathor mientras lo miraba, ra tomo sus manos con una sonrisa en el rostro, hathor cerro los ojos mientras sentia como el suelo debajo de sus pies, desaparecia...

* * *

vaya...si que estaban retrazados...-dijo kaia al ver a las personas acercarse al rio, al parecer estarian unos dias alli...

es verdad...realmente nuestro imperio crecio mucho...supongo que eso es gracias a ti...-dijo yami mientras tomaba su mano

en eso, el tiene razon...-dijo dartz

entonces fui yo...pero como...-dijo kaia con duda, realmente no se hacia a la idea, como ella podria inculcar todas las cosas necesarias para erigir un imperio en medio del desierto...

solo mira...-dijo dartz mientras la miraba

pronto los tres volvieron al recuerdo...

* * *

ahora estaban en un lugar amplio, el piso era de piedra solida, al igual que las paredes y las columnas que sostenian el techo, el cual era de piedra, en las paredes habia toda clase de escritos, parecia dibujos...

son geroglificos...-dijo ra mientras empezaban a caminar entre las columnas...

este lugar es el panteon...-dijo hathor

asi es...es la entrada...-dijo ra

ya veo...-dijo hathor

mi señor ra...-los recibio un hombre de tez morena y cabello negro, sus ojos eran oscuros pero desprendia una energia llena de calidez...

osiris...estas aqui...-dijo ra mientras se acercaba a el y ambos se daban un gran abrazo

si...supe que habias salido, estaba esperandote...-dijo osiris mientras sonreia a su padre...

me alegro por que hay alguien que quiero que conozcas...-dijo ra

claro...-dijo osiris sonriendo

ella es hathor...-dijo ra, osiris vio bien a la joven que estaba junto a su padre, ella era diferente al resto de las diosas egipcias, su piel era palida en comparacion con la piel de las demas mujeres, sus ojos eran calidos y muy claros, y su cabello largo, totalmente lacio, pero tambien totalmente blanco...

es un placer...-dijo osiris un poco sorprendido y si un poco anonadado tambien, ella era muy hermosa...

llamaba la atencion a simple vista, no por que fuera una belleza exuberante, sino por que era una belleza sutil pero llegadera, suave y calida, pero realmente muy deleitadora, estaba seguro que se matarian entre los dioses por poseerla...

lo cual era un problema, por que las mujeres, muertas de enviada, le harian la vida imposible en todo momento...

me pregunto cuanto aguantara...-penso asiris con una sonrisa en el rostro...

el placer es mio...-dijo ella, osiris la escucho totalmente engatusado, ademas de todo tenia una voz suave y calida, totalmente sugerente...

maldicion, era la tentacion en persona...

ella es una diosa egipcia como todos nosotros...-dijo ra

una diosa egipcia...-dijo osiris mirando a su padre sorprendido, como podia decir que ella era igual a todo ellos...

si, luego te contare bien los detalles...-dijo ra

entiendo-dijo osiris mientras se asia a un laado para dejar pasar a su padre por el pasillo que estaba detras de el...

bien, hathor...continuemos...-dijo ra, esta solo asintio con la cabeza para luego entrar detras de ellos...

sin duda las cosas serian muy interesantes a partir de ahora...

continuara


	32. Chapter 32

_aclaraciones:_

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 32  
**

las tres personas entraron en un gran salon, alli habia muchas personas, se podia ver que todo alli tenian una caracteristica en comun...

eran todos morenos

hathor miro a todos un momento, se sentia como sapo de otro pozo...

ella era de piel blanca y ojos claros, claramente destacaba mucho de entre los otros...

todos estaban con los ojos fijos en su figura, los hombre la miraban con asombro y hasta deseo, eso la incomodaba, mientras las mujeres parecian algunas enfadadas y otras envidiosas...

padre...-dijo una de ella dando un paso al frente...

isis...-dijo ra con un tono realmente neutro

quien es ella...-dijo la diosa egipcia mientras miraba la figura de la mujer de cabellos blancos, piel y ojos claros...

ella...-dijo ra mientras miraba a la recien despertada como diosa

es una nosotros ahora...hermana...-dijo osiris mientras se ponia en frente de ella, quien a su vez era su esposa

una de nosotros...pero si no es como nosotros...-dijo isis mientras la miraba con asombro

tu hermano y esposo tiene razon, ella es hathor...es una diosa egipcia como cualquiera de ustedes...-dijo ra mientras hablaba autoritariamente...

pero mirenla...es muy diferente a nosotros...-dijo otra diosa mientras daba un poso al frente

nenfis...controlate...-dijo ra mientras la miraba seriamente, hathor miraba a las dos diosas con asombro, realmente no estaban de acuerdo con su estancia en el lugar, era natural, ellas eran diosas desde hace mucho tiempo...

tenian vos y voto en el lugar mientras que ella era la recien llegada, sin mencionar que era muy diferente a todos ellos, era logico que no la tuvieran en cuenta...

es verdad que es diferente a nosotros...-dijo uno de los dioses mientras daba un paso al frente

seth...-dijo osiris mientras lo miraba, el conocia de las mañas de su hermano gemelo y esperaba realmente que no se las ensañara con ella que recien llegaba al panteon...

no te adelantes quieres...-dijo seth mientras miraba acidamente a su hermano, hathor miro esto con preocupacion, no era posible que aun entre dioses se trataran de esa forma, se suponia que eran hermanos...

continua...-dijo ra mientras lo miraba

como decia...-dijo seth mientras se volteaba y miraba a todos los dioses que estaban alli reunidos, aunque la gran mayoria eran hombres- ella es diferente a nosotros...pero eso no quiere decir que no puede ser una diosa egipcia...si nuestro gran y sabio padre la ah elegido para ser su hija...entonces sabemos que seguramente sera una gran diosa...-dijo seth

pero...-dijo isis

hermana...nuestro padre no hace las cosas por que si...-dijo seth

en eso tienes razon...-dijo osiris, quien no creia mucho en las palabras de seth, el seguramente trababa algo, desde cuando era defensor de extraños como lo era la recien llegada hathor...

entonces no se diga mas...organizen una fesividad de bienvenida para hathor, todo debe estar listo para esta noche...mientras guiare a mi hija a su habitacion...creo que esta de mas decirles que deben aceptarla y tratarla con respeto y educacion...-dijo ra mientras se ponia de pie, todos asintieron con la cabeza para luego hacer una reverencia al dios sol

hathor simplemente bajo la cabeza ante el, como forma de agradecimiento, realmente no deseaba que todos pelearan por su causa...

ven hija mia...te mostrare el panteon...-dijo ra mientras se acercaba a ella

claro...padre...-dijo ella con vos algo entrecortada, realmente le seria dificil tener que llamarlo de esa manera, al menos lo primeros años asi seria...

ambos salieron de la sala bajo la mirada de todos lo dioses que estaban alli

muchos miraban a la albina con rabia, otros con deseo y lujuria, otros con desinteres y otros con sorpresa y curiocidad...

* * *

las tres personas veian el recuerdo frente a ellos, ra y hathor estaban caminando por largos pasillos, ra le indicaba los nombres de las habitaciones cuando pasaban frente a una de ellas...

vaya...-dijo kaia impresionada por el recuerdo, realmente no parecia diferente a cualquier grupo de personas...

el rumbo que lleva esto no me agrada...ellos...-dijo yami mientras oprimia los puños, no le agradaba la forma en la que la mayoria de los hombres miraban a hathor, realmente esperaba que los recuerdos de su estadia aqui no fueran muchos...

esto es solo el comienzo...ella estuviste bastante tiempo aqui, hasta que no pudiste soportarlo mas...-dijo dartz mientras miraba a kaia, esta lo miro con curiocidad mientras parpadeaba, yami solo lo miro, el comentario del maldito de dartz no lo dejaba en paz, tenia un mal presentimiento

* * *

el recuerdo pronto cambio...

al parecer habia pasado algo de tiempo, hathor vestia de forma diferente, su cabello habia crecido bastante y se mantenia blanco y lacio, ahora lo llebaba amarrado un poco mas abajo de su nuca, su vestido era simple y largo hasta los tobillo, la tobillera no se veia a simple vista pero se escuchaba el sonido que producia con su andar...

al igual que la mayoria del tiempo, estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando para comvertise en una mejor diosa egipcia...

ra, su padre desde hace mas de 1000 años, habia confiado en ella para ser diosa egipcia y no queria fallarle...

en un primer momento habia aprendido las cosas basicas sobre los dioses, las reglas entre ellos, los nombres y atributos de cada uno, habia aprendido mucho de observarlos en silencio...

a veces terminaba metiendose en lios por observarlos pero gracias al cielo, osiris era bastante bueno y amable con ella, por lo cual siempre terminaba defendiendola...

de cierto modo le daba lastima, ultimamente participaba en muchas peleas debido a eso...

en un principio, la convivencia con los demas dioses era terrorifica, ninguno de ellos la aceptaba abiertamente, a ecepcion de osiris, todos la creian incapaz de ser una verdadera diosa, y ni hablar de cuando supieron de su procedencia humana...fue todo un caos...

muchos exigieron a su padre que la expulsara del panteon, puesto solo los dioses podian poner un pie alli y ella en algun momento fue un ser humano...

en los ultimos años habia logrado llevarse relativamente bien con las diosas que frecuentaban la parte del panteon en que siempre estaba...

isis y nenfis eran a quienes mas veian, podia relacionarse bien con ellas pero procuraba no estar mucho tiempo en una conversacion con ellas, isis siempre sintio celos de ella, debido a que su hermano y esposo vivia protegiendola de los demas dioses, eso siempre la incomodo bastante y evitaba una riñia, debido a esto pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sola, en su habitacion, en el jardin interno del panteon o en la biblioteca...

los dioses a menudo se acercaban a ella con afan de conquistarla y lograr que ella los acepte para compartir el resto de su vida, pero ella siempre se las arreglaba para rechazar sus ofertas, aunque con los años ellos eran cada vez mas insistentes, sobre todo anubis, el dios de los muertos, que la veia como un lindo objeto que se podia exivir ante todos los dioses...

claro, ella era la inadaptada diosa de tez clara, ojos celestes y cabello blanco, que se negaba a todos los hombres y huia de las compañia de sus hermanas por via divina...

pero aun asi no sucumbiria ante nadie, ella aun atesoraba desde lo mas profundo de su corazon el recuerdo de timaius, aun lo amaba y no cambiaria sus sentimientos hacia el solo por que un pelmazo queria tener mas fama de la que ya poseia...

el dia que decidiera abrir su corazon seria ante alguien noble y justo, alguien que conozca el honor y lealtad hacia uno mismo y hacia todo lo que lo redea, que sepa lo que es el amor y la amistad...

quizas estaba idializando demasiado aun hombre, puesto sabia que eso era realmente dificil de encontrar en un dios, su padre, ra, era la ecepcion a la regla en cuanto a los dioses, pero sabia que el no la veia de esa forma...

asique aqui estas...eh belleza...-escucho una vos susurrante, detras de ella, sus manos detuvieron su escritura rapidamente, esa vos la perseguia los ultimos dias y siempre la interrumpia cuando estaba haciendo algo productivo...

que quieres...anubis...-dijo hathor mientras levantaba la mirada del papiro que escribia

oh...pero que forma es esa de recibir a tu superior...-dijo anubis mientras se ponia frente a ella y miraba lo que sostenia en sus manos, claramente ella habia estado escribiendo pero no podia saber a ciencia cierta lo que decia, el idioma en el que ella escribia le resultaba muy dificil de comprender...

ella escribia en atlante para no hacer publicos sus avances y descubrimientos, sin duda, ademas de hermosa y venebolente, era asombrosamente inteligente, algo raro entre las diosas egipcias, no es que fueran tontas pero ellas preferian dejar la tarea de pensar para los hombres, a ellas le preocupaba mas su apariencia...

lo lamento...me sorprendiste...-dijo ella mientras procedia a cerrar el papiro, para tomar entre sus brazos todas las cosas que estaba utilizando

entiendo..-dijo anubis, captando perfectamente que tenia intenciones de salir corriendo de alli

entonces que puedo hacer por ti...-dijo hathor mientras terminaba de guardar los libros en los entantes y tomaba entre sus brazos sus cosas para poder salir de alli, rumbo a sus aposentos, donde estaba segura, puesto estaba prohibida la presencia de hombre en los aposentos de las diosas...

no es necesario que salgas corriendo hathor...solo quiero que respondas a una pregunta...-dijo anubis mientras se acercaba a ella

dime-dijo ella mientras retrocedia hacia la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca, ella no confiaba en el, habia notado perfectamente los deseos lujuriosos del dios de la muerte para con ella...

hace años que trato de estar cerca de ti...pero jamas me tomas en serio...por que...-dijo anubis mientras caminaba hacia ella

ya te lo he dicho...no eres de mi interes...-dijo hathor para despues salir de la biblioteca a un paso mas que normal, realmente no le gustaba estar en el mismo salon que el

anubis proceso las palabras de la diosa de tez clara, con real enojo, una vez mas ella estaba rechazandolo pero estaba realmente cansado con todo el asunto, desde hace tiempo estaba decidido, ella seria de el, sin importar lo que deberia hacer...

pronto salio detras de ella a paso apresurado, seguiendola por los pasillos del panteon egipcio, todos los dioses que pasaban a su lado los veian extrañados, ella cada vez caminaba mas rapido, claramente estaba al tanto de lo pasaba por la cabeza de el, mientras anubis la perseguia con los ojos fijos en la menuda figura que trataba de perderse entre los demas dioses...

maldito...realmente esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiere...-penso hathor mientras comenzaba a correr, chocando con algunos de los dioses, estaba empezando a desesperarse, todo el mundo sabia que ella era aun joven para poder hacer frente a un dios del calibre de anubis...

ademas de que era bien sabido que el dios de la muerte tenia poca paciencia, por lo cual siempre conseguia lo que queria y si a eso le sumaba que estaba realmente enojado...

si llegaba a ponerle una mano encima, no seria piadoso...

eres agil pero tengo mas poder que tu...-penso anubis mientras extendia una de sus manos, liberando su energia cosmica, para ejercer presion sobre el cuerpo de hathor, esta al sentirla cayo al suelo estrepitosamente...

esta vez no te escaparas...-dijo anubis mientras se acercaba a ella, ella levanto la cabeza, apenas para mirarlo, claramente tenia miedo, mientras que el parecia gozar el momento...

solo un poco mas...-penso anubis al estar cerca de ella mientras estiraba su mano para tocarla...

ni se te ocurra...-escucho la potente voz del dios sol a sus espaldas

ra...-dijo anubis mientras se volteaba a verlo con un cejo fruncido, el era el que mas protegia a hathor

dejala libre de tu influencia...-dijo ra mientras caminaba hacia ellos y lo miraba con rabia, hathor miro sorprendida a su padre, el generalmente era muy venevolente, no solia comportarse de esa forma

o que...-dijo anubis con sorna, estaba harto de que se interpusieran en su camino

no me retes por que sabes que no tengo compacion por otros cuando cometen actos atroces como esto que tu querias hacer...-dijo ra mientras caminaba hacia hathor y la liberaba de la presion ejercida por la cosmoernergia de anubis

padre...-dijo ella mientras ponia de pie con lentitud...

tranquila...ahora todo esta bien...tu ve a tus aposentos, luego ire a verte...-dijo ra mientras la miraba sonriendo, ella solo asintio para luego salir apresuradamente del lugar

anubis vio con enojo aquello, estuvo a punto de tenerla a su merced

ra...-bramo con furia el dios de los muertos

detente...no permitire que sigas...-dijo ra enfrentandolo

no lo permitiras...que es lo que piensas hacer...-dijo anubis

seras desterrado...al reino de las sombras...-dijo ra mientras lo miraba seriamente, anubis empezo a sudar frio desde que escucho el nombre de ese reino, ese reino al que ningun dios egipcio iba, todos tenian pavor de pisar ese lugar alguna vez

no puedes hacerlo...soy un dios desde hace mucho...siempre eh vivido aqui...ella no es mas...-dijo anubis con enfado, esto era el colmo

ella es mi hija predilecta...creo que eso ya lo sabes...ella vale mucho mas que tu...con esto que has intentado hacer lo has demostrado...-dijo ra

no puedes hacerlo...-dijo anubis con impotencia

soy el rey que gobierna este lugar...claro que puedo hacerlo... y sera mejor que se te bajen los humos por que te aseguro que no podras volver nunca desde el lugar en el que vas a terminar...-dijo ra mientras lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos peligrosamente amenazantes

no puede ser...-dijo anubis

claro que es asi...preparate...tienes una hora...-dijo ra para despues darse la vuelta e ir a ver a su hija predilecta,anubis solo lo miro irse con rabia, sin poder hacerse a la idea de que tendria que estar en un lugar como aquel solo por una mujer

una mujer con la que estaba obsecionado y no pudo obtener...

eso no se quedaria asi, algun dia volveria y ella se las pagaria por eso...

ra, era como el decia, el rey de los dioses egipcios, no podia en contra de sus deciciones, bajaria al reino de las sombras pero esperaria su momento para volver...

* * *

yami no podia creer todo lo que habian visto en ese recuerdo

anubis era un maldito, si ra no hubiera llegado el podria haberla...

no queria ni pensarlo...

la rabia se arremolinaba en su interior, ver esa persecucion realmente le habia calado hondo, sobre todo cuando no podia hacer nada mas que mirar lo que ocurria...

pronto sintio la caricia dulce y calidad de kaia sobre sus manos empuñadas, la rabia ceso al sentir su calidez y su tranquilidad...

levanto la mirada para verla, ella estaba mirandolo con tranquilidad y lo mas sorprendente de todo, ella estaba sonriendo...

en este momento pudo notar realmente lo fuerte que ella era, no creia que mucho pudieran sonreir despues de haber visto algo como eso...

y al parecer dartz habia experimentado lo mismo que el, debido a su seriedad y sus ojos ensobrecidos...

atemu...-dijo kaia mientras lo tomaba firmemente de las manos y lo miraba a los ojos

kaia...-dijo yami sorprendido, kaia ensancho su sonrisa al oirlo, ella podia ver sus emociones plasmadas en su mirada...

yo se que es impactante...tambien me sorprendi, pero eso ya paso...no podemos hacer nada...y como viste al final no paso nada, no vale pena ponerse mal por algo que nunca paso...ahora debemos mantenernos fuertes para poder terminar de descubrir quienes somos...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba sonriente

pero...-dijo yami mientras la miraba

confia en mi...sigamos adelante...ya paso...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba, yami no parecia muy convencido, asi como trato el pudo haber tratado otro y la idea realmente le daba asco y rabia...

esta bien...-dijo yami mientras la miraba, algo en la mirada de ella lo obligaba a confiar en sus palabras, sabia que ella nunca diria esas cosas por decirlas, si ella decia que siguieran adelante, sin hacerse tanto problemas por ese recuerdo es por algo...

seria intuicion

no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, solo sabia que creia en su buen criterio y si ella le pedia que tuviera fue y siguiera viendo esas imagenes que pasaban frente a ellos, entonces lo haria...

aguantaria, por que como ella dijo antes, eso ya habia pasado hace mucho tiempo...

seria fuerte por ella, aunque eso no quitaba el sabor amargo de su garganta, realmente enloqueceria si alguien quisiera volver a propasarse con ella...

ella era sagrada...

al parecer comenzaba a entender las palabras que le habia dicho salomon...

eres mi maximo tesoro...por que eres grandiosa y ademas de eso me amas...y eso no se compara con nada...-penso yami mientras la miraba una sonrisa naciente en sus labios, ella le devolvio la sonrisa al notarlo un poco mas tranquilo

dartz solo pudo ver con desagrado como el lazo que los unia se hacia cada vez mas extrecho...

continuara


	33. Chapter 33

_aclaraciones:_

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 33**

el recuerdo frente a ellos cambio de repente...

ahí estaba el gran desierto, todo indicaba que ella lavaba mucho tiempo caminando por el arenoso suelo...

realmente esta sola...-dijo dartz

supongo que es mejor sola que mal acompañada...-dijo kaia mientras entrecerraba los ojos, el verse a si misma, cubierta de pies a cabeza, con solo sus ojos a la vista de todo aquello que pase frente a ella, era algo que no se veía todos los días...

al menos por el momento es así no...supongo que luego de la unificación de Egipto te quedaste definitivamente con el pueblo...-dijo yami mientras la miraba

creo que estas en lo cierto...-dijo kaia

de hecho así es...yo mismo lo vi...-dijo dartz interrumpiendo la mínima conversación que se había formado entre ellos

es verdad...tu estuviste viviendo en nuestro reino, a hurtadillas...-dijo yami mientras lo miraba, el mismo se lo había dicho durante su batalla por la atlantida

vaya...-dijo kaia mientras miraba a dartz con sorpresa

eso lo veremos mas adelante hermana...-dijo dartz mientras la miraba con burla

de que hablas...-dijo kaia mientras fruncía un cejo

me refiero a cuando nos vimos es ese tiempo...es natural que no lo recuerdes, apenas si estas recordando como comenzaron tus tiempos como diosa egipcia...-dijo dartz mientras la miraba

espero que no haya sido por algo que hiciste contra nosotros...-dijo kaia mientras lo miraba

no...ese no era momento...ustedes tenían un enemigo importante a derrotar...-dijo dartz

ustedes...-dijo yami

por supuesto, quien crees que te ayudo a vencer a zork...no me digas que realmente pensaste que lo hiciste solo...-dijo dartz con burla y hasta con sorna...

zork...-dijo kaia segura de que había escuchado ese nombre anteriormente...

así es...pero no te preocupes por eso...tus dudas se resolverán mas adelante...-dijo dartz

por esta vez pensamos igual...-dijo yami mientras tomaba por los hombros a kaia

atemu...-dijo ella mientras volteaba a verlo

dejemos que los recuerdos pasen frente a nosotros sin intervenir...poco a poco...iremos recordando...-dijo yami mientras la miraba

esta bien...hagamoslo...-dijo kaia mientras se volteaba hacia el y le sonreía, yami simplemente sonrió de vuelta antes de que volvieran a prestar atención a los recuerdos de kaia...

dartz no dijo mas nada, solo se limito a mirarlos con rabia y odi

o, no podía soportar la idea que cruzaba su mente...

a medida que los recuerdos pasaban ellos parecían mas unidos que antes...

a partir de ese momento nadie dijo mas nada, todos se dedicaron a prestar atención al recuerdo que pasaba frente a sus ojos...

ahí estaba el rió nilo...

después de varias horas de caminar por el desierto, por fin llego a la orilla del rió nilo.

aquí es donde mi padre dijo que empezara-dijo hathor mientras miraba en todas las direcciones posibles, a simple vista no podía ver nada fuera de lo común creo que debo seguir caminando-dijo mientras emprendía nuevamente la caminata, solo que esta vez se mantenía en la orilla del rió...

tardo unos minutos en encontrar a uno de los grupos que su padre le había hablado, al parecer eran numerosos, pues podía ver en la distancia varias casas y cultivos, al parecer eran bastante avanzados en lo que se refería a ganadería y agricultura, pero con respecto a las casas, eran bastante rusticas y básicas...

pronto detuvo sus pasos anonadada, a unos pasos de ella había un niño desmayado en la arena, pronto se acerco a el y lo tomo en sus brazos...

estas bien...-dijo ella a los segundos de haberlo tomado en sus brazos, como respuesta el niño abrió levemente sus ojos...

agua...-susurro el niño con la garganta seca, ella pronto lo arrimo hacia la orilla del rió y le ayudo a beber agua

mejor...-pregunto hathor al niño, cuando este estuvo satisfecho

ah...si...mucho mejor señora...-dijo el niño con una pequeña sonrisa

de nada...pero dime quien eres...-dijo ella sonriendo

es verdad, mi nombre es narmer...y vivo cerca de aquí, ya había estado revisando los cultivos...-dijo el niño mientras señalaba las tierras cultivadas

entiendo, debiste pasar mucho tiempo bajo el sol, por eso te desmayaste...-dijo hathor

es verdad, pero gracias a usted, ya estoy mejor...-dijo narmer sonriendo, ella sonrió levemente, ese niño era realmente un encanto, sin olvidar, que tenia un alma muy pura

es increíble, pero quizás, el sea el único capaz de unificar ambos grupos...-pensó hathor mientras lo miraba

narmer, narmer...hijo donde estas-pronto se escucho la voz de una mujer llamar al niño

es mi mama...-dijo el volteándose hacia donde se escuchaba la vos acercándose

hijo que haces...-dijo la mujer al verlo

nada...solo estaba tomando un poco de agua...-dijo narmer tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer

entiendo...pero quien es esta persona...-dijo la mujer mientras miraba con desconfianza a hathor

mi nombre es hathor...-dijo ella, al escucharla, ambos ensancharon los ojos- encontré al niño desmayado en la arena, cuando despertó dijo que tenia sed, por lo mismo lo guié al rió...-explico hathor a la mujer que la miraba con los ojos muy bien abiertos

hathor...-dijo la mujer aun muy sorprendida por lo que escuchaba

así es...señora...soy hathor...-dijo ella mientras le sonreía con comprensión

es imposible, tu no puedes ser hathor...ella es ser divino, ella jamas baja a nuestro mundo-dijo la mujer

tienes razón en lo que dices, pero ahora estoy aquí, entre ustedes, los humanos-dijo ella mientras miraba a la mujer, esta pronto se quedo sin palabras al ver sus ojos, nunca había visto a alguien que tuviera esos ojos, debía ser ella, la diosa creadora de la luz del panteón egipcio, ella era hathor, no existía otra explicación...

entonces tu eres hathor...-dijo el niño emocionado mientras se acercaba a ella

así es narmer y eh venido a ayudar...-dijo hathor

a ayudar...-dijo la mujer extrañada

si, nosotros sabemos de los pleitos que ustedes tienen con el grupo del bajo Egipto-dijo hathor

ya veo, entonces los dioses están al tanto de todo...-dijo la mujer

por su puesto, nosotros sabemos lo que harán antes de que lo hagan, por eso mi padre, ra, me ah enviado para ayudarlos...-dijo hathor mientras miraba a la mujer en frente de ella...

entiendo, en ese caso, lo mejor sera que nos acompañes a nuestra casa, es algo básica, pero seguramente mi compañero podrá ponerte bien al corriente de nuestros problemas...-dijo la mujer mientras la miraba

eso es verdad...me gustaría mucho y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien...-dijo hathor mientras se acercaba a ella y posaba una de sus manos en sus hombros, la mujer la miro unos momentos para luego asentir con la cabeza

entiendo, confiaremos en ti... síguenos...-dijo la mujer mientras tomaba de la mano a narmer y ambos se disponían a caminar alejándose de la orilla del rió, hathor simplemente camino detrás de ellos...

después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a un lugar bastante grande y no muy lejano al rió por obvias razones, no había muchas personas en el lugar debido al sol abrazador que estaba sobre ellos...

ah...que calor hace...-dijo narmer mientras revoleaba los ojos, realmente no se podía aguantar

no te preocupes hijo, cuando lleguemos a casa te preparare un poco agua para te refresques...-dijo la mujer

gracias mama...-dijo el niño sonriendo

lady hathor por aquí por favor...-dijo la mujer cuando llegaron a una casa en especial, era la mas grande del grupo y parecía ser la mejor construida...

que bien...me encontré con el hijo del jefe de este grupo...-pensó hathor mientras entraban en el interior de la casa

mujer...ya llegaste...pudiste encontrar a narmer...-escucharon la vos de un hombre adulto en el interior de la casa

así es querido...pero por que no nos reunimos a hablar un momento, hay alguien que quiero que conozco...-dijo la mujer mientras cerraba la entrada...

quieres que conozca a alguien...-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos con el rostro rígido y los puños cerrados

si...este persona ayudo a nuestro hijo...-dijo la mujer mientras se hacia a un lado para que su compañero viera a los ojos a hathor, el hombre ensancho los ojos al ver los ojos celestes, ser enmarcados por la piel clara, jamas había visto tales ojos, sin duda no era de por ahí, y tampoco de cerca de alli, el desierto era realmente un infierno de día y un tormento helado de noche, nadie podía sobrevivir mucho tiempo allí

quien eres tu...-dijo el hombre cuando pudo recuperarse del shock que le producio verla por primera vez, ella lo miro fijamente antes de responder...

mi nombre es hathor...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba

hathor...-dijo el mientras empezaba a temblar

espera querido... tranquilízate...en verdad es ella...pero no es nada malo...-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a el para que se calmara

ella tiene razón...nada va a pasarles...solo eh venido a ayudar...-dijo hathor mientras lo miraba comprensivamente

pero no es posible...nosotros no conocemos mucho de los dioses, por que lo hay cierto...-dijo el hombre mientras miraba los ojos celestes de hathor, esta simplemente asintió mientras miraba al hombre

lo se..-dijo ella mientras miraba a ambas personas

pero es que no es posible...no es posible que estés aquí...que seas hathor...ese nombre le fue dado a la creadora de la luz...que nos guía día a día...-dijo el hombre

esa soy yo...yo soy heruactyl...-dijo hathor

no puede ser, jamas te había visto aquí pero ese nombre solo es conocido por nosotros...que somos lo que vivimos en el alto Egipto...-dijo el hombre

se es que dificil de explicar pero deben creer en mi, yo les enseñare todo lo que necesiten saber para que las cosas mejores y puedan vivir de mejor manera...juntos podremos salir adelante...-dijo hathor mientras se acercaba a ellos

pero...-dijo el hombre aun sin creer mucho en lo que ella decía, en realidad era muy dificil ponerse a pensar que esa mujer fuera quien dice ser...

era imposible...nunca nadie había visto un dios en su vida, ellos nunca aparecían ante nadie, por que habría de ser ella un dios...

seguramente era una charlatana que no tenia nada mas que hacer...

que debo hacer para creas en lo que te digo...-dijo hathor ya acabandosele la paciencia

muéstranos tu cara, si eres una diosa no tienes nada que ocultar o si...-dijo el hombre, la mujer a su lado, temía por la reaccion de la diosa para con su compañero

esta bien...-dijo ella para luego destaparse el rostro y dejar libre su cabello blanco, las tres personas que estaban allí se sorprendieron al ver la belleza con la que contaba la diosa egipcia...

sin duda era un ser de otro mundo, nunca habían visto a alguien con sus características...

de cabello blanco, tez clara y ojos celestes como el agua del rio...

esto es suficiente para ti...-dijo hathor al verlo sorprendido por lo que vio

si...-dijo el hombre mientras asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza...

bien...me gustaría que por el momento mantuvieran en secreto mi estancia aquí...no quisiera que se les armara aun problema...-dijo hathor

entiendo...-dijo la mujer

pero lady hathor...que haremos...-dijo el hombre

por lo pronto...hablaremos sobre lo que pasa entre los grupos y también me gustaría que compartieran conmigo su historia...-dijo ella mientras les sonreía

pero creí que lo sabias...-dijo narmer mientras la miraba con emoción

claro que lo se, pequeño...pero me gustaría oírlo de ustedes...-dijo hathor mientras los miraba, los dos adultos miraron con sorpresa a la diosa de blancos cabellos, al parecer tendrían una larga conversación con ella

por donde comenzamos...-dijo la mujer

que tal por su historia...desde el principio por favor...-dijo hathor mientras los miraba

por favor sentémonos...estaremos mas cómodos...-dijo la mujer mientras los cuatro se acercaban a una especie de mueble hecho a base de arena agua y grandes piedras sacadas del desierto, parecía una mesa ratona...

claro...-dijo ella, pronto todos estaban acomodados al rededor del mueble mirándose unos a otros, esperando por que uno se dignara a empezar a hablar...

los escucho..-dijo hathor mientras los miraba con paciencia y comprensión, ante cualquier cosa no quería asustarlos con preguntas ni con exigencias, ella también había sido un ser humano hace tiempo y sabia lo que se sentía...

quería que se sintieran seguros a la hora de hablar con ella...

quizás deba cuidarse de como la vieran los demás, pero sentía que en ellos podía confiar... así lo haría...

continuara


	34. Chapter 34

_aclaraciones:_

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 34**

la expresion en el rostro de hathor cambiaba conforme escuchaba el relato de las personas que vivian en ese lugar...

entonces la situacion termino asi...actualmente estamos teniendo muchos conflictos con ellos...-dijo el hombre mientras miraba admirado los rasgos finos de la mujer de tez blanca y ojos claros que estaba frente a el

entiendo...-dijo hathor mientras cerraba sus ojos

seguramente no tardaremos mucho en tener un enfrentamientos con ellos...-dijo la mujer al lado de su marido

que es lo que podemos hacer...lady hathor...-dijo el hombre mientras la miraba

hathor abrio sus ojos y los miro...

lamentablemente...no creo que esto se pueda resolver de otra forma mas que con un enfrentamiento decicivo...-dijo hathor mientras bajaba la mirada, los pleitos no le agradaban, pero una vez habia sido humana y sabia que ese tipo de situaciones solo se solucionaban de esa forma...

era lo que ellos deseaban...

enfrentarse

asi que por que no darles lo que deseaban...

el alto egipto y el bajo egipto pelearian, pero no aun...ellos no estaban preparados...

habia muchas cosas en las que debian mejorar antes de pensar en enfrentar una batalla como la que la unificacion requeria...

pero como lo haremos...a duras penas hemos podido superar nuestros ultimos pleitos...-dijo el hombre frente a ellos

lo se...se que sera dificil pero deben aprender muchas cosas antes de enfrentarse a ellos...-dijo hathor mientras miraba a ambos adultos...

tu podrias guiarnos...-dijo la mujer mientras la miraba esperanzada

claro que si...pero estan dispuesto...despues de todo soy solo una mujer...-dijo hathor mientras los miraba

eres una diosa...eres diferente a nosotros...nadie debe dudar jamas de eso...-dijo el hombre mientras la miraba fijamente

entiendo lo que dices pero no es mi estilo abusar de mis poderes y mi autoridad...-dijo hathor mientras lo miraba

eres demasiado gentil y bondadosa...-dijo la mujer mientras le sonreia

gracias por su comentario pero eso ahora no es lo mas recomendable...-dijo hathor

entonces que haremos...-dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a sudar en frio

creo que por el momento lo mejor es que yo les ayude un poco...-dijo hathor mientras lo miraba atentamente

ayudarnos...-dijo la mujer sin comprender, ella habia dicho que no podia hacerlos hasta hace unos momentos

asi es...les enseñare a luchar para que puedan ser buenos guerreros.., a cosechar la tierra y a manejar las aguas del rio para que puedan progresar y tener una mejor manera de vivir...les enseñare todo lo que deban saber para poder unirse algun dia en un pueblo...grande y fructifero...-dijo hathor

lady hathor...-dijo el hombre asombrado por lo que escuchaba

se que quizás no lo creas puesto eres hombre y tienes algo que se llama orgullo, pero yo te enseñare a ti y a los que estén dispuestos a seguir con esto...-dijo hathor seriamente mientras miraba a las dos personas que estaban con ella en ese mismo momento...

creo lady hathor que todos los nuestros estaran dispuestos a prender lo que usted quiera enseñarnos, haremos cualquier cosa con tal de progresar y poder dejar nuestras peleas atras...-dijo el hombre

eso me parece muy bien...realmente tengo altas expectativas con ustedes...-dijo hathor mientras les sonreía

cuando podemos comenzar entonces...-dijo el hombre

en cuanto seas capaz de reunir un grupo...-dijo hathor

bien...solo dame un par de días hathor...-dijo el hombre

bien...te dare unos días... reúne a la mayor cantidad posible...-dijo hathor mientras asentía con la cabeza

bien...mientras tanto por favor permanezca con nosotros...-dijo la mujer mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

esta segura no quisiera incomodarlos...-dijo ella mientras la miraba

por su puesto que si...tu ayudaste nuestro niño...ademas de que podria ser peligroso para ti andar sola...-dijo la mujer mientras la miraba con preocupacion

esta bien...-dijo hathor mientras la miraba

el lugar en el que vivimos es pequeño pero nos arreglaremos de alguna forma...-dijo el hombre

ese no es problema...tambien aprenderan a aprovechar mejor la tierra y a construir mejores casas...llevara algo de tiempo pero es completamente posible...-dijo hathor

lo dices enserio...-dijo el hombre, quien parecia no creer mucho lo que ella decia, sonaba todo muy maravilloso...

asi es...ahora si no les molesta me gustaria saber sus nombres...-dijo hathor mientras sonreia

oh...es verdad...-dijo la mujer mientras parpadeaba, ellos no se habian presentado ante ella...

mi nombre es nut...-dijo el hombre frente a ella mientras la miraba

entiendo...-dijo hathor mientras los escuchaba con atención, era curioso que ellos llevaran esos nombres, por que si estaba en lo correcto el nombre de ella era...geb...

yo me llamo geb...-dijo la mujer mientras la miraba, al escuchar este nuevo nombre, hathor la miro sonriendo, aunque internamente pensaba que eso no podia ser una simple casualidad...

las casualidades no existen...solo lo inevitable...

y el es nuestro hijo...narmer...-dijo geb mientras tocaba suavemente la parte superior de la cabeza de su hijo

si...ya nos conocemos...-dijo hathor mientras miraba al niño, el cual sonrio con inocencia...

suguiero lady hathor, que hoy descanse lo que resta del dia, yo hablare con el resto de las personas que nos siguen, espero que ellos esten con nosotros en esto...-dijo nut mientras la miraba fijamente

entiendo...-dijo ella mientras asentia con la cabeza

como podras ver no muy espacioso pero nos arreglaremos...-dijo geb mientras le sonreia

no te preocupes por eso...no me molesta en lo mas minimo...-dijo hathor mientras le devolvia la sonrisa, ambos adultos la miraron extrañados, ella era una diosa, estaba acostumbrada a otras cosas...

a otros lujos...

entonces...te quedaras con nosotros...-dijo narmer mientras sonreia

si...-dijo hathor, el niño salto de gusto en el lugar, por algun motivo ella le caia muy bien, aunque no habia entendido nada de lo que habian hablado...

bien, entonces creo que ire a ver a los demas, en un rato volveremos a hablar...-dijo nut mientras se pania ponia de pie

claro...-dijo hathor

ten cuidado...-dijo geb

vamos narmer...-dijo nut mientras salia del lugar, el niño se puso de pie para seguir a su padre

narmer ya esta en edad de convertirse en guerrero y seguir los pasos de su padre...-dijo geb mientras miraba a hathor, una vez que ambos se fueron

entiendo...aunque pienso que seria bueno que el fuera fuerte en todos los sentidos...-dijo hathor

que quieres decir...-dijo geb sorprendida

los hombres deben ser fuertes para poder proteger a las personas que aman...-dijo hathor

oh...entiendo...-dijo geb mientras la miraba

pero no te preocupes...el aun es muy pequeño...creo que con el tiempo madurara...y sera muy fuerte...-dijo hathor

gracias...lady hathor...-dijo geb mientras le hacia una reverencia ocn la cabeza, hathor no dijo mas nada solo miro a la mujer volver a levantar la cabeza y luego ponerse a hacer sus cosas...

supongo que proto tendre mucho trabajo que hacer...despues de todo...mi padre tiene plena confianza en mi...-penso hathor mientras cerraba los ojos un momento

debes estar cansada...por que no te recuestas un poco...yo mientras ire a buscar algo para comer...-dijo geb mientras le sonreia

hathor abrio sus celestes ojos y miro a la mujer, esta estaba sonriendo

esta bien...-dijo ella mientras se dirigia al lugar que ella le habia indicado...

no parecia la gran cosa, pero era muy comodo...

volvere pronto...descansa y no te preocupes...nadie entra aqui...-dijo geb para despues salir...

hathor solo escucho las ultimas palabras como si las hubieran dicho desde la lejania...

pronto se quedo completamente dormida...

* * *

el tiempo pasaba rapidamente para hathor y las cosas parecian seguir su cause

las personas que vivian en esa parte del desierto habian ido a verla, en un principio no habia sido facil para que ellos la aceptaran, pero eventualmente terminaron haciendolo...

pronto empezo a ayudarles para mejorar su estilo de vida...

ahora cultivaban la tierra, criaban ganado y construian mejores casas, tambien habian aprendido sobre diversas cosas como orden juridico, leyes, medicina y sistemas de riego factibles segun las estaciones...

el pueblo habia podido evolucionar mucho con su ayuda, sin mencionar que a medida que el tiempo pasaba la poblacion crecia en numero al igual que el lugar en el que vivian...

pronto deberian enfrentarse a la poblacion del bajo egipto, y hathor sabia que muy pronto el lider que los llevaria a la victoria y sembraria en esas tierra un gran imperio, pronto estaria listo...

lady hathor...-escucho la vos del joven acercandose por la espalda hacia ella

narmer...-dijo ella mientras el le sonreia, ella podia ver su sonrisa, aun cuando no podia verlo, sabia que el estaba sonriendo

como lo haces...nunca puedo sorprenderte...-dijo narmer mientras se posicionaba delante de ella, quien por cierto, estaba de cuclillas junto a abertura en la habitacion, esta servia como ventana, desde alli ella siempre obsersaba detalladamente todo el pueblo...

no es de sorprender el hehco que no puedas tomarme con la guardia baja...despues de todo...yo soy hathor recuerdas...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba con tranquilidad, y orgullo...

el joven guerrero, favorito entre todos los jovenes para convertirse en el proximo jefe...

los ojos celestes de hathor miraron al joven, era alto de piel bronceda, le recordaba enormemente a germos...

en un principio no es estaba segura pero ahora creo...-penso ella mientras lo miraba

lady hathor...-dijo el extrañado, de repente ella se habia quedado sin habla...

no pasa nada solo pensaba...-dijo ella mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces, una vez mas estaba comparando al chico con su antiguo guardian, pero el parecido era realmente asombroso, no podia evitar ese hecho...

el era la reencarnacion de germos...

y estaba realmente muy contenta de que alguien como el diera inicio a esto que se conoceria como egipto...

lady hathor...aun falta mucho cierto...para que este listo por fin...-dijo narmer mientras la miraba

no debes desesperarte narmer...todo a su tiempo...-dijo hathor mientras lo mirba amablemente

es increible como ha pasado el tiempo desde que llegaste...todo ah mejorado en nuestra vida...-dijo narmer

es verdad...varios años han pasado desde eso...y todo paso como lo prometi...-dijo hathor

es verdad...tu eres una diosa de palabra...creo que es realmente un milagro que tengamos a alguien como tu para guiar nuestro camino...-dijo narmer

gracias por tus palabras narmer...pero no todos piensan igual, aunque claro eso no significa que bajare los brazos por ese simple hecho...-dijo hathor

de que hablas...-dijo narmer

no importa lo que pase...yo se que seras un gran rey...tu unificaras los pueblos y fundaras una gran nacion...-dijo hathor

de verdad crees eso...-dijo el joven sorprendido mientras ensanchaba los ojos

si...confio en ti plenamente...-dijo hathor mientras asentia con la cabeza

eres increible...aun cuando nunca sales de esta habitacion y siempre permaneces custodiada por las mujeres de confianza de mi madre, despues de todo eres una mujer...y de gran belleza...por eso eres asechada por los hombres cavez que ellos tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo...-dijo narmer

es cierto lo que dices...pero no me molesta vivir aqui...-dijo hathor mientras lo miraba

lo se...pero no dejo de pensar que no es justo, eres una diosa, mereces respeto...pero no te preocupe...lo tendras una vez que yo sea rey...-dijo narmer

narmer...-dijo hathor mientras lo miraba

te dare un lugar...desde el cual nadie podra hacerte nada...lo juro...-dijo narmer mientras se incaba en suelo, de tal forma que su frente tocaba el piso...

narmer...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba

importa cuanto me cueste...lo hare...lo juro...-dijo el joven, con la cabeza al raz del suelo

entiendo...-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos con pezades, realmente no le agrada cuando hacian eso...

quizas eso se debia que una vez ella tambien fue humana...

ahora debo irme...pero vendre a verte luego...-dijo el mientras enderezaba su postura

claro...te estare esperando...-dijo hathor mientras le sonria, narmer no dijo nada mas, solo la miro unos momentos mas, antes de salir de alli...

una vez mas quedo alli sola, con la entrada de la habitacion custodiada...

sola

para su proteccion...

ella sabia que eso era lo mejor, pero no podia evitar pensar que algun momento eso podria cambiar, despues de todo los seres humanos son impredecibles...

cualquier cosa se podia esperar de ellos...

continuara


	35. Chapter 35

_aclaraciones:_

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 35**

varios años habían pasado desde la promesa que el joven narmer hizo a hathor...

el joven narmer había crecido bastante en esos años, siempre instruido por hathor...

hathor estaba muy conforme con los avances del joven narmer, el se había convertido un guerrero respetable...

toda la población del alto Egipto lo respetaban y admiraban enormemente

el joven había desarrollado un sentido del deber y el honor indiscutible, era generoso pero valiente...

ayudaba a los débiles, así como buscaba un castigo ejemplar para los que se desviaban del camino correcto...

pero sin duda, lo que mas sorprendía a hathor, era la bondad que había en su corazón...

ella estaba segura que el seria el primer gobernante en un reino unido...

y para eso no faltaba mucho...

la situación era bastante alarmante, hasta el momento había habido varios enfrentamientos entre los dos ocupantes de los territorios cercanos al rió nilo...

todas las personas estaban cooperando para proteger el lugar en el que vivían, y quizás después de este enfrentamiento vivir todos en paz como una sola nación, aunque hathor sabia que era pronto para pensar en eso...

primero, narmer, debía derrotar al bajo Egipto...

ella sabia que eso no seria nada dificil para el...

las personas que vivían en la zona del bajo Egipto eran bastantes mas atrasados que ellos, apenas si estaban empezando a cultivar sus alimentos y a entrenar animales para carnear o ayudarles con las actividades pesadas...

sin mencionar que en batalla eran lentos y torpes, debido a la falta de ejercicio y entrenamiento en las artes del combate...

no seria demasiado fácil para el lograr la unificación no podrían evadir el combate pero ella sabia que el podría salir adelante en los enfrentamientos y así unir ambos pueblos, para todos se llamados bajo un solo nombre...

egipcios...

ese día en especial había solicitado verla, estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para una confrontación total...

por eso quería verla, para consultar por sus acciones futuras...

narmer...-dijo ella cuando sintió la presencia del joven en la habitación en la que siempre estaba...

lady hathor...espero que estes bien hoy...-dijo el mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, para rendirle pleitecia...

de hecho estoy muy bien...y no hagas eso por favor...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba con sus ojos celestres, suaves y tranquilos...

mi lady eh venido a verla por los disturbios que hay en nuestras tierras...-dijo narmer mientras mantenía su pose erguida pero sin mirarla...

entiendo...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios

tu tienes mas experiencia y conocimiento que yo, que solo soy un humano que pelea por su pueblo...-dijo narmer mientras miraba sus propias manos, apoyadas sobre su regazo

es verdad lo que dices...pero eso solo se debe a mi procedencia...es por eso que tengo ms conocimiento y experienci que tu...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba

nuestros vecinos, los nomos del bajo egipto se dirigen hacia aca hathor...-dijo narmer de repente

ya veo...que piensas hacer...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba

que pienso hacer...-dijo el sin comprender

claro...tu eres el hijo del jefe...recuerdas...tu padre murió hace unos meses...-dijo hathor con un tono de vos bastante triste

si...lo se...es mi deber cuidar de todos...y yo lo haré...lady hathor...se lo prometí antes de que muriera, que cuidaría de nuestro pueblo y de ti...-dijo narmer mientras seguía con la mirada fija en sus manos...

yo lo se...jamas eh dudado de tus capacidades y virtudes...se que estas listo para esta batalla...-dijo hathor mientras lo miraba

de verdad lo estoy...-dijo el joven

si...estas listo...tu eres todo lo que se podría esperar de un gran gobernante...se que lograras poner fin a estas guerras sin sentidos entre ambos pueblos...-dijo hathor mientras tomaba sus manos morenas, entre las suyas, completamente blancas...

muchas gracias...hathor...todo lo que soy es gracias a ti...tu me enseñaste muchas cosas y nos ayudaste a todos a progresar enormemente...yo estoy seguro de que siempre estarás para nosotros...-dijo narmer

claro que es así...-dijo hathor mientras lo miraba con dulzura, el había crecido mucho desde que lo había conocido y todos habían mejorado mucho...

estaba orgullosa de todos sus avances...

lady hathor...que debo hacer...la batalla es la única opción para la unificación de nuestros pueblos...-dijo narmer mientras se atrevía a mirar las manos de hathor, que sostenían las suyas...

me temo que lo único que puedes hacer ahora...es enfrentar esa batalla con valentía y honor...-dijo hathor mientras lo miraba

pero...ambos pueblos pertenecen a estas tierras...por que debemos estar peleando continuamente...-dijo narmer mientras miraba las manos de hathor, estas eran blancas, pequeñas, suaves y desprendían una calidez que mas de una vez le costaba trabajo comprender...

se lo que sientes...tambien me gustaria que las cosas pudieran resolverse de otra forma, pero lamentablemente este no es el caso...-dijo hathor mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza

entiendo...espero contar con tu aprobación para partir de inmediato...los emboscaremos en el camino hacia aquí...-dijo narmer mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza

entiendo...tienes mi aprobación...solo ten cuidado...no debes subestimar nunca a tu enemigo...-dijo hathor mientras asentía con la cabeza

bien...tendremos cuidado lady hathor...tu no debes preocuparte por nada...yo volveré con la victoria en mis manos...-dijo narmer mientras volvía a hacer una reverencia frente a ella...

estaré esperando tu regreso...narmer...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, no le gustaba ver como el pegaba su frente al piso para rendirle una reverencia, pero no podía hacer nada, ya le había pedido muchas veces que no hiciera eso pero aun así el seguía haciéndolo...

el joven se puso de pie después de unos momentos, para luego caminar fuera de la habitación, directo a despedirse de su madre y luego partir a la batalla...

hathor solo permaneció allí, sentada sobre sus propios pies, como estaba la mayor parte del tiempo, esperaría con tranquilidad...

ella sabia que el lograría regresar con bien...

ella sabia que triunfaría...

lady hathor...-dijo geb mientras entraba en el lugar en que ella estaba, hathor levanto la mirada, la muer morena estaba llorando por la partida de su hijo...

geb...-dijo hathor mientras miraba a la mujer morena con pena

se fue...-dijo geb mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas

esta bien...ven...-dijo hathor mientras abría sus brazos hacia ella, pronto la mujer morena se derrumbo sobre sus piernas, las lagrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas, hathor solo se dedico a acariciar sus oscuros cabellos con delicadeza, esperando que su llanto pronto terminara

después de unos minutos, geb ya se encontraba mejor, por lo que se enderezo en su lugar, su rostro estaba marcado por las lagrimas...

toma...-dijo hathor mientras le entregaba un pedazo de tela de lino que tenia entre sus ropas, siempre limpias y blancas...

gracias...-dijo geb mientras tomaba el pedazo de tela y se limpiaba la cara...

bien...ahora respira profundo y trata de tranquilizarte...-dijo hathor mientras le sonreía levemente

el se ha ido...a una nueva batalla lady hathor...y quizás no regrese...que pasara si sucede igual a como sucedió con nut...-dijo geb mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo con pesadez

el volverá...ya lo veras...solo debes tener fe...-dijo hathor mientras la miraba calidamente

pero...-dijo geb mientras se atrevía a mirar a la diosa egipcia a los ojos

confía en mi...el volvera con bien...-dijo hathor

esta bien...yo creo en ti...y si tu me dices que mi hijo volverá, entonces te creo...-dijo geb mientras sonreía levemente

muy bien... así me gusta... sonríe...por que tienes muchas cosas que hacer aquí en lo tu hijo vuelve...-dijo hathor mientras le sostenía las manos

tienes razón...me esforzare para recibirlo de la mejor manera posible...-dijo geb mientras miraba a hathor

muy bien... así se habla...-dijo ella

perdóname hathor por ser tan impulsiva contigo, yo debería tener mas cuidado con mis impulsos...tu eres una diosa egipcia...-dijo geb

no debes preocuparte por eso...no me molesta...-dijo hathor mientras le sonreía

tu eres tan buena persona...tu eres tan diferente a nosotros...-dijo geb

que quieres decir...-dijo hathor

tu eres honesta y sabia así como también eres hermosa y bondadosa con las personas...tiene muchas cualidades...y estoy segura de que si se llegara a dar el caso... también serias muy poderosa...-dijo geb

creo que podrías tener razón...-dijo hathor mientras soltaba sus manos y llevaba una de sus manos hacia el collar de oro que brillaba en su cuello...

bueno...te dejare descansar...has tenido que atender a muchas personas...-dijo geb mientras se ponía de pie

no te preocupes...lo hago con gusto...-dijo hathor mientras le sonreía

entiendo...voy a salir hathor...reforzare las escoltas lady hathor...y si quieres salir...por favor no salgas sola...-dijo geb mientras le hacia una reverencia leve

entiendo...-dijo hathor mientras asentía con la cabeza

la mujer morena salio del lugar, dejando a la diosa egipcia con su soledad...

así eran sus días...uno tras otro...

todos iguales...

recibía pocas visitas y no podía salir con libertad de aquel lugar...

los pocos que la iban a visitar, siempre estaban poco tiempo con ella...

de cierta manera se sentía sola, pero sabia que eso era lo mejor

por lo menos por ahora lo era...

de esa forma todos ellos lograban protegerla de los hombres y las fuerzas que ellos mismos desconocían

todo va a estar bien...estoy segura que narmer lo lograra... después de esta batalla...las cosas cambiaran al menos un poco...-penso hathor mientras sonreia levemente, al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente hacia la improvisada ventana del lugar...

desde allí podía ver el nomo...en el que se encontraba...

en el que se le rendía culto a su figura y sus atributos como diosa...

nut y geb insistieron en prestarle culto y establecerla frente a todo el nomo como hathor, la hija de ra, que había bajado junto a ellos para guiarlos a nuevas eras...

ella era la diosa que vivia entre los seres humanos...

y ellos estaban seguros que ella no los abandonaría...

por eso ellos le rendían culto, elevaban plegarias y hasta estaban construyendo un templo en su nombre, a la orilla del rió nilo, el rió que habían aprendido a aprovechar para sus cosechas, para la crianza de sus animales y para la subsistencia de la gente...

era el primer templo en ese sector y pronto ese templo seria la morada de la diosa de cabellos blancos, tez clara y ojos del color del agua...

continuara


	36. Chapter 36

_aclaraciones:_

hkjjkjk-narracion de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 36**

habian pasado un par de dias desde la salida de narmer del nomo, desde entonces no habia noticias del grupo guerrero...

todos parecian preocupados por la suerte de los guerreros pertenecientes al alto egipto...

mas hathor permanecia tranquila, esperando el regreso de los guerreros, ella estaba segura que ellos podrian volver con la victoria de su lado...

por dos motivos...

primero confiaba en las fuerzas de todos ellos...

y segundo, sus ojos habían visto el futuro y sabia que los dos pueblos pronto se unirían bajo un solo gobernante...

pronto una de las personas que custodiaban el lugar en el que se encontraba, entro apresuradamente...

que es lo que sucede...-dijo hathor al ver a la mujer en frente de ella, realmente agitada...

los vigias han detectado a un grupo realmente grande de personas acercarse...-dijo la mujer mientras la miraba

grande...-dijo hathor mientras levantaba la mirada para verla con tranquilidad

así es...no solo son los guerreros de nuestro nomo...hay gente del otro nomo con ellos, son en realidad muchos...-dijo la mujer que estaba en frente de ella

hathor miro fijamente a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, al parecer era verdad lo que ella decía, pero solo para asegurarse, se puso de pie, para luego acercarse a la ventana de la habitación en la que siempre permanecía...

lady hathor, no creo que pueda verlos desde aquí, aun están bastante lejos...-dijo la mujer que permaneció detrás de ella

insinúas que mi vista es mediocre...-dijo hathor mientras miraba en la lejanía a narmer junto a otros hombres acercarse al nomo.

no mi lady, jamas...-dijo la mujer mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, haciéndole una reverencia

entiendo, ya ponte de pie-dijo hathor mientras se volteaba a verla, rápidamente la mujer se puso de pie, hathor pudo ver en su rostro como estaba apenada por lo que había pasado

que pasara ahora lady hathor...-dijo la mujer aun sin mirarla...

deja ya de preocuparte por lo de recién ..cualquiera comete errores, sobre todo los humanos...-dijo hathor mientras se acercaba al lugar en el que siempre permanecía hincada...

lady hathor...-dijo la mujer al verla como ella volvia a situarse en el medio de la habitacion, sentada sobre sus pies...

dile a geb que prepare todo para la llegada de narmer...seguramente se pondra muy feliz...y espero que el tenga buenas noticias...-dijo hathor mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a la mujer en frente de ella

como tu digas...-dijo la mujer mientras le rendia una reverencia con la cabeza para luego salir de alli, hathor solo la vio salir de alli en silencio, la mujer aun seguia apenada por lo que habia pasado...

despues de ver salir a la mujer, hathor, vajo la mirada al suelo, ella realmente esperaba que las cosas cambiaran para bien, quizas ahora los grandes poblados que estaban establecidos a lo largo del rio nilo podrian ser un solo pueblo, y asi poder progresar juntos...

cuando se quizo dar cuenta, ya habian pasado un par de horas y todo estaba practicamente listo para la llegada de narmer al nomo...

lady hathor...-dijo geb detras de ella, haciendo que despertara de sus pensamientos

es hora geb...-dijo hathor mientras se ponia de pie

asi es...todo esta listo...hiremos todos a recibirlos no es verdad...-dijo geb mientras miraba a la diosa

asi es...eso es lo mas indicado...-dijo hathor

muy bien...entonces esta todo listo...cuando quieras podemos partir para recibirlos...calculamos que ellos estaran aqui en unos minutos mas...-dijo geb

muy bien...entonces marchemonos...-dijo hathor

muy bien...ven conmigo por favor...las escoltas estan esperando...-dijo geb, hathor la miro un momento al escucharla, en realidad no le gustaba mucho andar todo el tiempo tan protegida pero no podria ser de otra manera, al monos no por el momento...

vamonos...-dijo hathor mientras se acercaba a ella para que la guiara al exterior, como cada vez que salia al exterior...

* * *

el nomo del alto egipto era bastante grande, estaba situado muy cerca del rio, y lo lejos se podia ver la construccion del templo donde hathor residiria desde el mismo momento en que estuviera listo...

hathor caminaba siendo custodiada por 5 mujeres, todas iban tapadas de las pies a la cabeza, al igual que ella que solo se podian ver sus ojos celestes, demasiado claros, enmarcados por algunos mechones de cabello blanco...

geb caminaba un poco mas adelanta a ellos, realmente estaba emocionada por ver a su hijo, el finalmente habia regresado de esa dificil batalla...

y al parecer volvia victorioso...

madre...-fue lo primero que dijo narmer al llegar a la entrada del nomo donde todos esperaban por los resultados de la batalla...

hijo...como salio todo...-dijo geb despues de darle un apretado abrazo a su hijo...

antes de responder a tu pregunta me gustaria ver a lady hathor...-dijo narmer mientras miraba a su madre, geb asintio con la cabeza ante el pedido de su hijo, luego se hizo a un lado mientras las mujeres que acompañaban a hathor le daban paso para poder hacerse a ella...

narmer pronto se acerco a ella con una sonrisa, para luego incarse frente a ella

lady hathor...me alegra ver que estas en perfectas condiciones...-dijo narmer mientras la miraba desde su lugar

gracias por tu preocupacion narmer...ahora ponte de pie...ya estuviste demasiado tiempo combatiendo constantemente...debes estar agotado...-dijo hathor mientras lo miraba con dulzura

es verdad que estoy cansado pero descansare despues de hablar contigo y comunicar a todo el pueblo las buenas noticias...-dijo narmer

entiendo...dinos...-dijo hathor mientras todos estaban concentrados en lo que ellos estaban diciendo

la batalla fue larga y cansadora...pero me alegra decirles hermanos...que nosotros...los recidentes del alto egipto...hemos ganado la batalla y nuestros hermanos del bajo egipto han aceptado unirse a nosotros para ser un solo pueblo...-dijo narmer mientras le hablaba a la multitud, la cual por cierto, pronto lanzo grandes gritos de jubilo, mientras hathor simplemente sonreia con felicidad...

ella sabia que el podria hacerlo, siempre confio en ese hecho...

inmediatamente narmer se volvio una vez mas hacia hathor quien lo miraba tranquilamente...

lady hathor...creo que esto marcara una nueva etapa para todos nosotros, ahora podremos prosperar aun mas...-dijo narmer mientras la miraba

estas en lo cierto narmer...ahora podran avanzar y convertirse en un gran pueblo...-dijo hathor

si...lo primero seria situarnos en un lugar que no este muy apartado de lo que nos provee nuestro estilo de vida...-dijo narmer

que quieres decir...-dijo geb mientras permanecia cerca de ellos

se que sera dificil...pero eh encontrado un lugar idoneo para comenzar nuevamente...-dijo narmer

en donde-dijo hathor

esta a medio camino hacia el bajo egipto, justo en medio de ambos lugares, alli la tierra es mucho mas fertil que aqui y hay buenos simientos para construir nuestras cosas y nuestros templos, en honor a los dioses que nos sustentan...-dijo narmer mientras miraba a hathor con emocion

entiendo...tu eres el gobernante ahora...si crees que eso es lo mejor...entonces todos te seguiran...-dijo hathor mientras sonreia bajo el velo que cubria la parte baja de su rostro...

muy bien entonces no se diga mas...descansaremos unos dias, luego todos los hombres me acompañaran alli y empezaremos con las edificiaciones...sin mencionar que pronto estara terminado tu templo lady hathor...creo que sera bueno para ti...ya no tendras que estar tanto tiempo encerrada con esas escoltas...debe ser bastante monotono para alguien como tu...-dijo narmer mientras la miraba, ella ensancho los ojos un momento para luego mirarlo con suma tranquilidad...

el seguia tendiendo el deseo de darle proteccion y tranquilidad...

esta bien asi...estoy mas uqe contenta con las cosas que ustedes como pueblo estan logrando...-dijo hathor mientras lo miraba

pero lady hathor...-dijo narmer mientras se atrevia a mirarla a los ojos, rapidamente se quedo perdido en sus ojos celestes...

esta bien...las cosas han cambiado mucho en tan solo unos años que llevo viviendo aqui con ustedes...iamgina como estaran dentro de unos años mas...-dijo hathor

lo se...y creeme que eso me emociona...ya veras lady hathor que creare açun gran reino, del cual te sientas muy orgullosa...-dijo narmer mientras, una vez mas, le rendia pleitecia frnete a todo el mundo...

pronto todos seguieron su ejemplo...

asi fue todo ella vio por primera vez a todos los lugareños y tambien a todos lo que serian bienvenidos en ese reino que nacia en ese preciso momento...

ella los vio inclinarse frente a ella, viendo la adoracion que sentian hacia ella...

era adoracion, respeto y admiracion...

por ser quien era...

por que ella era lady hathor, hija de ra...

* * *

el paso de tiempo siempre fue muy bien marcado...

tal y como narmer lo habia dicho, descanso un par de dias, estando con su madre y lady hathor, cietamente tenia muchas cosas que hablar con ella...

habia mucho que organizar y ciertamente tenia muchas ideas rondando en su cabeza...

hathor estaba maravillada con lo que escuchaba del joven rey que se habia alzado sobre su pueblo para guiarlo por el buen camino a la prosperidad...

luego de un tiempo, narmer partio a la nueva locacion de las actividades dirigidas por sus personas de confianza, el habia dicho que pretendia construir casas, estadios de siembra, y corrales para criar animales, sin mencionar que tambine habia hablado de la contruccion de templos a la orilla del rio nilo y lugares de descanso para los reyes, sus familias y las personas del pueblo...

todo se oia simplemente maravilloso...

hathor veia llena de orgullo como el lograba crecer dia a dia como rey y le daba sustento a su pueblo...

de este modo, los dias se convirtieron en meses, y los meses en años, y el reino no hacia mas que seguir creciendo...

ciertamente era una fortuna estar siempre rodeados de arena...eso los protegia de los demas pueblos que se iban gestanto de otros lugares...

los años pasaron rapidamente para ella, bien como las personas morian mientras que otras nuevas llegaban al mundo en que vivian...

ella era inmortal, por lo tanto siempre estaba igual...

habian pasado mas de 60 años desde el comienzo del reinado de narmer...

las cosas habian cambiado mucho...

ahora todos vivian en una gran ciudad...

la ciudad estaba construida alrededor del templo principal, el cual estaba muy cerca del gran palacio, donde residian los sacerdotes, la corte real y el faraon...

ciertamente, todos pertenecian a la misma familia o al menos eran personas cercanas...

las casas de vida eran las que estaban cercanas al templo y el palacio, alli se ocupaban de la educacion de los sacerdotes y el faraon, lady hathor fue la fundadora de esa institucion y es quien se encarga de la administracion de todo lo que tiene que ver con la educacion, en todos los aspectos que ellos habian aprendido en esos años...

ella les habia enseñado muchas cosas, pero jamas les habia hablado de los monstruos...

no era algo que le pareciera necesario hasta ese momento...

el resto del pueblo vivia en casas bien elaboradas mas no de mucho lujo, pero con todas las necesidades basicas...

se trataba de casas altas, hechas de piedras, confortables en invierno y frescas en verano...

entre los habitantes del pueblo se habian desarrollado varias profesiones...

tales como campesinos, ganaderos, artesanos, guerreros, vailarinas, armeros y algunas otras mas...

habia campos de cultivo, cerca del rio nilo y amplios corrales para los animales...

el templo de hathor fue construido magnificamente a la orilla del rio nilo, se trataba de una obra realmente impactante...

posia gran altura, los techos eran sostenidos por gruesas y fuertes columbras talladas con simbolos de adoracion...

era amplio con dos jardines internos, era sin duda un lugar ampli, comodo y lleno de belleza...

desde los primeros años en que comenzo a funcionar era solo habitado por mujeres, las sacerdotisas que rendian culto a hathor por sobre otras cosas y la misma hathor que pasaba grandes periodos de tiempo alli, intercalando su estadia en el palacio, las cosas de vida y el templo en honor...

generalemente pasaba un par de meses en cada lugar...

el templo era como un balsamo para ella, un lugar en el cual relajarse, erau n lugar donde podia seguir progresando en su camino para ser una mejor diosa a medida que pasaba el tiempo...

ese dia en especifico estaba en el templo, mas especificamente en sus aposentos...

sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, pero su conciencia y sus sentidos estaban bien despiertos...

lady hathor...-escucho el insisente llamado de una de las sacerdotisas de su templo llamar desde la entrada de sus aposentos...

que es lo que ocurre...-dijo hathor mientras abria sus ojos para ver a la mujer morena que se acerco rapidamente a ella al ver que habia conseguido la atencion de la diosa...

es terrible...-dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado

dime...geb que pasa...-dijo hathor ya mas preocupada por lo que tendria que decirle

es narmer...-dijo geb

narmer...-dijo hathor mientras ensanchaba los ojos, ahora si creia que era para preocuparse, el rey en cuestion ya estaba entrado en años y su salud no era muy buena que digamos, era sabido para ella que el no tardaria en partir...

aunque esa idea la llenaba de dolor...

como cada vez que veia a alguien morir...

asi es...su estado es critico...el ah solicitado tu presencia en el palacio...no le queda mucho tiempo...-dijo geb mientras mriaba a la diosa salir de la comodidad de su lecho para luego acercarse a un mueble y tomar sus joyas, las cuales solo se quitaba para dormir...

bien...por favor ordena que preparen mi baño...tengo prisa...debo irma lo mas pronto posible...-dijo hathor

enseguida...-dijo geb para luego salir de alli rapidamente, no habia tiempo que perder...

tu hora ah llegado narmer...-dijo hathor mientras sus ojos se sentaba en el collar en el que recidia el poder del dragon alado de ra...

ella lo habia visto crecer, lo habia visto convertirse en hombre, lo habia visto tener hijos y lo habia visto envejecer...

ahora lo veria morir tambien...

continuara


	37. Chapter 37

_aclaraciones:_

hkjjkjk-narración de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 37**

Pasaron varios minutos desde la llamada de geb, Hathor estaba lista para salir, en esa ocasión su escolta seria geb, lo cual era natural, después de todo se trataba de su hijo…

Ambas mujeres salieron del templo a las orillas del Nilo para luego internarse en las profundidades del desierto que separaba la ahora ciudad del templo de Hathor.

El camino era algo largo y difícil de transitar pero ellas seguirían sin importar nada, narmer deseaba ver a Hathor y seguramente desearía ver a su madre antes de morir.

Después de caminar varias horas bajo el calor de los rayos de sol, ambas llegaron a la ciudad, todo parecía estar en orden allí, como si nada pasara, rápidamente las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia el palacio, les tomo cerca de veinte minutos cruzar toda la ciudad hasta la entrada del palacio, siempre custodiada por guardias…

Lady Hathor a llegado por petición del rey narmer…-dijo geb a los guardias, rápidamente los guardias abrieron el paso al ver los ojos celestes de la diosa, mirarlos expectantes…

Pase usted…lay Hathor…-dijo uno de los guardias mientras ambos bajaban la cabeza en señal de respeto…

Hathor simplemente entro en el palacio, siendo seguida por geb, la albina caminaba rápidamente, conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano y era lógico, siempre pasaba alguna temporada allí, la misma temporada, todos los años. Sin mencionar que narmer siempre acudía a ella cuando necesitaba un consejo, para el rey, ella era la mejor consejera, era mucho más sabia que cualquier miembro de la corte real que el mismo había creado…

El palacio era amplio y estaba repleto de pasillos y grandes salas, también tenia grandes jardines, bastos en vegetación y fuentes naturales, era realmente fácil perderse allí, aun cuando hacia años que se habitaba en el, pero gracias al cielo, que a ella no le sucedían esas cosas…

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban ambas mujeres frente a los aposentos de narmer, allí pudieron ver, al rey, postrado en su cama, su esposa y su único hijo estaban a su lado, esperando el suceso que nadie quería aceptar pero que era inevitable…

Menfis…zoser…-llamo Hathor desde la puerta, al escuchar la vos de ella, ambas personas se voltearon a verla con sorpresa…

Lady Hathor…-dijo el joven príncipe al verla, realmente le alegraba ver a la mujer de la que siempre hablaba su padre, no era un secreto para nadie, que su padre siempre le daba protección a Hathor, el incluso le dio un titulo que la hacia intocable ante todos…

El la nombro como "la favorita el faraón", ese titulo la hacia intocable, nadie tenia el derecho a tocarla, hablarle sin su propio consentimiento o si quiera mirarla. Solo el rey, el que recibía el titulo de "faraón" podía hacerlo

Ni la reina tenia tal protección, y esa era una razón fuerte para sentir celos por Hathor…

Geb me ha comunicado el deseo de narmer por verme…-dijo Hathor mientras miraba a la reina de Egipto

Entiendo lady Hathor-dijo la mujer frente a ella mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarla acercarse a su compañero…

Geb…-dijo Hathor

Si-dijo esta mientras se acercaba un poco a Hathor

Acércate tu primero…eres su madre…mereces ese privilegio…-dijo Hathor, al escucharla, geb se acerco a su hijo…

Madre…-susurro narmer al ver a geb a su lado

Hijo…-dijo geb mientras lo miraba con los ojos aguados

Es bueno verte, antes de seguir a mi padre a la otra vida…-dijo narmer mientras miraba a su madre con sus cansados ojos

Entiendo hijo…espero que ambos se encuentren y disfruten del tiempo que pasaran juntos-dijo geb mientras le sonreía a su hijo

Madre-dijo narmer mirándola, desde hace tiempo todos sabían que ella no podría reunirse con ellos nunca debido a su voto de lealtad con lady Hathor

Ella había jurado servir en su templo por siempre…

Dile a tu padre, hijo, que os deseo la mejor de las fortunas…-dijo geb para luego sonreír

Lo hare madre…-dijo narmer, geb se acerco a el, le dio un beso en la frente y luego volvió a su lugar para dejar que Hathor se acercara

Lady Hathor…-dijo narmer mientras levantaba levemente una de sus manos en dirección de ella…

Aquí estoy…-dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de el, en el lecho, con sus manos sujetando las de el…

Que bueno que pudiste venir…creí que no llegarías por que en esta estación del año la pasas en tu templo-dijo narmer mientras la miraba, en sus ojos cansados se podía ver la emoción que le producía hablarle

No te preocupes por eso, estoy aquí…como no iba a venir…-dijo ella mientras le sonría

Sabes lady Hathor, hace mucho tiempo te hice una promesa y siento que aun no la he cumplido por completo como se debe-dijo narmer mientras mantenía la vista fija en el rostro de Hathor

No debes preocuparte por eso, estoy bien-dijo Hathor

Eso no es verdad, siempre habrá alguien que quiera propasarse contigo y eso se debe a que eres muy diferente al resto de nosotros…tu llamas la atención…por eso antes de caer enfermo dicte una nueva ley, que se mantendrá aun después de mi muerte…-dijo narmer mirándola

De que hablas…-dijo Hathor con expresión de sorpresa

Te eh dado un titulo, con el cual puedes andar libremente por el reino, formas parte de la corte real en este momento y para siempre, eres intocable y lo mas importante, a partir de ahora serás la encargada de apoyar o bien elegir a la persona a convertirse en faraón, tu tienes un buen juicio, eres una diosa, llena de experiencia y sabiduría, nadie mas podría hacer ese trabajo…solo tu…por eso tu eres la favorita del faraón, por lo tanto nadie mas que el faraón puede tocarte o mirarte a la cara, si alguien no cumple con eso, será sentenciado y morirá-dijo narmer mientras la miraba, Hathor ensancho un poco los ojos al escuchar las palabras del actual y primer faraón, actualmente se encontraban en lo que se podría denominar como la tercera dinastía y el había gobernado sobre esas tierras hasta ese momento, de manera realmente magnifica.

Es verdad, yo ya tenía ese titulo, solo le has puesto mas peso…-dijo Hathor mientras lo miraba, entendiendo realmente por que hacia esas cosas, el quería asegurarse de que ella este bien al mismo tiempo que quería que el siguiente faraón hiciera las cosas bien, por eso la ponía a ella en la corte real.

El sabia que ella no permitiría una injusticia, el problema es que ella debía pasar tiempo en su templo y en las cosas de vida para supervisar el crecimiento de los escribas y los sacerdotes, eso la haría pasar tiempo fuera del palacio, pero ya vería como compensar eso.

Realmente lo lamento mucho, pero Zoser es aun chico y no tiene total conocimiento sobre estas cosas, además, yo, mi reina, y todos los funcionarios con fiamos en ti, estoy seguro que entre ambos lo harán bien…-dijo narmer mientras trataba de mirarla, mas veía todo borroso.

Hathor miro un momento a Menfis y luego a Zoser, ambos sonreían, estando de acuerdo con los últimos deseos del faraón.

Bien…así se hará entonces…-dijo Hathor mientras se inclinaba sobre el para besar su frente, pronto el faraón cerro sus ojos en paz…

El se había ido…

Hathor se enderezo en su lugar…

Lady Hathor…-dijo Menfis mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de su esposo, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos…

Menfis…se que es una situación difícil pero debemos hacernos cargo de la situación de inmediato…no podemos tardar mucho tiempo en tener un nuevo faraón….-dijo Hathor mientras la miraba con pena, ella entendía el sentimiento de perdida de ellos, pero las cosas eran así, debían seguir adelante con el reino…

No podían estancar las actividades de los funcionarios, sacerdotes y escribas por mucho tiempo, se necesitaba de un nuevo faraón que pudiera impartir con gentileza y autoridad al mismo tiempo…

Entiendo lady Hathor….dime que haremos…-dijo Menfis mientras la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos…

Menfis…ordena que preparen todo para la sepultura del faraón, reúnelos a todos aquí y diles que esperen, debo hablar con ellos…por ahora hablare con Zoser y los miembros de la corte real…-dijo Hathor mientras miraba al príncipe que estaba llorando sin importarle que las personas allí presentes estuvieran viéndolo

Claro…como tú digas…-dijo Menfis mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro, se sentía muy triste por la ida de narmer, pero sabia que Hathor tenía razón, una vez que su rostro estuvo perfecto nuevamente, salió de los aposentos en busca de los sacerdotes…

Geb, al ver como Zoser y Hathor saldrían de allí, se acerco nuevamente al lecho de su hijo…

Ella le haría compañía por unos momentos hasta de que deba regresar al templo…

Geb, hazle compañía hasta que todo este preparado para su sepultura…Zoser ven conmigo…-dijo Hathor mientras lo miraba, el joven príncipe miro unos momentos más a su padre y luego salió de los aposentos junto a Hathor…

Geb solo los salir de allí para luego voltearse a ver al que hasta hace unos minutos había sido su hijo…

Ahora y en la soledad de la habitación, podía dejar correr sus lágrimas con libertad…

* * *

Menfis busco a los sacerdotes encargados de las sepulturas…

Mi reina…-dijo uno de ellos al verla entrar en la habitación en la que todos estaban

Vengan conmigo…el faraón acaba de morir, hagan lo pertinente y preparen todo para su sepultura, ah llegado el momento de darle uso a su pirámide-dijo Menfis mientras miraba a todos lo s que estaban allí

Como diga…mi señora…-dijo otro de los sacerdotes que estaban allí mientras rendías respeto a la reina de esas tierras…

Bien…lady Hathor los vera a todos en los aposentos del faraón…-dijo Menfis antes de salir de allí

Cada uno de los sacerdotes se miraron entre si, todos los que estaban allí eran personas de confianza del antiguo faraón, pero lo mas importante es que amaban su pueblo, respetaban a su reina, bendecían al príncipe y adoraban verdaderamente a la diosa egipcia que vivía entre ellos.

Bueno…ya lo oyeron…tenemos trabajo que hacer…-dijo otro de ellos haciéndolos reaccionar, para que así todos pudieran ponerse a cumplir con sus labores de una vez por todas

Tienes razón…-dijeron varios de ellos para luego salir de allí todos, debían preparar la para el paso a la otra vida

Allí era donde implementarían el método de sepultura que ejercían desde hace pocos años…

La momificación

Era un método que habían desarrollado en conjunto los sacerdotes con Hathor, el método serbia para conservar el cuerpo del fallecido, lo mejor posible.

Este método había empezado a ser usado después de la terminación e las máximas tumbas funerarias, las pirámides.

El método se había desarrollado en las casas de vida, donde Hathor era la encargada de la supervisacion del trabajo de los escribas y sacerdotes, por decirle de una forma, era su patrimonio y todo lo que ocurría allí adentro era su responsabilidad…

* * *

Zocer y Hathor se hallaban en el altar principal del faraón, allí esperaban a la corte real.

Lady Hathor…-dijo uno de los miembros de la corte real.

El faraón ha dejado esta vida…-dijo Hathor después de lanzar un gran suspiro

Entiendo…-dijeron todos mientras bajaban la mirada

Pronto se realizaran las acciones pertinentes para su sepultura, después tendremos una semana de espera para el nombramiento del nuevo faraón-dijo Hathor mientras los miraba fijamente

Entiendo-dijeron la mayoría de ellos, sin embargo, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente

Porque eres tu quien nos dice esto, la reina y el heredero deberían estar hablando con nosotros, tu ni siquiera seres un miembro de la corte real…-dijo un hombre alto de tez morena y ellos llenos de codicia…

Detente en este mismo momento…-dijo Zocer mientras se ponía delante de Hathor, quien permaneció seria y tranquila en su lugar

Príncipe…-dijo el hombre que estaba frente a el

Mi padre, el faraón Narmer, ah nombrado a lady Hathor, miembro de la corte real, además, ya saben que ella es la favorita del faraón…-dijo Zocer mientras los miraba a todos con la clara intención de que entendieran que ese hecho jamás cambiaria

Entendemos...-dijo otro de los miembros de la corte real

Yo soy un tonto excelencia, le ruego que me perdone…-dijo el hombre que estaba en frente de Zocer, al ver que no ganaría nada poniéndose en contra de una mujer como lo era Hathor, pronto se arrodillo frente al príncipe, de tal forma que pronto su cabeza estuvo rozando el piso, Zocer se hizo a un lado, dejando que Hathor lo mirara…

Ya, ponte de pie, por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar, pero que no se repita, entendiste…-dijo Hathor mientras lo miraba

Yo, le juro, su excelencia, que no volverá a ocurrir…-dijo el hombre

Bien…-dijo Hathor, el hombre pronto se puso de pie ante la mirada minuciosa de Hathor

Entonces lady Hathor, que pasara con el reino…-dijo otro de los miembros de la corte

Eso lo hablaremos una vez terminen los rituales funerarios, espero que sepan tener paciencia…-dijo Hathor mientras los miraba

Bien…-dijeron todos mientras hacían una reverencia profunda hacia lady hathor y el príncipe Zocer

Partamos Zocer, vamos a despedir a tu padre…-dijo Hathor mientras dirigia su mirada al joven principe...

Si, lady Hathor-dijo Zocer, para luego salir ambos de allí.

Los miembros de la corte permanecieron estáticos en sus lugares, estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido, ellos confiaban en Hathor, de hecho todo el pueblo lo hacía y que uno de ellos se haya dirigido de esa manera a ella, era algo inconcebible, seguramente sería castigado por su osadía…

Será mejor que pienses bien lo que has hecho y pidas perdón a lady Hathor-dijo uno de los miembros de la corte real mientras todos miraban con expresión de enfado al hombre que los miraba con cierto rencor…

Eso hare...-dijo el hombre en medio de un gruñido

Bien, ahora vayamos a darle la despedida a nuestro señor-dijo otro de los miembros

Tienes razón, vayamos…-dijo otro de ellos, nadie dijo mas nada, solo se limitaron a salir de allí para despedir como corresponde a su señor

* * *

Al entrar en los aposentos de narmer, Hathor y Zocer, vieron junto al faraón a Menfis y a Geb, orando por su vida en el mas allá, ambas estaban de rodillas frente al lecho de narmer, mientras que a varios metros estaban los sacerdotes que serian los encargados de hacer el proceso de momificación para luego trasladarlo a la gran pirámide que se erigió hace poco tiempo.

Me complace que ya estén aquí-dijo Hathor, pronto todos los sacerdotes se voltearon en su encuentro, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo- como bien saben el proceso de sepultura es largo, por lo cual no se pueden cometer errores, de momento el cuerpo del faraón permanecerá aquí, en lo que preparan todo para el proceso de embalsamamiento, mientras tanto se llevaran a cabo los rituales comunes en estos casos, luego se procederá al embalsamamiento y posteriormente el sarcófago será llevado a su lugar de transición para la otra vida-termino de explicar los que harían en los próximos días, mientras miraba a todos los que estaban allí…

Los sacerdotes que estaban alli solo asintieron con la cabeza ante las palabras de Hathor, Menfis solo asintio levemente para luego volver a ver al que fue su compañero, mientras Geb permanecio parada a su lado sin decir nada...

los mienbros de la corte real fueron los ultimos en ellar al lugar, pero sin duda habian escuchado todo lo que lady Hathor habia dicho...

Nadie cuestiono las desiciones y los metodos de Hathor, despues de todo ella era la que los habia guido durante todos esos años...

Sin duda sabia lo que hacia...

continuara


	38. Chapter 38

_aclaraciones:_

hkjjkjk-narración de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 38**

Los dias pasaban rapidamente y junto con ellos, pasaba el tiempo establecido por lady hathor para los ritos fenerarios de rey Narmer, el llamado primer faraon

En ese momento estaban dirigiendose hacia la gran piramide que apartir de ese momento seria su noble morada, Lady Hathor y el principe permanecieron en el palacio, el joven principe debia empezar las practicas para convertirse en faraon, mientras que Lady Hathor debia guiar al principe en dichas practicas

Los funcionarios restantes junto a la reina Menfis y el resto del pueblo harian compañia al cuerpo embalsamado del faraon hacia su lugar de reposo

El proceso era realmente largo, la distancia entre la ciudad y la piramide era amplia, extenza y calurosa, Hathor sabia que tardarian varias horas en volver...

en ese momento, ambos caminaban por las gallerias de los patios internos del palacio, Hathor intentaba hablar con el para enseñarle sus deberes como faraon...

Entendiste...-dijo ella, cuando despues de estar un rato hablando, detuvo su andar para mirarlo

Mas o menos Lady Hathor...-dijp Zocer deteniendose a unos pasos de ella

Bien, entonces dime, que es lo que debes hacer tu como faraon...-dijo Hathor mientras lo miraba

Respetar a mi pueblo, protegerlo y ver que nada le falte, gobernar con justicia y rectitud, ser un faraon justo pero noble y autoritario mas no tirano...-dijo Zocer como si estuviera repitiendo algo que sabia pero que no entendia...

Muy bien, ahora hablaremos en concreto sobre todo eso que acabas de decir-dijo Hathor mientras le sonreia, Zocer asintio de acuerdo con la idea-lo haremos en forma de juego, asi comprendes mejor-dijo Hathor agachandose a su altura y sonriendo al niño; este sonrio encantado con la idea, despues de todo, todo era tristeza desde la muerte de su padre...

Hathor pronto se puso de pie y volvieron a caminar adentrandose ambos en el palacio, puesto sabia que Zocer seguia detras de ella...

Al cabo de unos minutos llefgaron a un largo pasillo, donde en el fondo habia una gran entrada, cubierta por cortinas improvisadas con tela de seda, traida por comerciantes desde las lejanias, pasando el desierto...

Esa era su habitacion, para cuando pasaba tiempo alli, ambos entraron en el lugar, el cual era amplio y muy pulcro...

Zocer vio maravillado como varios muebles de madera traidos de otros lados donde abundaba mas que alli, desopues habia varios objetos de otro y otros materiales sobre los muebles, entre ellos habia algo que jamas habia habia visto, era rectangular y estaba echo de oro, al parecer se podia abrir de alguna forma, por que claramente podia verlo que parecia una llave en la parte superior, sim embargo lo que mas llamaba la atencion era el simbolo que estaba en el centro, el simbolo era un ojo abierto con dos pequeñas patas naciendo de la parte inferior del simbolo y dos mas naciendo en la parte superior, durante años ese artefacto ah estado en esa habitacion, y nadie lo habia visto a no ser que ella se lo mostrara...

Esto es un libro Zocer...llama mucho la atencion, pero no debes dejar que su apariencia te engañe...-dijo Hathor viendo como el niño parecia tener mucha curiocidad por lo que estaba en frente de el

Por que Lady Hathor, ademas que es un libro...-dijo el principe mirantras miraba a su mentora, Hathor lo miro un momento, era logico que el preguntara, sobre todo cuando los unicos que conocian de libros eran los escribas, el joven principe jamas habia visto uno en su vida...

Bueno, dejame decirte que esto es un libro y contiene mucha informacion en sus hojas...-dijo Hathor mientras lo miraba

Los libros tienen hojas...-dijo Zocer parpadeando

Asi es, los libros estan compuestos por una tapa, una contratapa y por hojas que van en medio, es en las hojas en donde se escribe la informacion que el libro contendra...-dijo Hathor mientras armaba uno en frente del niño con sus poderes dividos, enseñandole de esa forma como se hacia...

Guau...-dijo le niño super contento por lo que habia hecho

Tu sabes escribir no es asi Zocer...-dijo Hathor

Si, por que Lady Hathor-dijo el niño

En ese caso, toma esto, quizas no puedas ahora pero estoy segura que en algun momento podra escribir algo en el...-dijo hathor mientras le entragaba el libro al joven principe quien lo tomo en sus manos, mas que contento por lo que ella le habia regalado...

Asi lo hare...-dijo el niño, hathor sonrio al verlo tan feliz para luego tomarlo de los hombros y guiarlo hacia una de las improvisadas ventanas con las que contaba la habitacion...

Bien...continuemos en donde estabamos...-dijo Hathor mientras le sonreia, el niño asintio de mejor humor-bien, como tu sabes nosotros somos un pueblo joven, no hace muchos años que se unieron los dos grandes pueblos de esta region y tu deber principal como faraon sera mantener la union en los dos grandes pueblos y garantizar su bienestar...entiendes...-dijo Hathor mientras ambos miraba a travez de la ventana, la cual daba a la parte trasera del palacio, por donde habia una salida a la ciudad que se habia construido en torno al palacio...

Antes no lo entendía bien, pero mi padre siempre me hablaba del dia en que te conoció y como tu le enseñaste todo lo necesario para que pudiera llevar a cabo el cambio, todo lo que me has dicho lo valoro, seguiré tus consejos al pie de la letra y yo también te protegeré Lady Hathor, tal y como mi padre lo deseaba...-dijo Zocer mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, claramente estaba encantado con el futuro tiempo que pasaría a su lado...

El joven príncipe estaba seguro que se convertiría en un gran faraón, sabia que llegaría a hacer grandes cosas, y eso lo sabia por que ella era su mentora...

Hathor sonrió mas que encantada con lo que estaba escuchando del niño, estaba realmente segura que el seria un buen faraón...

Bien...entonces empezare a contarte un poco como fueron los inicios...-dijo Hathor mientras le sonreía, Zocer asintió de acuerdo con lo que ella le decía...

De esa forma Hathor empezo con su relato, Zocer escucho atentamente todo lo que ella le decia sobre la region en la que vivian, ella le hablo de los primeros nomadas que vivieron alli y como con el tiempo se volvieron sedentarios y fueron formando un gran frupo en los dos lugares mas importantes de la region desertica que solo era fertil en las orillas del nilo y los oasis que habia por todo el desierto...

El niño siempre se mostraba emocionado ante lo que Hathor le contaba y le enseñaba, sin duda creia que su mentara habia visto cosas impresionantes y aprendia gustoso de sus experiencias...

Ese fue el primer dia de muchos, en los cuales ella se encargo se instruirlo para ser un buen faraon para su pueblo...

Con el tiempo el joven principe fue asimilando todos los conocimientos que adquiria de Hathor, convirtiendose en un gran faraon y una persona de principios justos y honestos...

El tiempo siguio su curso, el pueblo crecio durante los años siguientes, la economia crecia a medida que el tiempo pasaba y las cosechas aumentaban, grandes edificios en honor a sus diversos dioses fueron construidos durante el reinado de Zocer, la vida de las persona era unos años mas larga y vivian en mejores condiciones...

Los templos eran mas grandes y majestuosos, se habia construido una piramide mas, la cual seria usada para la sepultura del faraon Zocer, otra de las cosas novedosas era la creacion de la guardia del faraon, se tratanba de hombres devotos a su rey, ello solo obedecian las ordenes de la maxima autoridad de egipto, ni el sumo sacerdote podia ordenarles...

El faraon Zocer se habia casado unos años despues de la ida de su padre con una joven que provenia de otras tierra, se trataba de una princesa sumeria, Hathor acepto gustosa la union entre los dos pueblos, la pareja tuvo un par de hijos al poco tiempo, eran gemelos y ambos tenian el mismo derecho a tomar el trono, lo cual ponia en presion a lady Hathor, pues ella era la encarga de proclamar al nuevo faraon...

La solucion resulto ser practica y justa, tal y como se esperaba de Hathor, ella propuso un juego en el que se decidiria quien seria el proximo gobernante...

El Juego se trataba de una invocacion desde otro plano para sostener un combate contra Hathor, quien por supuesto habia enseñado al faraon, su familia y la corte real todo acerca de los monstruos, desde como se invocaban, el peligro de hacerlo, incluso les hablo del lugar del que provenian, de esta manera, egipto conocio a criaturas de otro mundo...

Y asi nacio el juego de las sombras, que despues se convertiria en juego de cartas en el futuro...

Gracias al primer juego de las sombras, se supo que Shimon, el gemelo menor de los reyes de egipto seria el heredero del trono, debido a que le habia demostrado abiertamente ser merecedor de ese derecho...

Hathor lo habia reconocido como heredero del trono, y todo el mundo sabia que las palabras de ella eran ley, y debian ser cumplidas, habia muy pocas personas que se negaran a hacerlo...

Uno de ellos fue Kadim, el hermano mayor de Shimon, quien fue obligado a tomar un lugar en la corte real por la misma Lady Hathor, durante unos años el siguio con los deseos de Hathor y se convirtio en sumo sacerdote del faraon Shimon, pero con el paso de los años, su corazon fue pudriendose de envidia y celos al ver la buena relacio que su hermano tenia con Hathor, sin dejar a parte el hecho de que las riquezas de egipto y las buenas costumbres del pueblo habian crecido bastante...

Fue eso mismo lo que lo orillo a abandonar su lugar como sumo sacerdote y se fue de egipto, abandonando su hogar, a su pueblo, a su familia y le dio la espalda a sus dioses, para internarse en una aldea, algo lejana de la capital del reino...

Se trataba de la aldea de kalemna

Kadim se establecio alli, se caso y tuvo un par de hijos, quienes luego serian los ancestros de bakura...

Hathor fue la primera en saber de la partida de Kadim, sabia que el habia tomado una decision y como diosa debia respetarla, ya veria en el futuro como se ocupaba de los errores que el estaba cometiendo, solo podia esperar y tener fe en que todo seguiria su curso y podrian superar los problemas que sugieran, despues de todo confiaba en las capacidades de los seres humanos que vivian alli...

De esa forma los años siguieron pasando frente a los ojos de Hathor, quien siempre estuvo al pendiente. ayudandolos y aconsejandolos en los momentos de peligro...

Muchas cosas pasaron en los años siguientes, hubo periodos de pas y hubo enfrentamientos importantes para el crecimiento del reino...

Y finalmente la histaria volvio a repetirse con el nacimiento de Aknadin y Anankanon...

continuara


	39. Chapter 39

_aclaraciones:_

hkjjkjk-narración de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 38**

Los primeros años de vida de los jóvenes príncipes pasaron sin contratiempos, ambos recibían las enseñanzas de Hathor hasta que llegara el momento de rendir cuentas ante la diosa, para poder ganarse el derecho de subir al trono...

Shimon siguió ejerciendo su papel como faraon todo el tiempo que paso hasta el ansiado juego de las sombras en el que decidiría quien seria el sucesor del actual faraón...

Aknadin seguía todas las enseñanzas que le eran impartidas, esperando poder ganar el derecho de gobernar el pueblo egipcio, realmente deseaba tener el poder en su manos para usarlo como le plazca...

Anankanon estudiaba arduamente, tratando de superarse a si mismo cada día que pasaba, el chico pasaba varias horas con Hathor, esforzándose por aprender todo lo que pueda de ella puesto sabia que ella no permanecía mucho tiempo en el palacio...

Por lo tanto sabia que no debía perder el tiempo...

Era realmente obvio para todos que la admiraba y respetaba demasiado...

El tiempo paso rápidamente para Hathor, tanto que ni-siquiera noto como el momento de evaluarlos llego...

En ese momento caminaba por uno de los pasillos subterráneos de su templo, caminando cerca de ella estaba Shimon, el actual faraón y el padre de ambos jóvenes de 12 años de edad...

Shimon...estas seguro que ya es momento...sabes que no habrá otra oportunidad...-dijo Hathor

Hathor...creo que están listos...por eso te pido que los pongas a prueba...para ver cual de ellos es digno de ser el próximo faraón...-dijo Shimon

Esta bien...espero no te arrepientas...-dijo Hathor, mientras se quitaba la capa que la cubría , mostrando sus ojos celestes y sus cabellos blancos, ambos habían entrado en una cámara amplia, allí estaban presentes, la familia real, la corte del faraon y las sacerdotisas de Hathor, las cuales actualmente eran dos...

Geb y Menfis, quienes una vez fueron las acompañantes de grandes hombres para esa nación...

Mi señora...-dijo Geb cuando ambos se acercaron al gran grupo que los esperaba allí...

Esta todo listo...-dijo Hathor luego de ver como todos se hincaban frente a ella...

Si...mi señora...-dijo Menfis

Bien...todos pónganse de pie...y empecemos con esto de una vez...-dijo Hathor, todos se pusieron de pie, ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a los dos niños que esperaban...

Ella los miro largamente antes de hablar...

Están listos...esto sera decisivo...-dijo Hathor mientras los miraba sin perder la sonrisa...

Si...estamos listos...-dijo Aknadin con pose muy confiada...Hathor lo miro fijamente para después negar con la cabeza...

Como muy bien sabes...si quieres ser faraon debes vencerme...o al menos demostrarme que te mereces el titulo...por eso te digo lo siguiente...-dijo Hathor con una sonrisa para después mirarlo fijamente mientras extendía sus brazo señalándolo...-demuéstrame lo que vales... y entonces yo...te nombrare faraon...dándote la bendición de los dioses egipcios...-dijo Hathor

Así lo haré...-dijo el niño con actitud altanera...

Ya has empezado mal...pero ni modo...comencemos...como tu eres quien desea ser faraon empieza...tu...y mas vale que hagas un buen movimiento por que no deseo dormirme en medio de un juego de las sombras...así como tampoco deseo ver a mis dioses egipcios con mueca de aburrimiento...-dijo Hathor mientras sonreía...

Entonces empezare...aparece ahora...dragón...-dijo Aknadin, al instante un dragón hizo aparición...

Eso es todo lo que tienes...-dijo Hathor mientras miraba la criatura frente a ella...

Así es...-dijo Aknadin muy confiansudamente...

Pues me temo que no sera suficiente aknadin...ademas tu actitud altanera y sabelotodo esta guiándote por mal camino...-dijo Hathor para después extender sus brazos a los costados mientras cerraba los ojos...-oh...gran pilar que sostienes Egipto...responde a mi llamado...acude a mi...y cumple con la voluntad de los dioses...-recito Hathor, inmediatamente un aura de color celeste apareció detrás de ella, cuando la luz se disipo todos pudieron ver a Obelisco el atormentador detrás de ella...-Obelisco...tiempo sin verte...pero bueno...es hora de actuar...-dijo Hathor quien miro un momento al dios detrás de ella...para después volver a ver al niño que parecía temblar frente a ellos...-Obelisco...ataca al dragón...-dijo Hathor para después cerrar sus ojos...Obelisco lanzo su puño del destino, destruyendo al monstruo enemigo, mientras aknadin se arrodillaba en el piso, por el intenso dolor que acudía a su pecho...

El niño levanto el rostro para verla, ella estaba allí, parada frente a el, mirándolo...

Pronto empezó a moverse para poder ponerse de pie, realmente se sentía fatal, por eso le costaba horrores, aunque había algo que le ayudaba a ponerse de pie...

La avaricia y la sed de poder que tienes..te permiten levantarte...pero es inútil...tu no puedes derrotar a Obelisco...no tienes lo que se necesita...ademas de que tu alma esta tan manchada que lo único que harías siendo faraon es guiar a Egipto a su destrucción...eso es algo que no puedo permitir...por lo cual te digo...que tu no estas capacitado para ser faraon...-dijo Hathor, para después ver a Obelisco, quien luego de un asentimiento por parte de la de cabellos blancos desapareció del lugar...

Aknadin la miro con rencor para luego hacerse a un lado, dándole el lugar a su hermano, quien con una sonrisa se acerco a la arena...

Anankanon...listo...-dijo Hathor

Si...-dijo este super emocionado, tener un duelo de sombras con ella, era su mayor deseo...

Muy bien entonces empieza...-dijo Hathor sonriendo nuevamente...mientras Aknadin mirada toda la situación sabiendo perfectamente que su hermano menor seria el faraon...

Que comience el juego...-dijo Shimon mas que interesado en el resultado de este nuevo juego de las sombras...

Muy bien entonces empieza...-dijo Hathor mirándolo, sabia que las emociones estaban dominando al chico, por lo cual sonrió...

Es cierto...-dijo Anankanon, para luego cerrar sus ojos y expandir sus brazos, Hathor miro este hecho muy interesada...

El va a hacer una fusión...-dijo Hathor mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos contemplaban como el niño frente a ella invocaba una criatura nacida de la fusión de otras mas débiles-muy bien hecho...lograste fusionar a gaia con el dragón maldito...realmente debo felicitarte...resultaste un buen alumno...-dijo Hathor mientras sonreía

Siempre eh soñado con este momento Lady Hathor...por eso siempre he dado mi mayor esfuerzo...-dijo Anankanon

Es tipo de actitud son muy fructíferas Anankanon...pero bueno creo que esta vez empezare con algo diferente...-dijo Hathor mirándolo fijamente para luego cerrar sus ojos por un momento, parecía estar pensando bien lo que haría...

Jamas he hecho esto pero realmente me gustaría probar algo nuevo con el...tan solo espero que luego no me duela demasiado el verlo en esa forma...-pensó Hathor antes de abrir sus ojos con la determinación marcada en ellos...

Todos allí vieron como ella volteo dándole la espalda al joven príncipe y miro de frente una gran lapida de piedra, estaba desgastada y en ella se observaba a tres enormes dragones...

Hathor pronto junto sus manos uniendo ambas palmas, en su cuello una piedra de color verdoso comenzó a brillar...sus ojos permanecieron cerrados por unos instantes mientras recitaba unas palabras en un idioma innentendible para todos lo que estaban allí...

Bueno esta vez haremos las cosas de diferentes manera debido a que esta es la única vez en muchos años en que hay dos aspirantes al trono egipcio...-dijo Hathor, todos los presentes miraban expectantes el resultado del juego de las sombras que se realizaba frente a sus ojos...

Ah...que significa esto...ella nunca utiliza otros monstruos que no sean los dioses egipcios...-dijo Aknadin con real enojo, no podía ser que según su criterio, ella dejara las cosas muy fáciles a su hermano menor...

Algunas personas piensan que tu fuerza es inferior a la de los dioses egipcios...querido timaius...pero por que no demuestras lo que puedes hacer...-dijo Hathor con una sonrisa en su rostro, todos vieron bastante sorprendidos como, su figura desprendía tal seguridad que incluso el niño frente a ella dudaba del siguiente paso a realizar...

Todos veían como la batalla entre los dos monstruos comenzaba, los poderes de ambos rivalizaban en igualdad de condiciones, y la batalla parecía no tener fin...

Timaius...suficiente...-dijo Hathor, deteniendo la pelea de golpe, todos estaban sorprendidos por la resolución tomada por Hathor, Timaius detuvo su ataque al instante y después de mirarla por unos momentos, desapareció volviendo al grabado de la gran tablilla detrás de Hathor...

Pero por que...yo quería...-dijo Anankanon al ver terminada la pelea entre ambos...con un claro empate...

Esta bien Anankanon...-dijo Hathor mientras caminaba hacia el, el niño cayo de rodillas, totalmente agotado por mantener el enfrentamiento a raya...

Pero este juego...lo espere toda mi vida y ni siquiera...-dijo Anankanon mientras las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos...

No te preocupes...-dijo Hathor cuando llego hacia el, pronto toco sus cabellos...-estuviste muy bien...lograste demostrar que tienes un corazón noble al siempre mantener el enfrentamiento de forma equilibrada...pero lamento decirte que aun no estas listo para ser faraon...aun debes aprender muchas cosas...de eso nos encargaremos de inmediato...pero a pesar de eso estoy segura que seras un buen faraon...-dijo Hathor mientras le sonreía, el niño sonrió para luego, en medio de un arrebato de felicidad por haber sido aceptado por ella, abrazarse a ella fuertemente, Hathor sonrió con ternura al momento de corresponder al abrazo...

Shimon contemplo todo con gran incertidumbre sobre todo por su hijo Aknadin, quien hace tiempo venia demostrando una actitud bastante lejana de lo que se esperaba de un faraon...

Pronto se puso de pie y se acerco a sus hijos, miro primero a Aknadin...

Espero que aprendas de esto hijo...-dijo Shimon mientras lo miraba con severidad por lo que había escuchado de Hathor, ya que debía reconocer que ella jamas se equivocaba y si había dicho todas esas cosas, era por que seguramente ella se había dado cuenta hace mucho...

Lo haré...-dijo Aknadin con la mirada baja y las manos empuñadas

Bien...-dijo Shimon para luego mirar a Anankanon, quien al menos sonreía en su lugar junto a Hathor-muy bien hecho hijo...seguramente seras un gran faraon...-dijo Shimon

Gracias padre...haré lo mejor que pueda aunque se que no estoy preparado para eso...-dijo Anankanon con una sonrisa de completa emoción en el rostro...

Hathor sonrió al escuchar al niño, sabia que el lo haría bien, ahora solo quedaba que le enseñara algunas cosas antes de que sucediera a su padre, seguramente eso podría pasar en uno o dos años...

* * *

Habían pasado algunos años desde aquel juego de las sombras, las cosas parecían seguir su curso ante los ojos de Hathor...

Aknadin formaba parte de la corte real en esos momentos, al parecer había aprendido la lección de años atrás y ahora estaba al servicio del faraon Anankanon, aunque eso no significaba que Hathor confiara en el plenamente, por que de hecho era todo lo contrario, por que cada vez que lo miraba ya sea en las horas de las comidas o en los pasillos, ella podía ver en sus expresiones y su forma de agachar la cabeza con falsedad, que sin duda el en algún momento los iba a traicionar, tal vez no de inmediato, pero sin duda sabia que eso iba a suceder...

Anankanon había asumido el trono de Egipto hace poco mas de unos meses, el joven era realmente habilidoso en el campo y lo demostraba abiertamente en cada cosa que hacia para el reino, trataba personalmente con sus súbditos los problemas que aquejaban al pueblo, siempre velando por lo que era mejor para ellos...

Durante los últimos años habían aparecido varios grupos noma-des que se movían muy cerca de sus territorios, se trataba de grupos grandes de guerreros, no muy adelantados en técnicas de combate o en cultura pero sin duda no se rendían fácilmente, por eso no era de sorprender que ellos trataran de entrar en los territorios egipcios para derrotar a los residentes y establecerse en el lugar...

Afortunadamente, esta situación se había prevenido con bastante tiempo de anticipación, ellos ahora contaban con un gran ejercito para la protección del territorio, el cual estaba formado en su mayoría por hombres, el resto eran criaturas del dominio de las bestias, estas ultimas no eran muchas debido a que no contaban con un buen método para invocarlas...

La única persona que podía hacer invocaciones poderosas era Hathor y todo el mundo sabia que ella no aficionada a las batallas...

Hathor seguía siendo la encargada de llevar las riendas de las casas de vida, los sacerdotes y los escribas estaban bajo sus ordenes directas y el que no obedeciera lo que ella decía no vería la luz de otro día, sin mencionar que tampoco recibiría los ritos funerarios necesarios para pasar a la otra vida...

En los últimos días había desarrollado una gran preocupación, pues creía sentir la presencia de Anubis cerca de los limites entre el reino de las sombre y el mundo de los hombres, realmente eso la tenia preocupada ya que era conocedora de sus poderes y ambiciones, el era mas peligroso que cualquier otro pueblo del mundo que quiero invadirlos..

Era por esto mismo que había nombrado Gran sacerdote a Shimon, el antiguo faraon, para que manejara los asuntos de las casas de vida, puesto sabia que si Anubis llegaba a ir a esos territorios, seguramente lo haría para buscarla y era mejor mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de todos ellos para que pudieran estar a salvo al menos por un tiempo...

Otra cosa que se había reducido eran sus visitas al palacio real, por el mismo motivo, creía que permaneciendo en su templo estaba protegiendo a los seres humanos que vivían allí, de este modo ella solo estaba en el palacio cuando era llamada por el faraon, de otro modo no salia de su templo...

Ese día en especial había sido llamada para dar el visto bueno a la ceremonia de unión del faraon con una de sus cortesanas...

Anankanon había escogido a su reina y ese día ella seria honrada por su belleza y dignidad...

La reina que poco tiempo después de su unión le daría un heredero...

El príncipe Atem, el sucesor al trono egipcio...

continuara


	40. Chapter 40

_aclaraciones:_

hkjjkjk-narración de la historia

_jhkjhkhjkhjk-recuerdos del pasado_

**capitulo 40**

Varios meses desde la ceremonia de unión habían pasado, la reina había quedado en cinta de inmediato y en esos momentos estaba presentando problemas en su estado, es por esto que el faraon había mandado a llamar a Hathor de urgencia para ver si ella podía hacer algo por su esposa y su hijo...

Hathor llego de inmediato al palacio...

Anankanon...-dijo ella en cuanto lo vio en el pasillo, caminando de un lado a otro igual que un animal desesperado, el alto hombre la miro con la desesperación marcada en su rostro...

Hathor...no se que paso pero ella esta mal...ella y el niño peligran...y no se que se debe hacer...ninguno de los sacerdotes sabe que se debería hacer...tu seguramente podrías hacer algo...por favor...-dijo Anankanon acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros, Hathor lo miro unos momentos, el en realidad estaba preocupado y lo que menos deseaba es que pasara algo malo, por lo que sin duda alguna los ayudaría...

No te preocupes mas...yo la ayudare...-dijo Hathor mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios, el faraon de Egipto asintió con la cabeza para luego guiar a Hathor con su esposa legitima...

Caminaron por los pasillos en total silencio, hasta llegar a la recamara principal, donde estaba la reina de Egipto, totalmente postrada, con varias personas a su alrededor, todas las mujeres que trataban de atenderla, procuraban que dejara de sudar y ganar temperatura pero todo parecía inútil, realmente empezaban a perder las esperanzas de poder salvarlos...

Aquí ah llegado lady Hathor, sigan sus indicaciones...-dijo Anankanon al grupo de mujeres que habían detenido su trabajo al verlos entrar...

Como diga...-respondieron a coro las mujeres

Bien...ya es suficiente de perder el tiempo, déjenme verla...mientras tanto preparen agua fría y traigan mas telas...-dijo Hathor acercándose a la reina, pronto todas las mujeres corrieron a hacer lo que Hathor habia pedido, aprovechando esto, ella examino cuidadosamente a la mujer en frente de ella, estaba palida, sudaba mucho y temblaba frenéticamente...

Lady Hathor...-dijo la reina al abrir sus ojos y mirarla

Horus...-dijo Hathor al verla en ese estado

Mi bebe...que pasara con mi bebe...-dijo Horus mientras las lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas

No debes preocuparte...los sacare a ambos...-dijo Hathor al mismo tiempo en que llevaba sus manos hacia el abultado vientre de la reina, necesitaba comprobar si todo estaba en orden para que el bebe pudiera nacer en ese momento, y así salvar a ambos, Horus espero lo mas pacientemente que pudo mientras la diosa la examinaba, podía sentir la tibieza de sus manos recorrer todo su cuerpo, era una sensación de tranquilidad que hasta ese momento no sentía pero era sabia que ella haría todo lo necesario para salvarlos...

Pronto las mujeres entraron con recipientes de agua y varias telas en las manos, Hathor las miro al entrar, ya tenia todo lo necesario para el alumbramiento...

Muy bien...quiero que me escuches bien Horus...-dijo Hathor mientras la miraba pero sin quitar sus manos de su vientre, la reina solo asintió dándole a entender que la escuchaba atentamente- ahora utilizare mis poderes para producirte un alumbramiento natural, lo que quiere decir que el bebe nacerá en este momento, tu solo debes concentrarte en hacer fuerza para que el bebe salga de tu cuerpo...entiendes...-dijo Hathor mientras la miraba seriamente, dándole a entender que no habia otra solución

Entiendo...-dijo Horus al mismo tiempo en que asentía con la cabeza

Bien...empezaremos con el alumbramiento, ustedes pónganse alrededor de ella y sosténganla fuertemente, esto le dolerá bastante, sin mencionar que se moverá mucho...-dijo Hathor mirando a todas las mujeres que estaban allí, estas rápidamente rodearon el lecho de la reina, para sujetarla de las piernas, los hombros y los brazos...

Hathor miro unos momentos a la futura madre para luego comenzar a pasarle de su energía divina al vientre de la reina, pronto esta pudo ver como empezaba a despedir liquido, el primer paso estaba hecho, ahora debía ocuparse en el ducto de salida del bebe, tendría que prepararlo ella con su energía, no tenían tiempo como para esperar a que se formara solo...

Ahora formare el ducto por el que el bebe saldrá, esto va dolerte Horus pero debes soportarlo y tener paciencia...-dijo Hathor mirándola, al mismo tiempo en que se situaba frente a ella para recibir al bebe cuando este saliera al exterior...

La reina no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues los dolores empezaron rápidamente, Hathor le habia dicho la verdad, realmente le dolía muchísimo, pero soportaría para que su hijo pudiera nacer sano y salvo, estaba agradecida de que Hathor estuviera allí para asistirla, de otra forma seguramente ambos no hubieran sobrevivido...

El ducto tardo unos momentos en formarse, y ella sabia que el dolor estaba doblegando a la reina, era por eso que quería apresurarse en formarlo para luego poder sacar al bebe lo mas rápido posible y terminar con eso de una vez

De un momento a otro el ducto estaba terminado y ahora se encontraba ejerciendo toda la fuerza que podía para sacar a su hijo de su interior, pero aun así sentía que habia una fuerza externa que empujaba al bebe al exterior, seguramente debía tratarse de Lady Hathor que le estaba ayudando al ver que se quedaba sin fuerzas...

Vamos Horus, ya falta poco, solo un poco mas...-dijo hathor, para luego ver como de un ultimo esfuerzo, el bebe terminaba de salir del interior de su madre, pronto lo tomo con las telas que mando traer, lo arropo para que no tuviera frió en ningún momento y se dedico a mirarlo, tenia sangre en todo el cuerpo pero aun así pudo notar sus facciones, tendría rasgos fuertes, ojos bastante grandes y al parecer seria bastante alto, pero sin duda lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus cabellos, que en ese momento apenas si cubrían su cabeza, pero sin duda pudo darse cuenta de que tenia el cabello negro en su mayoría y algunos hilos rubios en su frente...

Hathor sonrió enternecida al notar esto, no era la primera vez que veía algo así, ademas de que la energía que desprendía el bebe y su esencia le parecían familiar...

Pronto dejo de divagar, debía cortar el cordón que lo mantenía unido a su madre y luego dárselo a las mujeres para que lo limpiaran y acomodara, el niño debía conocer a sus padres...

No te preocupes Horus, el bebe esta muy bien y es muy sano, sera un gran príncipe...-dijo Hathor una vez que se lo dio a las mujeres, quienes corrieron a limpiar al niño para luego mostrárselo a su madre, en cuanto esta terminara de ser atendida por Hathor, la reina sonrió complacida al escuchar las palabras de Hathor...

Que bueno...-dijo Horus con una sonrisa

No te preocupes...podrás verlo una vez que termine de curarte, debo asegurarme de que estarás bien antes que nada...-dijo Hathor para tranquilizarla mientras ponía sus manos a unos centímetros del cuerpo de la reina, Horus simplemente asintió, sintiendo como la energía divina de Hathor la llenaba por completo, realmente se sentía mejor a cada minuto que pasaba...

Hathor mantenía su mirada fija en el cuerpo de la reina, su energía estaba estabilizando todo su organismo, pronto estaría bien, podría levantarse y hacerse cargo de su hijo sin ningún tipo de problema, el fondo eso la alegraba, no habia nada mas gratificante que poder ayudar a todos sin perder a nadie en el camino...

Muy bien...ya esta todo bien Horus, pero no creo que sea necesario decirte que no puedes hacer grandes esfuerzos cierto...-dijo Hathor mientras se separaba un poco de ella, la reina pronto se levanto del lecho con lentitud para poder sostener a su hijo, quien ya estaba totalmente limpio y envuelto en telas nuevas, esperando por conocer a sus padres

Gracias Lady hathor...por todo...-dijo Horus con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que se disponía a cargar a su hijo en brazos...

Bien esto es todo...ahora por favor ordenen todo...el bebe es recién nacido no debe tomar ninguna clase de enfermedad...-dijo Hathor a las mujeres que estaban allí, estas pronto corrieron a limpiar todo y preparar la recamara para el recién nacido...

Lady Hathor...-dijo Horus mirando a la diosa de cabellos plateados, esta la miro al escuchar que la llamaba, la reina estaba sorprendida

Te has dado cuenta de su cabello...pero no creo que sea para preocuparse...-dijo Hathor una con sonrisa, la reina no estaba muy segura de que no sea para preocuparse pero como era ella quien lo sugería le tomaría palabra, fue por esto que con una sonrisa en los labios se encamino a la salida de la recamara, con el bebe en brazos, estaba segura que Anankanon moría por conocer a su hijo...

Hathor solo la vio salir en silencio, ella estaba ocupada, pensando en la sensación de familiaridad que sintió al tener al bebe en sus brazos...

Esa aura y esa esencia que tiene el niño me recuerdan un poco a Timaius...-pensó Hathor con tristeza, pero eso solo era una coincidencia, no era posible que después de tanto tiempo Timaius fuera a volver de esa forma...

No...era impensable...

Ese bebe era muy pequeño y ademas habia nacido en un contexto demasiado diferente, la atlantida ya no existía, el no era Timaius, era el príncipe de Egipto, futuro gobernante de esas tierras...

Lady Hathor...-escucho como la llamaban desde el pasillo, pronto se dirigió allí

Gracias...nunca podre terminar de agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mi desde que soy un niño...-dijo Anankanon, Hathor sonrió en respuesta a sus palabras

No tienes que hacer algo como eso Anankanon...lo hago con gusto...ayudar a otros forma parte de mi naturaleza como diosa...-dijo Hathor mientras los miraba a ambos, ellos lucían muy felices y eso la alegraba...

Quieres volver a cargarlo Lady Hathor...-dijo Horus sonriendo hacia ella, Hathor la miro, la reina de Egipto habia madurado mucho durante su estado, ella generalmente no hablaba mucho con ella ni le sonreía de esa forma, y eso se debia a que siempre tuvo celos de ella por se la favorita del faraon y pasar mucho tiempo junto a su faraon cuando estaba en el palacio...

Ella siempre la habia considerado su enemigo, debido a su belleza y gentileza, era sabido por todas las mujeres del reino que Hathor era la mujer mas deseada por los hombres en todo Egipto, pero ahora su concepto de ella habia cambiado por que gracias a ella estaba con vida y su pequeño bebe habia nacido sano y salvo...

Estas segura Horus...-dijo Hathor mirándola

Claro...-dijo Horus con una sonrisa después de mirar a su esposo

Es verdad...toma Hathor, mereces el privilegio de verlo antes que nadie...por que tu lo ayudaste a venir a este mundo...es gracias a ti que esta con vida...-dijo Anankanon mientras le tendía al bebe, Hathor lo tomo entre sus brazos con cuidado de no lastimarlo ni dejarlo caer, Horus y Anankanon la miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, era notorio para ellos que la diosa egipcia ya apreciaba demasiado a su hijo, por eso sabia que si algo llegaba a pasarle a ellos, ella se encargaría de velar por el...

Pozo sus ojos celestes en el, encontrándose con unos ojos violetas que la miraban con expectación y curiosidad, pronto regreso a ella la sensación de familiaridad, aunque le hizo mucho caso a esa sensación, al menos en ese momento no lo haría, ahora estaba mas concentrada en mirar bien los movimientos del bebe que parecía querer tomar sus cabellos blancos entre sus pequeñas manos...

Cual sera su nombre...-dijo Hathor levantando la mirada unos momentos para ver a los padres del niño

Es verdad aun no le hemos puesto un nombre...-dijo Horus mientras miraba a su esposo

tienen razón...mmm veamos...-dijo Anankanon mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón en señal de que estaba pensando...-que les parece Atem...-dijo Anankanon mientras miraba a ambas mujeres junto a el, Horus sonrió encantada con el nombre, era un nombre fuerte, ideal para el futuro soberano de Egipto...

Hathor sonrió de acuerdo con el, para luego volver a mirar al niño que jugaba con sus cabellos blancos, no dijo nada mas solo se dedico a mirar al niño entre sus brazos...

Internamente sabia que les esperaban varias cosas por vivir, pero no importa lo que llegue a pasar por que ella estaría ahí para acompañarlo y enseñarle todo lo que sea necesario...

Ella jamas lo dejaría solo...

continuara


End file.
